


Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one

by LeandraDeRaven



Series: Heaven found in hell [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Archie Andrews Being an Asshole, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Collaboration, Dark Betty Cooper, Dark Jughead Jones, Dom Jughead Jones, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gang Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Jughead Jones, Self-Harm, Smut, Soulmates, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, The Roaring 20s, Torture, arthur shelby - Freeform, broken tommy shelby, illegal alcohol smuggle, peaky blinders crossover in he later chapter, the serpents are irish, tommy shelby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 162,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeandraDeRaven/pseuds/LeandraDeRaven
Summary: Jughead Jones, The leader of the South side Serpents owns the Whyte Wyrm at the Southside. Gang life, class wars, violence and illegal alcohol smuggle seemed to be his daily routine. One  night he tripped over a beautiful blonde woman in front of his bar. Soaked wet, bruised and nearly frozen to death. Who was this mysterious woman? Why was a woman like her in the Southside during a stormy night. He didn’t know anything about her… But he knew one thing. The moment he looked in her emerald  eyes, he knew that he was lost…





	1. It happened on a stormy night

 

**Sometimes the wrong side of the track can be the right one**

 

It happened on a stormy night

 

The Whyte Wyrm was unbelievably well visited tonight. Maybe it was because of the great storm which seemed to be coming up, or maybe it was simply because of the new alcohol delivery tonight. _Pick your poison: Gin, Whiskey, Guiness_. The Serpents had everything your heart desired. It was nearly 04:00 AM. Jughead thought that he would have to close the bar earlier.

 

He'd worked with Sweet Pea behind the bar today. It had rained and thundered like the world would end all day. “We're closing now!” He whispered to Sweet Pea, who nodded in response. “Have fun cutting these drunken bastards off, Boss.” Sweet Pea smirked. Jughead chuckled in response.

 

“ Alright folks. It's time to head back home and warm up the beds of your lonely wives again. We're closing now.” Jughead shouted through the crowd of customers.

 

“I want another drink, you Irish son of a bitch! My wife's as dry as your best Gin here, anyway.” The old American man complained.

 

Jughead's eyes darkened immediately with rage. In one quick motion, he leaned over the counter, grabbed the drunken man by his collar and hissed dangerously: “ I think you might've have forgotten who you're talking to. Without me you wouldn't even be fucking drinking. Now you listen to me carefully man. You get your American Northsider ass out of here or I am gonna teach you some respect. Am I clear?” The expression on Jughead's face didn't allow room for discussion.

 

The customer gulped.

 

“Am I clear?!” He repeated himself. His eyes spoke a silent thread.

 

The man's forehead started to sweat and he nodded, clearly afraid.

 

“Say it!” Jughead demanded.

 

“Y-Y-Yes.” The old man stuttered.

 

Jughead let go off him straight away. “Now get your ass out off my bar!” He yelled again.

 

The scared man stood up and flew out of the bar. The other visitors stayed silent and glanced in Jughead's direction. “Any others who are not aware of my position here?” Jughead looked around the crowd as they remained silent. “Thought so.” He commented. “Drinking time is over.”

 

As all the visitors left the Whyte Wyrm, Sweet Pea cleaned it all up. Jughead sighed; it was definitely time for a smoke. When he got outside and wanted to lit his cigarette, he stopped right in his tracks. He blinked once, twice, in case he was hallucinating. In front of him laid a woman.

 

*

 

Betty didn't know how long she'd been walking upon the streets. She'd lost track of the time. All she knew was that her whole body was aching, although the bleeding of the wounds had stopped. Her body felt sore, but inside she felt numb. She didn't even feel the bone chilling cold of the pouring rain on her skin. She just wanted to forget... wanted to escape the world she was trapped in... wanted to forget the excruciating memories of her violent fiance. Beating her up. At least this time she'd been able to escape. In a moment of self defense she'd broken a vase on his head, left him unconscious and ran. She ran until her lungs throbbed and the air felt like knives. She just wanted to rest. To sleep. To escape from this suffocating pain and sorrow which consumed her all over and over again. She hadn't even realized how she'd sat down against a wall until a soothing darkness overcame her and the pain was finally over.

 

*

 

“Jesus Holy Christ!” He cursed, ran over to her and bent down, to check if she was still alive. When he felt a pulse he sighed in relief “Thank god...” He checked her body for injuries. As far as he could tell there were only a few scratches and bruises.

 

He doubted that she had broken something. _Couldn't have gotten that far with a broken bone_. Because she didn't look like a woman from the Southside. She looked like a wealthy woman—a northsider. Her long, jade colored dress seemed fancy and her blonde curly hair was fixed in an updo with a silver hair comb. But he didn't have the time to observe her any longer: he had to get her inside _now_ or she would freeze to death. He gently slid his arms under her and carried her inside.

 

“Sweat Pea! I need warm water, towels and some of the strongest booze upstairs!” He shouted.

 

“What the hell?!”

 

“Don't stand there cursing! Just hurry up or we might loose her” He said impatiently.

 

“Coming right up Boss! I'll get it all ready and bring it to your room.” Sweet Pea said. “Thanks bud!” Jughead answered and rushed upstairs.

 

He gently laid her down onto his bed and examined her again. He softly brushed some wet locks out of her face. Her skin was cold as ice. He had to put her out of her wet clothes or she'd die.

 

Suddenly the door opened and Sweet Pea came in with everything he'd been asked for. “Here you go, Jughead. I am downstairs if you need anything.” Jughead only nodded in response.

 

When the door closed, he began to undress her. “Who are you, you beautiful stranger, and why did you get lost on the wrong side of the tracks? But more importantly... what kind of bastard did this to you?” He whispered softly as he pulled her dress down. Now she was only in her bodice and petticoats.

 

He stopped for a second.

 

Both garments were wet. He _ought to_ undress her completely, it was the logical thing to do.  But something within him told him to ignore this voice of reason. He thought it over. _She'll be scared enough as it is, waking up in a stranger's bed_. This had to be enough. He couldn't undress her completely. But as he washed her gently and took care of her scratches an idea plopped up in his head: she needed body heat. He laid himself beside her and wrapped her in his arms as closely as he could, ignoring that his clothes would get soaked as well. He pet her cheek absentmindedly, and then, looking up at her unconscious appearance, he whispered: “You have to do something for me, m'lass... you have to stay alive and open your eyes for me... okay?” Then, noticing that he'd gotten lost in thought, he covered them both with the warm blanket.

 

When he looked up again, her eyes were open.

 

Saphire blue collided with emerald green.

 

He knew nothing about her... but he knew he was lost.

 

 


	2. We all have our demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: in this chapter will be some descriptions of self harm.

Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one

We all have our demons

She didn't know where she was. She was disorientated. Betty felt the panic rose in her chest, but she was too weak to scream or to move. The sapphire blue eyes which were looking at her, seemed calm and emphatic. Was this raven haired stranger, who held her in a soft embrace a villain or her savior? Her thoughts rushed through her brain.

Jughead sensed her discomfort and whispered soothingly: “ Hey… you’re safe here, don't be afraid…” He didn't move, because he didn't want to scare her further.

“Who…” Her throat was sore.  
   
Jughead interrupted her. “Shh don't speak. You need to rest. I am Jughead and you're in my room in my bar. I found you outside in front of it… you laid unconscious near the entrance… I brought you upstairs and took care of your wounds. He explained calmly.

Suddenly her eyes widened as she remembered what happened since it all went black. She tried to get up.

“Hey hey easy lass. safe save here…okay. Nothing’s gonna happen to you.” He assured her.  
   
Her eyes got watery and she began to quiver, Jughead’s heart broke at the sight of her.

He saw the painful reflection of utter despair in her eyes. She seemed lost and her eyes wore a blank expression. “Hey…” He pulled her closer and caressed her hair “Look at me.” He asked softly. As her she met his gaze, He said: “Nothing is gonna happen to you! I don't know what happened to you or what kind of dirty swine did this to you, but I promise you're safe here. I promise you that by the honor of my Irish Soul. You have to believe me!” He waited for a response.

She looked into his eyes to only see honesty. She might have never seen such beautiful eyes. Blue and calm like the deep ocean on a sunny summer day. After a moment she nodded.  
   
“Good girl.” He smiled at her. “Well, how about you tell me your Name Goldilocks.” He suggested and smirked lightly.

“Elizabeth… Betty.” She answered and cracked a smile back.  
   
“Nice to meet you Betty.”  
   
She simpered.  
   
Something about him seemed trustworthy. She thought, he saved her so he had to be a honorable man though, right?

Now, more aware of her surroundings she realized that she was only dressed in her underwear. He must have undressed her. “Oh…” She blushed and stiffened a bit in his arms. “You took my dress off.” She stated.  
   
“I had to. Otherwise you would be frozen dead now. Sorry Betts.” She only nodded and smiled a little because of the nickname. She liked it.  
   
“How are feeling?” He asked then.  
   
She sighed. “I don't know! I am alive I guess... and I am confused and a little thirsty.” She answered weakly.

“I’m going to get you a glass of water.” He said and quickly got out of the bed.  
   
When he left the room, she sat up on the bed and took a closer look to her environment. She speculated that she was in the Southside. But to be honest… she didn't remember anything. What would she do now? She couldn't go back to Archie… in fact, she didn't even know if he was still alive.... What if she killed him? Oh bloody hell, in what kind of mess she'd gotten herself into... She might be a murderer...

She felt herself spiraling as the panic started to consume her again. She felt a sharp pain, as her nails dug into the soft flesh of her palms, but she couldn't stop. What would she do... she couldn't take Jughead’s hospitality for granted. She couldn't let him carry such a heavy burden. A sob escaped her lungs.  
   
“Betty!” Jughead gasped in shock, put the glass of water on the nightstand, rushed to her and sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

“What’s wrong Betts?“ He asked concerned.  
   
Now she started sobbing bitterly. Small hick ups escaped her, as she desperately tried to breathe. “I can’t.... She sobbed and grasped for air.

“Try to breathe Betts... Try to breathe...” He demanded firmly. He took her face between his palms and said “Calm down... please... breathe!” He tried to stay calm. He never saw a panic attack and he was terrified, but he tried to hide it. “Jug I can't...” She spiraled even more.  
   
“You can Betts! You can! You’re going to look at me and breath with me now.” He held her face in a firm grip and took deep, rhythmic in- and exhales. “Breathe...” He repeated like a mantra over and over again “Breathe with me... in and out…Yeah… just like this… “ Jughead smiled in relief and stroked her cheeks. Her breathing became regular again and the tears stopped falling.

“Thank you.” She whispered.  
   
His eyes locked with hers, filled with concern, silently pleading for answers. “Are you alright?” He asked.  
   
She shook her head. “I don't know where to stay! I can't go back there, I can't. He'd kill me.” She whispered frantically.

“Who did this to you Betty, who hurt you?” He tried to suppress his boiling rage which seethed on the surface.  
   
She shook her head.  
   
“Please.... you can tell me Betty...You can trust me.” He pleaded softly.

Suddenly she hissed in pain as the numbness washed away and got replaced by a stinging pain from her palms.  
   
She looked down and Jughead followed her gaze instinctively.  
   
He gasped when he recognized the tiny droplets of blood on the floor. He searched for the injury and then he saw her hands. He shot her a look of empathy and he saw the scared expression on her face. He slowly grabbed them and gently tried to open them.

“Please.” She begged and tried to get her hands out of his grip.  
   
“Don't... it's okay.” He said softly.  
   
A new wave of hot tears of embarrassment came up. She didn't want him to see it... She  
didn't want to unfold herself in front of him. He was so kind and generous. She felt a connection to him and hadn't realized it until now. Since the moment she opened her eyes it felt like she was embraced with an invisible safety net. It was ridiculous, pathetic... She knew it... but she didn't want to lose this feeling.

Jughead looked at her. He had the sudden urge to protect her from her haunting inner demons, he knew all too well. He had them too and fought a never ending battle against them every day. He knew how exhausting and hurtful it could be. He knew exactly how it felt when the darkness consumed you. He just wanted to ease her pain. He NEEDED to ease her pain... to put this beautiful smile on her face again... He never felt such an urge before... on one hand it was confusing, but on the other hand, nothing, he'd ever experienced in his miserable life, felt so right.  
   
“Please, Betty... Let me. His voice filled with emotions.

“I am not crazy Jughead, please don't think I’m crazy...”   
He denied instantly. “God no... for God’s sake! I would never think that… please trust me... let me open your hands.”  
   
She searched for any signs of pity or dishonesty, but all she saw was pure kindness and sincerity.  
   
Jughead felt her hands relax in his grip and began carefully and full of reverence to unwind her curled fingers. His heart ached by the sight of the crescent shaped scars he revealed. What happened to her...that she felt the need to hurt herself ?

“We all have our demons whom we fight with. I have them, too. He revealed. “Will you let me take care of these wounds?” He asked with a raspy voice.  
   
She knew he meant the bleeding wounds on her palms but she also silently hoped that he might meant her invisible wounds as well.  
   
After she gave him her silent permission, he grabbed a clean towels, put some booze on it and began as delicately as he could to clean up her wounds. When the strong booze collided with her open wounds, she hissed in pain. “I’m sorry...” He whispers apologetically. As he was done, he gently pulled her palms towards his lips and kissed them feathery.

Betty barely felt the touch, but the gesture represented such an intimacy and care, that it brought tears in her eyes.  
   
“Please never be afraid of me or ashamed in front of me! Can you promise me that? He asked tenderly.  
   
She nodded.  
   
He closed his eyes for a moment. “I need you to say it Betts. I need to hear it.” he asked urgently.

“I promise... “ she whispered quietly, but loud enough that he heard it. He offered her a warm smile in response.  
   
She looked tired and exhausted. He still had so many questions and needed so many answers, but this could and had to wait until the next morning. Now she needed sleep... they both needed sleep. “Let’s get some sleep angel... we can talk tomorrow.”

She climbed back under the covers and saw Jughead placing another blanket on the floor.   
“Jug... you don't have to sleep on the floor...” She said.  
   
“ I am gonna behave like a gentleman and sleep on the floor.” He replied and winked at her. “Now close your pretty eyes and get some sleep sweet princess.” Jughead said and made himself comfortable on the floor.  
   
“Good night Juggie.” Betty simply said.  
   
“Sweet dreams Betts.” Jughead responded.  
   
Betty smiled. Since a long time in her life, she felt safe. She immediately drifted into a long needed sleep. Same as Jughead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For all your lovely support for the first chapter:) It really made my day! I couldn't wait to write the 2nd chapter as soon as possible!
> 
> Here it is:) I hope you'll like it! Also a huge thank you to my two beta readers carolin7 and reggiefuckingmantle! You two are the best:* 
> 
>  
> 
> Reviews are highly appreciated:) I love every Kodos, Comment and Bookmark:) You are amazing:)
> 
>  
> 
> You also find me on tumblr by leandraderaven, If you want to ask any questions:) 
> 
>  
> 
> again THANK YOU and I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter:)
> 
>  
> 
> Sending love to you all
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO
> 
>  
> 
> LeandraDeRaven


	3. Questions & Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter includes descriptions of gang and gun violence 
> 
> also: gaelic phrases and traditional gaelic lyrics. If you are interested in the translation, I'll put a link in the notes:)

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000060609 StartFragment:0000000469 EndFragment:0000060592

**Chapter 3**

 

**Questions and Answers**

  
  


Jughead woke up when he heard whimpering and he startled as he realized that the sounds might be coming from Betty.

 

Jughead looked up and saw her uncontrollably tossing and turning around. He stood up and saw that she was sweating and murmuring something. He slowly sat on the bed and tried to touch her arm.

 

Wrong choice – the moment he touched her she lashed out and hit him.

 

“Fuck.” He hissed. He had to do something...

 

“No... no... get off.. please don't.” She spoke frantically, still caught in her dream.

 

He saw her hands curling up again. He had to stop her, otherwise she would reopen her fresh wounds. Jughead didn't try to grab her hands. Instead he took the opportunity as she laid on her side for a moment, cradled her from behind and embraced her tightly. He grabbed her, hold her with both hands in front of her chest, so she couldn't move them anymore, but still careful not to hurt her.

 

He whispered soothing words in her hear: "suaimhneas... suaimhneas Betts.... shhh... Tóg go bog é... ssshhh ” _Calm down... calm down, Betts...calm down shhh”_ He gently kissed her hairline and whispered those Gaelic words like a mantra all over again.

 

After a while he felt her relax again and delicately swiped a strand out of her face and felt the dampness of her tears underneath his fingertips... “It's gonna be alright... it's gonna be alright Betts...” He whispered in her ear like a mantra but it was more like a commitment to himself.

 

But she heard it.

 

 

She acted as if she was still sleeping because she didn't want this beautiful moment to end. But then she twitched slightly in his arms. She stiffened hardly noticeably – not because she felt uncomfortable – because she was afraid of losing the moment of sacred, innocent intimacy. A place she never wanted to leave. A place she never knew could be there.

 

But against her fears, he stayed, brushed her hairline with a kiss and murmured: “Go back to sleep! I'll stay right here!”

 

She smiled and confessed: “I am afraid to fall asleep again...”

 

“Don't be. I am chasing all those ghosts away!” She felt him smile against her back. “Close your eyes now, beautiful”, he whispered in her ear and then suddenly he started to sing slowly in her ear:

 

_Do casadh cailín deas orm in uaigneas na dtrá,_  
_Ar lúb na coille glaise uair bheag roim lá._  
_Sin an fhreagar' ó a thug sí liom go ciúin agus go tláth:_  
_"Tá an saol 'na gcoladh, bogaimís an súisín bán!"_  
_'S má bhíonn tú liom bí liom, a stóirín mo chroí,_  
_'S má bhíonn tú liom bí liom os comhair a' tí,_  
_Má bhíonn tú liom, 's gur liom gach órlach ded' chroí,_  
_'Sé mo mhíle chnoc nách liom Dé Domhnaigh tú mar mhnaoi!_

 

 

His deep voice, low and lingering. Hearing him singing those beautiful words in an old knowing language, reminded of a of a fare home. Just a blurry vision of how happy her life once was. So pure, so carefree, without the constant suffocating pain and anguish. A life on a fairy green island. Before her pressuring mother, wanted her to be perfect and to get married a man who was the devil inside with money. … his endearing voice sliding her further and further into a sweet world, she once were a part of. She closed her eyes and was glad she could stay at that peaceful place a little longer...

 

Jughead was awake by the first rays of the sun. He looked at the woman in front of him, her delicate frame, still peaceful, embraced in his arms. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to... he had work to do... If he had the choice he would rather stay here, instead of meeting with the sleaze Italians, to discuss the conditions for their new delivery of Gin and Whiskey. Urgh he hated Hiram Lodge and his companions... But the Serpents needed the collaboration, to keep their business alive. He thought and scoffed lightly.

 

With a heavy heart, carefully not to wake her he unwind his arms and got up. Jughead decided to left her a note. So he scrabbled hastily the words “I'll be back soon. Please feel free to make yourself comfortable.”

 

After he laid the tiny piece of paper beneath her on the sheets. Then he silently took his coat, his newsboy-cap with the silver crown pin on it and colt from the drawer of the cupboard and with a quick last glance back at the sleeping beauty, he left the room.

 

As he got downstairs he peeked Sweet Pea in the kitchen.

 

“Hey Bud!” Jughead greeted.

 

 

“Hey, are you meeting up with the Italian? Wait a sec. I'll join then.” Sweet Pea said.

 

“I'd rather prefer if you'd stay here this time! I don't want Betty to be alone in here. “ Sweet Pea cracked an eyebrow, but didn't comment on his order. “Alright then. Keep me updated!”

 

Jughead nodded simply.

 

“How is the pretty lass doing? I assume she's awake, since you know her name? “ Sweet Pea asked then, now standing behind the bar counter.

 

Jughead turned around, leaned over the counter, put a toothpick in the corner of his mouth and chewed on it leisurely. “Yeah...She's fine I think... pretty shaken up... but under the circumstances,.. I think she's fine... I just don’t want her to be alone in here, she might get scared.”

 

Sweet Pea smirked and answered: “You already care about the pretty blonde huh?”

Jughead shot him an annoying look.

 

“ Fuck off!” Jughead said.

 

“I am going to gather the others and then we'll meet Hiram! I'll be back in a couple of hours I think!” He swung his black coat on, closed the silver cuff links engraved with serpents on his sleeve, put his cap on and left the bar.

 

Sweet Pea just grinned knowingly and set up some scrambled eggs and coffee.

 

Betty woke up by the tasty smell of eggs and bacon. She blinked a couple of times and realized she was alone. As she stretched her out, she felt a small piece of paper underneath her fingers and grabbed it. It was a note from Jughead, she smiled as she read it.

 

She looked around his room. Suddenly she was feeling kind of uncomfortable... Being here alone in his private place...it felt too personal... she noticed a massive mahogany desk with a classy black typing machine on it and some leather - covered book placed beneath it. She was curious she had to admit, but she suppressed the urge of snooping around... Betty thought: Instead she'd decided to follow the destination of this amazing smell.

 

Betty got out of the bed, not caring that she's still only dressed in her undergarments and got downstairs. She heard some noise as she got there. But when she looked around, she didn't see anyone. The bar seemed empty. “Hello? Is someone’s here?” She called a little afraid.

 

“I am in the Kitchen behind the bar... come here!” An unfamiliar voice called. Betty followed his instructions and found the small Kitchen in the background.

 

A man who looked very similar to Jughead, turned off the stove and turned around. He smiled politely and introduced himself. “Hello, I am Sweet Pea. You must be Betty,” He stated.

 

“Y...yeah.” She stuttered wondering why he'd knew her name. But she figured that Jughead must've told him.

 

“Breakfast is ready. I hope you Like scrambled eggs and bacon?” Sweet Pea asked.

 

“I love bacon! Besides that I am starving, so I would eat anything you'd serve me now. “ She answered smiled genuinely.

 

“Same as Jughead... he's obsessed with bacon... He's obsessed with food. He could eat 24/7 a day. “ Sweet Pea chuckled.

 

Suddenly he realized Betty’s bareness as she shivered a little. “Take a seat. I'll bring you a powdering gown. It's cold in here and Jughead would kill if he knew I've seen you like this.” He said and rushed into another room for it.

 

Betty blushed immediately after his statement.

 

After a few second he came back and handed it to her.

 

She thankfully put it on at took in front of the small kitchen table.

 

As she took her first bite, a small moan ecaped her lips. Sweet smirked at her. She covered her chewing with one hand, nodded in excitement and as she finished her bite she said: “That's amazing Sweet Pea,” She smiled thankfully.

 

“You are welcome.”

 

After a while, Betty asked: “Where is Jughead?”

 

Sweet Pea shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not sure how much he'd allowed to tell her. “He'll be right back, He's doing some business.” He tried to answer as simple as he could.

 

“Business?” She questioned curiously.

 

He sighed and said: “I sorry, but it is not my position to tell you.” He shot her an apologetic look and gladly she decided not to push him any further.

 

Betty decided to ask Jughead later, herself.

 

                                                                                                  *

 

_In the Meanwhile at the meeting spot with the Italians..._

 

“So I am willing to offer full delivery of Beer, Gin, Whiskey, Absinth, Wine for 100.000 $ Jughead.” Hiram leaned back in his chair and took a deep inhale of his Cigar, smiling up him politely arrogant.

 

Jughead fueled inside. He just wanted to beat the shit out of him, but he stayed frowningly calm.

 

“Well...” Jughead started excruciatingly slow. “Unfortunately... that is not an option for us sir.”

 

“I cannot offer you any more discount... 100.000 $ or there will be no deal.”

 

“Oh, Hiram...” Jughead started slighty shaking his head, exhaling slowly and shut his cigarette down. Oh Hiram, Hiram Hiram.” his words still accompained with the slightly shaking head. Then Jughead slowly stood up and went towards him while he continued: “How often did I have to tell you, that I am not playing any games here. “ Jughead, unrecognizable, put his hand on his colt. “So... If I were you I would advise you to not fuck with us... If we are out of the deal you have no one to sell the liquor as good as we do, in the town...The Serpents are your only option here. We are your life line... but you know what?...”

 

Jughead leaned a little further, supporting one arm on the armpit of Hirams chair, the other still on the shaft of his colt, a slight smirk playing on his face.

 

The other members of the serpents hold their breaths and waited in frighteningly anticipation, what Hirams next move will gonna be.

 

Jughead studied Hiram’s face. The Italian tried to be unreadable, but Jughead knew he hit the right spot.

“Well as I am reconsidering it,... I might could offer you a further discount of 20% due to the original offer. So it would be 80.000 $” Hiram said.

 

Jughead grinned and tapped his shoulder. “I knew we would come along! Wise man! So 80.000 $. We'll expect the delivery in three days and you'll get the 15% of our salary. Do we have a deal then?” He asked.

 

“Yes we have.” Hiram only answered dryly.

 

“ Great then! Oh... and before I forget it Hiram.” Jughead‘s eyes darkened instantly.

 

Before Hiram could react, Jughead violently threw the hammer of his colt against Hiram’s temple.

 

“Just a friendly reminder for our upcoming agreements” He hissed in his ear and put the colt back to his belt. “Come on guys, we're going.” The other serpents followed him.

 

“Fucking snakes!” He heard the sleazy Mafia Boss growling.

 

“We're Serpents! Not Snakes!” Jughead shouted back, without turning back and going back home.

 

 

                                                                                             *

 

Just then the door of the bar opened and Jughead stormed in. Betty saw his furious, nearly sinister expression and was immediately concerned about him.

Sweat Pea only said: “Judging by your state, the meeting didn't went as expected?”

 

“Well it did, but I had to threat the shit out of him and he's still thinking that we are just Irish scums who he can treat as he like and fucking around with! I am so sick of it!” He said and raked his fingers to his hair frustratingly and stomped in the kitchen.

 

But now he recognized Betty sitting at the kitchen table. His eyes softened within seconds. She looked confused.

 

“ Hey you're up.” He said and cracked a smile. “Did you eat anything and did you find my note? I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful.” He explained.

 

She smiled and nodded: “Yes, Sweet Pea seems to be an excellent cook or I was simply starved.” She chuckled.

 

“Really? Jughead smiled back.

“What did he served you for breakfast?” Jughead asked, happy to saw her smile, after the events of the night.

“Scrambled Eggs and bacon...I love bacon.” Betty and Jughead said at the same time and smiled after it.

But though she's smiling, Jughead noticed that something was off. Her eyes looked skeptical. “You okay?” He asked concerned. She snapped out of her thoughts. “Huh?... uh yes... just... I'll just go upstairs and put back my dress on, it might be dry again.”

 

“Okay” Jughead answered. Betty went a little quicker than she supposed to in the room.

 

Jughead furrowed an eyebrow. Then he realized that his coat swung open and his colt was visible. Slight traces of dry blood were still on the hammer.

 

“Fuck!” He cursed and ran upstairs. He had to explain himself to Betty.

 

As Betty got in room. Her mind was racing rapidly. As she saw the colt in his belt which seemed like it had been used not long ago.

 

Who was he... and does it even mattered who he was or had done? He was nothing but kind and caring towards her and who was she to judge. Hell, she might even killed a men herself...Her thoughts got interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

 

“It's Jughead, can I come in for a moment?” He asked.

 

She took time to steady her nerves and said: “Yes come in!” She turned around and saw him closing the behind him, after he entered the room. The look his face spoke a silent apology, his eyes filled with regret and shame.

 

He slowly went towards her and started to speak: “I am a Serpent Betty...The Serpent Leader to be specific.”

She didn't show any reaction, she just waited for him to continue as he walked further towards her.

 

“I should've told you earlier...but I dunno. I think I was afraid...” He spoke.

 

“Of what?” She interrupted softly. Now he stood right in front of her.

 

“That you might look at me that way you're looking at me now... that you're afraid of me... and.... god...” He sighed. “That's the last thing I wanted to happen. “ His eyes searching for hers, pleading for absolution.

 

“I am not afraid of you, Juggie.” She said. He looked relieved. She slowly put a hand on his cheek and spoke further: “Why Jug! Tell me... why should I be afraid of a man like you? A man, I would've been dead if he wouldn't saved me... a stranger! Why should I be afraid of a man, who showed nothing but generosity, kindness and care for me?” She questioned him.

 

He closed his eyes for a moment and leaned into her touch. “I am bad Betty... I am a bad man.” He whispered brokenly and opened his eyes.

 

She shook her head. “I don't believe so... you're a good man!” She said.

 

“If I would tell you what I have done in the last couple of years, you wouldn't think so anymore.”

 

“I think I would...” She disagreed. “We all have our history Jug.... We all had our lives before... we all have done things, we regret or hate ourselves for...I just wanna know who you are... and trust me I won't judge. She declared sincerely.

“I didn't deserve you... and just don't want you to leave... I know we've just met, by somekind of freaking destiny, who'd let you fell unconscious towards my front door... fuck I just don't want you to leave...” He laid his forehead on hers as he spoke. “I'll promise you I will answer every damn question you have... I swear... but please stay.” He whispered desperately.

 

Both of now breathing heavily.

 

Betty never felt so alive in her life. She was buzzing with emotions. She was confused. She didn't what it meant. She'd known Jughead only a couple of hours now and she already knew, that she didn't want to be anywhere else but here... with him... no matter what he'd done or didn't done... No matter who he are... or he and others called himself.

 

She closed her eyes and got consumed by this silent commitment to each other.

 

Then she whispered smiling: “Of course. I'll stay.”

 

He smiled back and caressed her check tenderly.

 

“But speaking of questions and answers... I have to tell you something, too... “ She started.

 

“What is it Betty?” He asked gently as she slightly hesitated.

 

“You've asked me what happened and who had hurt me this night...” She felt herself on verge of crying again by thought back to her violently fiance, she blinked the tears away, gulped and then she continued:

 

“That night I ran away from my fiance... he got really angry...like so many times before... but this time he was really drunk... and he got angry at me again...but this time it was really bad... he was full of rage and disgust....” The tears were falling now. But she had to tell him the full story.

 

Jughead’s heart ached. and was full of fierce rage at the same time, but he didn't say anything now... she needed him to listen.

“Tell me what happened next Betts.” He tried to encourage her gently.

 

“Usually he just slapped me one or to times and then it was over... but this time the beating didn't stop; He hit and hit me all over again. Every time I begged him to stop, it fueled his rage further more. He threw me against the furniture... I seriously thought he'd kill me... then he stumbled... and my mind was racing... I couldn't think straight... I panicked... so I just grabbed the Vase behind me and throw it on his head... I didn't even realized what I had done, until I saw him laying there, sorrounded by blood.... and I just ran.” Now she lost herself completely. She let her head fall onto Jughead’s chest. She sobbed bitterly.

 

Jughead held her tight, rubbing soothingly circles on her back. “You've defended yourself Betts... “ He murmured in her hair.

“But what if might had killed him Jug!? I am a murderer. Oh my god... I am a murderer.”

 

He felt her breathing got erratic again. So he pushed her on arm length, took her face in his Hands and said: “You're not a murderer Betty okay... We're gonna figure this out... I am here now... we're in this together now. Do you hear me?” He questioned.

 

But before she could answer they heard a gunshot from downstairs. They both startled.

 

“Was this coming from downstairs? She asked in horror.

 

Jughead laid an arm around her protectively and said: “I guess so... Betts... I need to check downstairs...”

 

She shook her head frantically and whinned: “No, no no... Jughead... you'll get hurt.”

 

“I won't! I promise... I am the Serpent Leader, don't you remember? I know how to fight.” He cracked her a smile and softly caressed her cheek. “But I need you to stay right where you are. I only can think straight if I know you're safe Alright?” He told her.

 

She only nodded in response, She couldn't speak.

 

He quickly brushed her forehead with ones lips, grabbed his colt and went to the door. He glanced at her one last time, before he opened it and went downstairs.

 

Betty held her breath, she couldn't move and felt her heart pumping in her chest. Suddenly she heard more gunshot and some men's shouting.

 

 

Despite Jughead’s order she moved towards the door. It's like her body had his own mind. She carefully opened the door and sneaked downstairs: Her breath hitched, as she witnessed the scenario.

 

A young man with dark hair fought with Jughead. Another was injured, but still tried to fight Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea punched his attacker and the dark, tall man felt to the floor.

 

Then Betty saw Jughead look at her, as she stood there like Frozen. They stared into each other for a second, his full of disbelief and then a glimpse of anger.

 

The attacker sensed his moment of abstraction and took the opportunity, to hit Jughead’s colt out of his hands and kick him in hard in the stomach.

 

The colt flew backwards and landed right in front of Betty.

 

Just before the Attacker could hurt Jughead further Sweet Pea throw a fist and stopped him.

 

Then it all happened really fast.

 

She saw that Sweet Pea was caught in a headlock, struggling to escape and to breathe.

 

Her whole body was shaking... her mind was racing... she couldn't just stand there, doing nothing... Her blood raced... her heart hammered like crazy in her chest. Then her eyes fell to the colt in front of her and in slow motion she bend down and carefully took the gun.

 

She never held a colt in her hand, but somehow she knew instinctively how to hold it. It felt heavy in her hands. As she got possessed of another person, she pointed the weapon on the tall man and as she saw Sweet Pea stuggling even more... her mind went blank...

 

She pulled the trigger...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies:) I am so happy about the appreciation of this story:) I love every Kudos, Comment or Bookmark. Everytime i see them it makes my heart flutter:)
> 
> Also a huge thank you to my beta readers 7caroline & reggiefuckingmantle:) You're awesome:*
> 
> So i really hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave me your thoughts. i love them.
> 
> Catch me up on tumblr if you have any questions about the story or just want to stay tuned:) you'll find me under: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Sending Love
> 
> Leandra


	4. Be my salvation and I'll surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild description of gang violence and illegal actvities
> 
> Also Gaelic phrases.

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000061199 StartFragment:0000000438 EndFragment:0000061182

Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one

 

Chapter 4

 

Be my salvation and I'll surrender

 

BANG!

 

Betty stumbled backward because of the recoil, still holding the colt in her now uncontrollable shaking hands. Her vision still blurry, she was surrounded with a white noise and didn't understand what the people were shouting. She went backward, searching for some kind of support. Then she finally felt the cold, hard wall. Her legs got weak and she let herself slowly slid upon the until her backside touched the ground. She bends her knees to her chest still shaking. Suddenly she felt a soft touch on her hand. Someone's tried to it, to take colt out of her tight grip. Betty looked up and saw that it was Sweet Pea. She saw that he was softly speaking, but the words didn't come through the white noise in her head. The weapon was now out of her hand.

 

“Did I kill him?” she asked barely noticeable.

 

“No Betty no, no no! You just injured him! You saved my life Betty and I'll never able to repay for this...” She cracked a smile in response.

 

“Jughead?” Betty asked as she remembered that he got thrown beneath her.

 

“Yeah, he's fine. He's taking care of the injured Bastard... he has such a pig head, that he easily can handle some fist punches!” Sweet Pea chuckled. “Speakin' of the devil... here he comes.” Sweet Pea.

 

Jughead stormed to their direction. He looked furious almost sinister. “Are you freaking Nuts, Betts?”

 

She stared at him in confusion. “I was just trying to help...” At her answer, he had to raked his hands through his hair to control his emotions. “come with me.” He simply said, helped her on her feet and pulled her with him upstairs

 

Betty was clueless about why he was mad at her. She got a little scared. “Jug. I can't walk that fast....please... what is wrong... I just..”

 

Then they were in his room, he slammed the door shut, took her face between his palm and yelled at her: “Why!? didn't I fucking say to stay in this room? Why couldn't you just stay here like I told you? As he asked it furiously he pushed them back to the other end of his room. He stopped as he felt resistance.

 

Betty never saw him like that. His eyes dark like midnight. He boiled with rage. He hardly breathed, because it cost him so much willpower, to control his anger.

 

“I was just trying to help for god's sake...I don't know!” Now Betty yelled, too. She felt tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't cry again. “I heard the gunshot and my fucking heart stopped.” She yelled.

 

Jughead was surprised to hear her swearing. But didn't had much time to pay much attention to it, because she continued to yell at him.

 

“I was so scared that you got hurt... My mind just stopped thinking. I just had to check if you're okay Jug.” Angry tears escaped from her eyes.

 

He laid his forehead on hers, her face still between his hands. It some kind was their move, to show their feelings...and he felt so many emotions, he didn't know how to handle it. They threaten to overwhelm him.

 

His voice raspy as he began to speak: “When I first saw you downstairs during the fight, my heart skipped a beat... All I could think was, that if something would happen to you I couldn't forgive myself... I couldn't bear it... “ He closed his eyes and traced his lips over her checks. “then I saw you pulling the trigger and you saved Sweet Pea. I was so grateful... you saved my best friend... god did even know what this means for me? Why would you do that for me? He whispered emotionally.

 

Her heart was in her mouth. Pounding like crazy. The intensity of his words let her shiver. She could barely breath, but whispered: “Because I care for you.” She felt him smile against her cheek.

 

“I care for you too Betts... god I care so much... I don't know what you do to me, Betts!” He whispered intensely. He felt her shiver.

 

“Me too.” She whispered to him.

 

Her warm breath lingered against his skin. She instinctively got closer to him. Her body was so close to him, there was almost no space between their bodies. Just the fabric of their clothes.

 

The fabric of his trousers now getting uncomfortable. He was so aroused with passion; He didn't even know this could be possible. It was way more than a primal need... although he felt this strong want towards her. He was kind of possessed by her... to touch her... he got consumed by her beauty and soul. But he wanted to be connected with her... he needed to... in all kind of ways it would be possible...a union of two spirits. It's like a magnetic pull he couldn't denial... Hell, he didn't want to. It's like the first time something in his life felt good, right. Like it fits. He couldn't ignore that. As if his movements heard his thoughts... his lips wandered across her face... Against her cheek, which was still damp from her tears. Then he reached her chin feathery. Then he moved higher and traced the corner of her lips slightly.

 

Betty's breath hitched and her heart stopped for a moment. An unknown heat spread through her body. A craving she never felt before. A craving for his touch. For a connection to him. Not only with her soul. As she opened her eyes. She saw his dark eyes. His eyes urging for something she didn't address, but it lit her on fire.

 

He looked into her confused emerald eyes, he could get so easily lost in. He saw the desire spark in her eyes. Jughead slowly traced his thumb against her chin.

 

“Betts...I...” He said huskily.

 

“What?” She whispered back.

 

Then he leaned forward and his lips connected with hers.

 

By the moment his lips touched hers. He knew that it never been like this before. It was like a buried need made its way to the surface, he didn't know he had craved to satisfy. It felt right, like two souls were bonding in a new non-verbal communication.

 

He took her face in his hands and slowly deepened the kiss. A small sigh escaped her lips and she melted against him. His hands slipped to her neck, breathing every sigh like it was his air to live. Every reaction of her fueled his possession for her even more.

 

He was already her loyal surrender and she was his salvation.

 

Every last second of their kiss made that more and more clear. He nibbled at her button lip gently and the tip of his tongue traced her lips, silently begging for permission to claim her lips completely. She obliged with a small moan and shivered as his tongue touches hers for the first time. He took the lead without pressuring her, always aware of her body language, while their tongues collide in a sensual dance. Then she started to imitate the movement and she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

 

Betty never felt something like that in her life. As his lips finally landed on hers, her mind went blank and yet she never felt more awake in her life as she ever been before. She felt alive, was suddenly aware of every fiber of her now vibrant body.

 

She has never been kissed before, but she was sure that a kiss should make her feel like this. As his hands gently grabbed her neck and his tongue reached. She was lost. She surrenders all too willingly. It was the most tender and sinful experience she ever had. Betty quickly adds up in the sensual rhythm and suddenly felt the unbearable urge to touch him.

 

Her hand wandered to his raven hair and gently her finger through it. It was so smooth as she'd imagined it.

 

Then Jughead suddenly interrupted the kiss breathing heavily. He looks into her questioning eyes, her face flushed. Her lips still swollen. Her chest rises and fell rapidly.

 

A curl fell onto her face and he gently brushed it away. “We have to stop, Betts.” He said.

 

“Why? Was I bad at it?” She asked insecurely and flushed instant.

 

He looked completely dumbfounded by her statement. For god's sake..how could she think that after this earth-shattering kiss? He thought.

 

She looked embarrassed down to the floor.

 

He moved closer to her again, put her chin gently between his thumb and forefinger. Forcing her to look at him. “This kiss was the best I have ever experienced in my entire life. “ he declared. Her eyes lit up immediately and she smiled a bit. He decided it was the precious he'd seen. He loves to see her eyes smile. Her eyes looked like twinkling emeralds.

 

“Really?” She asked.

 

He smiled at her. “Betty how can even doubt that.”

 

“Well... I've never been kissed before...” She admitted and her cheeks turned crimson red.

 

He felt pride by this privilege. “I had the honor to be the first who's allowed to kiss these beautiful lips? Hell, I am a lucky bastard then and I hope _I_ wasn't bad at it.” He said with a mischievous grin.

 

She seemed relieved, but her eyes still pleaded for answers. 

 

“Betty...you're engaged...” He said then with a sigh.

 

“I know...” She whispered shyly at chewed on her bottom lip in embarrassment. Now the twinkle in her eyes replaced by sadness. “But I don't want to go back to him... please don't make me go back to him, Jug.” She begged her face in horror. 

 

Jughead grabbed her by the shoulders: “Betts I'd never ever let that happen alright.” He empathized every word. “ I figure it out, we figure it out. Trust me. “ He stated. 

 

As she nodded he spoke further. “The Reason that I stopped kissing you wasn't that I didn't enjoy it. In fact, I am thinking about how bad I want to taste these lips again...but I want to get to know you first. I want to know all shades of you as you wanna know it from me. I want this. Let me do this right, Betts. I Screwed up so much in my life... I just... Finally, something feels good.... like it's supposed to be that way... I just want to... be good...” He tried to explain. He looked at her. Hopeful that she'd understood where he's coming from and was relieved as he saw her nod. 

 

“But Jug?” She began.

 

“Yeah?” He asked.

 

“ If I am gonna live here, I wanna help. I don't wanna take your hospitality for granted. You've already done so much for me. I can't just sit here and do nothing. 

 

“You can always cook if you want... and you look nice...” He smirked. She laughed in response and smacked him playfully on his shoulder. 

 

“Hey, I am serious Juggie. I want to work at the bar... I don't wanna be paid. I'll do it for free.” He didn't expect that.

 

“You want to work at the Whyte Wyrm?” He asked in disbelief.

 

She simply nodded. 

 

“I don't know if this is a good idea.” He answered.

 

“Why?” She asked.

 

He sighed clearly uncomfortable. “Since speaking of doing things right, I am gonna be honest. We smuggle alcohol. We sell alcohol here...the man who attacked us, maybe is a fellow of our collaboration partner. It's dangerous. “ He said. 

 

Betty smiled gently and said: “I already figured it. I mean... you own a bar Jug... in the times of the Prohibition. I am not stupid. I knew you had to sell illegal alcohol, to keep the bar alive.” She chuckled and continued: “And I know it might be dangerous, but you and Sweet Pea are around me. I'll never work on shifts alone. Besides, you could always expertise my shooting skills. She winked. 

 

“It's not funny Betts,” Jughead said seriously.

 

“I know. I'm sorry. But seriously. Let me work at the bar. I can handle it.” She said. 

 

He remained silent for a second but then he gave in: “Alright.”

 

She clapped her hands in excitement. “Great!” She said.

 

“On one condition Betts.” He piped in. 

 

“Anything,” Betty said 

 

“I'll pay you. “ He decided. 

 

“Jug...” She tried to intervene. 

 

“No discussion Betty! You want the job or not? He asked firmly.

 

“Yes.” she smiled again and hugged thankfully. “ 

 

“My first investment when I get my first wage will be some new clothes.” She said.

 

He chuckled. “I could ask Toni.  She might have some dresses for you. I think you could have the same size.” He offered.

 

“Who's Toni?” She asked curiously. 

 

“She's another Serpent and a good friend. I've known her since I was a kid.” Jughead answered.

 

Then they heard a knock on the door. Jughead opened it and in front of him stood a young woman of color in a black casual dress with a beset on her head. Some faded red, almost pinkish highlight were escaping of her head and fallen around her face.

 

She looked beautiful Betty thought.

 

“Oh hey Toni, we've just been talking about you.” He greeted Toni.

 

“Hey Jughead, I was just checking in to see if everything is alright... Must you be Betty? The pretty Lady, who saved SP's life? “ Toni asked smiling and held a hand out to Betty. 

 

“Wow information spread fast here, but yeah I am. Nice to meet you, Toni. “ Betty said with a smile and shook her hand. 

 

“So since you've mentioned it, why were you two talking about me?” Tony asked. 

 

“I just considered if you could borrow some clothes until she gets herself some new ones?” Jughead said. 

 

“Sure. Let's go to my place and let's see what I find in my closet.” Toni suggested.

 

“I don't know...” She shot Jughead a worried look.

 

“Don't worry you'll save with Toni.” He assured her. 

 

“I live just around the corner. It's just one block away.” Toni explained. 

 

“Okay.” Betty obliged.

 

Then Jughead said: “alright then, stay safe.” As he said the words he gently laid his hand on her lower back.

 

Betty saw Toni raised an eyebrow by this small, tender gesture, observed them, but stayed quiet. “I'll go check downstairs,“ Jughead said after a few seconds. 

 

Before Jughead left the room Betty asked him: “Oh Jug, when does my first shift start.”

 

He smirked and answered “Anytime you want Betts. You could start today if you don't mind? Sweet Pea show you the basics and after that, you'd be in the shift with him, so I can handle the coming delivery!” Jughead asked. 

 

“Sure!” She answered and smiled at him. He just smiled back and walked downstairs.

 

“I'll just change, then we can head out,” Betty said towards Toni.

 

“Alright, I'll wait downstairs,” Toni said and closed the downstairs.

 

“Where's Betts?” Jughead asked as he saw Toni. 

 

“She's changing. Jug what is going on with you two?” She asked point blank. 

 

“Nothing...” 

 

“You're kidding right. I have eyes; Jughead... She is a Northsider and we are an Irish gang. Do you really think this is a good idea? To tell her the details about our business. To let her work in our bar...Come on boy don't think with your dick.” 

 

As soon as she spoken out her thoughts, Jughead eyes darkened. “We're friends Toni, but You'll not speaking of her that way, understand!” He gritted through teeth. “You don't know her, she's different and it is none of your business how I'll handle things with Betty. He stated 

 

“Jughead...”Toni sighed. “

 

“This conversation is over! Thank you for your help. I and Betty appreciate it. But keep your mouth shut, insulting Betty. She just saved my best friend, wants to help in the Whyte Wyrm and don't judges us. Despite she saw what happened here before. So maybe you'll do her justice and don't judge her either.” 

Then they stopped as they heard Betty coming downstairs. 

 

“We can go.” Betty just said.

 

“Alright then let's find you some clothes,” Toni answered and they left the Whyte Wyrm.

 

 

 

As they came back. She changed into one of tones casual outfits before she got her first instructions of Sweet Pea. 

 

The whole situation at Toni's was awkward and tense. They didn't talk much. Just if it was necessary or polite.

 

She got some snippets of Jugheads and Toni's conversation and it had made her uncomfortable, she hated it when people just came to conclusion without knowing her. She wasn't the rich girl everyone thought she'd be. She just wasn't and it made her furious that someone judges about her because she's from the Northside. She didn't choose that life. She was forced to it. Betty felt herself get lost in her thoughts again and quickly shook them off. She had to focus now. 

 

So she went to the bar and greeted Sweet Pea. 

 

He looked at her he whistled: “Green Suits you Blondie. If people gonna know you're working here, I am pretty sure, great sales are guaranteed. “

 

Betty blushed, but smiled and said: “Awww, you're such a charmer. Stop sweet talking and teach all I have to know!”

 

Sweet Pea shook his head in amusement and grinned. 

 

“You haven't even started your first shift and you're already getting bossy.” He commented.

She only smiled.

 

He showed her how to manage the beer barrel, where the different glasses are, which one she uses for which order and where all the different sorts of liquor were. As Sweet Pea asked her to repeat all the instructions, she did it on the point and he was clearly impressed. 

 

“Atta Girl!”He said and smirked. “If you're are I'll open the bar, there are already the first guests.” Sweet Pea asked.

 

As she nodded in response, he opened the door. 

 

The men growled and laughed. Sweet Pea came back beneath her and whispered: “Don't worry I am right here to save your ass, if the morons didn't behave, just as you saved mine.” and winked. 

 

She relaxed and asked the man in front of her, what he wanted to order. He wanted a pint of Ale. Sweet Pea watched her, but she handled the mechanism of the beer barrel perfectly and she instantly was filled with proud and some kind of confidence. 

 

“Hey beautiful, can I get a whiskey?” Another man ordered.

 

“Comin, right up sir.” She said filled the glass and handed it to him. She was like a magnet and Sweet Pea and Betty worked in sync like they've always worked together. 

 

“Do you want anything else?” She asked a customer she served before.

 

“Yes, you,” he said. She stilled for a moment before answering: “I am sorry but I am not on the order Card Mister.” 

 

“Well, you should be.”

 

“I Won't.” She simply said and stayed calm.

 

“Oh come on, I won't bite” 

 

The man said and touched her forearm. 

 

Betty was still calm and said: “You better get your hands off of me or I want you any drink any more.” 

 

He didn't listen. 

 

“I'll repeat myself once, keep your sleazy hands to yourself, mister.” She empathized every word. Her eyes boiling her expression hard. 

 

“Jeez doesn't be such a prude.... just give me another beer then.” The man grumbled.

 

“That was impressive Blondie!” Sweet Pea told her. 

 

“Why because I am not the weak, pretty north side girl you'd expected.” She asked. 

 

“I'll never expected that.” He answered honestly.

 

Betty smiled at that. Jughead and Sweet Pea were so nice to her. She finally felt like she'd belong somewhere. Like she didn't have to pretend. It felt nice, easy. Like she could finally breathe. 

 

After a few more served guests, suddenly some drunken guests began a fight. She watched the situation and as it escalated.. and it came to a bar fight, 

 

Sweet Pea shouted: “Either you stop immediately or I throw your asses out of the bar. One got smashed against the bar counter. 

 

Betty shrieked.

 

“I'll take care of it.” Sweet Pea just said and walked towards the fighting men to calm them. But he hadn't any success. The men just got more and more aggressively. 

 

In a spontaneous decision Betty climbed upon the counter, just stood there and started to sing:

 

  _wish I were on yonder hill_ _  
_ _'Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill_ _  
_ _'Til every tear would turn a mill_ _  
_ _Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán_ _  
_ _And may you go safely, my darling_ _  
  
_ _Suil, suil, suil a ruin_ _  
_ _Go, go, go, my love_ _  
_ _Suil go sochair Agus suil go ciúin_ _  
_ _Go quietly and go peacefully_ _  
_ _Suil go_ _dora's_ _agus éalaigh liom_ _  
_ _Go to the door and fly with me_ _  
_ _Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán_ _  
_ _And may you go safely, my darling_ _  
  
_ _I'll sell my rock, I'll sell my reel_ _  
_ _I'll sell my only spinning wheel_ _  
_ _And buy my love a sword of steel_ _  
_ _Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán_ _  
_ __And may you go safely, my darling

 

as soon as her melodic, soft voice filled the room, everyone stopped in their tracks. All eyes were on her, as she sung there and sung like a mystic emerald fairy. 

 

Sweet Pea just stood there in awe and watched her. As same as Jughead, she didn't recognize walked in from the back entrance. 

 

As he heard the noise, he quickly put the delivery on the floor of the kitchen, but when he saw Betty climbing up the counter, he stopped.

 

Then she sang and it was the most beautiful voice and vision, he'd ever seen. He leaned at the door frame and couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked like a Siren – a Siren of the woods in particular. If there were ones. He was mesmerized by her and felt how her hypnotic voice draws him more and more under her spell and it seemed like he's not the only one. The whole crowd stood there like an audience, peacefully mesmerizing her. 

 

When she finished the song, he straightens up and slowly applauded. Soon a storm of clapping hands and whistles filled the room.

 

Betty was flabbergasted and smiled like a fool. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Jughead smiling at her in awe. 

 

“Okay Mates, Thank you and let's just drink and be peaceful here. Alright. Slainte.” She called and turned around. Jughead offered her a hand in helping to climb down the counter. She thankfully took it.

 

He pulled her closer and said huskily: “Your an Enigma M'Lass.” She giggled and then there it was again. The tempting smirk. The magnetic pull and she knew he felt it, too. Because of his desirable expression.

 

 

Good lord, how .he wanted to kiss her now. It was almost painful. Her small giggle let his heart flutter. How was he supposed to wait any longer to cherish her? God, it'll be a sweet torture. But he has to. He promised. He thought and looked into her eyes, which mirrored his own desire.

 

Thankfully their moment got interrupted by Sweet Pea: “I am sorry, to disturb your moment little lovebirds. But I'd like to thank our little birdie for saving me again.” He grinned pulled Betty into a tight hug and lifted her feet off the floor for a moment. 

“How many times you're gonna save my poor life, birdie. It's not fair I've said it's my turn now and for the record how you handle this whole mess was impressive. I am proud of ya'. He said and grinned. “And since I know you're Irish I like you even more.” He stated and winked. 

 

“Thank you, Sweet Pea and I am sure you'll get the chance to save my ass, too. I am perfect to get myself into messy situations. “ She laughed and felt Jughead put an arm around her waist. “Well and these situations brought you right into my arms, so I thank god for it.” Jughead piped in and kissed her hairline.

 

Sweet Pea watched Jughead and grinned: “She's gold Jug. Don't fuck this up.” Sweet Pea said.

 

” I won't. Trust me I won't.” Jughead answered and hugged her as she laid her head on her shoulder to hide her blush. 

 

Jughead smirked and whispered: “I love it when you blush. It's adorable.” 

 

Now she blushed even more and buried her face in his neck to hide it. He only chuckled. 

 

“Are you tired?” Jughead asked then.

 

“Yeah.” She admitted.

 

“Enough for today, let's get you upstairs, Lass.” He winked SP to show that they head upstairs and Sweet Pea nodded. 

 

Jughead was a true gentleman. He left the room as she got changed for the night and as they wanted to sleep, he just gently kissed her forehead and said: “Go to sleep beautiful.”

 

She smiled, climbed into the bed and asked shyly: “Could you hold me again until I fall asleep.” She chewed nervously on her bottom lip. 

 

“Of course Betts.” He said smiling. 

 

She offered him a shy smile and waited until he got under the covers. When there were spooning each other she said: “Jug.... today was a great day. No matter, what happened in the morning... “ She said. 

 

“That's great and I am sorry you had to go through this.” He answered.

 

She gasped as she suddenly remembered the man the shot: ”The man... Is he alright? Who was he . Where is he now. “ She asked in a panic. 

 

“He's okay. Just a flesh wound in his right leg.” Jughead explained.

 

She sighed in relief. “Where is he now?” She pushed further.

 

Jughead shifted. 

 

“He's tied up in the basement.” He whispered. He felt her stiffen in his arms, but she said nothing. “We're trying to demand a ransom to Hiram. Betts, you have to believe me that this time it is not about revenge...this man in the basement is not the villain. Hiram is. “ He tried to explain.

 

“Hiram? “ She asked. “He's the leader of the Italian mob, we cooperate with. I got us in this situation because I sent him a message to not treat us the way, he did and then this came out. We have to try to get this poor man to our side to avoid a possible gang war. Hiram is evil Betts. “ He said.

 

When Betty stayed silent. He whispered in scared anticipation: “Please say something...”

 

“It's not your fault. You do what you have to do to protect your family. I get it. You're a good man Jughead Jones.” She said. 

 

“God I don't deserve you Betts.” He said raspy and nuzzled his nose in her hair.

“Juggie?” She asked again. “hmm” He muffled in her neck. “I may be saved Sweet Pea's life twice, but you are my savior. You saved my life.” She cracked out. “ I always will. Your kinda of us now. You're family for the Serpents.” He stated. “ And what am I for you,” She asked “ “You...” He began and gently a curl behind her ear and whispered in her ear: “You are my salvation.” She shivered and smiled. She closed her eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep without haunting ghosts of the past.

 

One Week passed by. Her life at the Serpents had become routine. She even took care of the convinced him to become a part of the Serpents as Hiram didn't react to the demanded ransom. His Name was Andre. She even helped them with their next delivery and didn't judge them at all. Why should it be an act of survival? 

 

At Saturday she worked at the bar with Sweet Pea and Jughead. Since Betty worked there and rumors spread that a beautiful singing angel served at the Whyte Wyrm. The sales rose higher and higher. “Hello. What can I serve you.” She asked the man, who's reading a newspaper kindly. 

 

“One glass of Gin, please.” He ordered kindly.

 

She looked over to the shelves and saw that the Gin was running out. “Jug, we need more Gin! “ She shouted over her shoulder. 

 

“I'll go get some. “ Jughead called back and went to the basement. 

 

“Just a little moment please.” Betty requested kindly. Then she noticed the constant staring of the visitor. His gaze switched from the newspaper.

 

She raised an Eyebrow and asked: “I'm sorry Mister, but is something wrong.” 

 

“Miss, are you the woman on this Picture. Her heart stopped. He handed her the newspaper and in front of her, was a picture of her.

 

Missing my lovely fiance after rubbery

 

The reward for any information: 

 

**50.000$**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies! SORRY for the delay! But i hope i did a good job and you'll enjoy the chapter. As always i am thankful for every comment, bookmark and kudos. it really make my heart flutter every time i see them:) 
> 
> a huge thank you to my beta readers reggiefuckingmantle and caroline7:* you're pressious
> 
>  
> 
> anyway THANK YOU for all your support and love! Please leave me your thought
> 
>  
> 
> sending love:*
> 
> Leandra


	5. As long as our love shall last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : This chapter included the description of self harm, gang violence and strong language.

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000077866 StartFragment:0000000438 EndFragment:0000077849

**Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one**

 

chapter 5

 

As long as love shall last

 

“Miss are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost... so this isn't you on the picture?” The man asked again.

 

Betty felt her heart pounding in her chest. She curled her fingers violently to stay in control of herself. This can't be happening... no no no no! She screamed inside.

 

“Miss?” The man asked again.

 

She looked at the guest in front of her and put on a polite smite and just answered curtly: “I am sorry Mister but I am not the woman on this picture. I'm sure you've mistaken me.”

 

“Hmm.” He said.

 

“May you excuse me Sir.” She stated didn't wait for permission and just flew into the Kitchen, opened the door of the back entrance, went out and threw up. She began to cry and stumbled into the kitchen. She sobbed so hard that her lungs hurt. She couldn't even open her hands to swipe the evidence of vomit she might have on her face away. The excruciating fear threatened to suffocate her. She sat on the floor, because her legs were weak. She couldn't stop crying and panting.

 

Her life was over.

 

“Betty!” She heard Sweet Pea gasping in shook as he ran over to her.

 

He kneeled down and asked her: “what's wrong ?”

 

She couldn't form words. With every question or calming words of Sweet Pea her cries got heavier. He tried to hug her, but she couldn't stop crying.

 

“Betty. Stop crying please. What happened? Tell me what to do.” She heard him saying.

 

“J -J -ug” She gasped for air again.

 

“Alright I'll get him.” She saw him stand up and hurry to the bar.

*

 

When Jughead came back from the basement, he instantly recognized that something was wrong. Suddenly he had a bad feeling in his gut. As he looked around, he saw all guests whispering secretively.

 

Then his eyes fell to the newspaper on the top of the counter.

 

He grabbed the newspaper and stared at Bettys picture, the article and the reward.

 

“This bloody bastard.” He gritted through his teeth.

 

He looked into the crowd again and was met with suspicious faces and mercenary eyes. He had to do something, before all the people reported the location of Betty to the police or even worse her fiance Archie Andrews.

 

Suddenly realization sunk in. “Betty...” He gasped, eyes widening in horror. But he couldn't leave the room now. He had to make sure that the people couldn't leave the bar anymore.

 

Jughead locked all the doors quickly and made his way into the kitchen to search for Betty and bumped straight into Sweet Pea.

 

“Oh bloody Christ. Thank God. Come with me. It's Betty.” Sweet Pea said in panic.

 

Jugheads heart broke into thousand tiny pieces by the sight of her. He glanced at Sweet Pea who seemed extremely worried as well.

 

“Please stay here with me. I might need your help.” He asked his best friend. Sweet pea nodded and stayed in the corner, away from them, to give them some sort of privacy.

 

Jughead slowly walked towards her, preparing himself to stay strong and calm. He knelt in front of her and looked into her face. Her eyes vacant. “Hey....” he hushed, grabbed a napkin of the table beneath him and leaned forward to swipe the rests of the vomit off her mouth and a strand of her hair“I am here now Betty... I know you're scared, but I am taking care of it... It's gonna be okay...” He spoke in a low voice.

 

No reaction

 

After a second he reached for her hands and delicately grabbed them. This time the situation was way worse then the last time. Her hands were so tight, curled up and spasmed, that he wouldn't have the chance to open them without practicing violence and hurting her. That was not an option. He had to find a way to reach her.

 

“Betts can you do something for me...open your hands for me sweetheart” as he whispered he caressed the back of her hand with his thumb tenderly.

 

Still no reaction.

 

Jughead chest got heavy. He was desperate. He knew she was in so much pain and he knew she was there. He have to find a way, to let her come back to him.

 

Jughead slowly crawled beside her. Still holding her hand in his. He pulled himself as close as he could to her and laid his cheek on her.

 

“Baby... I know you're in there... please baby ok... “ His voice cracking because of the heavy lump in his throat. He felt tears behind his eyes, but blinked them away. “You're strong Betts. Stronger than the pain... I know you are... you so fucking strong Betts... alright... just listen to my voice and come back to me...” Then he felt her shudder. He looked into her eyes; hopeless and full of pain.

 

“Jug...” She whispered. He was so relieved that he could have bailed like a baby now. But he kept himself together.

 

“Open your palms for me Betts.” He ordered softly.

 

“I can't open them... “ She started crying again. “I feel pain Jug, just pain. I can't stop it. I can't! She sobbed.

 

Her sorrowfull declarations were like sharp knifes, stabbing into his soul.. He released her palms and hugged her so tight, he'd worried he'd hurt her.

 

He caressed her hair and whispered in her ear: “ I know... I know...just let me open your hands... relax... i'll do the rest aye? He said.

 

As he finally felt her relax against him. He took curled palms again and gently opened them. He gulped hard as he was confronted with the results of her coping mechanism.

 

“Alright... great...no no no... keep them open for me Betts. I know it hurts but keep them open...” He demanded as her fingers tried to curl up again.

 

He had to bandage her wounds this time. The wounds were way deeper this time... one fingernail had broken and got stuck in one of her fresh half crescent wounds.. He thought and called Sweet Pea: “I need some whiskey and some pieces of cloth”.

“Be right back.” Sweet Pea said.

 

Jughead looked up to Betty and saw her shocked face. “I'll take care of it. It's gonna be alright...” Somehow he didn't know if these words were meant for himself or for her. But it didn't matter. He slowly pulled the fingernail out of her wound.

 

Hot, silent tears still fell down her cheeks. He wanted to take away her pain, so badly it hurt. He knew he could help through this whole situation. But seeing her like this and not being able to spare her the pain instantly let him feel helpless and that destroyed him.

 

“Tell me what to do Betts. What can I do?” He asked her desperately. His Crystal blue eyes reflecting her pain, already knowing that she won't be able to gave him the answer he needed.

 

“What if he finds me? I don't want to feel this pain anymore. I don't want to go back to horrible life again... “ She begged, crying bitterly.

 

“You won't. I promise you!” He answered.

 

Betty's panting now. “Please make it stop. Please take the pain.” Betty begged.

 

 

Jughead felt broken. He didn't know what to do... the pain of Betty was killing him inside. Every plead was a cut into his heart and made him feel more and more useless... the sorrow that her pain cause him slowly conquered and a single tear cleaved it's way out. Her cries got worse.

 

Then Sweet Pea came back with the items “Here you go.” Sweet Pea said, soaked one garment in Whiskey and handed it to him.

 

Jughead took it and nodded thankfully “Do you need anything else?” His best friend asked with a concerned glance towards Betty.

 

“I need some aether.” Jughead said.

 

“You sure?” Sweet Pea asked, wondering.

 

“No Sweet Pea. I'm not fucking sure. But I have to do something...She is panting and heart is beating like a hellfire. She has to calm down. I have to help her somehow. So either you have a better idea or you get me the bloody aether now! He yelled at Sweet Pea. Now heavily breathing himself. His nostrils fluttered in boiling rage.

 

Sweet Pea did as was demanded of him and got the aether.

 

Jughead gently took care of her wounds, constantly murmuring soothing words to her. Betty didn't stop crying the entire time.

 

After a second of consideration he took the bottle of aether and spoke softly to her. “Betts, this will help you to relax. Just take small breath aye. Trust me it'll be fine.

 

She took small erratic breaths.

 

“Alright that's my girl.” He whispered hoarsely. He assure that she didn't inhale to much of the substance, cause he didn't want to knock her out immediately

 

“I am gonna take you upstairs to get some rest now and when you wake up I'll have handled this farce okay?” He said and tenderly took her onto his arms.

 

He saw her eyes getting heavy and she whispered. “The pain's gone. You let the pain disappear Juggie. “

 

Jugheads heart swelled. He brushed her forehead with ones lips. Pulled her tighter to his chest and whispered against her forehead. “I would carry the world for you, a ghra - _my Darling-_ “ as she closed her eyes and finally drifted in some peaceful rest.

 

Jughead laid her on the bed and gently covered her with the blanket. He watched her for a moment. He had to handle this situation. For Betty and a selfish part of him, wanted to handle it for himself. He didn't want to loose her. He didn't want her to loose him... and he won't... he swore it silent to her and to himself. After a last ensuring glance he left the room – Back to business, to save the woman, which held his tortured soul in her tender hands, without even knowing it.

 

Downstairs Sweet Pea waited for Jughead. “Hey Jug...” He just waved at him, stormed into the bar, grabbed the Newspaper from the counter and flew to their conference room, which they used very rarely, to find some privacy. Jughead shut the door behind himself and lit a cigarette. His mind was reeling. Not even the intoxicating smoke could clear his thought. He stared at the Newspaper, unavailingly hoping for a flash of wit. “Fuck!” He growled and slammed the desk with both of his hands in frustration. FUCK. FUCK FUCK! He screamed louder and louder. He couldn't control himself anymore. He was so furious.... and mad... at the situation, at himself, maybe even at Betty. He lost control, when it came to her. He never lost control. He could always handle things. Betty challenged him. He didn't like the emotions that she was able to elicit of him. It made him weak. Clouded his mind. But on the other hand he knew that he needed it. He needed these feelings. But now his intense emotion may cost her life... he needed to focus... for gods sake... he couldn't loose her... he couldn't... He thought got interuptal by a wave of desperate rage and exploded as his eyes fell to her picture in front of him. He threw all the items in one aggressive motion off the desk. The sound of shattering glass triggered his rage even more. His rage took control over him. With a loud growl, he the throw the desk over... then he started hitting and kicking on every furniture he could reach, until the burning rage finally subsided into tears od madness and desperation. He felt exhausted. He heard someone's opened the door. Seconds after he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was his best friend. Sweet Pea sat beside him and just stayed there for a while offering silent comfort. He let him be broken without judgment. That was why Sweet Pea was his best friend.

 

“You alright mate?” Sweet Pea asked carefully.

 

Jughead let out a deep sigh and answered: “No, no I am not. I don't know what to do.

 

“Let me help, we figure it out. “ Sweet pea said.

 

Jughead nodded stood up with Sweet Pea. They placed the Desk in his original position again and took the newspaper of the floor.

 

“so... why is Betty on the newspaper?” Sweet pea asked and Jughead told him the whole story.

 

“so, we have to take care that the information don't spread around further.” Sweet Pea said.

 

Jughead nodded in agreement and lit himself another cigarette.

 

“We have get to every store in the city and to buy all the newspapers. After that we have to go to the printing house – gladly we only have one in riverdale – and pay them off in order that they don't print the article anymore...” Jughead stated.

 

“What about the Bastards in there?” Sweet Pea asked and nodded toward the bar.

 

“ Well I guess we have to find a way to keep these bloody Bastards silent. We have to threaten them.”

 

Sweet nodded again and then his eyes widen: You said this scum who've beaten her up was her fiance? He asked in assurance.

 

“Aye and I don't let her go back to this fucking hell!” Jughead said.

 

“Marry her!” His best friend suggested.

 

“What?!” Jughead asked in disbelief.

 

“No I'm serious. If you'll marry her. Her fiance would have no right to search for her, anymore because a woman who's already another man's wife, can't be the fiance of someone else anymore.” Sweet Pea explained.

 

Jughead eyes lit up.

 

“You're damn right! This could actually work...But do you think she would agree to that.” Jughead asked unsure.

 

Sweet Pea cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Jughead what I saw the last few days and what I witness today. If some people are made for each other , it would be the two of you... Man the way you handled that situation with her... it was... heartbreaking and beautiful to watch... the way you cared for her... I saw her pain in your eyes... I had the feeling I shouldn't be there because it was such an intimate moment. It broke my heart to see you like this. But I am so fucking happy that she brought that side out of you... since your mother and Jellybean left because of your father and things got out control, you took the lead and shut yourself down. You got lost. But I think she is the light that you need in you're life Jug and you're hers. I've seen it today.”

 

Jughead let Sweet Peas words sunk in. He's right Betty brought a light in his life, he thought he would never see again. She was hope. Hope for his salvation. He felt something. But was he ready to name it? He don't know and he was scared as hell. But he already lost almost everything in his life... so how could it get worse. He didn't want to ignore the feelings anymore – name it or not – there were feelings. Maybe a Marriage is rushed, but it could be at least an escape from her misery...

 

“We wont get a priest that fast and I don't want to burden her with an obligation of a lifetime...” Jughead said.

 

“what about Handfasting then. It's for one year and one day. it's legal and after that you two can decide wether you tie the knot ot not. No Obligations... and we don't need a priest. I could lead the ceremony. “ Sweet Pea offered.

 

“You're fucking brilliant my friend.” Jughead answered and couldn't stop smiling.

 

“ I know. I am glad I can help and it'll be an honor for me to push you two lovebirds to the right direction. I really like our irish birdy. She's a part of us.” Sweet Pea said

 

“I am really glad that you two got so close. I appreciate the way you treat her and accept her... I am really thankful.”

 

“How could I treat her differently? She's wonderful and seems to be my personal guardian angel. “ Sweet Pea simply said and grinned.

 

“These... attacks... I assume it wasn't the first time it happened and you've helped.”

 

“It happened the night I found her, but it was nothing compared to today.”

 

“I was so worried. She looked tortured.” Sweet Pea said simpathetically.

 

“She is tortured. But I know the demons. I'll help her.”

 

“You already have. Jug.”

 

Jughead smiled.

 

“Alright... lets put the greedy in their place, then i'll talk to Betty while you and the rest of us take care of the newspapers and printing house. Jughead said after a while and they both went back to the bar. The bar was a mess. Some people still talking about the reward, some people hammered furious against the door, some people got themselves some booze and drunk their asses off.

 

Jughead pulled his colt out of his belt and fired againt the wall above himself.

 

The chaos crowd immediately stilled and as all eyes laid on Jughead, he started to speak: “As you might recognized the young lady at this picture is Betty. I already see you all running to the police to get the reward. But this won't happen unfortunately and know you better listen carefully, 'cause I won't say it twice. If anyone of you tell the police, her fiance or any other people, that this woman might be Betty, we will find you and you would wish you life would be over. This Article is full of lies. You don't need to know the details. It would put Betty in danger and the Serpents won't let that happen. So keep your mouth shut and don't think we don't find you. I know each one of you. I know the names of your wives and kids. I know the number of your house you live in. So I hope you all received the message and you've never seen the article?”

 

Jughead waited for an answer. They all nodded frightenedly.

 

“Good! Then i'll see you the next time I guess.” He said with a sinister smile.

 

He turned to Sweet Pea and asked: “Can you take care1 of the other business, now? I'll try to speak with Betty?”

 

“Aye!” Sweetpea just said and slapped his shoulder brotherly.

 

Jughead made some tea for Betty before he went upstairs to her with a smile on his face. He was nervous, but the lucky thought, that Betty might soon be his wife, was stronger than his nerves. He quietly opened the door and when he saw that Betty was still asleep, he put the cup of tea on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

A loose curl had fallen into her now peacefully looking face and Jughead swiped it away gently. He had to wake her up. Jughead gently touched her shoulder and said: “Betts, it's me. wake up.”

 

After a while she stirred and she woke up.

 

“Juggie?” She said. Her voice husky from sleep.

 

“How are you feeling, Betts?” Jughead asked.

 

“Tired, but better.” She answered, cracked a small smile and looked down to avoid his gaze.

 

She was embarrassed as she remembered what happened. She didn't remember everything, it was all a blurry memory... but she remembered that Jughead was there – as he always was – remembered his soothing voice – which slowly guided her back to light and sheltered her from darkness. She remembered him taking care of her. The stinging pain in her hands a constant reminder. She remembered that after some time, which seemed like an eternity – the pain finally disappeared and all she had heard was his voice lulling her into sleep.

 

“i've made you some tea, in case you were thirsty.” Jughead told her after a moment of silence.

 

Betty got off the bed and sat beside Jughead.

 

“Thank you.” She said shyly. Now looking up at him. His deep blue full of sympathy. “For everything.” She added.

 

“Anytime, I am just happy that you're feeling better.” He said with a gentle voice.

 

“You must think I am crazy now... “ She asked and took a sip of the tea.

 

“Hey...” He said softly but firmly and put a finger under her chin so she looked at him again. As her gaze met his, he continued: “I never want you to say that again aye? You're not crazy. You was afraid to death, because of this bloody lies of this article. That's human. Not crazy. I never want you to think that you are crazy or that you have to be ashamed. Aye”

 

She nodded.

 

“What are we gonna do now.” Betty asked then.

 

“I already sent all the Serpents to all stores to buy all the Newspapers and to pay the printer stations to stop printing the article.” He explained.

 

“What about the people who already read it and have seen me?” She asked, frightened.

 

Jughead scratched his neck uncomfortably: “I might have threatened them” He confessed.

 

He looked at her and she just stayed silent and gulped..

 

After a Moment, he spoke again: “Betts I wanted to discuss something with you....” His eyes looking at her. He seemed scared.

 

Betty nodded and smiled to encourage him to continue..

 

“What if...you weren't that Bastards Fiance anymore...” Jughead began insecure.

 

“I don't understand? That'd need Archies Agreement...” Betty said confused.

 

Suddenly his eyes looked vulnerable. He gulped and said: “Not if you were already someones wife.”, he said with a raspy voice.

 

She still was confused. After some seconds, realization sunk in.

 

“Jug...” She gasped in disbelief. “I...I... can't accept... I mean... It's a huge decision. I can not let you take this burden.” Betty answered.

 

“You're not a burden Betts.”

 

“Jug... I really appreciate your offer... but... what if...” She started.

 

“What if what Betts.” He interrupted her.

 

“I don't know... I am not the greatest wife you could choose... I am crazy... broken... I can't accept such a selfless decision...” she sighed heavily and walked across the room.

 

Her heart began to race. Oh boy, some side of her wanted to accept it. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening now. The man who held her soul and nurtured it the past few days without any judgement, was asking her to marry him...

 

Betty looked in his eyes, now standing on the other end of the room and held her breath, as he slowly walked towards her and spoke slowly:

 

“I have to tell you Miss Cooper, that you are very much mistaken here. “This has nothing to do with selflessness. Actually it's quite contrary. It is the most selfish decision I've ever made..” By now he reached her and tenderly took her hands in his, taking care not to hurt her. “I know it seems like a big step, Betts, but... do you know what 'handfasting' is?” At her confused gaze, he breathed in slowly, to steady himself, and began to explain. “It's like a trial marriage, if you will. It only will be for one year and one day... after that... if you don't want to be my wife anymore, you're free...It's legal... you don't have to worry about your reputation...Please Betts let me help you...”

 

“What if you don't want to be married to me anymore.” She asked then.

 

“I think that's not possible...” He answered quietly and brushed her knuckles with his lips. His eyes fixing hers.

 

Jughead's heart hammered like crazy in his chest. This words slipped out of his lips, before he could stop them. But who was he kidding. He knew they were true. He looked into her green eyes, which still looked skeptical and kind of afraid.

 

“I know I am not the best man.... I am dark and broken too... but there's a reason I found you... that we found us... lets help each other Betts...”

 

 

She still couldn't believe that this was really happening. Maybe fate was on her side now... She couldn't help but smile and a small sob of happiness escaped her lips.

 

Jughead smiled back and caressed her cheek softly, catching a tear with his thumb.

 

“You sure you want this... you really want this?” She asked breathlessly. Her eyes looking up at him, afraid but hopeful.

 

They were so close now, they could feel each other breaths on their faces.

 

“Aye. More than I could have ever imagined...” He whispered against her lips. She smiled in response.

 

God like he wanted to kiss her now.... he never felt like this nearby a woman... He had to admit he wasn't interested in relationships in the past. Sure he had sex. But it was just about relief... he never felt a connection . Or even attraction... he just did it because it just felt weird not no have sex. But everytime it didn't feel right... sure it felt good but not right... but Betty... they'd kissed just once and it felt like his world spun around. He wanted to feel that again so bad... he thought, nearly on the verge of madness.

 

As she could read his thoughts, she hushed against his lips. “Juggie... I think I want to kiss you...”

 

He grazed his lips against hers and looked at her: “ Remember what I said Betts... I want to do things right.. and you haven't given me an answer yet.” He said with a smirk.

 

She smiled and answered: “I gave thee mine before thou'd requested:”

 

Now he smiled like a fool. She's really quoting Shakespeare? _Oh holy heaven this woman really is meant for me..._ he thought gladly.

 

“So wait until the evening, when the sun's down, you'll be my wife and I'll give you everything...so that's a yes then?” He asked her.

 

“Aye! It's a yes.”

 

“Then I have to settle things up for our marriage ceremony. “ He said smiled widely and kissed her forehead.

 

Betty smiled back, but froze then: “Oh no... I have to wear... I have nothing white to wear.. I have to go to the store. “

 

“As much as I love your excitement Betts... I would prefer if you'd not leave the house until the others get back here and could go with you. It's not save for now. “ Jughead said concerned. When he saw her disappointed face, he added: “It's just for a short time Betts... and I might have a solution for the dress problem. Just wait for a second, i'll be right back.” He explained and left the room.

 

After a few minutes he came back with long white dress in his hands.

 

Betty gasped in awe and slowly shoved her fingers upon the material. “Juggie, where did you get this dress so fast?” She asked him.

 

“It's my mother's.” He said simply with sad looking eyes.

 

“What happened to her.” she asked in sympathy sensing his sadness.

 

“That's a story for another day M'lass, we have a wedding to plan. “ He answered and smiled slighty. “Do you like the dress?” Jughead asked after a moment.

 

“It's perfect.” Betty answered smiling happy and suddenly gasped: “But you're not supposed to see the dress before the ceremony... it's bad luck.”

 

Jughead tilted his head and smirked: “Well I didn't seen YOU in this dresss, so I'm pretty sure the bad luck will make an exception.” He said and winked at her. He earned a small giggle and his heart jumped by the lovely sound of it. He was so happy that she was so excited about the idea of marrying him. It made him so fucking proud.

 

“I know it's ridiculous and just superstition, but I kind of always dreamed how my wedding would be... romantic... with a decent man... at a place I love... I don't know.... and now I am gonna marry a decent, generous man.” She said and caressed his cheek tenderly.

 

He laid his hand on hers and said: “I'll find a beautiful place. I promise and it's gonna be beautiful ceremony as well if Sweet Pea doesn't screw it up.”

 

“Sweet Pea will lead the Ceremony?” She asked clearly happy about it.

 

“Aye, but I really have to leave Betts, to prepare everything... so I'll see you later. I'll be the man in the groom suit, by the way.” He said, leaned forward and his lips landed right nearby her lips just lightly brushing the left corner of them.

 

Betty heart skipped a beat as he leaned forward and his lips landed dangerously nearby hers. But as he leaned back, he just smirked mischievously.

 

She slapped his shoulder playfully, giggled and said: “You're mean.”

 

“I know.” He said with a grin and made way out of her room

 

Jughead couldn't stop smiling during his way to the store to buy a groom suit. She said yes and would be his wife soon.

 

He was sure that he wanted it as he made the decision to ask her, but now he knew how badly he wanted her to agree to the idea. He had no clue until she said yes and suddenly his heart skipped a beat and it felt like he was surrounded with joy and happiness. He'd fallen for his beautiful angel since the first day... he knew it now. But how was he was supposed to tell her that in a way she deserved it? But it also scared the shit out of him. He had only ever loved three people in his live – alright maybe four – and three of them left him. His mother left and died. His sister left and never tried to reach him. His father got locked up in prison, which was why Jug had to take the leadership of the Serpents. Jughead didn't blame his mother and sister but it had hurt as hell. He buried this feeling deep inside himself...made his peace... but the feelings for Betty brought old memories and fears to the surface... he couldn't go through that again...but he had to have faith. Faith in her, in them... he thought fearful and anticipated at the same time.

 

After he brought the groom suit and some items he needed for the ceremony, he went straight to the harbor of the Sweetwater River to prepare all for the wedding. He already knew the place when he'd asked her. An old barn, where the Serpents had their secret gatherings, before they had their bar and business. He hadn't been there for years, but he knew it just was the right place to make her happy.

 

On his way to the barn, he gladly met Sweet Pea. “Hey Mate, what did our little birdie say?”

 

Jughead just grinned widely in response.

 

Sweet Pea grinned too, laughed and pulled him a brotherly hug. “I knew it! I knew she couldn't resist you.” Sweet Pea laughed again in excitement and gave him a loud kiss on his forehead. Jughead laughed, too. “I am so fucking happy for you man. Really. I am happy for the both of you.”

 

“I Need your help. Actually I need the help of all of you... I need to prepare the barn for tonight. But I think Betty needs some help as well... Maybe you could ask Toni to help her to get ready...”

 

“i'm not sure if that's a good idea Jug... she didn't seems to like her...” Sweet Pea pointed out.

 

“Well, she has no choice. Betty's gonna be my future wife. The sooner Toni gets used to it, the better. “ Jughead said angrily. “Ask her if she has something old, something borrowed and something blue. I think Betty would like that. “ He asked further.

 

His best friend shook his head in amusement. “Oh bloody man. Your not even married yet and your already acting like a lovesick puppy. She caught you good, mate.” He laughed and clapped Jugheads back in sympathy. “Anything else?” Sweet Pea asked.

 

“Make sure she gets here at 9 pm. Take my car, it's gonna be quicker.” Jughead said.

 

“Alright Jug your lass will be ready by 9 pm.” Sweet Pea went in the direction of the bar to head to Toni's and right then back to the bar. As Sweet Pea expected Toni was not amused by the sudden news. But after Sweet Pea put her into place with a speech, which left no room for discussion, Toni was willing to help. She said she'd just search for the make up and the accessories and she'd come over.

 

Betty was already dressed in her wedding gown, as she heard a soft knock. “Who's there?” She called.

 

“Sweet Pea, can I come in for a moment?” He asked.

 

“Sure!” Betty answered and Sweet Pea entered the room.

 

He stilled for a moment, made an impressed expression and then said: “This lucky bloody Bastard!”

 

Betty laughed at his reaction and asked then a little insecure: “ So I'm looking fine?”

 

“Fine? Fine? Are you kidding Birdie. You look beautiful, no... incredible! Hell I am jealous now.” Sweet Pea answered and grinned.

 

Betty giggled at that and responded: “Such a sweet talker.”

 

“ I'm serious. Jughead might flip over, when he sees you. You look gorgeous.”

 

“Thank you.” She said and smiled genuinely.

 

“I asked Toni to help you to get ready and at 9 pm we're heading out the location we're I have the honor to marry you two lovebirds. “ He told her and smiled as she blushed.

 

Betty was a little confused and asked: “I thought the ceremony would be here.”

 

“Nah it wont. But I won't tell ya where it'll be either. It's a surprise lass. I am downstairs if you need anything Betts and Toni should be here in any minute.” He said. She just nodded and then Sweet Pea left the room.

 

As Sweet Pea predicted, a couple of minutes later, Toni knocked and came in.

 

“ Hey Betts, I heard you might need a little help.... oh christ... you look beautiful Betty.” Toni said and gasped.

 

Betty was surprised by her kindness and said “Thank you.” but was still a bit tense.

 

Tony must have sensed it, because she walked forward to her, sighed and said: “Look Betty. I know we haven't had the greatest start... I am really sorry for that... I was just worried... let's have a fresh start on this great day, alright?”

 

Betty relaxed, smiled and nodded in agreement.

 

“How about you take a seat and i'll show you what I brought for you and then i'll do your hair and make up.”

 

“Aye.” Betty just said and took a seat in front of Toni.

 

Toni showed her all and Betty was a little overwhelmed and knew what to choose.

 

“I really don't know Toni... these all are so pretty.” Betty said suddenly feeling insecure.

 

“It's alright don't worry, I already have a plan in mind.” Toni reassured her. “What about this head band?” Toni suggested and showed her a white lace head band. Betty nodded. Toni started to work. She put Betty's hair into a long wavy bob, so that hear lean neck was exposed and put the head band on. Then she put some filigree silver hair chains into her hair in the backside and fixed them in the hairband. After that Toni chose some make up. Not too strong. She applied brown eyeshadow in the outer corner and creases of Bettys eyes and eyeliner on the upper eye line. To finish the look Toni chose a red Lipstick, a rosy blush and mascara. When Toni was ready, she handed Betty a hand mirror and waited for her response.

 

Betty gasped. Toni really had magic hands. She thought she never looked so beautiful. “I don't know what to say... it's beautiful... Thank you. Betty said and squeezed Tonis hand appreciatively.

 

“You're welcome. But there still some things missing. What kind of crappy wedding would it be, without something old and something new...” Toni explained with a smile and showed her the silver bracelet and the bouquet of red wildflowers. “And of course something blue.” Toni continued with a grin and held an blue colored, silky garter out to her. “And as I understand, the dress is borrowed, isn't it?”

 

Betty blushed instantly.

 

“Come on lets put it on and then lets get you to your future husband.” Toni suggested and smiled.

 

Betty nodded and suddenly her heart began to race in nervous, but still joyful anticipation.

 

 

Jughead was nervous... he paced impatiently from one side to the other side of the barn. He lit all the candles he bought and got dressed in his groom suit. A white shirt, gray trousers with suspenders, black shoes, a black bow tie and of course his newsboy cap with the silver crown pin. His hands got sweaty. He smoked row in row to calm his nerves, but it didn't work.

 

Then the door opened and Sweet Pea entered the barn. “You nervous like hell, right.” He asked and smiled.

 

“Aye.” Jughead just said quietly.

 

“I'll go get your bride and then lets get you two married finally.”

Jughead panted as Sweet Pea got out of the barn. His heart beating like crazy in his chest. What if she didn't liked the barn... what if she didn't like the vows he'd written himself, in less than fifteen minutes... what if, what if, what if. He couldn't stop his thoughts. But then he saw her and all the voices in his head silenced within a blink of an eye. There she was. His Betty. Looking like a vision, an Angel in the white wedding dress, slowly walking towards him and smiling at him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and didn't know how he got so lucky. As she reached him, Sweet Pea gently kissed her cheek and laid her hands in Jughead's, Jughead held her palm in his, constantly caressing the back of her hands, not leaving her eyes with his. She looked so happy and he couldn't believe that it was because of him. But he felt the same way.

 

Sweet Pea stood by their right side and began.

 

“I don't have words to describe what an honor it is to me, to be a witness of this gathering and even get the honor to bound you two souls together. A bonding of...'friendship'” he emphasized the word ironically, making both of them blush. “trust and commitment. A bond where two souls become one. A union.  With this red cloth i'll tie your hands together as a symbol of your union and your free will to bond your two life's together for this time.” Sweet Pea spoke and took the cloth and tied their intertwined right hands. Normally they would both cut in each others hand as another symbol of exchanging and bonding their life in free will, but Bettys wounds were still too fresh, so Jughead decided that they could simply use a red colored cloth to symbolize their blood. “Now you may speak your vows” Sweet Pea continued encouragingly.

 

Jughead started: “Betty... the storm brought you and laid you against my doorframe, like a gift. Like destiny. 30 feet further and I wouldn't have found you... and finding you was the greatest gift fortune could ever give me. You captured my soul since the first moment you opened your beautiful eyes. Suddenly I wanted things I swore off a long time ago. Suddenly the glimpse of hope was there, reflecting in your eyes every time I look into them and into your smile. Because of you I want to be a good man. I finally believe I can be a good man. Maybe the circumstances which brought you into my life were dark and hurtful. But I think our darkness is our union. It brings understanding and sympathy... bonding. Let me be the good man you deserve and you believe I am. Let me nurture and shelter your soul through sickness and health. Like you shelter mine. As long as...” He started saying, then paused, unsure if the traditional end of the vow wouldn't be too much. He  _ felt  _ it, sure—but it just wasn't the right time. Then again, it was what tradition required. With newly found resolve, he finally uttered the words:

 

“As long as our love shall last.”

 

Betty's eyes had managed, somehow, not to spill the tears that so precariously sat at the edge of her eyelashes, but as soon as she heard those words, they flew freely down her heated cheeks.

 

Sweet Pea couldn't go on for a second, too moved by the sacredness and purity of the moment he'd just witnessed. Then he looked to Betty and said with the same encouragement: “Now you may speak your vows.”

 

“Jughead... the day you found me I thought my life was over... in fact I wanted my life to be over... as I fell unconscious and the misery was finally over it felt peaceful. But god seemed to have other plans for me. The moment you found me my life wasn't over. It had just begun. As I looked into your eyes I knew I was safe... held by those strong arms, which shielded me from every haunting ghost from the past. You saw my darkest demons and instead of being afraid you embraced them with tenderness empathy and no judgment. I finally can breath again. I finally see the light in the darkness... because of you Jughead... you opened a new path to me and I thank the Lord everyday, that you found me. You're a good man Jughead Jones and I am so fortunate that our paths have crossed and I am to honored become your... your _wife,_ and to face our darkness together. Let me take care of your soul. Like you Shelter mine.”

 

Betty, mimicking Jughead's hesitation, stopped and exhaled before speaking the intimate vow. “As long as our love shall last”

 

Then Sweet Pea handed a ring to Jughead.

 

Betty gasped as Jughead slowly took her left shaking hand in his and slid a small silver ring with a tiny twinkling round emerald in the middle onto her ringfinger and spoke the words: “As long as our love shall last.”

 

as the words were outspoken, Betty laughed under tears and whispered suddenly in shock: “Juggie... I don't have a ring for you...”

 

“It's alright Betts, we'll get one...” He said and looked into her eyes, buzzing in anticipation.

 

Betty looked at him. They exchanged a silent commitment and promises of what they knew but couldn't quite say was love and devotion. After a moment she took his left hand, kissed his ring finger and spoke the words: “As long as our love shall last.”

 

Sweet Pea smiled and spoke: “ I have the honor to pronounce you as husband and wife. You may now-- _ finally-- _ kiss! “ Sweet announced, rolling his eyes as he over-emphasized the word, and freed their hands from the red cloth.

 

Jughead slowly leaned forward and whispered: “You're my wife.” Before his lips finally sealed their soul-bond. Jughead gently took her face between his palms. As their lips connected, It was like a sweet torture had ended and they got lost in the soft conjuncture of their lips.

 

But it was over as soon as it begun, as Sweet Pea whistled and shouted encouragement behind them, making them feel self-conscious.

 

As they unwillingly parted, Jughead just hoped the words she'd spoken were true and didn't know that Betty thought the exact same thing.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely people:) I wanted to thank all who left a comment, kudos, or a bookmark. I am really glad you're enjoying the story so far.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your support. 
> 
> comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Anyway I hope you'll enjoy the chapter:)
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr as LeandraDeRaven:)


	6. Pick your poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : this chapter will include descriptions Of self harm and abuse
> 
> Also light smut.
> 
> And I took one sentence of my favourite scene of Grey's Anatomy because I thought it fitted so perfectly for bughead, too

Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the ride one

Chapter 6

Pick your poison

Betty felt so incredibly happy. She couldn't believe this was the reality... she must have been dreaming. But the soft hot kisses she felt on her neck and lips, have proven that this wasn't a dream. 

She shivered a bit as Jughead found a delicate spot on her neck and kissed it. He smiled at her reaction 

“I can't believe we're married. I think I am dreaming.” She said and smiled.

“no, you're not.” He whispered, smirked and playfully pinched her side to prove her wrong.

She squealed and giggled in response.

“See.” He stated and chuckled. “All real, we're here. We're married.... and I'm gonna kiss my beautiful wife now. “ He said slowly while he'd traced the contours of her jawline with his fingers, empathizing every single word with such an amount of pride, 

it made her heart flutter. 

Their lips met in a slow passionate kiss, breathing each other in.

Betty escaped a small moan. She got lost in that kiss and forget the world around herself. She wanted to deepen the kiss, gently gripped his neck and pulled him closer – if that's even possible- she thought. 

But as she got a little bold and tentatively slipped her tongue into his welcoming mouth, they suddenly heard Sweet Pea clearing his throat.

They gasped and Betty pulled away. Her cheeks now crimson red. 

“Good Lord. I am really happy for you two. But you could at least wait until we're home before jumping each other's bones.” He commented and grinned widely. 

“Shut up Sweet Pea. We're newlyweds and I can't get enough of my beautiful wife.” Jughead answered and grinned back, before kissing his wife's cheek and tentatively whispering a promise into her ear: “to be continued... “ 

Betty shivered in anticipation and blushed even more. Suddenly the car stopped and Betty saw they've reached the Whyte Wyrm.

“We're home. “ Jughead said, kissed her temple and got out of the car, offering her a hand to step out of the car. 

She smiled. Home... She liked the sound of it. She couldn't remember the time she felt like she was home... but she could believe that maybe this time... a place... life could actually become a home. As she exited the car he kissed her knuckles and his hand slid to her lower back. It was such a small gesture, but it held such a great meaning.

As Jughead opened the door, they were welcomed by a loud cheering crowd of people “congratulations.” They growled all at once. 

Betty gasped and asked happily: “Jug did you plan this... did you two plan this” 

“Actually yes, usually I am not a fan of big parties, but I wanted to do something that might've made you happy and by the smile on your face... I guess I was right.” He said with a grin. 

She smiled even wider. “Jughead Jones you're already a great husband and kissed him on his cheek. She wanted to step into the bar, but Jughead stopped her. 

“ Ah ah ah, Mrs. Jones....” He said with a smile. “What do you think you're doing here.” He asked. As she looked at him confused, he smiled and put her onto his arms. Betty shrieked in surprise. “What kind of Husband would I be if I wouldn't carry my wife over the threshold?” He asked her with a smirk and carried her over the threshold. 

The cheering and clapping got even louder and when Betty was on her feet again. The people cheered “ Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!, “ And didn't stop. Betty blushed furiously but smiled. 

“What do you think, Betts should we satisfy them? “ He whispered in her ear. She's still blushing but nodded. He smiled gently and took her face between his palms and gave her a passionate kiss, which got her out of her shoes. The people whistled like crazy. As Jughead slowly pull away from her lips, but still caressing her cheek with a thumb, her eyes flutter and she smiled a bit against his lips. She opened her eyes. Her face flushed. Jesus Christ every time he kisses me the world stops turning... she thought and she felt the familiar, unknown warmth in her core again. Like every time she kissed him. 

 

God he hooked for this woman. He took a moment to marvel at his wife... her flushed gorgeous features. Her confused eyes, clouded with desire. Damn, he couldn't believe she was his...he couldn't wait to be actually alone with her. 

Betty's breathing hitched, mesmerized by the crackling electricity between them, but before both could spiral even more into the wicked ban of their attraction, a young long-haired man tapped Jugheads shoulder and as Jughead turned, his hands sliding down to her waist, not leaving her delicate frame, the man said with a bright sympathetic smile: 

“Congratulations to you both, but don't be so rude Jug... introduce your wife to us. She may have wondered who we are anyway.” The kind man with long hair and blue eyes assumed, chuckled and stretched a hand out to her. 

“Actually you're right.” Betty slightly laughed in response. 

“I am Joaquin De Santos and you must be the famous Betty. The woman, who caught Jugheads heart and Sweet Pea's personal guardian angel as I heard. “ He introduced himself with a smile. 

Betty blushed instantly and grumbled. “ God does literally everyone know about this incident?” 

Joaquin laughed out loud and answered. “Don't be ashamed. You're a hero now and one of us.” 

“She would've been anyway. “ Jughead piped in. “So... to oblige to my duties... let me introduce you to the other Serpents, too. He said smiling and nodding in the direction, where the other members of his Gang were gathering. 

“Hey Fellows. I'd like to introduce my wife Betty Jones to you.” Jughead said to them. It was so endearing to see how his eyes twinkled proudly, every time he mentioned her as his wife. It made her feel like she was the most precious treasure to him. 

Everyone's met her with curious and kind features, introducing themselves.

Then Fangs, another one of the Serpents, handed Betty and Jughead a glass of Whiskey, raised his glass and said: “let's have a toast to the bride and groom.” All of the Serpents said a toast to the bride and groom, Betty and Jughead and cheered towards them.

Betty took a sip and coughed a bit as the sharp and bitter essence, she wasn't used to, slid down her throat.

Jughead chuckled as he watched her from the corner of his eye.

“not used to the hard stuff huh?” Jughead asked playfully.

After rolling her eyes in slight annoyance she emptied the glass in one large sip.

Jughead cocked an eyebrow in amusement as she responded: “I guess, that's where you're wrong here Mr. Jones. I have a lot of sides you didn't discover yet. Just after the words slipped out, she realized how seductive they were and blushed. 

She looked into Jughead and saw that the involuntary words had his affection. His eyes darkened and he slowly said: “Come with me.” His voice sounding urgent and husky. He leads her to the Kitchen behind the bar and shut the door behind him.

She didn't have time to ask him what's wrong, because his lips claimed hers in a fervent kiss. She stumbles back against the kitchen counter and gripped the edge of it to steady herself. She pushed her hand into his hair and returned the kiss with the same fierce. She broke the kiss to catch her breath and asked gasping for air: “What was that for?” 

“You drive me crazy Betts... do you know that?” She quivered at his words. His eyes clouded with want. Her body felt like she was on fire, her gleeful anticipation was the coal it thrived on. 

She just shook her head, not able to form coherent words now.

Jughead tried to steady himself a bit. He looked into her eyes and saw her insecurity.

“Betts... I need you to know that I didn't just marry you to help you... I meant what I said.” 

“Me too.” She whispered.

But she-she was still not sure if he meant his love declaration, too. Sure she hoped it, but who was she to get so lucky. She couldn't trust her hopes. They betrayed her often enough.

but her messing thoughts got quickly vanished as she felt Jugheads hot breath and lips lingering her earlobe and whispering auspiciously: “I can't wait till we're finally alone. I'm gonna worship you to oblivion.” His words let her quiver. She wanted their wedding as bad as he might want it... but she was also anxious,.. she didn't have any experience and didn't want to disappoint him... but how the hell was she supposed to tell him that, without seeming like a complete fool? She thought to herself.

Her thought got interrupted by a loud bang on the door. “Get out of the kitchen.

"your guests are waiting and you have the whole night for yourself guys and I need to toast with Betty I am practically your best man” 

Jughead rolled his eyes. “I think we have to go back.” He said husky, tugging a loose curl behind her ear tenderly and gave her a quick peck on the lips. 

She nodded, still a little shaken up from their short, but steamy encounter.

She'd definitely need a drink now. 

Sweet Pea grinned amusedly.

“Aww, there she is, my guardian angel. I wanted to toast with you the whole evening. Pick your poison, Betts.” Sweet Pea ordered.

“I'll have to discuss some things with Joaquin anyway. Are you okay for a while?”

“Sure.” She just said and smiled.

Jughead caressed her shoulder gently before he made his way to Joaquin.

“So what do you want to drink Birdie?” Sweet Pea repeated himself.

“I think I'll take a Whiskey on the rocks again.”

“Good Choice!” Sweet Pea said and prepared her a glass.

 

He handed her her glass and toasted with Betty: “to the beautiful wedding couple and the great ceremony. May you two have a bunch of kids and live happily ever after.”

She chuckled embarrassingly and took a big gulp to calm her nerves.

God what the hell was wrong with her, she didn't even know, why she was so nervous, yeah well maybe because her husband seemed to know exactly what to do and she didn't... maybe because he looked like a sex god, with his lean, but well-defined body, his ravened hair, his crystal blue eyes, his sharp jawline... his dominant aura... the list of his perfections was endless. Hers, on the other hand, she couldn't even find one thing about her, she thought was beautiful... she didn't curve on the right place, nor was she the pretty skinny girl...and oh my god... the scars... if he sees them, he wouldn't look at her the way he did now, for sure... her thought got out of control and made her more and more nervous. She took another sip, noticing that her glass was already empty.

“Can I get another one?” She asked Sweet Pea.

“Sure.” He nodded but cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

He poured her another glass and asked slightly concerned: “Is everything alright Betts you seem a little off?” 

“Aye... just a bit nervous.” She admitted quietly, while she took another great sip.

He smiled sympathetically as he realized what she meant.

“Don't be... I think he'll know exactly what to do.” Sweet Pea said and tried to hide his grin.

Betty took another sip, already feeling tipsy, grabbed a towel off the bar counter, smacked him playfully on the upper arm with it and said: “Oh shut up you cocky prick... I don't even know why I am, talking with you about this right now.” She blushed but smiled.

“Because I am kinda your best friend and I am Jugs best friend.” He answered and smirked. “No, seriously Betts, you don't have to be nervous.”

“ But I am... I am so nervous Sweet Pea....” She began and refilled her glass for the fourth time in a row. The effect of the whiskey made it easier to talk. “I mean look at him and look at me.” She continued. 

“Betty you're beautiful...!” He said sincerely.

“Nah you just say that because you have to because you're my best friend now.” She said.

“No, I am saying it because it's true.” He simply answered

“You don't know everything about me Pea...” She said with a sad voice and emptied her glass in one gulp.

“not to mention that I am a virgin and I really don't know what to do...” Her eyes widened in shock as she realized what she just said and blushed like furious. “... oh my god! Why am I saying this to you... I am pathetic...and drunk.” She said obviously mortified.

She stood up from the chair and wanted to leave but Sweet Pea stopped her by laying his hand on hers. 

“You're not pathetic Betts...and I am totally gonna give you wedding night advice now...please don't tell this jug...” Both giggled and he continued: “Look it's alright to be nervous and it's alright to be inexperienced, that's nothing to be ashamed off... look Betts...”

He searched for the right words: “I don't know everything about you... aye... but what I do know is that your husband is crazy about you... I've known him since I was a kid and it's been years ago since I saw him that happy... since I saw him happy at all... hell and he's smiling like a fool every ten seconds, he sees you. You're good. You're changing him and he'd just known you for three weeks now... for bloody Christ, I am so fucking glad that he found you... it's the best thing that could've EVER happen to him... actually it's the best for you both I think...” She smiled in response. Sweet smiled back grabbed her chin slightly “ So birdy... do me a favor and don't doubt yourself... believe me, you couldn't do anything to disappoint him... and doesn't stress yourself about the wedding night. He likes to be in control anyway.” He winked and laughed as her face became crimson red again and refilled her glass again.

She just took a sip as suddenly felt a hand on her lower back. 

“Hey, stop flirting with my wife, mate!” Jughead said grinning and swung his arm around her waist.

“We're just drinking and I was just giving her little pep talk.” Sweet Pea answered and Betty's eyes widened and shook her head at that to signal Sweet Pea to just drop it.

“A pep talk?” Jughead asked curiously.

“It was nothing...” She piped in panically and stumbled. Jughead caught her and kept her from.

Woah. Careful Betts...

Then she looked in his gorgeous face... suddenly she felt dizzy and didn't know if it's the impact of the whiskey or her own arousal.

Before she could stop herself she marveled and said: “How can you be so perfect? It's not fair... all these women out there, who staring at my husband now...” She said and giggled, her head fallen against his chest, gripping his arms to balance.

Jughead smiled at her but also got mad. 

“How much did she drink Sweet Pea,” Jughead asked, his features serious and pejorative.

“Five Glasses of Whiskey on the rocks.” Sweet Pea grumbled guiltily.

“Well done... well done...” Jughead gritted his teeth and shot a look of death

“it wasn't his fault... he tried to help me... I was so nervous” She lulled looking up at Jughead. Her breath clutching in his face like hurtful whipping. The bitter smell waking up old haunting memories he didn't want to awake.

“Oh... really nice help.” He said to Sweet Pea furious

“Jug I am sorry man, she was just so nervous...” Sweet Pea tried to defend himself.

“Oh aye... and you thought the best solution would be to let her drank her ass off!?” He asked angrily. “How could you do that?” Jughead asked further. His features seeming painful, nearly tortured now.

“Look I know Jug... your father...” Sweet Pea started but Jughead cut him off.

“ Shut the fuck up. You've done enough. I have to take care of my drunken wife now, because of your generous help.

“Come on Betts. Let's go to bed... “ He said trying to keep his tone soft and to not let it out on her. She didn't know, that his father was – still is – an alcoholic and that's the particular reason, why his mother and sister left... why his father was in prison now and may rot there until he's dead...she didn't know... but Sweet Pea knew. He was there back then... a consistent companion through his misery.... always there... how could he let that happen, for god's sake? On his fucking wedding day?... Sweet Pea knew that he could get triggered...especially if someone meant that much to him as Betty... Jughead just prayed that he was able to control himself and wouldn't do anything extremely stupid. 

Betty could barely walk. Jughead had to support her with every stair and every time she fell against him and apologized, he had to close his eyes for a moment to focus and calm his strained nerves. 

As they finally reached their destination he let off of Betty and lit himself a cigarette.

He stopped in his tracks as he saw Betty undress. Her dress was already off. Now she grabbed the hem of her cream-colored, silk-lace nightgown.

“What are you doing Betty? Jughead asked with an annoyed tone as Betty stepped forward to him, pulling the nightgown over her head, as she tossed the piece of silk onto the floor.

She wore a silk bralette with matching silk tap shorts. Usually, his mouth would get watery and he wouldn't think twice and went towards her... aroused and endeared by her eagerness. But now – and he hated himself for it – he only wanted this night to end and wished she would just go to sleep. But Betty seemed to have other plans... 

“I am getting undressed for my husband to consummate our marriage,” she said, still not able to walk straight. As she stands in front of him, she put her arms around his neck and tried to kiss him. There was the triggering smell again and he tried to ignore the overcoming feeling of disgust.

“Betts... “ He just said and closed his eyes to steady his emotions which were on the verge to burst out... 

“You didn't want me...?” She asked him insecure.

He sighed in frustration. No...he didn't want like that, but he'd dare to tell her that and might hurt her.He thought 

“Betty... just stop it aye? Stop it and go to sleep, please. He said angrily. 

She leaned closer and he backed off immediately and burst out: “Betts I am serious! You stink like a whiskey-barrel” 

As soon as the words exploded out of him, he regretted it, but he couldn't say anything... his demons were consuming him. Even more as he saw the hurtful look and the watery eyes of Betty. 

So he just left with the words: “I can't do this right now... go to sleep Betts!” He grabbed his steel cigarette box and stormed out of the room without looking at her.

Betty stood there as she got hit right in her face. It hurt. His look full of disgust hurt so bad. She just wanted to calm her nerves and now her wedding ended like this. For her own luck, the strong whiskey not only seemed to be her perdition tonight, it gladly muted her pain, too. But it didn't stop the tears from falling anyway. She went to bed and just thought, she wanted that this night never happened before the force of the Whiskey lured her into sleep.

Jughead felt like a total ass hole now. He hated himself for losing control towards her and for hurting her. 

On top of that, he left her like a coward. He thought.

But the pain in her eyes killed him and especially the fact, that this time he was the reason for it. Why was he so damn weak? He was supposed to be strong for her...Not let some old chasing ghosts, which poisoning his spirit and mind take control over him ... he swore he could see the devil laughing at him, raising his glass and celebrating his victory with a sardonic smile on his face... but this battle wasn't over... he wouldn't let the ghosts, which brutally try to hold him in the past, win. He had a future to fight for now and he would... 

He'd concentrate on the thought of Betty's beautiful features and smile during the wedding ceremony. Slowly the feeling of loss and despair got banished by the calming feeling of peace.

With that thought, he made his way back to his wife.

When Jughead got back to their room, he saw that Betty was already sleeping. For some reason, he was relieved that she'd already fallen asleep. He would prefer to apologize to her when she'll be sober. He owned her a proper one. Jughead carefully slipped behind her, spooning her and put the covers gently above themselves. He embraced her with his arms, reaching for her hands and let out a breath of relief, he didn't know he was holding, as he noticed her palms were open. He laid his hand above hers.

He realized that, here, exactly where he was right now, was his place of peace... his safe haven, his home. He had to do something, that nothing could ever change that again. He had to try to face his past... at first he'd go to the graveyard... visit his mother. He thought.

Jughead tried to find some sleep, but his mind was restless.

 

Betty woke up and her head hurts like hell. She tossed around instinctively searching for Jugheads presence. But her arms only lashed into emptiness. The realization sunk in as she remembered the reason why her head felt the way it felt now. Her nervousness. The Whiskey. Her eagerness and the hurtful words along with his look full of disgust. 

She knew that yesterday night wasn't one of her best moments, but she was still hurt and couldn't ignore the small stinging pain his actions left in her heart. Why did he leave without a word instead of communicating about it?

She got up, put her morning robe on and headed downstairs. Betty found some sausages, butter, some herbs, some garlic, and bread. So she made Garlic bread with sausages. 

Suddenly she heard the swung open, peaked around to see that unfortunately, it was Sweet Pea.

“Hey Birdy, you up early... what do you prepare for Breakfast? Smells good.” Sweet Pea asked with a smile.

“Uh...nothing special just some sausages and garlic bread.” She answered humbly.

“it smells amazing anyway.” Sweet Pea repeated.

She cracked a smile and felt tears plopping up behind her eyes. Betty tensed immediately. No, she wouldn't start to cry in front of Sweet Pea, not again.

But Sweet Pea seemed to notice her tension, laid a hand on her shoulder and asked: “Hey what's wrong Betty?”

She started to cut the garlic in an aggressive manner and her fingers clenched around the hold of the knife: 

“Nothing.” she just said, trying to sound normal. 

Sweet Pee observed her and put his hand around hers, to stop her from cutting the garlic. “It doesn't seem like nothing... come on... put the knife down... breakfast can wait... take a seat and let us talk. “ He suggested softly.

Betty nodded and took a seat.

“Betty I'm sorry about yesterday...” He started but Betty interrupted him: “No, no no don't put this on you. Yesterday's events were all my faults...” Now the tears escaped anyway. She swiped them away angrily. “I was so stupid... I mean what kind of woman does drink her ass off on her wedding night?” 

She felt the need of curling her fingers but tried to resist it.

Sweet Pea noticed it and grabbed her palms and held it flat in his.

Betty looked at him thankfully. Sweet Pea asked then: “What did he say to you?” 

” He yelled at me that I smell like a whiskey-barrel, as I tried to kiss him... Pea... the way he looked at me... full of disgust... and then he just left... saying he couldn't do this now. Then I woke up this morning and he wasn't there... I am so confused now...and mad...At him... but mostly at myself! I don't know what to do Sweet Pea....” she told him.

Sweet Pea still just listening calmly with sympathy. 

“Do you know where he is. “ She asked him and sniffled. Sweet Pea shook his head.

“Jughead is a total idiot... but he didn't mean it that way... believe me... I know him... let him explain himself to you. “ 

“What if he regrets his decision?” She asked frightenedly. 

“Betty if I am sure about one damn thing, then it's that he'll never regret the decision of marrying you.” He said to her.

She nodded, still insecure and suddenly felt a headache got worse.

“Are you ok with preparing the breakfast by yourself? My head hurts like I might close my eyes for a bit upstairs.”

“Sure your not a housemaid.” Sweet Pea chuckled. Betty smiled in response and made her way upstairs.

Just in the second as Betty disappeared, the front door opened and Jughead came in.

“Stop right there Jug! Where have you been!” Sweet Pea asked and blocked his way.

“That's none of your Business!” Jughead said clearly pissed off. 

“That's where you wrong mate! If my friend and your wife are crying; it is my fucking business! Now you're gonna listen. What the hell were you thinking” Sweet Pea yelled at him and shoved his shoulder in anger?

Jughead boiling with anger now.

If you wouldn't let her get drunk, nothing of all this would've happened. You know how I feel about drinking... you know that I get triggered. How could you, Pea? 

“Jug I am truly sorry... she was so nervous about the wedding night and just wanted her to relax a bit... I didn't even realize that she was on her fifth glass at first... She just was scared and insecure... She just wanted to satisfy you... and what did you do? You treat the one best woman that happens to you like shit! You're not gonna screw this up! Do you understand? I'm not gonna let this happen alright. She is not your mother. She's not gonna leave you... and you're not your father either... so go to your wife and fix it or I will beat some fucking sense into you!” Sweet yelled at Jughead.

“Where the hell do you think I was Sweet Pea huh? Don't you think I already fucking know that she's the best thing that ever happened to me!? Don't you think, I know that I screwed up yesterday and that I don't hate myself for the way I was treating her. You wanna know where I was?! Alright! I was at my mothers fucking grave, because I know I have to fucking fix this mess!” 

”then calm down, let go of your ghosts and talk to her. She'll understand.” Jugheads best friend said and pointed at the stairs. 

As Jughead hesitated, Sweet Pea ordered angrily: “NOW!” 

Jughead sighed heavily and was still pissed at the tone of Sweet Pea. But Jughead Sweet Pea was right... so he went upstairs to Betty.

When he softy knock on their bedroom door and he heard a weak “come in”, he entered and saw Betty sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Jughead.” She gasped in surprise and stood up.

He could see was crying by her puffy eyes and it made the hate for himself even stronger.

“Where have you been? I was worried about you.” Betty asked.

“I had something to do, that couldn't wait.” He just said.

Betty blinked a couple of times in disbelieve, she obviously wasn't satisfied with his answer. 

“uh huh, so you decided to leave without a word instead after you already done the exact same thing yesterday?”

Jughead began to walk towards her, sighed, raked his hand through his locks and said: “ I know... and I am sorry...” He began.

“You hurt me Jughead,” She said slowly and her voice broke at the last word.

He looked at her. His eyes filled with regret.

“But it's alright. Because people hurt each other sometimes, it's human. But if we're gonna do this... if we wanna do this right... we have to communicate. I meant what I said in the barn. I know you have a dark side... same as I... but let's face them together now... as a union... I am your wife and I love you, so let me help you. She gasped as she realized, what she just said.

But it was true. She loved him.

She stood there in silence, waiting desperately for him to say something, but he only stood there, blue eyes widened in shock, looking nearly horrified and said nothing.

Her eyes got watery and tears pricked in her eyes, threatening to break through. 

Her heart wrenched. How could she be so stupid? How could she thought that he might felt the same? She thought while she stood there, her eyes still. 

After a moment she couldn't bear the stifling silence and said with a cracking voice: “I knew it... I knew you would regret the decision of marrying me.” She swung around and wanted to leave the room.

But Jughead closed the door forcefully and with the other hand he grabbed her arm with the same force and swung her around, that she caught her breath in shock. Her breath was swallowed with a hard passionate kiss.

He kissed her with all the desperation he felt.

She stumbled and grabbed his upper arms to steady herself. But she didn't get the change, because the force of the kiss and Jughead desperate grip pushed her backward until she felt the edge of the desk behind her backside, she moaned under his lips as she felt the hard edge of the desk collide with her back. But she didn't moan because of pain. She never so intoxicated by the mixture of emotions she felt. 

“Don't you dare to think I'll ever regret this marriage, Betts. Don't you fucking dare.” He looked into her glassy eyes. His eyes dark like a brewing storm. Her eyes widened scarily but she was also immensely aroused by his sudden dominance.

How could a man look at her with such disgust filled eyes only a night before and now meeting her gaze with such a lustful look, that it made her whole body quiver? The intensity of her emotions was overwhelming and she felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

He caught the hot tears with the backside of his palms. He laid his forehead against hers and whispered hoarsely: “Marrying you was the best decision I've ever made.” He kissed fervently as he wanted to prove the sincerity of the words he said to her. Then the parts of her lips, their breaths still fondling each other's skin. He opened his eyes away slightly, only to be able to take all of the features of her face in, still holding her face in his palm tenderly. “Open your eyes, Betts.” He whispered softly. 

Betty looked into his eyes. She never saw them so vulnerable and clear blue like the ocean. 

He fixed her gaze with his and then he said slowly with a raspy voice: “I love you, Betty Jones... She shivered at his words and a small sob escaped her lips immediately caught tenderly by his ones. “I love you. I love you, I fucking love you... so much it nearly hurts. He muttered against her lips while he gently nibbled on her bottom lip. 

“ Juggie...” She pushed against his lips

“ Aye,” he whispered and smirked at her nickname.

He looked her forest dilated irises 

“What do you want Betts?” he asked quietly.

“I... I don't know.” She whispered back

He smiled onto her and whispered: “well, let's find out then...” Leaned down and kissed her deep and slow. As her lips parted under his, his tongue sensually claimed hers and she obliged and shivered in anticipation.

Something about her innocence aroused him so much. It woke a possessiveness in him, he never felt before. He wanted to awake her... to get on a journey, she's never been before. - They both weren't- at least the emotional part of it.

She melted against him and her hand fell behind his neck and pulled him closer. The small sigh that escaped her lips were music in his ears. He felt her hand eagerly tracing into his hair and her fingertips massaging his scalp. A soft groan escaped his lips and he felt her smile against him.

His reaction seemed to embolden her because she tried to pull him even closer to her and pressed herself onto him, in the desperate need to find a friction to ease the strange but also pleasuring throbbing in her core.

His hands wandered to her waist and his lips made its way to her long neck. As he kissed the spot, he already knew she liked he soon got rewarded but low soft moan.

“Does that feel good lass?” He whispered in her ear with a low groan. She couldn't form words.

Her body was on fire again. How did he always do that? He sucked gently on the soft skin of her neck, just to sooth the pleasurable pain with the tip of his tongue right after. Bettys breath quickened and her hips bucked instinctively against his.

Jugheads lips trailed along her collarbone. Softly nibbling and biting on the delicate skins. She smelled so good... like a field of sunflowers...

He wanted to touch her and worship her - All of her- he wanted to discover her body like a treasure map and to spoil every inch of her body until she was a quivering mess.

“Betts...” His eyes wandered along her figure. “Please tell me that you're not naked underneath this robe.” He asked with a groan. His eyes darkened instantly at the thought.

She giggled but seeing his dark lustful eyes sent a new wave of arousal through her. Betty shook her head and answered:” “I wear the same underwear as yesterday...” The thought of her underwear was a painful reminder of their wedding night and made her incredibly insecure. She avoided his gaze. 

He could kick himself for his yesterday's behavior...

“Betty... look at me, please... I need you to look at me, baby...” He said in a low voice and took her face between his palms. The glint of anticipation was now replaced by a mist of sadness.

“Betts I know screwed it up... and I don't have enough words to say how fucking sorry I am, aye! That wasn't me yesterday. It was an old tortured version of myself – and I hated it – I hate this dark layer of myself so much... and I hated that I hurt you... I know I may not own your forgiveness now. But I will do everything to finally be the husband you deserve. 

She smiled slightly and caressed his cheek softly. 

"I already have forgiven you. Don't you know that? I know your dark soul and I've married all layers of you and I am not gonna leave you, aye? I love everything about you, even the thing I don't like ,I love” She declared. He leaned onto her lips and kissed her with such a devotion, it made her legs weak. 

Suddenly the kiss deepened and she felt his hand grabbing under her thighs, pushing her upwards until she winds her legs around him. 

In one quick, elegant motion he sat her on the desk as Betty let out a small squeal in surprise, which quickly got muted by the heat of the hungry lips from Jugheads. 

She lost her balance for a moment and he swung an arm around her back to support her. Jughead couldn't get enough of her. As she looked at him, her face beaming. 

“I didn't deserve you Betty Jones” He hushed over her lips.

“Yes you do Jug” Betty whispered back.

He looked into her eyes and saw a glimpse of bravery in there and felt her hand moving from his neck to follow the trace of her robe to the silky ribbon that held her morning gown together. God, she was so seductive without even knowing it. 

He stopped her hands as she reached the tiny ribbon and said, his pupils dilated from lust: “Let me do it. Let me undress you.” 

Betty whole body quivered at the sound of his dark lustful voice and she could only nod. 

In a sweet, slow torture, he pulled at one end of the ribbon and never left her gaze. As the knot opened he slowly put both bands aside. Then his hands wandered to her shoulder, delicately tugging the silky garment and sliding it from her shoulders. He kissed the newly exposed skin and then he whispered auspiciously:

“Stand up for me Betts.”

His lightly demanding tonr , which still lingered a silent plea gave her chills and let goosebumps appear on her skin. 

She stood up from the desk, looking upon him, holding her breath in joyful expectation, waiting for his next move.

Jughead never left her eyes as his hands gently pulled the robe further aside, his fingertips feathery tracing the skin he'd exposed by it. He felt her shiver under his touch and he was hit by a wave of arousal, like the shiver of her body cast his own. 

Then the morning gown feel like an ocean of silk off her arms to the floor and she stood in front of her husband in her lingerie, more exposed like she ever was in front anyone – except yesterday, but that doesn't count anymore.

He devours her He couldn't believe that this delicate fairy, was really his. This time He'd honor this moment.

He trailed his fingers upon her arms to her shoulder, his devouring eyes still fixed on her vision. 

Betty whole body vibrated, silently begging for his touch. She couldn't breathe and every fiber of her seemed energized, 

The gaze of Jughead so piercing, she could it through the pith of her bones. 

He orbits her like an eagle. Piercing Sapphires fixed at her, like she was his long-desired prev. 

She should be scared by his dominant present and behavior, but instead hey body's buzzing with arousal. Every inch of her skin prickled with pleasure. 

She closed her to calm her now low panting breath, but the feeling of Jugheads lean body pressed behind her, mad it unpossible.

His lips delicately traced along the skin of her neck. Betty tilts her head and sighed ecstatically to gave him better him better access to her soft flesh.   
Jughead was he incredibly aroused by her willing devotion. 

God how could she be real. But the heat of body radiating through his skin, proved it every second. His hand slide to her golden curls that fell over her shoulders and raked through their softness.

He tenderly took her earlobe between his teeth, before he's whispering “You're so beautiful, Betts. I can't stop touching you.”

Betty moaned at his words and she let the head fell onto his shoulder. Her body craved for his touch. She needed more but didn't know how to verbalize it. 

“Then don't stop Juggie.” She just pleaded then. 

“Oh, I am gonna touch you everywhere Betty. Until you'd beg me to stop.” 

“Holy Christ!” She hushed and got a desirous chuckle as a reward.

As his fingers slowly trailed it's to her rib cage, slightly brushing the outline of her breasts on its way, he said ." I am gonna worship you like you deserve, it's my duty. Let me worship you. 

She couldn't think anymore. All she could feel was his hot breath onher skin that inflamed herlike gasoline and his alluring promises

But she got rid out of her delirium of pleasure as she felt Jughead fingers lightly playing with her waistband, his fingertips tickling the skin underneath.

Somehow – she didn't know how - she'd manage to find her voice again and whispered: “Jug...”

“Aye...?” He asked raspily. His fingertips still caressing her skin lightly.

“Juggie... wait...” She said her filled with fear and urgency.

Jughead stopped instantly and looked into her eyes.

“Was it too much?” He asked in concern

She turned around to look at him and bit her lip nervously.

She knew she had to tell about her scars. But she was so scared, he would judge her or wouldn't find her beautiful anymore... But she knew there was no way out to tell him. 

She shook her head and spoke with a trembling voice: “No, no it's not that... I mean yeah maybe a little bit... cause a never done this before...”

Jughead said nothing, just waited patiently for her to go on.

She bit her lip so hard that she could taste blood. 

She fought with new tears of embarrassment and fear as she said: “This is really hard for me to tell you, juggie... but my legs...” She began and let out a heavy sigh.

He laid a hand on her shoulder, rubbing small soothing circles to show her comfort. “You can tell me everything.” He said encouragingly

She took a deep breath and then started to explain: “The thing I do to my hands... I've done it to my legs too.” He looked confused and asked her:

“what do you mean?” He asked gently.

“can we maybe sit jug?” She asked as she felt her legs wobble.

“Of course.” He said and they sat on the edge of the bed.

As he looked at in expectation she went on: “What I mean is... “ her voice broke, but then she continued: “I harm myself...” She told him. Her glassy eyes looking into his frighteningly. 

He was so proud of her at this moment. He knew how much it cost her, to share this with him.

He pushed gently further: “How”

“I cut myself...my legs...” She explained quietly.

“Can I see them, please?” He asked softly.

Betty met his gaze for a long moment. She was scared... so scared. But she didn't find any signs of judgment in it. 

 

So she took all her courage in both hands and slid up on of her legs pants slightly and exposed her deep scars to him. 

Some of them more healed than others. His heart wrenched at the sight of them, but he didn't show it. He carefully traced a finger above the evidence of her tortured soul. 

She flinched a bit because the intimate, delicate gesture let her shiver. 

“The scars are a part of you... and I want to know all of you... I love all parts of you... Betty.”

He leaned forward and kissed her gently, then he put her in her arms and kissed a forehead.

“Thank you so much for your trust Baby. “ He said to her husky.

She didn't answer, just hugged him tight and laid her head onto his chest.

Jughead had a question on his mind, he wanted to ask her but didn't if he'd push her too far. But he tested the water.

“Can I ask you something more about it?” Jughead started carefully. 

As she nodded he continued. “When did it begin and when do feel the need to harm yourself?”

“It began a couple of years ago... since my father died and we lost all our money and became poor... I mean we weren't ever really rich, but we had a good life though... as my father died we lived practically from bread and water and could barely pay the leasehold of our farm. I was alright with being poor and working the whole day, to pay for our farm, as a girl. I really didn't need to be rich... but my mother had a really hard time with it. As I became older. She put much pressure on me... too always look nice, not gain too much weight because wealthy men wouldn't like it... She represented me like some piece ofmeat as she noticed that some wealthy men, who'd by ingredients would be interested in me and I hated it... that's when I started to curl my fingers inside and realized that the pain had given me some release and I could gain control over myself again. So it became a returning manner....” 

As she paused a bit Jughead asked: “How did you met this scum of your past fiance.” and raked soothingly through her golden smooth curls. 

“Two years after my father died, my mother decided to offer some rooms as a guest room for rent. Archie was among the visitors because he wanted to see the green island. I knew he was evil since the first him. He couldn't trick me with his sleaze smile... but it worked perfectly at my mother... and so I was doomed... as he showed his interest in marrying me and leaving with me to Riverdale. My mum was all in. She threatened me, that if I'd say no, she would be out of the house and I would rot in the mud.... she slapped me and said that I was such a disgrace her whole life and that I could at least do that for her... I didn't know what to do... I felt out of control...I agreed and felt numb. That was the first time I took them and cut my leg in the bathtub. And I felt something again.

As she told her story Jughead felt tears prick behind his eyes but blinked them away. He stayed silent, just listened and comforted her as she told further: 

”Then Archies behavior got worse, day by day. The small cuts weren't enough anymore. Because by each other day in that misery I felt number. So I cut deeper... I felt hopeless and dead... till the day I escaped and I ran... and you saved me...” She finished and sniffled.

Jugged hugged her tight, kissed her hairline and murmured: “I love you Betty... and I promise you this bloody bastard, will never lay a hand on you again.

What he didn't that he might keep that promise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies here I am with the new chapter! i hope you like it? As always a huge thank you for every Bookmark comment 8r kudos! And a huge to reggiefuckingmantle for beta reading! I was really really nervous about this chapter so I would love to know what you think about it!? Sending love and hugs your LeandraDeRaven
> 
> You can also reach out to me if you have any questions


	7. Your my Eden but I am your snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes description of abuse and alcohol abuse
> 
> But also smut

Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one

Chapter 7

You're my Eden but I'm your snake

After Betty revealed her past and showed him her fears, they just laid in bed for a while, holding each other without saying a word. Just seeking comfort by each others presence.

Jugheads thoughts were reeling. He was so proud of her that she'd trusted him and opened up to him. He knew it wasn't fair that he didn't tell her where he was and why he'd behaved the way he did.... he could still kick his ass for it. He knew she wasn't his mother and he knew he wasn't his father either. But there was still a constant resonant, misty fright, he couldn't overcome. 

Now that he'd opened his heart for her, his fear to loose her had become almost unbearable... how could he explain that to her without sounding completely ridiculous and small? He thought.

“Juggie....” She said quietly.

“Aye,” he asked his finger still raking through her hair. The feeling of her smooth curls gliding between his fingers calmed him, too.

“I am sorry for getting drunk on our wedding night... I shouldn't have done that on our wedding night... I screwed it up too.”

“I shouldn't have left you either... I am sorry.” He whispered in her hair.

“You surely expected our wedding night to be different... I was just so nervous...” Betty admitted and turned around in his arms, so she could see his face, without losing the connection of their tangled bodies.

He was glad she didn't pressure him to tell her where he was this morning. He was grateful that he had more time to figure out how to expose this vulnerable part of him to her.

But he was really uncomfortable with the aspect that she'd thought, he'd expected her to sleep with him... just because they're married... he knew that there were men who claimed it as their right at the wedding night. But he wasn't like that. 

“I didn't expect anything from you, babe... I still don't...aye?” He told her.

“Were you only nervous or scared too? “ Jughead asked then.

“Maybe both.” She answered

“Why?” He pushed further. He didn't want her to be scared of him.

“Mostly because of myself... my scars... but also because I didn't know what to do... still don't know... I've never been with a man... I mean for any reason. You were the first man who'd kissed me.” She admitted and blushed.

He pecked her lips with his and said then: “Still proud of it.” He commented and smirked. Then he answered: “Don't be afraid...we're in is this journey together alright. I got you and we have all the time in the world. You always have the right to voice that you're scared or if it's too much, alright. Even if I have a demanding tone... you always have the right to voice it, if you're not comfortable with something. I want it to be a pleasurable experience for both of us.”

Betty nodded and said: “What if I like your dominance?” As soon as she admitted it her face flushed. He just smirked 

“Well... I am glad to hear that but even though you have to let me know when your not comfortable with something I do. It's okay to not know what you want yet. We figure it out but tell me if I push you too far. He explained. 

She nodded.

I am so glad you found me before I got married to Archie...” She said with a smile.

He grimaced and his stomach wrenched painfully at the thought, what Archie would've forced her too. His grip tightened around her like an unconscious shield of protection.

“You didn't. You're stuck with me now.” Jughead chuckled and smirked.

“You sound like it would be a punishment.”

“Who knows... I'm not an easy man...” He said quietly.

She looked up and leaned over him.

“Aye. you're not an easy man Mr. Jones, but you're MY man...you're my blessing. She said raspy and brushed a ravened curl out of his face. 

His stormy eyes looked into hers. One moment after she said it, she saw his eyes clouding with fear and sorrow, but it quickly changed into a hint of possessiveness.

He cupped her cheek and whispered huskily: “Say that again.” 

She smiled roguishly, suddenly feeling like a queen, Looking down at him and obeyed his soft demand with a same husky whisper: “you're MINE.” Her eyes sparked up and she leaned down and kissed him slow and sensual. Her hair felt around their faces, capturing it like a golden frame, softly caressing their cheeks. 

Her devilish smirk was so infectious that he couldn't help and smirked against her lips. 

Betty took advantage of it, nibbled at his bottom lip, slip her tongue in his mouth and stroke his in a smooth motion, like he'd done it the times before. Soon she got rewarded with a lustful groan and heatened with new arousal. It didn't take long as he'd take the lead over the kiss. Capturing her cheek with one hand and the other slipped to the nape of her neck holding it gently, his thumb tracing her defined jawline. 

God, she had to get closer to him. She needed to feel him closer... but she couldn't because their hip bones collided. So she lifted her chest, grabbing his neck tenderly to pull him with her and tried to straddle him. 

As he noticed what she had in mind, he sat up a little and his hands grabbed her waist to help her. As she finally sat on his lap. His palms went upwards to her back, and spread them across her prominent shoulder blades, embracing her like supportive wings.

She took his face between her hands and didn't care about the small sting in them. She kissed him deeply and gently stroke her fingers through his messy hair.

Jughead got lost in the kiss. She was intoxicating. He was so aroused. His trousers seemed extremely tight now and the fact that she circled her hips against him, while they kiss, didn't ease the tightening feeling against the raw material. His hands fell to her hips and gripped them lightly. He broke the kiss and hushed. 

“And you said you didn't know what to do.” He chuckled. “I think you know exactly what you do. “ He said with a low groan and sucked on her neck tenderly. Her head fell back and escaped a small gasp. 

“God Betty look at you right now. So beautiful and beaming with desire on top of me. He whispered against her lips their breaths mingling before he tugged her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked it. 

“you like it?” She asked and smiled against his mouth.

He chuckled, his lips traced her shoulder with feathery kisses and whispered against her skin.

“Like is an understatement. You drive me crazy... Jesus, I want you so much...” and bit playfully in her neck.

“Jug...” Betty sighed. Her hips now started to buck against his, trying to wined of his grip.

“Aye?” he asked quietly and watched her.

Betty couldn't think straight. All she knew was that she felt her whole body heathen. Every hot breath and stroke of Jughead intensified the tightened feeling in her lower stomach and the warmth between her legs even more.

“I... god... I can't think straight.” she whimpered in his neck and rubbed her hips against the friction in a desperate need to ease the tightening feeling between her legs. She started panting.

“Baby...tell me what you want...” he asked softly and his skimmed the hot skin of her sides... making her thighs clenching in desire.

“ I... I need...” She began desperately

Jughead breathing quickened now, too. 

He had much self-control, but he couldn't ignore the lustful effect, her involuntary grinding hips above his now fully hard cock, had on him.

He pushed further and asked a husky voice lingering with lust: “Do you want me to touch you...? “ 

She nodded against his neck, heavily breathing, her face flushed from the radiating heat between them. 

Slowly his hand moved to her breast, brushing the outline at first, before cupping her breast with his palm and kneading in tenderly over the silk, while he moved his head to let their lips coalesced. 

As soon as his hand covered her breast, heat stirred in her stomach and she let out a small enraptured moan over now devouring lips.

Jughead was so intoxicated by her small moans. It was the sonata he craved listening. He never felt such a sparkling electricity and immediately knew that he got addicted to it. Her breast seemed to perfectly fit into his palm, like puzzle pieces, which found their equivalent. 

As he felt her nipple peek against the silky fabric, he slightly brushed his thumb over. The low friction let it even more peek. 

Betty sighed lustfully and Jughead leaned forward to indulge her slender throat with small kisses, her soft groan temptingly vibrating against his hungry lips. His curious mouth continued his marvelous journey to the small valley of her cleavage and found his finishing line on her evoked nipple.

As soon his teeth grazed she let out a small shriek, which quickly changed into a lustful gasp as he took the small knob between his and gently nibbled at it.

“Oh... Juggie.” She sighed bending her chest toward his experienced mouth.

He moved back to her neck and attacked her it with his lips, sucked on the soft spot, he knew it drove her wild and whispered: “Does that feel good?” 

the dark raw timbre of his voice sent a new shock wave through her body and shattered at her pulsating core.

Her answer was a low groan.

“I take that as a yes,” He said and smirked 

his fingers slowly lingered under the seam of her bralette, non verbally asking to remove the smooth cloth, which disunited their skin. He looked at her. Her eyes closed, her eyelids lightly fluttered. He gently slid his fingertips under the fabric...

“Hey Jug... I am gonna Head out for the... oh fuck... I am sorry Mate. “ Sweet Pea said and stood in the door frame and covered his eyes.

Betty shrieked and froze instantly, covering her now flaming face in the crook of his neck

“Are you fucking kidding me”! Jughead shouted, covering Betty's exposedness with his body.

“I am sorry man... I didn't see anything I swear... “ Sweet Pea stuttered but still stood. “Why the hell you didn't lock the door. 

“Close the door and get the Fuck OUT, Pea!” He shouted again.

Sweet Pea just closed the door.

“I can't believe it. “ Jughead scoffed but chuckled and he felt Betty chuckle into his neck as well.

“I am sorry... are you alright?” He asked and smiled. 

“Aye, just a little mortified... that's all... She answered and giggled.

“Next time I'll lock the door,” he smirked and kissed her 

The moments of earlier flashed through her mind and she blushed. 

She never felt more alive in her life, her skin still prickled at the memory. She wondered if it was always like this and if it's like this for him too.

“a penny for thoughts,” Jughead asked her and brushed a loose curl behind her ear.

“Is it always like this?” She asked quietly.

He smiled cockily and answered: “well I hope so... and it's gonna get even better”

She gasps and smacked him playfully on the shoulder: “gosh stop I am serious...” She said and giggled.

He loved to hear her giggle, he thought before answering: “I was serious.” He said with a smile, then he asked her: “What do you mean?” 

“is it always like that for you too?” She asked nervously.

His humorous turned into the serious one. He looked into her green eyes for several seconds before he answered: “No. Just with you Betts.”

Betty's heart began to pound rapidly at his response.

There it was again. The sparkling electricity, the magnetic pull... he never felt before. Though he wanted to stay like this forever, wrapped by her long legs, hold by her svelte hands, he had to go downstairs... 

At first, Jughead had to talk to Sweet Pea and then he had to look for Andre in the basement.

“As much as I want to stay right here... I have to go to Sweet Pea and talk to him. I have to look for Andre...”

Betty and Jughead got up from the bed and then Betty suggested: “I could look for Andre again if you want”

Suddenly Jughead had an idea. He took her dressing gown off the floor and placed it over shoulders.

“Thank you.” She said and brush his hand with her fingers.

“Actually I got an idea and wanted to ask you for help,” Jughead asked Betty

“ Sure... what is it Jug.”

“Do you remember how I told you about Hiram and I'd plan to send him a ransom demand?

She nodded. She remembered it very well. It was practically the first Jughead opened up to her. She wished he would do this more often, she thought.

“It turned out as I expected and Hiram doesn't seem to care about him... Andre doesn't think that I trust the worthiest person, either... I get it... if I were him I wouldn't trust me either.”

“I don't know Jug, maybe it's because he's still tied up in the basement.” She said sarcastically. 

Jughead sighed. „Betts it's not that simple. I cannot free him until I am sure he's on our side... and not the loyal companion of Hiram Lodge anymore... you know what he was capable off, he nearly killed Sweet Pea. It's too dangerous for all of us until we aren't 100 percent sure.”

Betty looked at him sympathetically. She didn't want to sound judgmental.

“I am sorry jug... I didn't mean it the way it sounded.”

“It's alright Betts...” He said with a sad smile

“So... what do you want me to ask.” She asked again

“I wanted to ask you, if you could maybe try to convince him, to let go of Hiram and join the Serpents.”

“For what reasons? Revenge? “ She asked keeping her tone usual. She didn't ask because of prejudices, she asked because she was interested in his life.

“God no... I wouldn't do that... Andre is a good man... If I would want revenge I would take revenge on Hiram himself... “ He paused for a moment.

Looking into her eyes and didn't found any blaze of fright or Judgement in it. God how much I love this woman...He thought. Then he continued: “It's mostly because I want to help him... keep him safe... I want to keep us safe... I know we are a gang... I know we – including myself – had done a really bad thing... still do. But we are righteous... and we know who good people are and who isn't... and we are family... I just want to keep us all save... and to save this poor soul from Hiram... who'd kill him anyway... because Andre didn't do his job properly and killed me or Sweet Pea.”

“My Husband is a good man.” She said, leaned forward and kissed him tenderly.

He didn't say anything. Just leaned into the kiss.

“I'll try to convince him.” She said then.

He pulled her into and kissed her forehead, closed his eyes and his lips just stalled there for a brief moment.

“Do you know how much I love you, Betty?” He asked her as he laid his chin on her hairline. 

“I think I am never getting tired of hearing these words. She said and he felt her smile against his chest and backed up from their embrace

“I'll get dressed and then I'll go Andre.” She just said.

“I am in the bar talking to Pea.” He said and headed downstairs

Jughead decided to ask if he could stay at Toni's place tonight. He had plans with his wife...

 

“Sweet Pea!” Jughead called.

His best turned around and apologized immediately: “Jughead I'm sorry... I didn't see anything...” 

“Calm down Sweet Pea. I should've locked the doors.” Jughead said and lit himself a cigarette. “Just knock the next time and wait before you come in.” He said.

“Aye boss.” Sweet Pea said smirking.

“So what do you wanted to tell me, that couldn't wait.”

“Oh, I wanted to borrow your car for picking up the gramophone you've ordered for the bar. Though I prefer real music and dance party's” Sweet Pea answered.

“Me too. But trust me it will be good for the atmosphere. Though we could do a private dance Party: Almost all of us Serpents know how to use a fiddle, a tin whistle, and bagpipe right..” Jughead suggested and smiled.

“We're Irish. It would be a shame if not, aye?” Sweet answered with proud. 

“Aye. Music runs through our blood.” Jughead answered and smiled melancholically.

 

“Pea, could you stay at Toni's tonight. I want to spend some time alone with Betty?”

Sweet Pea smirked and wiggled his eyebrows in amusement: “Ah some alone time... I see.” He commented.

“Stop it, Pea, it's not always about getting in someone's panties... I am not you.” Jughead answered.

“come on Jug it's alright to want it. She's your wife, beautiful and has a heart of gold. It's alright to want to sleep with her, man.” Sweet Pea.

“If I didn't know it better I would totally think you want to screw my wife...” He said and rolled his eyes “...and I am gonna have this conversation with you. I just want to do something nice like a dinner at home and some music.” Jughead explained.

“You're gonna cook for her? Hell Jughead Jones REALLY have to love his wife.” Sweet Pea answered and grinned.

“I just want do something special for her after I was such a jerk at our wedding night. Could you make up an for bringing the gramophone to my room, before you head out to Toni? I don't want her to get suspicious. I want to surprise her.” Jughead asked him.

“Sure. No worries. I am your partner in crime, as always” Sweet Pea answered with a wink.

“Hey, bud...” Jughead began

“Hmm?”

“Thank you... thank you for talking some sense into me earlier,” Jughead said. 

“Man, we're like brothers. It's my duty to stop you from being stupid. I am so happy for you... “ After several seconds Sweet Pea added: “You really love her huh?”

“Aye, more than anything...But I think she didn't believe me or she just doesn't know how much I love her” Jughead said thoughtfully.

“well. Then you'd better change that Jug.” Sweet Pea said.

“That's what I'm about to do,” Jughead stated.

“Alright, Bud I have to go pick up this expensive thing tho.” Sweet Pea said.

“Wait... do Y'all mind if I'll join you? Betty's is in the basement anyway.” Jughead asked and grabbed his coat.

“In the basement?” Sweet Pea repeated confused.

“Aye, I ask her to talk to Andre and try to convince him to join the Serpents,” Jughead explained.

Sweet Pea whistled slightly.

“If you ever doubt that she loves you, then you'd fucking stupid! It's pretty obvious if she's already doing your Serpent stuff for you.”

*

in the meanwhile at the basement of the Whyte Wyrm...

Jughead was already gone when she headed to the kitchen, grabbing something to eat for Andre. Gladly Sweet Pea finished the garlic bread and the sausages like she'd asked in the morning, so she just had to grab both, took a can of fresh water and went straight to the basement.

“Hey, Andre I bought you some garlic bread, sausages, and water.” She greeted.

Andre smiled slightly and said: Aww... the kind blond Girl. Haven't seen you in a while? The days before, the king of the Serpents himself, made sure that I didn't starve.”

“Sorry I was a little occupied.” She excused while she helped him to drink some Water.

“With what?” Andre asked curiously.

She thought for a second, whether she should tell him about her marriage or not. But maybe it would help to explain, that the king of the Serpents wasn't as bad as he might think.

“I got married actually.” She said with a smile.

“to whom?” Andre gasped in surprise.

Betty gave him a bite of the garlic bread and then answered with a happy smile: “Jughead Jones the King of the Serpents” 

Andre coughed as a response: “What!?” He asked eyes widened in shock.

Betty chuckled and said proudly: “Yes you heard right. I'm Betty Jones.” 

“Betty are you out of your mind. I know he helped you and let you live here... but he's unpredictable, cruel and dangerous.” He explained concernedly.

“He didn't help me, Andre... Jughead Jones saved me.” Betty explained sincerely. “without him and all the other Serpents included, I would've been dead today. He takes care of good people and cares about them... I know you don't trust him because you'd heard stories from Hiram... but he can also be a very very good man... 

She waited a minute and let him process her words. She gave him another bite of bread and sip. Then she asked: “Do you have a family?” 

Andre looked at her for a moment and answered then: “No my parents are dead, I didn't have a wife... Hiram and his men are pretty much the only family I have now.”

She nodded with a look of sympathy and said: “it's pretty much the same for me Andre...Jughead not only saved my life, he gave me a family too. Jughead and the Serpents are my Family now. They are way more a family to me than my real family ever was.....

Jughead knows your in danger now... not because of him... because of Hiram. I know he offered you to join the Serpents and that Hiram didn't pay the ransom yet...” She said.

“How do you know that.” He asked.

“Well, I am his wife aye?” She answered with a smile.

“I know, but Hiram never told his wife his plans,” Andre stated.

“ I told you Jughead Jones is a good man and different,” Betty repeated.

“Look I didn't know Hiram, but if he would really care about you, he would have paid the ransom the moment he received the demand,” Betty said and the pain flicking in his eyes as soon as she stated the fact.

“You're in danger Andre and Jughead knows that and he helps good people who are in danger... I mean look at me tho. “ She said.

Andre cocked an eyebrow.

“He asked you to marry him..... that's a big obligation, not a help.” He said

“Otherwise I would be beaten to death right now by my past fiance... and I could've said no,” Betty answered.

Andre looked dumbfounded.

“Now Jughead knows that you're in danger too and he wants to help. Because he knows what's going to happen if he'll let you go. Hiram is going to punish you for not finishing your job properly. Do you really want that?” 

To Betty's satisfaction, she saw his eyes flash and then he gulped. Alright, he finally realized. She thought.

“Andre... take an advice from someone who'd been in quite a similar position and takes a hand of a Serpent when he offers you one. Trust me you're not gonna regret it.

She saw he mind reeling and gently touched his knee as a sign of comfort and sympathy.

“I know it's a huge decision and it's like you're losing your family again... but I promise you we just offer you this option to help you. Not for any other reasons. I asked my husband point blank if there are any other reasons and he looked me straight in the eyes and said that he just wanted to help you. And I believed him and trusted him... I still do... so at least think about it alright.

He nodded and Betty dropped off the topic for now. They talked about themselves, while Betty fed him. After Andre finished to eat and to drink, Betty asked if he needed anything else and said: “I'll come back tomorrow. Sweet Pea will stop by and check on you later.” Before she took the stairs to go upstairs, she stilled again and said: “Please think about it Andre and let us know.”

As he nodded in response she just smiled and left the basement.

When she got upstairs and checked in the bar, she stumbled right into Jughead and Sweet Pea.

“Hey, beautiful I missed you!” Jughead said and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“Hey, you've only seen me two Hours ago, Juggie. Where have you two been.” She asked and couldn't stop the slight redness that appeared on her cheeks, as she saw Sweet Pea and remembered what happened earlier, but glad he didn't seem to notice it or just let it pass without comment.

Jughead embraced her from behind and laid his head on her shoulder. His behavior was so carefree that it was contagious. She smiled and leaned onto him.

“We've drove to Greendale to pick up a gramophone for the bar.” , jughead spoke. His breath grazing her face and she slightly shivered. She could swear, Jughead slightly smirked mischievously right now.

“How wonderful. I love music.” Betty stated and her face beamed.

“By the way, you get your first payment of two weeks today.” Let Sweet Pea show you around and buy some clothes, I you want. Oh and buy something fancy.” He said. 

“Something Fancy? Are we going somewhere?” She asked in confusion.

“it's a surprise” He answered secretively and smirked. But the way his eyes looked at her made the hair rise on her skin.

She just nodded.

Jughead broke from their embrace and turned around.

“Make sure she's saved and not to humble” Jughead ordered to Sweet Pea.

“Always.” Sweet Pea just answered and smiled.

Jughead took Bettys hand and softly brushed her knuckles with his lips.

Betty blushed and Jughead just smirked.

“ come on Birdie. Let's get you dress up. So that this guy will be even more obsessed by you if that's even possible.” Sweet Pea said, chuckled and friendly put an arm around Betty's shoulders, but didn't miss Jugheads slight jealous glance and smirked. 

Before they went through the entrance door, he shouted. Don't worry brother I know she's yours” 

Jughead just chuckled.

Betty bought a knee-length dark green dress – Which perfectly matched with her eyes, at least that's what the saleswoman said- with a little piece of black lace on the shoulders and some black stockings. 

She wanted to look beautiful for him, regardless of what his surprise was. She wanted to surprise him too.

Then they came across a small lingerie and nightwear store and she stopped. She chewed nervously on a bottom lip and thought about an excuse to go to the shop and looking around without Sweet Pea. Because she didn't want him to know that the thought of buying lingerie to impress her husband crossed her mind.

“Pea would you mind waiting here just a bit and I would look for some new nightgowns. Tonis is a little too small.” She asked trying not to blush which would reveal her true colors.

“Sure. Take your time.” He just said.

What she didn't saw was his all-knowing cocky smirk as the door closed and him saying “Oh this lucky Bastard.”

She couldn't decide between a light green knee length nightgown with beige lace at the sides, right where the thighs supposed to be, or a black brassiere and black tap pants. She wanted to impress him. But also didn't want to seem to bold... She thought. She decided to buy both pieces of lingerie and weather to decide it later or to save the bolder one for a later occasion. She bought one more pair of cream colored stockings, who'd matched the jade nightgown and went back to a patiently waiting and smoking Sweet Pea.

*

In the meanwhile in the Whyte Wyrm

Jughead was glad as he found all the ingredients for the dinner in their kitchen, this would spare him an amount of time. He decides to cook Dublin Cobble. His favorite meal since he was a kid. It was an old recipe from his mother. He hoped Betty would like it. He remembered that she liked bacon as much as he does, so he just hoped Dublin Coddle - a traditional stew with potatoes, bacon, and sausages – would be a good choice.

He was nervous. He was nearly so nervous, as he waited in the barn for her on their wedding day. Jughead wanted to just make her smile... wanted to make up for his bad behavior back then... wanted to explain... he wanted to give her an evidence of trust like she did it today. Jughead simply wanted to give her the wedding night she deserves. This evening and night would be all about her.

As he finished the dinner. He prepared their room with a table, two chairs, and candles. Then he put the gramophone into his room. He looked at his prepared room and was contented with it. But it didn't calm his nerves in the slightest. He debated if he should get an ice bucket with champagne. It's a candlelight dinner and she deserves the best. He just would make sure she'd only had one glass tonight. Then he wouldn't get triggered anyway...

So he got downstairs to the freezer, filled the bucket with some crushed ice and got the champagne. At the Moment he wanted to go upstairs, He heard Betty and Sweet Pea in front of the entrance door.

Shit... he thought. I have to lit the candles and I am not dressed properly either.... shit shit shit... His mind raced. He had to act quickly. He put the ice bucket with the champagne, behind the bar counter, so nobody could see it. As the door opened, he tried to act normally. 

“Hey.” He greeted with a forced smile. “I didn't expect you guys that early.” He shot Sweet Pea meaningful glance. 

“Aye Betty just knows what she wants. Shopping went quite easy.”

“is that so? I hope you get all you desired.” He asked.

“Aye... I even bought something fancy like you'd asked and smiled.”

His eyes twinkle and he answered with a smirk lingering on his lips: “That's my girl.”

“I head upstairs and get dressed. Be right back.” She said then with a happy smile that lit up her features and was about to go upstairs.

Jughead froze silently mouthing to Sweet Pea to help.

“Uh, Betty would you mind to help me with the alcohol supplies... I need to get them in the bar, but lately, my back kinda hurts and I could use a little help.

Jughead rolled his eyes and thought: he couldn't get a better excuse? But relaxed as he saw that Betty gave in.

“Go get changed after that and then just come upstairs, Aye. “ Jughead just ordered softly and kissed her temple. Betty shot him a confused look but nodded then.

As they were in the storage room, he let out a breath of relief, quickly put the ice bucket with the champagne and rushed to their room to get dressed and to lit the candles for their dinner.

After ten minutes he heard a soft knock on the door. “Come in. It's open.” Jughead just called.

The door opened and both stood there blinded by the sight they got confronted with.

“Juggie...” Betty breathed in awe. 

He devoured her for a moment. She was gorgeous in that wood-green dress, the shade matched with her emerald eyes and made them shine even brighter.

It fitted her feminine features perfectly.

Jughead couldn't say a word for a second, so caught by her beauty.

He walked slowly towards her, took her hand, brushed her knuckles with his lips and murmured raspy whilst he held her gaze: “Betty Jones... you're a sight for sore eyes.”

“You don't look bad yourself Mr. Jones.” She answered and smiled.

“Ready for dinner?” He asked with a grin.

“I am starving actually,” Betty answered and sat down at the chair, Jughead moved behind for her.

“That's good because since I know you're as much obsessed with bacon as I am... I figured I could cook something traditional of our home country. I cooked a good old Dublin Coddle. “ 

He explained and put a little portion on her plate.

“I love Dublin coddle... I haven't eaten it in years.” She said gasping in excitement.

“Me too. The last time I've eaten was about seven years when I was seventeen. My mother taught me how to cook it.”

He offered her glass of champagne, but she just shook her and said: “no thanks after that embarrassment of the last time, I'd rather pass.”

“Betty... It's ok with me, just don't get drunk...” He said.

“But you can have a drink if you want” She suggested nicely.

Alright... this is it... I have to tell her... I have to tell her... now... he thought.

He cleared his throat and sat back onto his chair. His hands suddenly got sweaty. But then he started to explain: “I don't drink usually... just when I have to because it is socially demanded and I don't want to explain it...

“Why,” she asked quietly, her eyes filled with sympathy.

He wrenched his hands uncomfortable together above the table to built up some of the tension and consuming fear. Then he felt a tender touch and her hands embraced his unsteady hands. Tangled like a Celtic knot. He felt a wave of calmness washed over him. Like if the connection of their hands created a symbiosis between two souls, bodies and spirits, finely balanced because of their physical touch. 

He found her eyes, his own filled with a storm of emotions.

“My father was... no, he still is an alcoholic... he was since I could remember...he get aggressive when he got drunk. A completely different person. As I was old enough to realize... what a monster he became when he drank... when I realized that he'd hit my mother and younger sister. I either hid all his booze or I threw myself between them. I didn't care that he'd beaten the shit out of me... I just wanted to help them... as more as my father got preoccupied with the Gang obligations. His drinking manner got more and worse. He lost his job. I had to start to work back then and couldn't watch out for my sister and my mother anymore... I guess one day it was too much and she left... I came back from work and she was gone... without saying goodbye... and took my sister with her...” He told her.

Betty just held his hands in a firm grip soothing the back of them with her thumbs and let him speak, just like he did it before when she opened up to him.

I got so mad... I screamed at him...I blamed him... I even hit him... that night he beat me so much I couldn't even recognize my face after it... after that night I escaped from home and got homeless. That was when I met Sweet Pea... I knew him since I was a kid... he saw me sleeping in a lonely corner of a street and took me to his home... we got best friends practically instantly... then somehow the other Serpents got to know that I escaped from my father...”

“But wasn't your father the leader of the Serpents before?” Betty interrupted him.

“He was... until then... The Serpent's told me that my father got arrested for murder...he said he didn't kill the man... that he just drunk his ass off, then got into a fight, got tricked and didn't do it.... but I never believed him. How could I?... The Serpent's soon became a family to me and I got respected because I was the son of my father. So I took the responsibility, got into the footsteps of my dad and took the lead.” He finished

She stood up went around the table and knelt beside him. She took his hands in his and kissed them without leaving his gaze.

“Thank you... thank you for telling me...”

“Come here. “ He whispered and gently pulled her onto his lap.

“Betts... I am sorry... for how I acted... I got triggered... I kinda saw my father ... or my mother in you and I thought I could be my father... I didn't mean to hurt you... it was just... too much...” He tried to explain.

She just nodded and whispered with tears in her eyes: “You're not your father Jug. You never will be...”

“I saw the look on your face after I hurt you... and it was just all too much... I hated myself for hurting Betts and then I just thought... please don't” He gulped and held back his tears. “Please don't let her leave me... like all the people I loved....” He choked out.

“Jug... hey hey hey... Jug look at me... “ Betty whispered and gently captured his face between her hands 

The look of his tortured fear-filled eyes nearly broke her, but she looked him straight in his eyes and slowly said: “I am your wife. Where else would my place be, then in the protective arms of my husband...Because of you I finally am able to feel again... to live again... I love you... and I would never leave you unless you want me to leave... aye... I am your wife Jug... I am your wife Jug... I am right here... “ The last two sentences were only a whisper. Her throat so tight because the intensity of her emotions... she laid her forehead on his, caressed his cheeks. Their breath mingling... their lips only millimeters apart. She just let it be it for a moment. Let them feel every emotion which lingering on the surface, shown, by their touch, their silent commitment...their breaths full of desperation and need.

Suddenly he whispered against her lips: “ Dance with me, Betts.”

“What,” she asked.

“Dance with my love... we didn't get the chance to dance at our Wedding and I planned to dance with my wife tonight. “ 

He knew it was all of the sudden... but he also knew if he didn't have broke their moment, his intense feelings might explode and then he would rip her clothes off and cherish all inches of her body...until she moaned his name begging him to deliver her.... but he couldn't do that now... not like this... not tonight... he wouldn't lose control... she deserved more...he thought as he looked into her confused, flushed face.

“But at first we need some music. Get up, Betts.” He ordered raspy and skimmed his lips over the skin of the crook of her neck.

She obeyed in slight anticipation. She never danced with him before and, yes he was right, she also wished she had danced with him at their wedding.

But the dark look in his eyes, the fully dilated irises, told a promise, that this dance won't be a usual wedding dance between newlyweds...and the thought caused a familiar clench between her thighs.

As Betty got down from his lap, he turned the gramophone and a couple second later the cracking sound and was replaced by the melody of Irving Berlin's – What'll I do. 

He turned around and smirked mischievously a loose curl has fallen onto his forehead. 

Jesus Christ... he was the purest temptation and he hadn't even touched her yet. She thought.

He walked towards her. “May I asked for this dance miss?” He asked her, smiled and offered her his hand.

She smiled back, holding his gaze and laid her hand in his. He gently pulled her closer to him, intertwined on hand with hers and hold in a soft but firm grip. The other Hand found its place on her lower back. They just tried the steps of a slow Waltz... but honestly, they didn't care about the steps. It was such an intimate moment, between husband and wife, between two souls. Just enjoying the moment in complete devotion for each other.

He swung her around and then he pulled her closer. Their irises met and they felt the air shifting.

His eyes darkened before leaned down to met her lips in a long sweet consuming kiss. 

As his lips parted from hers, she whimpered lightly, instantly longing for the feeling of his lips on hers.

Then he whispered against her lips skimming them feathery, if she wouldn't feel the electrical attraction between them, she hadn't even noticed it: “I Love you, Betty. I love you so fucking much that it scares me because I don't how to exist without these feelings for you anymore.”

Betty sighed and closed her eyes. 

This gorgeous man let her feel so many things... every time... she was overwhelmed by his tenderness, his devotion, his longing for her, his care. His intensity. Nobody made her feel like this... she couldn't even find the right words to describe it. She didn't felt numb anymore, helpless... she felt like she was finally alive. It scared her... a lot... but it also brought a calmness into her soul, she never thought she was able to gain... she thought, leaned her head onto his shoulder and hushed: “Me too.”, back.

“I want to make you feel good.” He whispered in her ear huskily. 

“You do.” She said and smiled into his shoulder.  
He couldn't help but at her innocence. She was his Eden... pure and good and he was her snake, who couldn't wait to slowly lead her into the unknown territory, to show her pleasure, she didn't know exist yet. He couldn't wait to discover it with her... he couldn't wait to hear her come, to feel her quiver underneath his yearning exploring hands. Just the thought of it aroused him and his cock twitch in anticipation against the friction of his trousers. As he cleared his thoughts, he whispered back in her ear.

“Oh darling, you have no idea... I can make you feel good in many ways, you don't know yet... Let me teach you... let me show you pleasure in ways you didn't know exist... let me worship you... unleash you...” He asked husky and attacked her swan-like neck with fevered kisses and soft bites which made her sigh in response.

“Jug. “ She gasps. She couldn't say. She was to captured by his tempting words and her arousal, heightened by every single seductive request of him.

“Will you let me?” He repeated his ask.

She could only nod now, her arousal now making her dizzy.

“Answer me.” He demanded, still sucking at the delicate flesh of her neck and grabbed a fist full of her smooth curls and glided his fingers through it.

Her legs got weak, she gripped his upper arms to steady herself and felt his arm around her waist slightly tightening and supporting her.

“Yes.” She breathed finally and suppressed a moan which tightened her throat, pleading to escape. 

Her words were barely a whisper and she could see his satisfied, lustful she probably should be scared of,

His fingers flying feathery over her neck and shoulder blades. Feeling goosebumps appear under his fingertips. His hand fell down upon her waist and found the end of the lacing of her dress.

He opened the knot of the lacing with a deft hand and whispered in her ear, his voice thick of anticipation: “Turn around.” She followed his desirable demand instantly and he continued his sweet torturing work and slowly unleashed all the lacing.

He swung her around and captured her lips feverishly before his next seductive order followed.

“Undress for me, Betts. I want to see my wife.” His eyes so lustful dark she could barely see his pupils. 

She should be afraid. But she wasn't She trusted him, with her soul, her heart and body. Her skin prickled with every soft demand she received, even more, and she suddenly felt an unknown wetness between her legs. 

Her breathing raised and she looked at his devouring eyes waiting for her to obey. she slowly gripped the sides of the dress and slowly slipped it over her head in one elegant, salacious motion and just let it fall down on the floor beside.

Jughead gulped, immediately imbued with a new shocking wave of arousal. 

There she stood... his pure, innocent wife in a jade colored negligee, her well-formed hips covered by a small piece on each side. Her thighs were covered by cream-colored stockings.

“Holy fucking Christ you want to kill me right?” He asked raspily and within a second he swallowed her giggle with a passionate kiss. He grabbed her thighs and she swung them around him as she never did anything else. Without breaking the kiss he carried her to their bed. When he felt the edge of the bed against, he slowly let them sunk into the mattress. Still captured by her long legs he deepened the kiss and swapped his tongue into her mouth tentatively hers.

Her negligee had slipped upwards while their heated kissing and she felt the raw material of his trousers against her thighs and the sensitive skins of her scars. She stiffened a bit, although she didn't want to. She just hoped Jughead wouldn't notice. She didn't want to ruin this moment... 

but of course, he noticed it. He gently parted from her lips and looked at her tenderly.

“Hey...what's wrong babe?” He asked softly.

“Nothing.” She said and bit her bottom lip.

“Don't lie to me, Betts. “ He said with a soft tone. “Tell me what's wrong babe” He repeated again and caressed her cheek. 

“it's... I don't want to ruin anything... my scars...” She said with fear-filled eyes.

“ You never could. Betts... “ Jughead said and looked into her eyes empathically. Then he asked: “Do you trust me, Betts?”

“Of course I do.” She answered immediately without thinking.

“Good then do something for me, aye.” He asked gently.

She nodded

“Feel... feel my hands, stop thinking, switch your head off and just feel Aye?” He ordered softly and watched her face as one hand slowly wandered to her legs and the other softly to massage her breast, caressing her rosy nipple until it peeked. 

When her eyes began clouding with desire and the fear in her eyes disappeared completely. Jugheads other hand began to caress her thighs. Whilst his lips trailed along her collarbone, leaving small kisses along its path.

Then he gently tugged up the straps of her negligee and slowly uncovered her breast and enfolded her with his palm and caressed her nipple with the pad of his thumb. 

He would've wanted to see her completely, but he didn't want her to feel exposed since he knew she was still uncomfortable about her scars. So he decided to slightly change his plan. 

She closed her eyes and a soft moan escaped her lips and as Jughead replaced his soft hand with his hot mouth and teeth, he earned a loud moan. This encouraged him and he grazed his teeth against her and began to softly suck on it. She sucked in a breath and shrieked in surprise but it quickly changed into a pleasurable moan; As his tongue and teeth worked at her nipple in tortuously sweet perfection. 

As he was surrounded by her sweet moans his hand slid to her inner thigh and stroke gently with complete devotion along the slight rises on her skin. The history of her past... the story of her soul.

“Betts open your eyes please.” He asked softly and she obeyed.

“I love you, Betty. I love all of you. Every crack of your soul. Every fucking inch of your beautiful body. Every scar.” He whispered hoarsely. 

He suddenly lifted her negligee and kissed her scars. It was such an intimate, sacred declaration of love that it brought tears to her eyes. It had so much more meaning than words could ever mean. 

“I love you Juggie I love you so much. “She said passionately, nearly screaming, because she was so overwhelmed with emotions and senses. 

Her whole body craved for him... she felt her underwear damped against throbbing core. His intimate devotion and desire for her made her want for him nearly unbearable.

He hovered over her again and kissed her. She whimpered under his kiss as the friction of his trousers. She started panting and grinding her hips against the friction desperately to find any kind of ease. 

“Juggie...” she gasps and panted.

“Aye?” He whispered and traces his fingertips along the inner of her pants, dangerously near the damp sign of her longing. 

“Touch me... teach me Juggie.” She said whimpering.

His eyes darkened instantly at her pursuing demand, a guttural moan escaped him as he obeyed.

He slowly caressed her over her pants at first, feeling her wetness even over the cotton material. The thought that she is already wet for him, without him even touching her completely, made his cock twitch in his pants again and he felt an animalistic pride possessing him. 

He traced his hand to the waistband of her panties and slowly slid it down until they were down at her ankles. 

Then his fingers traced upon her slick folds spread her evidence of arousal over her clit and gently rubbed it in circles, rhythmic motion.

She gasped against his lips, rocked her hips instinctively against his hand and whimpered his name in pleasure.

“Oh God juggie.” She sighed.

“Does that feel good baby,” Jughead asked huskily his lips torturing her neck again, nibbling the spot he knew that drove her crazy, soothing it with his tongue in the same motion as his fingers worked her. 

As she instinctively spread her thighs further, Jughead gently slid a finger onto, sliding it in and out at first, let her adjust to the new sensation, before adding a second digit and massaging her walls rhythmically in a hooking motion. He watched her in awe. Maybe she was his Eden, but she was also his forbidden fruit, always tempting and pursuing without even knowing it. As she laid there, looking at hit with desire-clouded eyes. Her plump fall agape, forming silent moans of pleasure, slowly pacing to the edge of her climax. Higher and higher with hit and stroke of his fingers against her pulsating walls and her throbbing clit.

Her panting became stronger and she moaned with every stroke of his fingers.

“Oh my God Jug... I...” She moaned and whimpered

 

he felt her walls clenched around his fingers... she was close but then she tried to clench her legs. He gently spread them again and whispered:

“No; Betts it's alright... I got you baby... let it go...”

His movements got quicker massaging her with perfect pressure. Suddenly possessed to bring her over the edge.

“Let go, Betts. I can feel it, baby. Come around my fingers... come for me...” He whispered into her ear never stopping his sweet torture. And then it hit her. Her climax washed over her in erupt waves.

She moaned loudly a moan coming deep from her throat and her legs and hips jerked uncontrollably. Her breathing erratic.

He gently worked her through her first orgasm. As her breathing and movements calmed down, he slowly slid his fingers out of her and laid his forehead on hers.

“I love you” He whispered hoarsely.

She smiled and whispered in awe: “I love you too, but holy shit what was that?”

He smirked cockily and answered: “That was the best thing I've ever seen... I think seeing you come will become my greatest addiction.”

He chuckled as her face turned crimson red instantly and just kissed her longingly.

“Do you want me to touch you too.” She asked innocently.

“Oh I want too... you have no idea.... but not today. Today was about you...and it was pleasurable anyway.” He answered mischievously smirking and kissed the tip of her nose.

She smiled and he saw her eyes got heavy. 

“Come on love. Let's get some sleep.” He stated and she rolled onto her side and he spooned her from behind.

“Good night Juggie. I love you.” She murmured.

“I love you too. He whispered back and he hoped that she didn't felt his still hard cock, pressing against her backside.

Oh aye, it was definitely pleasurable and he had definitely to snug out and took a long cold shower when she was asleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies sorry for the delay but it was a really long chapter^^
> 
> As always I want to thank for all your support again! You cannot imagine how much it means to me!!
> 
> Special Thank you to.my Beta reggiefuckingmantle :*
> 
> Please leave me your thoughts because this is the first time I've ever written smut in English ^^ so i was so nervous lol
> 
> Love you all and you can find me on tumblr: LeandraDeRaven


	8. Birthday Jig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit sexual content

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000107614 StartFragment:0000000469 EndFragment:0000107597

**Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one**

  


Chapter 8

Birthday Jig

  


Betty woke up by the tickling feeling of Jughead’s lips skimming over the skin of her neck.

 

“Morning Love... I guess someone was very tired tonight. Seemed like I did worn out you too much?” He whispered against her neck and she could feel his cocky grin without seeing it. She let the question pass without a comment, but couldn't help but smile.

 

It was the first time they actually woke up together in bed. Usually she got up first, to make some breakfast or Jughead wasn't there anymore when she did, because of some Serpent business.

 

She loved the feeling of Jughead's arms around her, it's like a tender cocoon of security. When she was in his strong arms, she could always ease, breathe... like the the heavy weight which was constantly on her soul, finally lifted and a relaxing calmness overwhelmed her. She closed her eyes for a moment to completely enjoy the feeling and asked as she snuggled herself more onto his chest: “What time is it?”

 

Jughead glanced at his hardwood floor clock and answered: “10 am but it doesn't matter, let’s stay here in bed.” and nibbled on her neck.

 

Betty giggled and said: “Jug it's late. I have to make breakfast, go the the market for groceries with Sweet Pea and I have my shift in the evening.”

 

“Well I am not hungry... “ He murmured behind her.  _At least not for food..._ He added in his thoughts. “Sweet Pea can make breakfast for himself, your shift begins at 9 pm and I just want to lay a little bit longer in bed with my wife...please.” He said and nibbled at her neck and pressed his body against hers. His legs were slightly tangled with hers. His hand slowly traced upon her rib cage, to her pronounced hip bone and stopped on her thighs.

 

Betty quivered under his feathery touch and then he whispered: “Have mercy with me, a ghra. I didn't get much sleep last night.”

 

“Why?“ Betty asked innocent.

 

“Well all I could think about was my beautiful wife laying next to me. The way your soft skin felt under my fingertips... the way your desire - clouded eyes made me want to satisfy all your wishes and the ones you might don't even know you had... The way you shiver against my lips when I kiss the spot on your neck, which I know drives you crazy and you can't help, but a tiny moan escape your lips...” to Jughead's satisfaction, she reacted exactly how he told her and she felt him smirking again. “You see. I know my wife very well.” He continued his pursuing description. Betty felt the familiar heat between her legs slowly come back again. She didn't have much time to think about it, because Jughead's hands and voice brought her out of her thoughts. “I thought of your breasts... how they perfectly fitted into my palms, like they were made for them.” He whispered and every word of description was in sync with his movements. “How your nipples peeked against my touch, no matter how light it was and when I am rolling and pinching them lightly, these small, little, pleasurable gasps coming out.... oh aye it's music in my ears and made me want you even more, if that could be even possible.” He said raspy, as she did as he just told her. “...and my other hand continued the journey towards your long legs and your tender thighs…“ He whispered.

 

Then Betty realized that she hadn't any panties on... but somehow she couldn't care less. How could she ever resist this seductive torture... a sinful game she was more than willing to play. “ Your delicate thighs, which tremble under my touch.” He continue.

 

Betty started panting slightly. Every nerve was tensed by arousal, it was almost deliciously painful. She tried desperately to get closer but that wasn't possible. He was already pressed against her with his bare chest – he must have undressed himself during the night. - one of his legs shifted between hers, to get as close as possible to her as well. He must have felt the same urge as she did now... Betty thought.

 

“Jug…” She sighed desperately.

 

“I didn't finish yet.” Jughead just answered and continued his seemingly never ending torture.

 

Betty groaned in frustration and pleasure at once. She loved his demanding tone.

 

Then he spoke again: “Then when my fingers reached your slick folds and I found you already wet, without even touching you like I was supposed to…Fuck it made my cock twitch. I could have came just like this, do you know that Betts? That's how much I wanted you... that's how much I needed you.”

 

Betty felt the evidence of his words pressed behind her backside.

 

“Jesus Christ Jug please…” She pleaded with a moan.

 

She was already dripping from her arousal and anticipation, her clit was a throbbing mess, begging for attention.

  


Then she heard his raspy voice again.

 

“ My fingers slid to your clit... pulsating against my fingertips and I began to rob it in slow circles and after a few seconds you close your eyes in pleasure and opened your legs wider for me.” He continued his motions always imitated his words.

 

Now he was panting too.

 

“Oh my god. What are you doing to me...?” Betty asked still panting and tried to turn to her back, but Jughead's body blocked her.

 

She was half on her side, half on her back and was able to look into her husband’s face for the first time since she'd woken up. A mischievous grin played on his lips. His pupils dilated by desire. His eyes darker than the night.

  


As she tried to roll back, her left leg laid involuntary over Jugheads right leg and automatically gave him a better angle to reach her core.

 

Jughead suddenly pushed two digits inside her, while his thumb still massaging her clit.

 

She let a load moan in response.

 

He stopped for a moment, not sure if this wasn't too much at once. He got carried away. He was so aroused and his cock was begging for a relief. He wanted to rip his pants off and just get lost in her pulsating pussy. But he didn't. He had a plan. A plan he'd followed. He wanted to explore the world of sexuality step by step with her. He didn't want to pressure her, but to push her further and further, until she would be able to voice what she wanted...until she completely unraveled her sexuality and then their sexuality. But now he was afraid he was to fast.

 

“Was this okay or should I pull one finger out again.” He asked in concern.

 

He watched her as his question slowly got through her mind and she shook her head almost frantically

 

“No, no no. please don't stop Jughead” She whimpered in pleasure.

 

He smiled, leaned down and kissed her, his tongue mimicking the motions of his thumb. Jughead slowly started to move his fingers in her again and changed his motion in a “come here” motion, feeling her clit and her g spot slowly swell under his fingertips.

 

Her hips began to buck against his hands becoming inpatient, begging for release.

 

Then, through a dizzy fog of pleasure, she heard his voice: “I love watching you when you in pleasure. It's like art. You're completely lost in pleasure, your features, beautiful, in completely loss of control, just acting by instincts.”

  


Every word of him combined with a controlled stroke against her spot and with a following moan of hers.

 

When he felt that she was close he slowed his pace, she whimpered in response,

 

“Please Jug...I” she panted.

 

“I love when you're close, I love to see you loose control... I want you to come so hard, that you forget your name... you forget to think...” He whispered against her mouth and quickened his pace again. “just feel baby... come for me again love...” His raspy demand was more a plead and to see the conflation of such contrary characteristic trait – dominance melding with vulnerability- was enough to brought her over the edge.

 

She was on the verge of crying as her orgasm washed over her, made her squirm and writhe besides him. She moaned his name into his mouth which was swallowed by her gasped of ecstasy.

 

He felt every moan on his tongue. Everyone. The silent ones and the where his name escape like a sonata of lust and pleasure.

 

Jughead moved his hand to her breast and felt her heart racing against his palm.

 

“Hey... “ He whispered gently looking up on her and laid his cheek un hers.

 

She was panting and as he felt the damp skin on her temple under his lips, he looked up in concern.

 

“Betts, what's wrong. Did I do something wrong? “ He asked in concern and cupped her cheek. She just shook her head, her breathing frantically. Her eyes glassy and he could see that she suppressed sobs.

 

His eyes wandered to her hands in an instant, grabbing them and hold them open, to assure she didn't hurt herself.

 

Shit... he didn't want to cause a panic attack... he was such an idiot... he planned to go slow and now he overwhelmed her.

 

“Darling talk to me... what's wrong?” He asked again.

 

She wiggled a hand out of his grip and put it onto her chest, to steady her breathing and finally let out a sob.

 

“Nothings wrong Jug... I just love you...i... I love you.... I just love you... She repeated the declaration over and over between sobs.

 

Jughead was so caught of guard. He couldn't move, They had both said it a several times to each other, but the way Betty looked at him... like she unfolded her soul in front of him.... her vulnerability in such a pure way. He couldn't form word. He felt so many things at the moment so he just kissed her.

  


As she calmed down a bit she broke the kiss. “I'm sorry. “ She said.

 

“For what?” He asked. Betty was now facing him.

 

“I don't know... being such a mess... every time I feel overwhelmed I can't handle it. It's pathetic.”

 

“Stop right there Betts aye. You're not pathetic.” He interrupted her. “I Should have been more patient.”

 

She shook her head and said: “No it wasn't you... well maybe a little, cause I never experienced something that amazing... and stop grinning like a smug idiot...” She giggled and shoved his shoulder playfully.

 

He chuckled, cleared his throat and instantly remained serious.

 

“I don't know.. my whole life... or at least a decade. I just tried to... I don't know... survive... I self harm because I wanted to feel something... feel alive... gaining control over my feelings again... not because I was seeking control... no... like I said before... I felt like I was dead... or I wished I was dead, because all I felt was sorrow and pain...” His arms tighten around her as he wanted to protect her from all the hurtful memories of the past.

 

“With you... I feel alive again... happy...and I never thought I could feel that way again... I never thought I could feel so much towards another person... and that someone could feel so much towards me... it's kinda scaring and overwhelming.” She explained

 

“I know what you mean... I feel it too... almost every day.” Jughead whispered against her hair.

“Sorry I ruined our moment “again” She empathizes.” and that I am so damaged.” She apologized.

 

“You didn't ruin anything and guess what... I am damaged too.. this is why I opened my heart for you Betts. This is why you held my heart in your hands. Because YOU... are you... the perfect imperfection... imperfect... imperfect but still powerful... I know there's a fierce in you... I see it every fucking day twinkle in your eyes, I'll wait for it to inflame and can't wait to see it happen. I love all of you, every shade of you.

 

They stayed silent for a moment.

 

Then Jughead spoke up again: “So it wasn't too much then?” He couldn't help but worry that their steamy make out session was too overwhelming and he would have to control his dominance more – for now.

 

As Betty didn't answered him, he felt himself panic a little, but he hoped Betty wouldn't notice it.

 

“No... um it did overwhelm me... aye... but not in the way you might think.” She started. He looked at her as she continued: “I loved every second of it... as I said I didn't even knew my body and I were capable of feeling so many things at once... I also realized...that I like if you're taking control... because I am giving control to you, but I know that I could gain the control back at every moment I need it or want it... “

 

He smiled at her.

 

“I trust you. Like I never trusted anyone before... and that's kinda overwhelming me. I let you see everything of me and I want to let you see everything of me and that scares me... because it gives you the possibility to hurt me... but it also give me the chance to be finally... me... and that's such a great overwhelming feeling.” She finished.

 

“I can't put it into words, how much your words mean to me right now, how much I love you and how proud I am that you are my wife...” Jughead whispered with a thick voice.

 

“Thank you for your trust Betts and for opening up to me again... it means a lot to me and I don't take it for granted.” Jughead said and kissed her.

 

She snuggled onto his chest again but startled as she glanced at the clock.

 

“It’s 11:30 am already... I need to go the market...” She quickly grabbed her silk blouse and a knee length plaid skirt.

 

Jughead watched her in amusement and stated with a smug grin playing on his face: “Not that I am complaining Betts, but you realized that you didn't have any panties on aye?”

 

She froze and turned crimson red instantly.

 

Jughead burst out into laughter.

  


Betty saw Jughead really laugh for the first time. It was so intoxicating that Betty couldn't help but laugh too and throw her pants playfully against him. She went to him to grab her panties back, which he held toward her like a fished prey with a cocky smirk on his lips.

 

She grabbed and clapped him lightly with her panties.

  


“Oh jeez... Just stop it aye.” She said smiling and still blushing.

 

“Sorry. Your just to beautiful when you blush” Jughead apologized, leaned forward, put a forefinger under her chin to tilt her face upwards and pecked her lips. Then he cracks out into laughter again.

 

“What” Betty asked slighty annoyed but smiled.

 

“Nothing... I just realized how you would reacted if you would realized it in the middle of the market... or... even better in front of Sweet Pea. It would be hilarious.” He couldn't stop laughing.

 

Betty found a throw pillow on the armchair and throw it against him.

 

“Jughead!... stop it.” She said embarrassed but still laughing and closed her blouse over her silky tank top.

 

“Didn't you have to get up too?” She asked a little annoyed again.

 

“Aye. In a couple of minutes I am enjoying the view here” He said with a smirk on his lips and devoured her with his eyes.

 

“Urgh you're unbelievable.” She stated and shook her head smirking and headed toward the door.

 

“See you later Juggie.” She called over her shoulder and left the room.

 

Jughead still smiling like a fool.

 

*

_At the evening in the Whyte wyrm..._

 

The whyte wyrm was very well visited again at Betty’s shift.

 

One man called: “Hey beautiful, bring me another drink please.” The man was qiute tipsy already and asked as she came up to him: “You're such a beautiful woman. How old are you angel?“

 

She smiled politely and answered: “Thank you for the compliment, Mister and I am 21 and…turning 22 in two days, actually.

 

“Oh... is there gonna be a great party then?” The man asked.

 

“Nah I don't think so.” She said.

 

“Hey Jones... will you throw a big party for your girl?” The man shouted.

 

Jughead was instantly by her side, laid his hand on her lower back protectively and corrected him: “You mean my wife. A party? For what?” Jughead asked curiously.

 

“For your wife's birthday. You didn't know that her 22nd birthday is in two days?” The man said with a surprised expression.

 

Jughead’s eyes widened and he looked at Betty, who blushed immediately.

 +

“No actually... I didn't know....” Jughead stated. “Why didn't you say anything?” He asked a little

disappointed.

 

She just shrugged and said quietly: “It just didn't came up, I think... my past Birthdays weren't that great anyway.”

 

He watched her for a moment. He saw sadness flash in her eyes, probably caused by memories of her past. He knew exactly how she felt. He felt the same about his birthday. But there wasn't only sadness reflecting in her eyes... there was longing too. So he said and asked: “Then we have to change that if you want. Do you want a birthday Party?”

 

“It's alright, I don’t want to cause any problems.” She just said.

 

“It won't cause problems and I asked if you would like to celebrate it a bit this time.”

 

“But nothing big. Just us and the Serpents.” She answered humbly.

 

“Hmm... I might just have the perfect idea” Jughead answered and called Sweet Pea with a whistle: “Hey Mate come over here for a sec.”

 

“What's up Jug?” Sweet Pea asked.

 

“ Did we still have all of our instruments in Joaquin's basement” Jughead asked.

 

“Sure. An Irish man never throws his instruments away.” Sweet Pea.

 

“Excellent.” He threw an arm around Sweet Peas and Betty's shoulder, then Jughead continued: “Because we are gonna have a little private dance party, tomorrow night...Would you like that.” Jughead looked to Betty.

 

She squealed. “Like? I would love that. I love music and I love to dance... I can also play the thin whistle the Uilleann- Irish bagpipe, the Scottish bagpipe and the harp.” She answered with a beaming face.

 

Sweet Pea and Jughead both shook their heads and answered in sync: “Of course you can, you're Irish.”

 

Betty turned to Jughead and said: “Thank you for doing this Jug. “ She stayed on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly and forgot that the bar was full of costumers, but got reminded straightaway, as a row of whistles started. She blushed immediately and hided her face in the crook of Jugheads neck until another customer called for another drink.

 

As she was far enough of them both. Sweet Pea asked Jughead quietly: “I thought you hate birthdays?”

 

Jughead just shrugged his shoulders and said: “Well if your wife smiles like that you'll love birthdays for one day I guess.”

 

Sweet Pea just smiled in response.

 

Jughead glanced over to Betty as she served the guests at the tables and saw her beautiful curls bouncing around her neck. She has a beautiful neck... and then he knew exactly what he would bought her for her birthday.,.He thought and smiled

 

*

 

_one day Later...a hour before the Dance Party..._

 

Jughead watched her as she put her golden earrings on and a little bit of Make Up. As she looked in her hand mirror, Jughead knew that this was the right opportunity, to give her her first birthday present.

 

He cleared his throat, went to her, gently pushed her golden curls aside, brushed the delicate skin with his lips and spoke: “I thought I could give you your first present, before the party started. You look beautiful, love.” He added.

 

She turned her head towards him and said: “Oh Juggie. You didn't have to get anything for me... the dance party was quite enough.”

 

“I know... but I wanted to...” He answered and smiled.

 

He went beside her and opened the small drawer of his desk with a key and pulled out a small velvet case. “Happy Birtday, my love.” Jughead said and opened it.

 

Bettys breath hitched as she saw the dark golden hair comb. The edge of it was crested with two serpents, created with many small twinkling emeralds , tangled together, forming the symbol of infinity. A metaphoric symbol of their union.

 

Betty was speechless.

 

He put the jewelry casket on the desk and positioned the hand mirror against the wall above the desk, so, she could see herself in it.

 

Than he got behind her again, facing them both in the mirror and spoke raspy: “I love your hair... but even more...” He pulled the comb out of the small casket. “.... I love your beautiful neck and I figured you could show it more often...and let an old friend...Tate Pops is his name... made this for you...” He gently grabbed her curls twisted them a little, pulled them upwards into a loose bun, held them there, while his other hand, slid the comb, careful and slowly into her hair and felt her shiver., as the comb fitted in her hair and her swan-liked, long neck exposed, he leaned down and kissed it. “And I can do this much more often.” He stated and chuckled. “Do you like it.” He asked then.

 

“I love it.” She answered and ask then with a small impressed smirk: “But where did you learn, how to create a bun.”

 

He chuckled too. “I guess I watched you a few times as you did your hair... I always was an observer and a quick learner.” He explained.

 

She chuckled and then she asked: “But wait... first present?... How many did you get?. “

 

“I have three presents for you, actually. The first you just received. The second waiting downstairs for you as you already know.” He answered, leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, his lips brushing her ear shell: “...And the third you will receive it in the evening...”

He heard her breath hitching and he smirked satisfyingly.

 

“Come on, let’s go downstairs. The others are waiting for their birthday lass.” He winked at her, took her hand and asked her: “ Are you ready to go to a real party?”

 

He looked so gorgeous in his black trousers, his white long sleeve cotton shirt, his black suspenders and his unruly raven black hair, one curl wildly hanging down his forehead.

 

“Oh Mr. Jones you have no idea.” She answered, smirked and hopped of the chair. She hooked herself into his arm and tapped in demonstration.

 

“Someone seemed to be very excited.” Jughead stated and smiled at her.

 

As they went downstairs, they already saw all of the Serpents, grinning up on them and raising their glasses.

 

“There they are, our newlyweds. The Serpent King and his queen, the birthday Lass. Lets start with an old traditional jig for the two of them. So hit the dance floor Mr. and Mrs. Jones.” Sweet Pea winked at them. “alright muckers lets grab the tin Whistles, bagpipes, the Bodhran.” Sweet Pea waited as all settled their instruments and waited until Jughead and Betty where in the middle of the floor.

 

When Betty saw that they where about to start, she squealed and piped in: ”Oh wait, I have to take off my shoes they're fucking killing me... Swet Pea.?” She asked for his attention and throw her shoes perfectly towards and he catches them in one swift motion. “Good catch Pea.” Jughead stated then.

 

“No mate. You got the good catch, there's the Irish fire in her... you see” Sweet Pea commented and winked at him.

 

“I always have seen it Pea.” Jughead answered and winked back at him.

 

“Aye lets starts then. The first song is 'the maid behind the bar'. Wohoah.” He ordered, winked towards Betty as he said the title and then hit the drums. The others followed immediately and the room quickly got filled with sounds of their heartland.

 

Betty laughed happy and grabbed Jugheads arm and they turned around, hooked with one arm into each other and just danced. Let the music and the happy atmosphere carried their feet upon the wooden floor. Their souls completely light and carefree. Their laughter and squealed panting, melding with the tapping rhythm of their soles, creating their own melody of their hearts.

 

Jughead twirled Betty and she created an esthetic pirouette and then her feet tapped in the perfect rhythm as she danced toward Jughead. But he just raised an eyebrow impressively, smirked, took place beside her and started tapping too. She smiled at him and so they started an involuntary tapping battle, filled with their laughter and the impressed whistled and encouraging squeals of the other Serpents.

 

After their small tap battle Jughead swung her into his arms and jumped with her over the floor.

 

It was such a beautiful feeling to held his lovely smiling wife in his arms, while dancing to this beautiful rhythm of memories, forming new memories. He held his heart in his arms now and was so grateful for it.

 

As the music stopped Jughead and Betty looking into each other, smiling and panting like crazy. Brushing each others hair out of their faces.

 

“Omg I haven't done this for years...” She laughed happy, trying to catch her breath. “That was amazing.”

 

“Betts you're an enigma. How many talents have you hidden, which I haven't discovered yet.” Jughead asked her, watching her features in awe.

 

“I guess you have to find out.” She whispered, smirked and bit her bottom lip.

 

His head felt onto her shoulder and he let out a groan and whispered. “Oh my sweet little minx, your killing me... you know that. “

 

“Aye but you love me for it.” She said bluntly.

 

“Damn right,” Jughead just answered and kissed her long and slow, not caring if the other seeing it.

 

Then they heard Sweet Pea clearing his throat: “I am sorry to interrupt you lovebird, but I wanted to ask for the next dance.” He asked Betty with a grin.

 

“With pleasure.” Betty answered and smiled.

 

“Go and hit the Jam Jug.” Sweer Pea said and headed towards the middle of the dance floor, whilst Jughead settled himself between the other Serpent and grabbed the Irish Bagpipe. “Alright guys lets play drowsy Maggie, aye? He suggested and they all nodded and began to play.

 

As Jughead played the bagpipe, it felt like home. He thought he couldn't do it anymore. But he was wrong – it was like there weren't years since he'd played a Bagpipe the last time. It was like he'd never taken this instrument out of his hands. His mind, fingers and hands, knew exactly what to do and worked it's masterpiece, while he watched Betty and Sweet Pea flying upon the floor. He whistled as Betty started to tap again and clearly beat his best friend. “That's my lass!!” Jughead shouted and Betty gave him the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. She looked beautiful in her dark red Plaid skirt and her pinkish blouse. Her curls loosened out of her bun and twirling around her flushed cheeks.

 

He couldn't wait until he shows her her third present and woudn't he decided as he played the last notes of the song.

 

He got of off the Musician gathering and headed straight to his wife.

 

He kissed her cheek and put an arm around her waist.

 

“Did you two enjoy the dance.” Jughead asked with a smile

 

“We did although my ego is a little bruised now.” Sweet answered and Betty and him chuckled.

 

“ you'll survive it Pea” Betty said and laughed.

 

“Lets go upstairs, your last birthday gift, still waiting for you.” He whispered against her ear, kissing secretly.

 

She giggled, but he felt her shiver against him and then she whispered back quietly: “Aye”

 

He smiled against her neck and said then to Pea: “Pea were heading to bed. Were tired. But you and the others feel free to celebrate through the night.” Jughead stated.

 

Sweet Pea just grinned: “Aye... tired. Aww married life has to be wonderful. +Feel free to...” He paused for a moment and then added with a knowing glance. “...sleep.”

 

They ran upstairs like two horny teenagers

 

.Sweet Pea just shook his head in amusement and shouted: “Don't forget to lock the door this time, mate!”

 

They hurried up upstairs and chuckled in anticipation.

 

But as soon as they got into their room, the air shifted. There was the lust and desire again. Jughead went to the door and closed it, locking the door slowly, never leaving her eyes.

 

“I couldn't take my eyes of you tonight, Betty. How can a woman be so beautiful? I love you Betty. Now I am gonna give you my last birthday present.” Jughead told her, walking towards her.

 

“What is it.” She asked. Her voice barely a whisper.

 

He gave her a mischievous, lustful smile and answered: “Well let me show you and you'll find it out”

 

Without warning he kissed her passionately and pushed his tongue into her mouth and swipe hers gently.

 

She moaned into his mouth and angled her head, so he could deepen the kiss.

 

Then he lifted her from the floor and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him.

 

He sat her on top of the desk without breaking the kiss even a second. He really couldn't get enough of her. He wanted her to give this pleasure so badly, but he has to make sure that she trusted him. He knew how insecure she was about her scars and he didn't want to overwhelm her or even push her.

 

Jughead broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, filled with arousal.

 

“Betts you trust me aye?” He asked her and held her face between his palms.

 

She breathed heavily, but answered after a second: ”Yes.”

 

“Good. I want to do something for you... I am gonna take your skirt off and kiss you everywhere... I want you to trust me, aye... “ He explained to her, still holding her gaze. He saw confusion but no fright.

“I want you to completely let go... no matter what you feel... do it... if you need to moan... do it... if you need to voice what you want... do it... if you want me to stop, because it's too much... say it and I’ll stop. If you want to pull on my hair... pull it.... if you want to cry... cry... don't hide from me love, I am your husband and I want to see all of you, aye?” He asked her.

 

She just nodded. Her eyes still looking at him, mixed with lust and confusion.

 

He kissed her with all his love for her and his hand wandered to her waistband tugging it on both sides.

 

“Stand up Betts.” He said gently.

 

She did as she was told and slowly pulled her skirt down, revealing her long legs, which he loved so much. His hands wandered upon her thighs, slowly reaching for the elastic waistband of her silky underpants and pulled it down as well.

 

He felt her quiver and asked her: “Are you scared?”

 

He watched her intensely and caressed her back soothingly.

 

“No. I trust you. I just don't know what's happen next.”

 

“I'll show you... and remember what I said. Feel free to show all of your emotions, don't be ashamed.” Jughead told her with a raspy voice.

 

She nodded in agreement.

 

Jughead took her face between his hands and kissed her with all the time of the world. He discovered her mouth with his tongue and found hers and runs over its velvety slightly.

 

As he felt her hand capturing his face and deepen the kiss, his hands began his journey again. His hand wandered to her hair and slid the hair comb delicately, tormentingly slowly out of her hair. Her curls fell onto her shoulders like liquid gold.

 

He raked his fingers through her silky curls and whispered: “ I wanted to do this, the entire evening... and this...” And brushed her hair aside and kissed her neck, feeling her pulse racing under his lips, as he heard small sighs escaping from her lips,

 

Jughead wanted her to completely enjoy the moment. He just wanted her to fully trust him and to just be able to be her. No matter what she's feeling. He loved her... all of her. She was wonderful... no matter how broken she'd might was. She was a masterpiece, his masterpiece. In all her imperfection, she was perfect and that's he'll gonna show her. No matter how long it takes. It was a mission he had to accomplished and giving up was not an option.

 

His fingertips trailed along her back spine, feeling her shiver under his feathery touch. His hand traced further along the contours of her body, finding the arch of her backside. He felt her muscles slightly tense under his hand.

 

Jughead kissed her lightly, softly nibbling on her bottom lip. The tip of her tongue peaked out and traced his lips. He couldn't help and a small groan escaped him.

 

“You're a fucking piece of art Betts. I want you to know that.... to believe it... to feel it...” He hushed in her ear.

 

He felt her quiver and fall against him and she grabbed his upper arms to balance herself.

 

“Jug.” She moaned into the crook of his neck. He could hear the lustful desperation in his name.

 

“What do you want me to do Betts?” He asked her huskily

 

“Touch me.” She pleaded.

 

He smirked satisfyingly and said:

 

“Put your legs around me again.”

 

She quickly obeyed and moaned as she felt the cold structure against her heated backside.

 

Jughead’s hands laid on her upper thighs and stilled there for a moment as he watched her. Then he went to the armchair, grabbed the large pillow on it and laid it behind her against the wall.

 

Betty watched him, cocked an eyebrow and asked: “What's the pillow for?”

 

He smirked mischievously and answered: “Trust me you're gonna need it.”

 

He saw her flush and shiver in anticipation.

 

“Why?“ She asked.

 

“Because as I said I'm gonna kiss you everywhere. I am gonna worship you with my mouth....Everywhere” He empathized his last word slowly and his thick voice which hidden unspoken promises.

 

Her eyes widened a bit and her breath hitched as realization sunk in.

 

She gulped and her voice was barely a shaky whisper as she asked: “You're gonna kiss me down there?”

 

His eyes darkened and his pupils dilated from arousal.

 

“Aye.” He just answered.

 

“Jeez.” She just breathed and he chuckled.

 

His hands continued their journey. He felt her stiffen, when he touched along her scars and then he spoke quietly: “I love your body, it's like a road map of your soul. Every inch of it telling another story of your life... of your soul...”

 

Then he bent down on his knees and spoke again, without leaving her eyes with his gaze.

 

“I love every single scar, each one of them...” He told her while hooking her legs over each of his shoulders.

 

“They are the paths your soul took.... they are you... they are maybe a constant remembrance... painful... but beautiful... cause without this paths of your life and soul, you wouldn't crossed my path...” He filled each pause of his speech, with delicate kisses along her scars, tracing their path, hopefully smoothing their painful memory, with all the devotion he felt for her.

 

“And I would still be lost without you. “ He continued and watched her. Her eyes glassy. Her back laying on the large velvety pillow... her curls surrounding her face like a spread fan.

 

Then he bowed his head down and felt her muscles tense under his hand.

 

“Relax, baby... I got you...” He whispered soothingly caressing her hips.

 

Jughead kissed the delicate skin of her inner thighs, skimming his lips along it, until he felt her relax.

 

Then he skimmed his lips along her folds. Tasting a hint of her salty-sweet arousal on his lips. His breath brushing against them and let her shiver.

 

He teased her at first by running the tip of his tongue along her folds, before he finally reached to her craving, throbbing clit. He drew small circles on it.

 

As soon as his tongue touched its destination, Betty’s hips bucked violently against his lips and Jughead held her gently in place, whilst worshiping her swollen clit with rhythmic, slow circling licks.

 

“Holy Fuck” She moaned as Jughead quickened his pace as she relaxed completely under his lips.

 

He never tasted something as good as this. He was like a starving man who hadn't eat for years and relished every second of it. Every throb and every moan of her made his already painful hard cock twitch more against the row fabric of his trousers. He couldn't help and groaned a bit himself, because he was so turned on by the sound and taste of her and the vibration of his voice against her core, made her moan even more.

 

Her breath quickened and she started panting fiercely.

 

“Jughead, fuck... I” She panted and moaned.

 

Without warning he sucked on her clit hard, pushed a finger into her and got rewarded with a loud surprised. Pleasurable, shriek of his name. He decided it was the best thing he'd ever heard – for now – he could bet that she'll gonna top that.

 

“Jughead... please... oh my god...” Her words got swallowed by a guttural moan as he moved his fingers ferociously against her g spot, feeling it swell against his fingers.

 

“Let go Betts... give me all you got... let me feel you come on my tongue... come for me love....”

 

Then he captured her clit with his hot mouth again, sucking on it like a mad man, without mercy as he heard her pleading, lustful moans.

 

“Oh holy fuck Jughead I am gonna... I am gonna.” She panted and nearly screamed.

 

...And then he felt it. She clenched violently around his fingers and bucking erratically against his face. Her legs began to quiver as he felt her climax hitting her. So powerful that she wasn't able to moan. Her moans got caught in her throat, whilst the waves of her orgasm overcome her. Shock after shock, combined with small whimpering s. He slowly walked her through it, robbing soothingly circles on her hip and abdomen.

 

When he felt her calm down. He pulled her legs from his shoulders and helped her to sit on the desk again.

 

He watched her in awe, took her face between his. Completely lost for word and just said: “ Happy birthday my love.” And kissed her, putting his world in that kiss – no she was his world. His everything.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies
> 
> First of all... sorry for the delay. i was pretty occupied with work this week. But i hope you liked the chapter:)
> 
> I want to thank you for all the lovely comments i received, it meant the world to me and i couldn't help but smile as i read each one of them:)
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you:*
> 
> also a huge thank you to my Beta Readers reggiefuckingmantle and 7caroline. you 2 are amazing:*
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy the chapter and would love to hear your thoughts on it, so please feel free to leave a comment:)
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Sending love<3


	9. Thou shall not kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This chapter include descriptions of attempted sexual assault and violence . 
> 
> Bur also SMUT :)

Sometimes the wrong side of the track can be the right one

Chapter 9

Thou shall not kill

 

The next few days were idyllic and carefree. They enjoyed their married life to the fullest, although they hadn't much time alone together now. Because Jughead and the Serpents had to arrange new terms for the new delivery with the Italians.

Also, somehow Hiram doesn't seem to care about Andre, which was good for Jughead, but kind of sad for Andre. Betty thought. At least Andre decided yesterday to join the Serpents. She was happy for him. The Serpent's gave her a family... maybe they'll do the same for Andre.

“Hey, Betty do you need any help”? She heard Andre calling from the bar. 

“No it's alright I'm cooking some chicken soup for dinner, nothing special.” She called back. As soon Andre had agreed to join the Serpents. Jughead kept his word and freed Andre and gave him an own room on the first floor, just as long as they found another place for him on the Southside.

“But you could do me a favor a get the tables ready for tonight?! Betty asked politely.

“Si senora.” Andre just answered and did as he was told.

Suddenly Betty heard the door swung open and Jughead, Joaquin and Sweet Pea entered the kitchen.

She felt Jughead strong arms embracing her from behind and then she felt his cheek lean hers before he said: “Hello my love.” He kissed her cheek and then asked: “That smells delicious. What are you cooking for dinner?” 

“Just chicken soup. I didn't have much time today. I was cleaning up the basement for the new delivery, then I filled the shelves and got all set for tonight.” She said with a smile and turned around to give him a peck on the lips.

“Actually, there are some change of plans,” Jughead stated. 

She turned around, facing him and asked: “What change of plans?”

Jughead gently put a loose curl behind her ear. “We got invited to a donation gala of Hiram Lodge. He tries to act civil and collect donations for orphans. We as for the Serpents, don't just try to be civil. We are civil. We help almost every winter out, in the children's home. We bring food, warm blankets and we play with the kids... so it's kind of our duty, to show up at this donation gala. “ Jughead explained.

“That's beautiful! Why didn't you tell me this before?” She asked.

He just shrugged his shoulders and answered: “ It just didn't come up I think.”

“I love kids! I would love to help this upcoming winter.” She stated. Her features glowing.  
“That's great. The kids would love you.” Jughead said and kissed her. After breaking the kiss he continued: “But back to the main topic. I would love if you would join me.”

“To the gala?” Betty asked.

Jughead just nodded.

“I have nothing to wear for such a great event,” Betty said.

“Well... actually you have... I just bought you a dress.” Jughead answered.

Just then Betty recognized that Sweet Pea was holding a clothes bag the entire time and handed it to Jughead now. 

Jughead opened it and Betty gasped.

The dress was wine red and floor length and the wine red fabric was covered with black lace with flowery patterns from the cleavage to the end of the dress.

“Jug it's beautiful. This must've cost a fortune.” She said.

“Just the best for my love.” He just answered and smiled as she blushed immediately.

“So go get dressed we have to be there in two hours.” Jughead pointed out.

“Two Hours?” She repeated and her eyes widened. 

“There are jewelry and a headband in there too,” Jughead explained.

“We have to get ready,” Betty said and hurried upstairs.

“I'll be right there,” Jughead called after her.

 

Two hours later at Hiram Lodge's Donation Gala...

*

Jughead couldn't take his eyes off his stunning wife. She looked like a queen with her black long satin gloves, the floor length dress which capture her figure perfectly, her black lace headband with the black feather on the side, embellished with tiny twinkling, blood-red rubies, which were the perfect contrast to the emerald green of her eyes, together with the matching long ruby earrings. He thought 

She was definitely a queen – his queen. He thought proud.

She wrapped everyone around her finger within seconds, without even knowing it.

“Well Well, the king of the serpents in the flesh. What a pleasure.” He turned around and looked right into Hiram's sleazy face with a sinister smirk playing on his lips.

Jughead just nodded, because he didn't want to start a conversation, with this bastard. But Hiram obviously had other plans.

He stood beside Jughead and watched the audience. Jughead saw as Hiram's eyes were fixed at Betty and immediately straightened in alarm.

“Your wife is really beautiful Jughead... I wonder where you got such a precious thing.” Hiram commented.

Jughead eyes darkened, he tensed immediately and he clenched his teeth nervously. 

“Ah and there she just comes,” Hiram said with a devilish smile.

“Ah, Bella. I didn't know we invited an angel here tonight.” Betty smiled kindly and blushed lightly.

“May I introduce myself. I am Hiram Lodge.... and you must be the beautiful wife of Mr. Jones.” Hiram asked with a smile and pulled her gloved hand up to his lip and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. Jughead teeth clenched even more as he watched the scenery, but hoped that Betty wouldn't notice it.

“The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Lodge. It's such a beautiful event. Thank you for inviting us.”

“Thank YOU, misses Jones for light the room.” Hiram complimented her and she blushed again.

Jughead now stood beside her and laid a hand protectively on her lower back. 

“She's the light of every place she enters and of every life she enters. “ Jughead said and gently grabbed her hand and brushed his lips against the back of her hand and glanced at her concerned and with a small warning in his eyes. Gladly she did notice the small hint in his eyes. 

After severe seconds Betty asked: “May the gentlemen excuse me for a while... I need to go to the restroom?” 

“Oh, of course, it was a pleasure to meet you, Misses Jones,” Hiram said, smiled and pulled her hand up for another hand kiss.

Betty nodded, smiled and with a last glance she left to the restroom and didn't Hiram's evil satisfied grin and light shift of his head toward the restroom.

“Jughead, Jughead, Jughead...” Hiram clapped Jugheads shoulder in approval. “I have to say... I am impressed. Never thought you could catch yourself such an extraordinary Lady. I would watch her because she's way out of your league.” Hiram said 

Jughead tried to control himself and felt his blood boil and his rage heighten. But he remained calm. 

“Trust me, Hiram... I do watch her!” He answered slowly and empathized every single word. His tone lingered an unspoken thread.

After ten Minutes... Betty didn't come back and Jughead got a bad feeling. But he couldn't leave Hiram.   
Luckily he saw Sweet Pea. 

“Sweet Pea!” Jughead called loud.

Sweet Pea turned and came over: “Hello Hiram.” He greeted. 

Then Jughead leaned to Sweet Pea and whispered: “ Pea go and check on Betty, please! I have a really bad feeling and I can't leave. She's in the women's restroom. “

Sweet Pea just nodded and hurried to the restroom.

In the meanwhile in the women's restroom:..

*

As soon as Betty noticed Jughead worried glance, she knew she had to get away from Hiram: Hiram was polite, but she knew that it was all an act and saw the glimpse of evil flicker in his eyes. The eyes were always the mirror of the soul and always told the truth. She thought. She pulled her gloves off to wash her hands and face. As she felt the cool water on her face she hummed a bit.

“Hello, Elisabeth.” A voice called from behind and she froze instantly. She knew exactly with whom was confronted. If she turned around. Her heart beating like a gunfire. She couldn't breathe. She didn't know how she had managed to turn around in slow motion. Her brain wasn't working, she just felt pure panic, naked fear consuming her... suffocating her... like a steel Hand which captured her throat and made it impossible to breathe. Now she looked straight in the face of her tormentor of the past year.

“Surprised to see me huh?” Archie asked his features filled with pure evilness. 

As he walked towards Betty. Betty felt the cold sink more and more digging into her back and her palm gripping the edge of the sink tighter and tighter.

“I bet you are because you thought I was dead.” He now was right in front of her. She could feel his breath on her face and felt the instant urge to vomit.

Archie traced his finger along her cheek. “Beautiful as always Miss Cooper... oh no it's Misses Jones now right. Funny you got married although you had a fiance. His hands slid to her throat, as she tried to escape, he choked her. ”Did this Irish scum already took what's mine?” He asked and his grip got tighter.. it hurt, she tried desperately to get some air in her lungs, but his grip was to tight. 

“Please... “ she choked out.

“Did this Irish scum already fuck you? He hissed through gritted teeth and slammed her harsh to the floor. She cried out in pain as she hit the floor but gladly landed on her side and not on her head. She tried to stand up, but he was faster. He grabbed her by her throat again and pushed all weight on her. “So... I guess if the Irish bastard already defiled you it would be only fair enough if I get a taste too huh? “ Archie spoke with a sinister grin and leaned in to kiss her roughly.

Betty whimpered hot silent tears, streamed down on her face. She closed her eyes and prayed for it to be over. She felt his hand on her thigh and squeezed them together. She felt dizzy because of the lack of air.

But suddenly the deathly grip around her throat loosened.

She opened her eyes and saw Sweet Pea standing above them and holding the loaded colt against Archies back of the head.

“GET. OFF. OF. HER: OR I BLOW YOUR FUCKING BRAIN AWAY!” Sweet Pea threatened and to their surprise, he got away.

“Please don't shoot me,” Archie begged. 

“Nah don't worry the pleasure will have the serpent King itself.”

“Please Don't:” He whined again. 

Then the door swung open and Joaquin and Jughead appeared in the door.

Archie used Sweet Pea's distraction to his advantage and flew.

Jughead who recognized Archie grabbed his coat and followed him with the words: ”Take care of Betty! I am gonna fucking kill this bastard!...” And then he disappeared. 

Sweet Pea didn't follow him, but he knew he will do something extremely stupid... he never saw this state of rage in his eyes. So overwhelming that Jug even put it over Betty. He thought. But he couldn't follow him. He has to take care of Betty.

She sat in a counter of the restroom, knees pulled to her chest, she sat there in a secure embryo position. Hot tears still flowing down her cheeks. Sweet Pea's heart broke. He slowly sat beside her.

“Hey, Betts...” He gently touched her arm. She startled, her eyes widened in shock. “ It's alright birdy, it's me... Pea... you're safe birdie... we've got you...”

“You saved me...Thank you...” She cracked out and finally started sobbing.

Sweet pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. “Oh god if you hadn't come, he would...” She told between sobs. 

“Sshh it's alright little birdie... sshh.... he's gone now. He's never gonna hurt you again....” He felt her nod on his shoulder and told Joaquin, whos standing at the other side of the room, to give Betty some privacy: “Joaquin drive the car to back entrance so that we can without anybody seeing us.” He grabbed into the pocket of his trousers and threw the keys towards Joaquin.

Joaquin just nodded and left the restroom.

“Come on Betts, we'll take you home. Can you walk.” He said and asked. Betty nodded shakily.

“Here... it's cold outside.” He said after he helped her to stand up and gently put his coat around her shoulders.

“Thank you,” Betty said quietly and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

Betty felt so weak and numb. Somehow the horrible events from moments before flashed through her mind in a torturous, endless loop. But she felt nothing. She felt Sweet Pea's arms supporting her, Putting her weight against him. She don't how they manage to get in the car and home or how long it took. But somehow they were at the Whyte Wyrm again.

Sweet Pea poured a glass of whiskey and sat beside on the small couch in Betty's room. “Do you need anything else... How about I ran you a nice hot bath hmm?” 

“Aye, that would be nice Pea.” As Sweet Pea was about to go to the bathroom, she said: “thank you for saving me.” 

“Anytime Birdie.” Sweet Pea answered and smiled gently

“Where is Jug, Pea?” She asked then.

“I honestly don't know, but he will be here soon I think.” Sweet Pea answered and went to the bathroom.

Where is Jughead? She needed him. She needed him so much. Sweet Pea was lovely, caring and she felt safe. He was her best friend. But all she wanted was Jughead and he wasn't there when she needed him the most.

“Your Bath is ready.” She hurt Sweet and looked up.

She went to the bathroom and he said: “call me if you need anything. I'm in my room.” She nodded and he closed the bathroom door.

Betty locked it and began to undress herself. As she climbed into the copper bath tube, she hummed at the nice feeling of hot water against her skin. She took the washcloth, some soap and began to wash herself. As she washed her thighs, pictures begun to plop up in her head. She didn't felt the friction of the fabric of the washcloth anymore... all she could feel was the raw, disgusting hands of Archie... and she spiraled. She rubbed and rubbed the washcloth roughly against her skin, in the hope to banish the painful memory away. The memory; like dirt covered on her skin. She needed to wash it away. She washed like a maniac. Her legs stung and were already reddish. But she couldn't stop. She needed to wash the dirt of Archies hands away.

 

Jughead came home still panting but tried to calm himself as he got upstairs and saw Sweet Pea in the corridor. “Where's Betty.” 

“She's taking a bath, She'd locked the door, which is totally alright... but as I asked her if she's alright after 30 min. She didn't respond and I'm fucking worried Jug... she went through a trauma Jug. You didn't see her, you weren't there... which is why I am mad at you like hell. But we don't have time for this now... you need to get in there.” Sweet Pea said.

Jugheads eyes widened in horror and he quickly knocked on the door.

“Betty... It's me... it's Jug are you alright Betts?” Jughead ask and heard no response, but he heard something, He heard panting and mumbling.

“I am going in there.” Jughead just stated and slammed himself with all the strength he head against the closed door.

After the third time with Sweet Peas help, the door cracked open and he stumbled in. within seconds he was on his knees beside her and spoke slowly: “Baby... give me the washcloth, baby. “ But she didn't stop rubbing her skin: 

“ No. I need to wash it off.... his hands... I need to wash it off... “ She murmured desperately, repeating the words over and over again. 

Jughead squeezed his eyes shut and try to gain some strength. He was such an idiot. Why wasn't he there? Why couldn't he prevent this? Why couldn't he protect her, as he promised and then he took his personal vendetta first, instead of being there for his wife?... the woman he loved? It was his damn fault that this happened to her... but he needed to focus now. He thought. 

He gently touched her arm and said: “It's ok... my love. It's gonna be alright... give me the washcloth...”

“No, I need to wash...” She said through gritted teeth.

Jughead grabbed her wrist tightly and stopped her motions. “Betty stop! You hurt yourself!” He said firmly.

Now she looked at him. Her eyes full of pain.

“You weren't there...after he attacked me you weren't there...” She choked out and started sobbing.

Jugheads heart wrenched. He didn't think twice and climbed into the bath tube. He didn't care about his clothes. He pulled her into his arms as quickly as possible. 

“I'm so sorry... I know... I'm so fucking sorry...” He caressed her hair and swayed her slowly in his arms.

While she sobbed bitterly, he fought against his own tears.

He couldn't stop them either and cried silent tears with her. Thankful for the water of the bath tube, which covered his tears on her shoulder with its wetness.

“I am here now Betts. I'm here Babe” He choked out in her ear and kissed her shoulder.”

As she calmed down a bit she started to speak: “I thought I'd die. He choked me and I couldn't breathe. Then he pushed himself over me and kissed me. He wanted to rape me and I couldn't move... I wanted but I couldn't... I couldn't move Jug... I tried to leave but he choked me...If Sweet Pea hadn't come he would...” 

He holds her tighter and whispered. “I know... It's over... he's not gonna touch or even look at you again and this time I keep my promise...” He said in a raspy voice. “It's over love... you're savenow.” He assured her again planting small kisses on her cheek and her shoulder. 

He felt goosebumps under his fingertips: ”Let me take you to bed Betts... you're freezing...” He whispered and as she nodded against him. He slowly climbed out first and wanted to carry her, but she protested. 

“I can walk Jug... you don't have to carry me,” Betty said with a weak voice. 

Normally he would let her. But he could see she was just too proud to admit, that she was exhausted. So he just said: “I can carry you... please... let me take care of you, Betts.”

She just nodded and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees. Jughead carried her into their room, sat her on the edge of their bed and said: “I grab some towels. I'll be right back.”

Then Betty realized she was completely naked, but she didn't care. She felt numb again. The only way the numbness went away, was when Jughead held her and caressed her in the bathtub. She hadn't the strength to move. 

Then Jughead came back already with a large towel in one hand and dressing gown in his other hand. He dressed himself out of his wet clothes and had put a dressing gown on.

Instead of handing her the towel he began to gently dry her. He was so gentle, that it brought fresh tears into her eyes again.

“Jug...” She whispers.

“Aye. Baby? What is it?” He asked soft and sat beside her on the edge of the bed too. He put her dressing gown over her shoulders.

“Kiss me.” She said. 

He smiled and obeyed. In the second their lips connected, she instantly deepened the kiss, She pushed her tongue forcefully into his mouth and swiped it against his. She bit playfully into his bottom lip and sighed against him as she felt his hand raking in her wet hair. 

She needed him. She needed to feel him. Every stroke of his hands, every tender swipe of his tongue made her feel alive again, made her forget... So straddled him and pushed him gently onto the bed. 

She kissed him like she was drowning and seeking air to breathe. He was her air. Every touch of him let her breathe again... Good, she needed him so bad... needed to feel him. To let his touch banish the excruciating memories...She just thought and pushed the dressing gown off her shoulders.

“Wait, wait, wait” Jughead murmured against her graving lips and tried to pull back a little. But she didn't let him. She couldn't lose the connection to him.

“I need you Jug...” She begged desperately and claimed his lips again.

Jughead groaned under her lips. It's costing him all willpower to break the kiss. He took her face between his hands and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. She looked at him confused and tried to kiss him again. But he stopped her.

“Hey, hey, hey, Betts look at me.” The look in her eyes literally broke his heart. Her eyes glassy, bracing herself for the rejection but still pleading.

It was the hardest he'd ever forced himself to say. He looked at her for severe seconds, trying to put all the love for her into his gaze. He knew that he'll hurt her, with what he was about to say... But he just couldn't do this now... it didn't feel right... it's not that he didn't want to sleep with her... oh god he wanted to... he wanted it every day. He craved for a moment like this... that she would voice exactly what she voiced now. But... if he would give in now... he would take advantage of her situation... though she said that she wanted to...she was vulnerable, hurt and confused. She wouldn't want her first time to be a reminder of what happened to her... and neither does he wanted it to be... So he did what he thought was right and said softly: “We can't Betts...” Instantly he saw the pain flicker in her eyes. 

“Please Juggie... “ She begged desperately.

“Baby... I know you're confused now and you think you want this... but I don't want our first to be like this... I want you to completely enjoy it... “ He tried to explain. 

“But I want this... this is exactly what I want... I want you... I want all of you Juggie... please...” She pleaded again and kissed him. 

He tried to put all his feelings for her into the kiss. After a long moment, he broke the kiss again. 

“Betty, please... I can't... I love you so much... but I can't...” He pleaded himself now. He pleaded that she would understand. But the look that she gave him, just told him the opposite. Her look was full of hurt and disappointment. She climbed off of him and took some sleepwear out of the drawer, dressed herself without a word and laid herself beside him.

“Betts...” Jughead started.

“Goodnight Jug.” She interrupted him.

“Betts please don't do this...” He pleaded.

“I said goodnight Jug...” She repeated again a little harsher.

“I love you.” He just whispered against her neck and kissed it.

Betty squeezed her eyes shut. Tears of frustration and hurt spilling silently down to her cheeks.

She knew she didn't act fair... But she couldn't help that his repeated rejection hurt her even more than the sexual assault of Archie.

After an eternity she finally found some rest...

Two days later...

What the hell was going on with him, Somehow she understood why he reacted the way he reacted... but she was still so fucking mad and hurt... it's two days after the incident with her ex-fiance now and she hated the way Jughead looked at her now... like she gonna break in a second – like she is already broken. But she isn't a delicate flower who's gonna break... she was his wife.... and she needed him... she needed him so much and he rejected her again... she understood it back although it had hurt... but now... he still refuses to touch her... was acting weird... was the half day and night out for Serpent business... She couldn't bear it any longer... 

Then Jughead came into their room.

“Hey Betts, how are you, babe?” He leaned and pecked her lips lightly but he didn't touch her.

As she saw him grab his coat and saw that he wanted to leave again. She mustered all her courage and asked him point blank: “Jug why do not touch me anymore?” 

He stopped right in his tracks and turned to face her: “What!?” He asked clearly shocked.

She stood up and walked towards him: “You've heard me right. Why didn't you touch me?”

“That's not true...of course I touch you,” Jughead answered looking confused and put the coat on the bed.

Betty sighed in frustration, squeezing her eyes shut to blink the tears away, which threatened to burst out. “No...no not like you were...and I don't know what to do Jug...”

“Betts...” He tried to interrupt her.

“No! Let me finish!” She said angrily.

So he stayed silent.

“ I know I acted crazy... but I needed you so bad and you just rejected me... twice actually...”

“Betts you weren't thinking straight, you were shaken up and I didn't want to take advantage...” Jughead began to explain.

“You weren't” She shouted back, losing control now. Jughead startled a bit.

“I said I want you...I needed you...! How would you take advantage then...? I voiced it loud and clear... maybe a little desperate too... but I said it. It costed all my courage to say that... to admit that I needed you... and you just took the decision away from me. Because it all has to be like you want. It all has to be on your terms.” Betty shouted now furious.

“Betty I just wanted to protect you...” He tried to defend himself.

“But I didn't want to be protected... I wanted you, at the moment... I needed to feel my husband... I needed to forget and you weren't there for me...” she said

“Betts...” Jughead started again.

“...and now you're looking at me like I am broken...but I am not a delicate flower Jug... I am your wife. We're married for almost a month now and we haven't had sex yet... I am maybe inexperienced, but I could say that this is weird... I don't know... do you not want me... or what is the problem?” She said angrily panting.

Jughead walked towards her and stood in front of her: “You know that's ridiculous. Aye?”

Betty sighed again and threw her arms in the air: “I don't know Jug! How am I supposed to know that, when you barely touched me the last few days and you were always gone for Serpent business... and I'm staying here at home and I am just thinking.... it wasn't my fault Jug and I am sick of being weak..” Now hot tears flowed over her cheeks.

Jughead reached her within a second. “God no Betts, no... it wasn't your fault... and I am gonna kill that bastard for touching you... I just wanted to protect you...” He said and laid his forehead against hers.

“I am your wife I am right here... I am your wife... and I need you... I want all of you! Please...” She whispered. 

Jughead hesitated for a moment.

“I am your wife Jug.” She whispered again.

He finally gave in and kissed his life, his home, his wife.

Jughead felt her immediately melt against him. He kissed her deep and sensual.

He still had his doubt about it, but she was right... she was his wife and he wanted her as much as she wanted him... God... but he had to assure that she really wanted this.

He pulled away looked into her eyes and whispered: “Betts are you sure?” He searched for an answer in her deep forest green eyes and was met with want, longing and endless love. 

Her eyes reflecting his own emotions. She kissed him in response and whispered: “Make love to me Jughead Jones.” 

His eyes darkened in an instant and he leaned in to kiss her. He slowly opened the studs of her silk blouse, tormentingly slowly – one by one.

“I love you, Betty. I love you so much....” He said.

“I love you Jughead.” She kissed him again and got really impatient she tugged his suspenders to the side and pulled his long sleeve over his head. She took a moment and devoured him. His chest was like chiseled. She trailed her finger along his define, lean chest in awe. His muscles flexed under her touch. 

“Like what you see.?” H asked with a mischievous smirk and desire filled eyes. She blushed but hushed: “Aye.” Her voice was a perfect mix of desire and anticipation. His arousal raised to an immensity.

“My turn now. “ He whispered and opened the nubs of her blouse further and revealed a black bralette, she wore underneath and took the blouse finally off. He let out a small groan and said: “You're trying to kill me, Aye?” She giggled and blushed. 

He kissed her again and then whispered: “I can't wait to make you come again... multiple times... I have made up for lost time...” She sighed into his neck as he gently pushed her skirt down. “First I am gonna make you come with my fingers... “ Jughead now stood behind her and as he spoke the words her panties followed her skirt and his fingers wandered to the place she craved him. As he found her already wet, he groans into her. “Fuck you already wet. Betts... “ She let out a small moan as she felt his fingertips spread her arousal over her folds, teasing her perfectly. “Do you want me to touch you.” He asked raspy already knowing her answer. 

“Aye.” She sighed.

“How bad?” He asked again and feathery drove his fingertips along her clit.

“ Oh for god's sake... just touch me Jug please,” She said desperately. 

He smirked satisfied and began to rub her clit in slow rhythmic circles. As he heard breathing quicken and her clit swell under his massaging fingers, he asked her: “do you trust me, love?” 

“Aye,” she whispered back.

“I wanna try something.” She nodded and he guided her to their bed. She tried to turn around, but he stopped her gently. “No. Lay on your stomach baby.” He ordered. 

She gave him a confused look but obeyed. As she laid on the bed, he followed her immediately and placed small kissed on the back of her neck. 

“Tell me if you're uncomfortable with anything I do Aye...” He waited for her nod, then he continued. “Also remember what I said... don't hide from me... I want to see all of you... give me all you've got 

Aye.” She nodded again and then his mouth and hands started its journey. He started on her beautiful neck and nibbled at the delicate skin he could reach and let his fingertips stroke along her spine. 

She quivered as a response.

“ My beautiful sensitive, wife, I love how you respond to my touch. Like I am able to inflame you... I love to touch every inch of your body until you're a quivering mess under me...” He spoke.

Then his tongue followed the road his hands traveled before and a loud moan escaped her. 

“Aye there it is baby...” his right hand went to her thighs, gently parted them and stroke her folds lightly with his fingertips. “Get up on your knees baby.” He instructed in a persuasive tone. 

She did as she was told, wondered what would happen next and shivered in anticipation 

“You alright,” He asked her again. His voice tender and concerned, while he caressed her hip soothingly.   
“Aye. Just different... not to see you....” She admitted.

“But it's okay Aye?” 

“Aye,” she answered again. 

His hands began to wander again. One hand traced the line of her spine, the other was worshiping her thighs. He started teasing her slick folds again before he spread her evidence of arousal over her clit. Then he started to draw slow circles on her clit again and he leaned forward over her back. “Everything about yoy is so fucking beautiful. I can't stop admiring you... How could you even think, that I didn't want to touch you, Betts...” As he hears her breathing quicken again and he felt her relaxing, he pushed one finger inside of her, and first moved it slowly, because he knew that this position made it feel a little different. Then he heard her little pleasurable moans and began to speak again, without stopping the sweet teasing of his hands. “I want to touch every time... I didn't lie as I said that you'll become my addiction... I think about it when I am awake and even more in my dreams....” He added one digit as he felt her walls contract around his finger. “But I guess if you don't believe me yet I have to prove myself again” He whispered raspy against her back and left a long trail of kisses along her to define spine to the cove of her backside. He traced his lips along the soft skin of her butt, slowly grazing along the delicate skin. She arched her butt upwards as response and gave involuntarily more accessibility to her core. He raised the pace of his fingers and rub her clit with his thumb. 

Betty whimpered and sighed under his touch: “oh god Jug I can't my knees are shaking”He supported her shaking with his arm and pinched her clit lightly with his free hand.

She jerked forward and moaned so loud, he didn't know her voice was capable was to reach such a volume. 

“ I got you... and yes you can... come on Baby, come for me...” Jughead encouraged her and didn't stop pinching her clit. 

“JUGHEAD!” She screamed the last syllable of his name ended in a loud moan. Her legs were quivering and her chest fell into to sheets.

He didn't give her much time to recover. He just flipped her over and settled his head between her legs, blowing cool air onto her clit. And said devilishly. “you're not done yet. Give me another one Betts. " Lick. “God, you taste so good.” He whispered against her throbbing clit. Lick. With every lick, a moan followed and her hips bucked towards his face.

“please Jug.” She whimpered. 

Her beg awoke a possessiveness in him. He really got avid for her please, her moans, her sweet little sighs. The way she tasted on his tongue. The way her warm wetness clenched around his fingers... he was avid to make his wife come... he couldn't wait to sink into her and make her come with his hard throbbing cock too. He flicked his tongue around her clit in circling motions. Slowly sucking at it and grazing his teeth along the high sensitive nub. 

Her hips jerked impatiently upwards, her hand fists his hair silently begging for a release. He pushed two fingers into her again.

“Are you close?” He asked raspily. She couldn't speak. She let out a moan and arched her back. He moved his digits fast into her, hitting her g spot over and over again. Then he clapped her clit slightly and she let out a pleasurable shriek again. As he felt her walls clench around his hands again, he sucked violently on her clit again and brought her over the edge.

“Oh, Holy Fuck!” She moaned and her whole body quivered as her release hit her like strong waves.

“I love you. I love you. I fucking love you.” He breathed against her lips and caught every panted moan with his lips and kissed her leisurely slow.

Betty raked her hands through his unruly hair, broke the kiss and looked at him.

He traced her sharp jawline with his thumb and got lost in her deep green eyes full of unconditional love for him. He didn't know how he deserved her. She was good, pure, his light. One look into her face or one tender touch of her hands and the darkness which threatened to consume him subsided into a soothing light... She brought a side out of him, he'd thought that didn't exist anymore... she challenged him every day. He couldn't think straight sometimes when it comes to her and lost his control. His feelings for her were so intense and raw, he couldn't regulate them.... it scared the shit out of him, but it was also the best thing, he'd ever felt in his life and wouldn't want to miss any second of it... He leaned in and kissed her again. 

All his emotions lingered in that kiss. His Love. His devotion. His trust. His silent pleads that she'd never leave him, his fear to lose her, that he couldn't protect her.

They kissed for an endless moment. Then he felt Betty grow impatient again and felt her rubbing slightly against him.

“Jug...” She whispered.

“Aye?” He asked huskily.

“I want you.” She said.

He smiled, stood up and shed himself out of his trousers and boxers.

She watched every move of him and as his erection got exposed, her eyes widen. 

“Oh” She just breathed and gulped lightly.

He crawled back to her, cupped her cheek and tilt her head gently upwards, that she was forced to look at him. 

“We can stop if you want?” He told her tenderly.

She shook her head and said: “No...it's just...” She paused for a moment and glanced at his Penis again. She searched for words and then she said: “Impressive...”

Jughead chuckled lightly. He didn't want to embarrass her. But her innocence was too adorable and he had to admit that her statement was a bit of an ego boost. He couldn't help the smug grin which appeared on his face. “Impressive.” He repeated and grinned wider as he saw her blush. 

She clapped his shoulder and said: “shush.” with a giggle.

Jughead chuckled again and kissed her. As he watched her, he still saw a hint of fear in her eyes.

“Darling, what is it?” He asked gently. When she still hesitated, he encouraged her: “Tell me, love.”

“Will it hurt?” She asked a little ashamed of her question.

“I will be as gentle as I can and if it's too much, tell me and we stop, aye?” He told her.

“Trust me. I got you. “ He whispered, leaned forward, so she laid down onto the pillows again and kissed long and soft. 

When he felt her relax against him, his hands began to wander again one captured her breast gently whilst the other stroke her hip bone soothingly. Then his mouth supersedes his hand and captured her peeked nipple. He Rolled his tongue around the sensitive nub and sucked on it. Her breathing raised again and she sighed.

While his mouth worshiped her breast, his hand got to her hot, slick folds, and still found them wet. He caressed her clit again with his fingers.

As he kissed her neck carefully, still aware of its bruises, he whispered tentatively: “I can't wait to be inside you baby... to feel you around my cock... “ He stroke her all the time. Getting her ready for him. Her moans got louder, more evident and she bucked her hips forward. He positioned himself between her legs, gently spreading her legs further apart, while he still stimulated her clit. After a while, he took his hand away and replaced it with the tip of his throbbing cock. So hard that it's almost painful. The tip gently nudging her folds and her clit, spreading her arousal over her core. 

He watched her and whispered: “I love you, Betts”

With that he pushed a little bit further, feeling her walls stretch around him. He waited a moment so, her walls could adjust to the new intrusion. He laid his forehead on hers, their breaths mingling. Then he pushed further, stretching her completely and entering her. 

She stiffened, squeezed her eyes shut. She holds her breath and tears escaped from the corner of her eyes. 

It costs him all his willpower not to move. She was so tight and her pussy clenched in rebellion against his shaft. But he stands still, kissed the tears away and whispered: “I am sorry Baby... try to relax...” He caressed her hip soothingly again. 

He felt himself starting to sweat because it was so hard to stand still, surrounded by the tight warmness of her core. But he would stay still forever if he had to. 

After a moment, he felt her relax and asked: “You alright?” and swiped her strands gently out of her face.

“Aye. It doesn't hurt anymore... it's just... much” She answered. “Aye... I know...” He hopes she didn't noťiced how much strength it cost to keep his tone normal and not tormented, cause he didn't want her to feel pressured in any way.

“Can I move now?” he asked her and suppress the small grunt, which escaped him.

“What no. Don't go. I like the feeling of you inside me. Being connected completely to you.” She admitted. 

He groaned in response and let his head fall into the crook of her neck. His cock twitched inside of her at her words, it was sexist and also sweetest, most innocent thing he'd ever heard in his life. 

“ Baby you can't say things to me like, or I won't last long... I didn't mean it like that babe... I don't plan to leave this place until I make you come... and this time I am coming with you... “ he said in a raspy voice and felt her shiver because of his words. “I meant if I can move inside you.” He explained with a grunt.

She nodded and he began to move slowly. He groaned lightly against her neck and placed small kisses all over her neck.

“God you feel so good, Betts... Aye... move with me... “ He encouraged her as he felt her meeting his rhythm with her hips.

Betty started panting and pulled him closer to her. He grabbed her hips and whispered: “Wrap your legs around me.” He ordered softly. 

As soon as she did it he could slide deeper inside her. “Fuck.” He moans and could barely control himself anymore.

“Jug... I need ... I need you. “ Her hips started to move faster and he got the hint. He quickened his pace immediately and got immediately rewarded with loud, desirable with every push of him. Every time he pushed into her he felt her walls more tightly around him and her moans turned into small desperately whimpers. 

 

But with every single stroke of her contracting walls, he alsi felt his own release building up. He needed her to fall with him over the edge. He needed her to come with him together... not first... with him... he needed it like the air to breathe.

“Jug... Oh my God.” She moaned into his lips as if she knew what he wanted.

“Betts, come with me, please... I need you to come with me...” he whispered hoarsely and desperately.

He reached between their connected bodies and rubbed her clit furiously, obsessed with the thought to reach his climax together with her.

“Open your Eyes Betts” As she opened them, he was met with deep, dark green eyes, clouded with pleasure and love. He took her hand, intertwined their fingers together, he wanted to feel as much closeness to her as possible and even that wasn't enough.

“Come with me baby... fall with me... let me feel you come around me. “ He pushed into her... faster and faster. Swallowed every moan with his lips and tongue. 

Then he finally felt her walls clenching violently around him and she cried out his name, so he could let go and find his climax together with her and spilled into her. 

Their moans creating a perfect duet.

Jughead waited until the aftermath of the climax slowly recedes. Betty smiled at him.

He had sex before Betty.... and it was good... but holy shit this was a whole new experience... even for him... god he was gonna become a sex addicted. It was transcendence. He couldn't even describe it. This wasn't just a physical experience... it was more than that... spiritual.... he finally felt complete. He was mind blown

He looked up at Betty again and asked: “Are you alright.” 

“Aye. I am perfect...thank you.” She answered with a satisfied smile. 

“I love you, Betty...” His eyes get glassy. 

She cupped his cheek and just said “I love you too. Juggie.” As if she sensed what his deepest, buried fear was, she added. “I'm yours. I will always be yours. I will always love you, as long as you love me and even after it.” 

Jughead kissed her and slid out of her instantly missing the connection. Betty might felt the sane because she whimpered at the loss of their connection.

He looked down and saw the blood between her thighs.

“I'm right backbaby. He hopped out of the bed and hushed into the bathroom, glad that nobody was awake because he was naked. He grabbed a large bowl, filled it with warm water and a washcloth.

He came back to the room and placed the large bowl beneath them. Betty looked at him confused as he dips the washcloth into the warm water and he suddenly begun to wash her inner thighs. It was such an intimate, loving and caring gesture, she couldn't say anything for a second. 

“You don't have to do this Jug. I can do it.” She said. 

“I want to. “ He just said and she nodded. 

After he washed her gently. Jughead climbed back into the bed and snuggled behind her and embraced her.

“Let's go get some sleep, Betts.” He said and kissed the back of her head. She leaned onto him and intertwined her hands with his. 

So they fall asleep as the god they created. Naked and complete.

*

in the middle of the night, Jughead snuggled out of the bed, careful not to wake her. He got dressed, grabbed his colt and went outside. After a half hour, he reached his destination. Jughead opened the door of the barn, got in, closed the door and lit some candles.

“Hello, Archie.” He said with a purely evil grin. “I hope you got yourself comfortable here. Because you're gonna stay here for a very long time...

Archie was tied up at a chair with a gag in his mouth.

Archie painted afraid as Jughead walked slowly towards him.

“Ah ah ah... why so nervous Archie,” Jughead asked playful delight.

“The fifth commandment says: thou shall not kill. So don't worry I won't kill you...” He paused and grabbed a knife off the table beneath him and added: ”yet... but until I am done with you, you would wish that I would kill you.” ´He declared with an evil smile and hit the knife down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies,
> 
> Thank you for the great responses and comments to the last chapter. Each one of them let my heart skip and flutter. Your comments mean the world for me. Of course comments are highly appreciated in this chapter too. I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think?
> 
> A huge thank you to my betas reggiefuckingmantle and 7caroline. You 2 are the best. love you


	10. Deliver me from evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Description of violence
> 
> Gaelic Phrases
> 
>  
> 
> Smut

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000074669 StartFragment:0000000469 EndFragment:0000074652

**Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one**

**Chapter 10**

**Deliver me from Evil**

 

The knife hits Archie’s hand and trapped his hand on the armpit. “Was that the hand, you choked and hit my wife with?” Jughead asked with an usual questioning expression. Archie screamed through his gag.

 

Jughead leaned forward, looked him in the eyes, which were filled with pure fear and smirked. He got another knife from the table besides him, circled it in his hand playfully and leaned forward again.

 

“Huh what did you say, sorry you're mumbling a bit, I didn't understand... oh you don't remember... too bad... I guess we have to make sure I got the right one then aye...” Jughead said smiling and he tossed the knife into Archie’s other hand, before he could blink once.

 

Then he got to the table and spoke again while he'd prepare the other tools, making sure that Archie sees them: “I tell you how we’re gonna do this here.... if you cooperate, I will maybe have some mercy and let you live your miserable life... Only if you tell me who told you where Betty was. But if you don't, I am gonna let you suffer for each sin you committed to my wife. For each day you let her feel pain.... for each day she suffered because of you.... For every time you laid your fucking hands on her...for every time you hit her.... and trust me, I am the King of the Serpents and I always keep my promises.”

 

“So Arch, this is your chance. “ Jughead said with enthusiasm and took his face between his hands and tapped his cheek. “ This is your chance to confess... So let’s start easy and give me the name of the person who told you where to find my wife... “ Jughead asked with a smile playing on his face and removed Archie’s gag.

 

Archie smirked devilishly with furious eyes. He spat on Jughead’s face and answered: “I''d rather rot in hell, then to capitulate to an Irish scum like you.”

 

Jughead stayed completely calm and showed no emotions, in fact he didn't felt any, despite the possessiveness of revenge.

 

He swiped his face with his sleeve and spoke: “Alright then I guess you've made your choice... but I am still nice... I am gonna start with your hands.., they are already injured anyway... let’s start with your pinkie... “ He grabbed Archie’s finger and bent it until he heard the bone crack. He heard Archie scream and it was music in Jughead’s ears.

 

“I know, I know it hurts aye? But you just have tell me the name and I spare your other fingers...come on Arch be a good boy...it’s just one name...” Jughead said and waited. “

 

Archie chuckled and answered: “You want a name, okay.... SCUM” 

 

Jughead boiled inside. He was livid. He wanted to punch the shit out of him... he wanted to kill him... But he couldn't... Archie didn't deserve to die...it would be too gracious... men like Archie deserved to suffer... like Archie let his Betty suffer… also... he needed to stick on his plan... he needed to get this damn fucking name out of him. 

 

So he stayed calm on the outside, his features without any hint of rage.

 

Jughead rolled the sleeves of his shirt up on his arms, shook his head and said: “Archikins, didn't you learn your lesson? I guess, next finger's turn then”  _Crack._ Another bone broke. Another scream followed. 

 

“The name Archie.” Jughead demanded threatening.

 

“Fuck off. “ Archie just his and grinned.

 

Jughead had enough. He flashed forward and gripped Archie’s throat in an iron grip. “We aren't playing any games here... you might not know of what I am capable... YOU. GIVE. ME. THE. FUCKING. NAME. NOW. “ With every word Jughead tightened his grip around Archie’s throat a bit more.

 

Archie just laughed evil and said through gritted teeth. “Look at you. Irish bastard. Who do you think you are? God? All this for a woman.” 

 

Jughead clenched for a moment as Archie mentioned Betty. But after a second he gained his control back. 

 

“Maybe I chose the wrong method to get the information I want out of you. Let’s change it up a bit.” Jughead suggested and grabbed a scissor from the table. He cut the legs of his trousers open and laid the scissors back to its place and took the knife again.

 

“My wife had hurt herself, because of you. Every hit of your hand let her hurt herself again. I think its only fair that you get the payback now.” Jughead explained still with a calm, stable voice, without any emotions. 

 

Jughead wasn't himself anymore. His darkness consumed him, possessed him. It was like an avenging angel obsessed his soul. All he could see was Betty’s scars... Betty’s pain. Betty’s torment... He thought of every time she got hit by this ass hole... And so he set the first cut, dangerously near by his testicles. It was similar to one of Betty’s scars... like he said, he was a good observer...

 

Archie growled in pain.

 

“You fucking son of a bitch. Funny what will your wife think when you rot in prison, for the things you do to me.”

 

Then Jughead set another cut and another painful growl of Archie followed.

 

“You really think you are good enough for her huh. What could an Irish bastard like you, give her. But I guess she likes to get fucked by you...too bad I didn't get the chance...”

 

This was enough. Jughead’s mind blanked out. He saw red.

  
  


Jughead threw his fist against Archie’s face, he punched and punched. Jughead didn't even felt any pain in his fist, while it collided with this bastard’s face.

 

He punched until Archie was unconscious and his ginger grinning face covered in blood.

 

Jughead felt the blood rush in his ears and panted furiously. Shit... he lost himself. He lost control. Jughead quickly checked Archie’s pulse and was glad as he felt it under his fingers.

He is not done with this bastard, not in the slightest. He wouldn't let him off of the hook so easy. He still needs the name... although he might have an idea in mind...

 

Jughead checked his clothes for some evidences of blood. But gladly they stayed clean.

 

“I am not God, but I am your fucking last judgment.” He spoke through gritted teeth. Not caring that Archie couldn't hear it anymore.

 

Then he rolled his sleeves down and left the barn. He couldn't stand this devil anymore and he was unconscious anyway. So he had to continue tomorrow night.

 

He walked home and walked for an eternity. He smoked cigarette after cigarette to calm his nerves, his rage, the darkness, his demons. It was like another person had possess him.

 

He knew he was capable of a lot of things. He killed people for God’s sake! But he never killed good people...well Archie was the evil incarnate in person. If the devil would have a face, he would definitely look like Archie. Archie made him boil inside. He felt rage before... but this was another league... he was obsessed with the thought of making him suffer for the torment and sins he committed to Betty... He was furious of how Archie spoke about Betty.... how this devil incarnation spoke anyway....

 

But he couldn't stop the bitter taste on his tongue and the heavy weight on his soul, when he thought about Archie’s words:

 

“ _You really think you are good enough for her huh. What could an Irish bastard like you, give her. But I guess she likes to get fucked by you...too bad I didn't get the chance...”_

 

He saw red after it. The things he'd done to Archie were cruel... but still not enough. After another deep cut Archie said: “ _Funny what will your wife think when you rot in prison, for the things you do to me.”_

 

He could kill him in that moment, but he didn't. He just punched him until he was unconscious and left the barn.

 

What would Betty think of him, if she knew... would she understand or would she be disgust of him and scared.

 

Archie brought the beast out of him. He couldn't recognize himself anymore... But what was he supposed to do. Let him free... no way... such a human has to pay for the things he had done....

 

Archie was tortured and captured by two days now and he was exhausted.

 

He just wanted to go home to his beautiful wife. Every smile of her brought him back to light again. Every touch of her was like a cure. Like a beautiful exorcism to free him from the ghosts, which possessed him now. She was his deliverance.

 

As he got home. He put his clothes off and just snuggled behind her.

 

He just pulled himself as he could to her and hoped he didn't wake her.

 

But then she shifted.

 

“Jug?” Betty wondered.

 

“I woke up and you weren't there, so I got worried, lit a candle and just waited for you.” Betty said.

 

He kissed her neck and said: “ I love you. I don’t deserve you at all.”

 

She turned around and looked into his eyes. “Of course you do. You're a good man, Juggie.”

 

“No trust me, I'm not a good man.” He said, broken.

 

She laid her hand on his cheek and said: “Jug look at me.”

 

He finally opened his eyes and was met by the overwhelming kindness and love declaring forest green eyes of her.

 

She really thought he was good, she really thought she deserved him. He just looked at her and couldn't say anything, because it felt so good to be embraced by the light of his life. Seeing the good of him, reflecting in her eyes.

 

Then she spoke again: “I don't know how often I have to say this to you, but I will repeat it until you believe me aye?”

 

He couldn't speak, the big lump in his throat made it impossible. He was on the verge of crying, on the verge of loosing control of his emotions completely.

 

Then she continued, her eyes full of sympathy: “You are good...”

 

He closed his eyes.

 

“ No, no, no. you're gonna look at me and listen to me aye. I don't care what you've done in the past or what you will or have to do in the future... “ She paused her speech as he saw his skeptical face and said: “ Jug don't do that face... I know what I am talking about. I know you are... I can see it every day... I can feel it. She put her palm over his beating heart.... I don't where you were or what you were doing. But I know you never would hurt anyone, who didn't deserve it. “ She finished her speech, grabbed his hand and Jughead hissed in pain slightly.

 

Oh fuck he totally forgot about his sore... oh my god... what if she... but then his thoughts stopped and he was completely dumbfounded. She pulled his hand to her lips and kissed the bloody evidences.

 

This was it. He couldn't hold himself anymore.

 

He grabbed face and kissed her with all he'd got.

 

He breathed her in. He was desperate to feel her, to get lost in her. He claimed her lips, nibbled and sucked seductively on her bottom lip and finally found her tongue claimed it with the same desperation.

 

He swallowed her pants and little moans and couldn't stop kissing her and let his hands explore her body.

 

Her negligee rode up a bit and exposed the smooth skin of her hips and he caressed it immediately.

 

After he kissed her for what felt like  eternity, he broke the kiss, panted, laid his forehead against hers and whispered: “Don't leave me Betty. Promise me that you'll never leave... please baby...” It wasn't a simple asked. He pleaded. He begged. She was all what kept him away from his darkness. He couldn't loose her. He wouldn't survive it.

 

“I won't leave you.” She whispered back her eyes glassy and full of emotion, too.

 

“Promise me. I need you to promise me it Betts, please.” He nearly begged..

 

“I promise Jug I won't leave you!” Betty whispered.

 

As soon as the words were spoken he sealed them with a fervent kiss and his hands went back to her hips.

 

He caressed her inner thighs and began to devour her neck with his lips, The bruises faded and weren't a constant remembrance for her anymore – and for him.

 

God he needed her so bad... He thought. He needed so bad to be inside her... To feel her as close as possible... he wanted to just forget the darkness and sunk into her warm, slick pussy again.... feeling her shiver and moan under him... he needed her.

 

He felt her breathing raising and rubbed himself into her. Let her feel how much he wanted her.

 

“Baby I need you. I need you so bad. I need to make you come and to be inside you, please. I know I didn't have the right to ask because I rejected you last time, but please Betty I just fucking need you” Jughead said huskily.

 

She moaned in respond and instead of answering him, her hand wandered in his boxers and stroked his cock.

 

Jughead didn't need another answer and slid her panties down and she imitated him.

 

As she continued to stroke him very carefully and innocently, he hissed and gently put his hand on hers to stop her movements.

 

She looked up to him and ask: “Did I do something wrong? Do you not want me to touch you?”

 

“You have no idea Baby... later...But now I want to make you come and I want to be inside you:” He said and stroke her folds and clit with his fingers.

 

She whimpered lightly and her hips twitched a little.

 

He stopped immediately and asked concernedly: “ Are you sore?”

 

She nodded lightly and said: “But it's alright. I don't want you to stop”

 

He watched her for a moment and asked: “You're not telling me this because of what I've said to you, aye?”

 

She shook her head and answered: “No, I want you. I always want you. In fact I couldn't think about anything else since yesterday... how you felt inside of me... how you made me feel... how I was yours... and I want to feel you again.”

 

He groaned and said, while his hand began to massage her clit slowly again: “Do you have any idea, what you're doing to me when you're saying things like that to me?”

 

She grinned but shook her head.

 

He leaned down and whispered in her ear: “I want to put your legs over my shoulders and push into you until you scream my name”

 

She moaned again and he felt a new wave of wetness spread over her folds.

 

He drove his fingers along her arousal and slid one of them gently inside of her.

 

She whimpered and jerked her hips impatiently against his hips.

 

“Tell me if I hurt you aye?” Jughead asked.

 

She nodded and he settled between her, let his tip nudge her folds.

 

Then he sank into her and groaned immediately in pleasure.

 

He moved slowly into her and closed his eyes to capture this lustful feeling completely.

 

Betty sighed in pleasure every time he moved in her.

 

“Fuck you feel so good around me, so tight and wet” Jughead whispered huskily.

 

She wrapped her legs around him and rocked her hips to get more off him.

 

“What do you want Betty, tell me.” Jughead asked. As she didn't answer, He decided to show her.

 

“Do you want me to take you slow... like this... “ He slid in and out of her, slow and sensual. She hummed in pleasure against his whispering lips.

 

“Or like this” He pushed harder into her, but still slow, that she could feel every movement.

 

Her moans got louder. He smirked against her lips and moaned himself as her walls tightened more and more around him with every push into her.

 

“Or do you want to be on top of me?” He asked then and swift them over without pulling out of her.

 

She took a surprised breath but let out a load groan, as the new position let him slid completely into her.

 

He mesmerized her for a moment. She was so beautiful. He could spent days just to look at her.... especially when she's in pleasure.

 

“How's that baby?” he asked and ground himself against hers.

 

“Good... “ she said, moaned and then added: “very good... you’re so deep...I can feel everything of you. “

He leaned forward and kissed her deep and slow. His breath a little erratic. She felt amazing. He brushed her hair aside and kissed her neck, he felt her pulse racing against his lips.

 

Jughead grazed his teeth along the soft skin of her neck and whispered: “I want you to move your hips baby. Grind them, Move them up and down, roll them, ride me in every way you want.”

 

She began to move and he slowly guided her movements.

 

She moved them up and down. Let him slowly slid in and out of her and moaned in pleasure.

 

“Jug” She sighed and moved her hips faster.

 

“Does that feel good?” He asked and panted.

 

“Aye.” She sighed and kissed him slowly. Teasing his bottom lip with her tongue and teeth.

 

Jughead rolled his hips and she got what he wanted and imitated his motions. The sync motion hit her walls perfectly and he felt her quiver and she tried to balance herself and gripped his shoulders for support.

 

Her head felt back and she moaned.

 

“Fuck Jug, you feel so good.” She moaned.

 

“Move faster baby, take me as fast as you want, “ He whispered.

 

She quickly obeyed and rode him in the perfect pace. It was the most gorgeous and tempting vision he'd ever seen.

 

Betty rode him in a figure eight motion, her hands on his chest. Her head fell back in pleasure. Every time his cock stroke her walls and her spot without mercy, a lustful groan escaped her.

 

With every movement, he felt his own climax more and more built up. He captured one of her breast and kneaded it tentatively and grazed along her peek nipple with his teeth, letting her sighed lustful in response.

 

Suddenly he felt her hands in his hair, gently pushing him away. He looked at her, surrounded by the dizziness of lust and desire and he saw something in her eyes lit up.

 

She pushed him gently back into the pillow. As his hands went back to her hips, she gripped them gently and pulled them over his head.

 

“I am gonna take care of you now. I am your wife and I want to take care of you. “ She purred alluringly without stopping to ride him.

 

“Holy mother of god.” He groaned out. That was the sexiest he ever saw and she seemed to be encouraged by his reaction. Her free hand began to stroke over his chest and her other hand was intertwined with his fingers.

 

Then her hand was on his cheek, caressing it tenderly. Her eyes still clouded with desire and now full of emotions as she spoke again: “Let me help you. Let me take care of your haunting ghosts, let me chase them away and just feel me.”

 

“Betts...” He moaned. A moan which was a mixture of pleasure and emotions.

 

He did not expect that. There she was... his perfect wife riding him into oblivion...wanting to take his pain away... to take away his darkness... looking down at him, with unconditional love and empathy for him. Only god knew how he deserved this woman. He thought and then she spoke again.

 

“Just feel me and let me make you feel good. Let me help you to forget and see the light again.”

 

“Holy fuck. I love you Betty.” he groaned out and bucked his hips against hers.

 

Her breathing rapid again, but she talked between lustful pants and moans. “Does that feel good Jug?” She asked seductively and kissed his neck fervently.

 

“I want you to come for me. I want you to come for me and let all the pain go. I want you to scream my name Juggie.”

 

Holy shit... what was she doing... he couldn't think straight. He was captured in a white fog of temptation, light, love and oblivion. Gently guarded by her heating, pulsating core and words.

 

He felt his release peek on the edge, but he desperately tried to hold it. There is no way he would come first.

 

“Baby I'm close. Let go of my hands baby, please. I need you to come first.”

 

She hesitated for a moment, but then she obeyed.

 

In the moment she freed his hands, Jughead rolled them over with such a force it made her moan.

 

Then he pushed one leg of her higher and rested it on his shoulder, to reached deeper into her and to got a better angle.

 

He quickened his pace and slammed into her.

 

“Oohhh my God jug...” She moaned and cried out.

 

“Is this ok?” He asked between groans.

 

“Aye... I need … I need...” She moaned against his lips and dug her nails in his back. He's sure there will me scratches, but he didn't care in the slightest.

 

“What do you need love... tell me...” He asked with a pressed voice. It took all his strength to suppress his climax.

 

“Touch me.”

 

He slid his between their and rubbed her clit fast. He pinched the sensitive bundle of nerve, slid it from side to side and draw fast circles on it.

 

“Baby come for me.” He nearly begged in desperation. He knew he couldn't hold himself any minute longer. He needed her to come now.

 

He pushed into her harder and she cried out in lust. He felt her walls flutter around him and whispered: “There it is baby. I can feel it, come for me Betts.”

 

Then he leaned down and sucked hard on her peek nipple. She arched her back, shrieked. And he felt her whole pussy clench around him and her whole body quiver with the waves of her climax.

 

“JUG-....” He kissed her hard and swallowed her scream of pure ecstasy and followed her immediately. Moaning their names into each other mouths, they rode their climaxes out and waited until the shock waves calmed down.

 

Still inside her Jughead looked at her and asked her panting lightly: “Can I make love to you every second of my entire life?”

 

She giggled still panting too and answered: I won't mind, but I might not be able to walk then.”

 

His eyes widen in concern and he asked: “Did I hurt you, Betts? Was it too rough?"

 

Betty played languorously with the unruly curl, which fallen onto his forehead and said: “Sssshhhh it was perfect Jug. I just might need a little break.”

 

He smiled and kissed her leisurely. Then he realized that he was still inside of her and pulled out of her gently.

 

He laid his forehead on hers, captured her face with his palms and whispered. “Do you have any idea, how much I love you?” As she remained silent, he continued, his voice thick with emotions: “Words cannot even describe how much I love you. You're my everything. You're my fucking life. You make me feel things I didn't even know I was able to feel again... I wouldn’t live without you anymore... Hell I think I wouldn’t even fucking breathe anymore...” He choked out. His eyes glassy again.

 

She put his face between his hands. “Jughead Jones. I am you're wife. I am not going anywhere. This is my place now... my life... I won't leave... no matter what." She declared sincerely.

 

He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

 

“What you did tonight was... it was... “ He began and his voice broke. He gulped heavily because of the thick lump in his throat and managed to choke out: “ Thank you Betts... Just thank you...”

 

Betty’s eyes were filled with tears now: “I am chasing your ghosts away, just as you do it for me Jug. You don't have to fight your battles alone anymore, I am right by your side with a sword, ready to fight them with you.

 

“Ta gra agam duit-  _I love you”_ He just whispered in Gaelic, his voice hoarse by his emotions.

 

She smiled at him, kissed him and just whispered back: “Ta gra agam duit-  _I love you”_

 

After some moments passed in silence, he heard Betty yawn.

 

“Lets go back to sleep Betts. You're tired.” He said and gently cupped her cheek.

 

She just nodded and they settled in the position they are used to.

 

He held her in the security of his arms, like a treasure.

 

Jughead intertwined his fingers with hers and brushed her hairline with his lips.

 

“Jug?” he heard her whisper.

 

“Aye.” Jughead answered.

 

“What happened to your hand.” She asked carefully.

 

“It's nothing Betts.” Jughead just answered and hoped she would just drop it. As he felt her stiffen in his arms, he knew that she knew that something was wrong. But gladly she didn't say anything more...

 

What was he supposed to do...? He couldn't free Archie... all the more until he got the name out of him, who told him where Betty was... but the risk was to high to free him, despite all the moral principals he had... it was to risky for Betty and he had to keep her safe.... so did he have another solution...? no... he just hope that she'll never find out... but who was he kidding... his love was smart... smarter than he himself... he just hope that she would understand....fuck he was screwed. He thought desperately. So he did something he hadn't done for a long time... he prayed...

 

he prayed to god, that his would understand his self righteous actions and sins, he committed and will commit... He prayed also to god that he'll receive his mercy...that his decisions wouldn't let Betty hate and leave him... and ended his prayer with the old known words, silently spoken in his thoughts:

 

“Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done, in earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever. Amen”

 

Then he fell into a restless sleep.

  
  


  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Thank you for the huge and lovely response to the last chapter. My heart burst. I really you liked the Chapter.
> 
> As always I LOVE every comment. They always make my day. Each one of them.
> 
> So let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you to my lovely Betas Caroline7 and reggiefuckingmantle. love you two<3
> 
> Enjoy:)


	11. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: violence.
> 
> Smut

Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one

 

Chapter 11

 

Revelation

 

Jughead woke up early with Betty shifting uncontrollably in his arms. He was fully awake in an instant and watched her concernedly. There was a sheen of sweat on her body and her fingers were curled up.

 

He immediately grabbed them and opened them softly and locked his fingers with hers.

 

His heart ached. She didn't get those nightmares for a long time, but he guessed that because of the latest assault, it all came back to the surface again.

 

“Betts wake up... Baby... it's just a dream...” Jughead said gently and tried to wake her.

 

Then he felt her startling a bit.

 

“Jug?” Betty asked.

 

“Aye. I am here. You had a bad dream.” Jughead said.

 

“I hate them... I don't want them anymore...” Betty just said.

 

“I know Baby...” Jughead just said and kissed her hairline.

 

After a moment he asked her: “Do you wanna talk about it?”

 

“There's nothing to talk about... they are pretty much the same. Archie hitting me or Archie…raping me...” Betty whispered.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut, nearly feeling physical pain by the thought of what she had gone through and also what would've happened if Sweet Pea didn't have saved her. Jughead thought and it made the hate for the ginger devil even stronger.

 

“When did the nightmares start again?” Jughead asked softly.

 

“After he attacked me in bathroom and you weren't there the first night...”

 

“I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...” Jughead told her.

 

“it's alright...Jug... I don't wanna talk about it anymore...” Betty said.

 

“Aye.” Jughead just dropped it and kissed her cheek.

 

She snuggled against him and accidentally rubbed against his morning boner.

 

She stopped in her movement and he could swear she was blushing.

 

“Oh.” She just hushed and Jughead chuckled, she was too endearing. He thought.

 

He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear: “Sorry you're just always so tempting, I can't help myself.”

 

She turned around to look at him and asked: “Do you want to... “ She asked then, biting her bottom lip and blushing.

 

He couldn't help but grinned smugly. “Betts I want you all the time... but I thought you needed a break?” He asked.

 

“ I might have changed my mind.” She whispered and rubbed her backside against his erection.

 

“You did huh?” He asked with a smirk.

 

“Aye. I want you Juggie.” She whispered and looked up at him.

 

He would've lied if he didn’t admit that it aroused him immensely to know that he had the same affect on her, like she had on him.

 

“What kind of crappy husband would i if i not oblige and to pander the needs of my wife?” He stated and kissed her slowly.

 

Then he whispered against her lips. “Get up a little I want you naked.”

 

She eagerly obeyed within a second and he slowly pulled her neglige over her head and tossed it on the floor.

 

Jughead took her face between his hands, caressed her cheeks and traced his thumb alond her jawbone.

 

His eyes worshiped her for a moment.

 

“You're beautiful Baby and I could spend hours just to look at you.... but I even more love to touch you... “ He declared and began to kiss her neck. "When I can feel you shiver under my fingers and under my lips... There is so much more we're gonna discover together... we're just at the beginning baby.” He said with a raspy voice.

 

He stroke her breast with his hand and felt her nipples peek instantly against his touch.

 

“There is more?” she asked breathlessly and sighed in pleasure as Jughead stroke her peek nipple with his thumb.

 

“Aye like different positions...” He explained.

 

Without warning he rolled her to her side again and pressed himself onto her.

 

Her breath hitched and he whispered: “I've always wanted to try this.”

 

His one palm still caressed her breast, whilst the other began to travel along her body.

 

“You have the most beautiful body i've ever seen. You're a queen... my queen... “ His fingers traced along her hipbone as he want to draw her.

 

“You were my queen yesterday...like you took control and helped me... god it was so damn sexy and I love you for it...”

 

He kissed her shoulder gently and continued: “But now I am gonna take care of you aye.” As he spoke , his fingers stroked her inner thighs, avoiding the place where she needed him.

 

She whimpered and grew more and more impatient. He stroke her folds feathery light, but she moaned never the less.

 

“What do you want Betts? Jughead asked

 

“I want you to touch me” she huffed.

 

“Show me. “ He demanded huskily.

 

Her hand reached down and gripped his wrist. She slid his hand onto her wet heat and held it there.

 

“God Betts you're already so wet and I haven't even started.” He groaned in her ear, feeling his cock twitch against her backside.

 

“I can't help it.... I always want you.” she whispered and moaned as he began to rub clit.

 

Jughead put his leg between her legs so she could hook one leg onto his, so he had a better reach and was even more closer to her..

 

Jughead rubbed her in slow circles. He felt her get more and more aroused.

 

Her hips moved toward his fingers, trying desperately to find more friction.

 

“Jug. I need you” She whimpered.

 

“Patience Baby, I am not done with you.” He said and pushed a finger inside of her.

 

She moaned in response and he instantly added another one.

 

“Jug, oh my... I need to...” She moaned desperately.

 

“Do you want to come, love?” He asked tentatively.

 

“Aye please Aye.” And writhed impatiently besides him.

 

Instead of stimulating her further, he slid into her, carefully and slow.

 

“oh my god.” Betty moaned.

 

“Fuck. You feel incredible.” He moaned into her neck and found a slow and sensual rhythm.

Jughead was never getting tired of the feeling of being inside of her. He could stay there forever...he won't mind at all. He loved how she felt around him. How her walls stroke his shaft, every time he moved in her. Not to mention what her moans and pleads do to him... hearing them had become his greatest addiction. He could make her come the entire day.

 

As he moved slow in and out of her, he felt every inch of her. This moment was even more intimate than the others. They were tangled together, there was literally no space between them. Skin on skin, under his control, at his mercy.

 

It was such a different feeling of control and he lost himself in it. It wasn't painful, it wasn't exhausting. It was empowering, without seeking the power of each other. A silent commitment and bond which existed from the beginning, which changed him from the beginning.

 

He thrust into her slow and sensual, their moans creating their own bittersweet symphony of longing, desperation, devotion and vulnerability.

 

“I think I loved you since the first moment you opened your eyes, I looked into your emerald eyes and I knew you were my destiny, my salvation.” He whispered in her ear.

 

“Jug, I think I am.... oh fuck.” She whimpered. “faster please.” She pleaded.

 

“No baby, “ Jughead simply said. “I want you to come this way. I want you to feel all of me, every stroke.” He explained and pushed slowly onto her. “I want you to feel everything of me when you come and I want to look at you. “ He whispered further.

 

With these word he slid out her, turning her around quickly, so she was facing him, pulled her leg onto his own and slid into her again

 

“Jug...” She moaned and let her head fell into the crook of his neck.

 

“Look at me Betts. I want to see your eyes when you fall apart for me.” Jughead said raspily, now panting himself.

 

He slid his hand to her backside and tilt her pelvis a bit.

 

“oh god Jug” She moaned against his lips.

 

The new angle let his pubic bone stroke her clit, while he moved inside of her.

 

“I love you... I fucking love you so much Betty, “ He told her huskily between pants. His voice full of emotions and he felt his eyes tear up, but he didn't care.

 

Betty brought his hand to his face, her eyes now glassy too, reflecting his emotions.

 

She kissed him deep while meeting every one of his thrust and moaned into his mouth, their breaths mingling.

 

“I love you Jug.” She moaned and laid her forehead against his.

 

He reached between their tangled bodies and stroke her clit slow but with pressure and quickened his pace a bit as he felt his own climax built up.

 

“Come with me Baby, let me feel you...” He hushed against her lips.

 

He felt her walls flutter around him and her mouth fell open , moaning silent, her pupils fully dilated by desire.

 

His trusts now more desperate but still tormentingly slow.

 

“Come baby... let it go... fall with me... I got you.” Juughead encouraged her tentatively.

 

She cried into his kiss, while she came..and didn't stop. Her contracting walls brought him over the edge immediately. His Orgasm hitting him so hard... he'd had never experienced something like that before. He couldn't stop thrusting into her.

 

“Fuck Betts.” he let out a guttural groan

 

“Oh my God. Oh my god. “ She cried into his mouth, holding onto him like she was drowning, digging her nails into his shoulders and he drowned with her in the ocean of pleasure.

 

There weren't any dark thoughts, any thought of the events of yesterday. Just him and her, tangled like a celtic knot of pleasure, just breathing each other in, feeling each other and their body heat radiating on their skin, like a furnace.

 

As their breathing steadied, he asked. “You're alright love?” Brushing some damp strand out of her face.

 

“Aye.” As she moved a bit she moaned again.

 

“I still want you. Is this normal?” She asked whimpering.

 

“You're sensitive...it's alright...” He said and stroke her cheek. “wait here a moment” he said and got an idea. Jughead said then.

 

He gently pulled out of her, hoped off of the bed, took his boxers on and went to the Bathroom.

 

He knew she was sore...the intense lovemaking didn't made it better... He thought. So he decided to ran her a bath. As he ran the water, he went to the cabinet and immediately found what he was looking for. A small bottle of ambrosia essence. It was a remedy for pain and soreness. He put a good amount of the oil in the warm water and mixed the water with his hand, checking the temperature.

 

Then he went back to their room and just took Betty onto his arms.

 

“Juggie what are you doing? Put me down!” Betty said but giggled.

 

“I said I'll take care of you, remember? Time to relax love. “ He pecked her lips with his and as they where in the bathroom, he put her gently down into the warm water. He felt her relax instantly.

 

“Better?” He asked softly.

She hummed and answered: “Aye... What's that smell?”

 

“It's ambrosia, it helps for pain and soreness... now relax...” He kissed her forehead. “ close your eyes and I'll wash you and your hair.” He explained and ordered gently.

 

“My sweet husband... always looking out for me?” She said smiled and caressed his cheek.

 

Then she paused and asked: “But you don't want to wash me, because you think I’m going to hurt myself again Aye?”

 

He blinked a couple of times. How in the world, could she think that? He thought.

 

“God no... I know you wouldn't... I just wanted to take care of you... cherish you... help you relax... “ Jughead answered and kissed her.

 

“I'm sorry “ Betty said.

 

“It's alright just close your eyes and relax.” He repeated.

 

As she relaxed, he wet her hair, grabbed her magnolia Shampoo and began to massage her scalp with it.

 

She sighed as his fingertps run along her scalp.

 

Jughead asked: “Good?”

 

“Hmm perfect. “ She sighed.

 

When all of her hair were covered in foam, he began to rinse it out.

 

After all was out, he grabbed the wash cloth.

 

This moment was maybe more intimate then the sex they had. She trusted him completely, let him wash her whole body and it had such a great meaning.

 

As he was ready he asked: “Do you want to stay in the water for a bit longer or do you want to get out?”

 

“I think I want to get out.” She answered and stepped out of the bathtub.

 

Betty got out and he handed her a towel and a powdering gown.

 

She dried herself and put the powdering gown on.

 

“You're good?” He asked, rubbing her shoulders.

 

Betty nodded smiled and said: “Thank you.”

 

“My pleasure.” Jughead answered and smirked. “Go, get dressed, I'll make breakfast. Scrambled eggs with bacon sounds good.” He asked and placed a kiss on her hairline.

“Of course. You know I love bacon.” She said with a grin.

 

“Alright then. See you in the kitchen.,” Jughead said and left downstairs.

 

As Jughead got the breakfast prepared, his thoughts started to circle again: He didn’t want to leave tonight... but he had to. He had to finish what he had started. Hopefully he would get the name out of him today...

 

“Hey mate what are you doing?” Sweet Pea asked and came into.

 

“Just breakfast, you can eat with us, if you want.” Jughead offered.

 

“No I think I'll pass this time.” Sweet Pea just said but Jughead could see he was tense.

 

“Why? You'd never said no to scrambled eggs before.” He asked Sweet Pea.

 

“Because I can't lie to your wife anymore.” He said dryly.

 

Jughead laid the spoon down, turned the oven off and said: “You think I can do it so easily?”

 

“It seems so... Aye...” Sweet Pea answered.

 

“Then you fucking don't know me I guess. “ Jughead said bitterly and faced him.

 

“Oh I know you very well, you're like my brother and you are so fucking stupid.” Sweet Pea answered.

 

“Can we please not discuss that here. Betty will come down any minute.” Jughead hissed through gritted teeth.

 

“What do you plan to do now Jug? Kill him? Did you thought this through?... You could go to Jail man. What about Betty...you want to leave her alone?” Sweet Pea said furiously.

 

Jughead grabbed Sweet Pea roughly by his arm and tugged into their conference room.

 

“What am I supposed to do Pea?” Jughead yelled at him as he closed the doors behind him.

 

“I don't know. But not torture him in the barn and then kill him.” Sweet Pea.

 

“You don’t know what he did to her... you didn't saw her pain... her scars... he did terrible things to her... you don't know my wife as well as I do... how am I supposed to let go of this devil easy?... He didn't deserve a life in prison or an easy death.... he deserves to suffer.... You fucking don't know what he's like and what he'd done to her... you don't know...” He yelled, struggling with his emotion he squeezed his eyes shut and slid onto the floor, fighting against the tears, which were threatening to burst out.

 

After some minutes, he felt Sweet Pea hand on his shoulder. He looked up at his best friend. Sweet Peas eyes now full of empathy for him and glassy as well.

 

Then Sweet Pea said: “Let me help you... Lets kill this Son of a bitch...”

 

 

Betty went downstairs and already smelled the bacon and scrambled eggs. Then she saw them coming out of the conference room.

 

“Hey. “ She greeted and smiled. “That smells phenomenal.” Betty said got on her toes and pecked Jughead’s lips.

 

 

“Hey Pea, didn't see you for a while, where were you? I Missed you.” She asked him with a smile and noticed him stiffen instantly.

 

“Just Serpent business as usual, birdie. I have missed you too.” Sweet Pea just answered returning her smile.

 

Betty watched him and Jughead carefully and didn't miss the glances between them.

 

What the hell is going on... they are hiding something... She presaged it since the night Jughead came to her. His soul tortured.... her heart still ached at the memory... she hated to see her love in so much pain, struggling with his constantly recurring demons...she wanted to help him so much, but didn't want to push him either..... she felt helpless in some way, but was glad that she could help him forget his pain at least during their lovemaking...

 

She felt his pain back then. Every fiber of it. It was in his touch... his glances.... his words. All of it was lingered with excruciating, suffocating pain, she knew all too well.

 

She felt his inner turmoil and his desperation in every single movement of him. Every stroke... every thrust... It was heartbreaking.... though the last few nights were the most incredible nights she'd ever experienced. Maybe she didn't have someone to compare with... but she knew, thar what she had with Jughead was special... it truly was destiny,,, they were made for each other...

 

“You're hungry?” Jughead interrupted her thoughts.

 

“I am famished.” She answered.

 

“Then lets eat” Jughead said and brushed her hair with his lips.

 

An awkward silence filled the room as they eat they're breakfast.

 

“Hey guys... what is going on? You both seem weird.” She asked point blank.

 

“Nothing just a little stressed, that's all.” Jughead said and she gave them a suspicious look.

 

Sweet Pea cleared his throat and stood off from the table.

“I forgot a delivery arrangement in an hour. Unfortunately I have to leave you two” Sweet Pea.

 

“You didn't even eat your breakfast Pea...” Betty stated.

 

“Priorities, Birdie. Business always comes first. “ Sweet Pea called over his shoulder.

 

“Jug what is going on?” Betty asked again.

 

“Just the usual Serpent crap, nothing to worry about love.” He said.

 

“Well, funny, usually you have no problem telling me about the usual Serpent crap, so I guess, it can not be that usual.”

 

“Just drop it alright Betts.” He said and sighed.

 

“no I will not just drop it... Jug you came to me last night... you were in so much pain... you're were tormented. I could feel it and I could see it in your eyes... I still see it... so... aye... I'm worried about you... and it is my fucking right to worry about and to know whats going on with you, because I am your fucking wife Juggie and I love you.” Betty said desperately.

 

He came to her and put her face between his hands: “Trust me... If I could tell you I would... it's for your own best.” He explained.

 

“Stop making decisions for me Jug... I can handle it.” Betty just said.

 

“Well sometimes I have to... and I will because I am your Husband and I will always protect you, no matter what it takes, Betts, because I love you too.” Jughead said, caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead.

 

“Why aren't telling me it? I wouldn't say anything... you can trust me.” She asked pleadingly. She was so worried.

 

“I know Betts. Please, don't worry... it'll be fine. “ He said with an ensuring smile. She looked up at him, still not convinced.

 

Then he kissed her and said: “I have to go. I won't be back until the night... But Andre is here, so you aren't alone.”

 

She just nodded and decided to drop it. But she will find out. She's Riverdales Sherlock Holmes. She thought.

 

Before Jughead walked out of the bar, she called: “Jug?”

 

He turned around.

 

“I love you Jughead... Stay safe please...” She just said.

 

He smiled and answered: “I love you too.” and left the Whyte Wyrm.

 

*

 

A few hours later right before midnight...

 

Betty was pacing across the room like an idiot... she couldn't calm herself... since the moment Jughead left, she had a really bad feeling and couldn't steady herself.

 

Betty suppressed the urge to curl her fingers inside.... “I have to do something... I just have to do something...”

 

“You alright Betts?” She heard Andre’s voice from behind and startled a bit.

 

“Sorry I didn't mean to scare you... is everything alright?” Andre asked and watched her concernedly.

 

“No... no... I am going crazy here... I have this really bad feeling that something will happen to Jughead, because of this mysterious Serpent business that he suddenly doesn’t wanna talk about.... he always told me everything... I am worried sick... do you know anything....?” She asked him desperately.

 

He rubbed her shoulder to soothe her and answered: “They don't tell me that much, because I am still new and I have to gain their trust.”

 

“Right... right...” She murmured. She was on the verge of crying.

 

“But maybe you overheard something the last couple of days... anything...” She asked agaim hopefully.

 

Andre thought for a moment and then he answered: “I heard something about a harbor...”

 

“The harbor... “ She breathed. Andre looked at her. “The Sweetwater Harbor near the barn... Andre, can you drive...my hands are shaking to much right now?” She asked him.

 

“Sure... But you can drive a car...?” He answered.

 

“Aye. My father taught me it before he died. Come on... we don't have time... did you have a colt?”

 

Andre nodded and she said: “I'll get the keys and we're going.

 

As they arrived at the harbor. They looked all over for Jughead... without success. Betty panted from running but won't give up now... they had to be somewhere here... She thought.

 

Then she looked to her right side... and saw the barn... there was light shining out of the windows, reflecting on the street.

 

Suddenly it was like a voice told her: go in there! Just go in there...and she followed her instincts.

 

“Andre! The Barn.” She called and he was immediately by her side.

 

She tried to look through the window, but couldn't see anything.

 

“Andre shoot the lock, we are going in there!” She demanded. He obeyed and shout.

 

They slammed the door open and Betty froze in an instant.

 

There stoodJughead and Sweet Pea. Jughead pointing a gun on her tormentor’s head.

 

Archie just grinning into their faces with bloody teeth.

 

“Hello Elizabeth.” Archie greeted with a grin on his face.

 

Betty couldn't think, she was paralyzed, her eyes widened in horror.

 

Jughead turned around in shock.

 

“FUCK!” He cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies, here is the next update:) i want to thank you for the huge respond to the last chapter it made my day:) i love your comments:) 
> 
> I want to thank you for every comment bookmark and Kudos you left!
> 
> Also I want to thank you my beta readers :caroline7 and reggiefuckingmantle. You are awesome :*
> 
> Let me know what you think:D 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Sending love :*


	12. Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : character death
> 
> Smut
> 
> Violence

Absolution

 

Betty felt like a ghost. Everything was blurry. The words the others spoke to her, Andre’s hand on her shoulder. She didn't even realized that she walked towards Jughead and just stood there for an eternity. She looked into Archie’s face and her previous torments of hell came to the surface. They plopped out in her head like an old movie and she couldn't stop the film reel...

 

How could Archie smile at her like this? How could a human being be that cruel and evil? She thought, while the memories in her head still reeling.

 

Then she felt Jughead’s hand on her shoulder.

 

“Betts...” She heard him, his voice concerned.

 

“Aww the lovebirds united, how cute is that... are you gonna shoot me together and you gonna live your happily ever after in prison?”

 

“Shut up!” Jughead shouted.

 

“Is she a good fuck? Well, because of your partner in crime here I didn't get the chance... but she’s a rebellious little thing who needs to be castigated.”

 

Betty boiled inside... he has to stop talking... this devil has to stop talking... She just thought.

 

She saw the colt from the corner of her eye in Jughead's hand.

 

Betty didn't think a second. She ripped the loaded colt out of Jughead's hands, so fast, that he couldn't stop her, walked towards Archie and held it towards his forehead. Her whole body quivered with rage and revenge...

 

“Shut the fuck up! Shut the fuck up! Shut the fuck up!” She screamed.

 

“Betty no!” The others screamed.

 

“I'm not gonna let you do this to me anymore! You are evil Archie! You broke me Archie! I was dead! But I've risen from the dead! You have no power over me anymore! God will make you suffer for every torment you made me gone through...” She screamed and hot tears streamed over her cheeks. “You deserve to die. No you deserve to suffer in purgatory for every time you hit me and every time you made me hurt myself... for each time I wanted to rather die, then to live, for each time you touched me! You deserve to rot in hell Archie!” She screamed.

 

She wanted to pull the trigger so bad and she would.

 

“Aww Betty did this Irish Scum made you brave? You never had the guts to shoot me... “ Archie said.

 

“Shut up!” She yelled

 

“You are a pathetic little bitch always whining and thinking she is better than anyone... but you didn’t even have the guts to fight me... so you think you have the guts now?” Archie said with an evil smirk.

 

“I said shut the fuck up” She yelled again, her hands shaking furiously.

 

“That's enough you son of a bitch!” She heard Jughead from behind, seeing him moving forward.

 

*BANG*

 

Betty closed her eyes in fear. She felt something spilled on her face, something wet and warm.

 

She touched it and saw the saw blood on her fingers. She looked to Jughead and his eyes where widen in shock. Then she looked in front of herself and saw Archie with a hole in his head.

 

He's dead... She thought. Her knees were too wobbly, her hands too shaky. She let the gun fall onto the floor and followed herself and fell on her knees.

 

She suddenly felt Jughead’s arms wrapping around her. Pulling her face gently into the crook of his neck, to secure her from the view of Archie’s dead body.

 

“He's dead! I killed him. Oh my god. I am a murderer... oh my God.”

 

“Shhh.” Jughead soothed her until he was able to find other words now.

 

“No you're not.” A familiar voice from behind said.

 

Sweet Pea and Jughead, Betty wasn't able to move or hear anything, she was in shock. They looked up and saw Andre. They completely forgot about him.

 

“I Killed him. I couldn't let you two do it. I couldn't let my new family destroy their lives. You two have so much ahead in your lives... you found love... your life had just begun.. especially for Betty I couldn't let you throw that away. I am to grateful for the new life you two and the Serpents gave me” Andre spoke.

 

All three looked dumbfounded. Still not realizing what happened just a moment ago.

 

Jughead stood up, walked towards him.

 

“Thank you!” He cracked out and pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you!” and let his tears silent flow into Andre’s coat.

 

Jughead’s whole body shook violently because of the silent sobs. He was grateful that Andre didn't say anything. Just held him there in empathy until the violent convulsions of his body calmed down.

 

“Welcome to the family brother. I can never repay you for that. Thank you.” Jughead just said.

 

“You already did.” Andre just said simply and clapped his shoulder brotherly.

 

“Jug...?” Sweet Pea called from behind and gestured towards Betty.

 

Jughead was immediately by her side again.

 

“I killed him.... I killed him... I killed him...” She murmured over and over again.

 

“I couldn't get through her. She curled her hands again, sorry I wasn't fast enough.”

 

“It's alright Pea...Thank you.” He just said.

 

“Hey love... listen to me baby... aye... You alright Betts... It's over...please come back to me baby... look at me...” He whispered and then he felt her fingers relax.

 

He breathed out in relief.

 

“It's over...” He whispered.

 

After a moment, her saw her eyes flicker and then she slapped him. It hurt. But he deserved it.

 

He wanted to say something, but she already yelled at him: “Why? Why? Jug? You could've die or end up in Jail! You're a fucking idiot!”

 

She began to slap his shoulders and his chest and cried bitter and angry tears and Jughead knew he deserved every slap of her. He just stood there and let himself hit by her without defending himself. He would take every hit of her and just prayed silently that she would forgive him and not leave him.

 

Sweet Pea tried to stop her but Jughead just shook his head.

 

“You’re a fucking idiot. If you got locked up in jail what would I be supposed to do!? I cannot live without you! I love you! I love you! How could you do this?” She yelled and didn't stop hitting him.

 

After a few second her hits got weaker and she repeated over and over again: ”I love you... I love you... if I had loose you... I couldn't...” Her voice broke and she fell onto his chest, crying her heart, her fear and his love for him out, held by his sheltering arms, praying silently that they would never left her.

 

After a couple of minutes she finally calmed completely down and asked with wide eyes: “You said I didn't kill him... who did it then?”

 

“Andre.” Jughead answered.

 

“What!?” She gasped in disbelief.

 

She suddenly stood up an ran into Andre’s arms, he had to gasp because of the sudden impact.

 

“Thank you! I would've killed him and I think I couldn't have lived with it... you saved us...”

 

“I couldn't let you two do this. You two deserve a happy life finally.” Andre just said and smiled.

 

Jughead stood by Betty’s side again, including Sweet Pea as Andre said: “I guess you three should go home, while I'm cleaning this mess here.”

 

“What!?” all three said at once.

 

“There is no way you're doing this alone. You did the shit for us and we're getting the shit cleaned. We're in this together... we're the Serpents. In unity there is strength, remember?” Jughead said and Andre just nodded.

 

“Alright then lets get started and clean up this bloody hell.” Sweet Pea said and asked then: “Jug, what are we gonna with the dead body of ginger devil here.”

 

“I guess we role him into a carpet and throw him into the Sweetwater River...” Jughead said and asked: “Can you give us a minute?”

 

“Sure!” Sweet Pea said and started his work with Andre.

 

“Are you alright Betts?” Jughead asked and watched her intensely.

 

“Aye. Lets get started...” She just said and headed towards Sweet Pea and Andre, but Jughead blocked her way.

 

“Whoa. Wait... Are you sure you wanna do this?” Jughead asked.

 

“Aye. What do you think. I am gonna stand here and watch how you all gonna clean up the mess I caused? Now let me help. “ Betty said.

 

“You aren't responsible for this mess Betts and I don't think that's a good idea babe.” Jughead explained.

 

“Well you've took enough decisions for me, I think. Now. Let me help.” Betty just answered cynically and her eyes were furious.

 

He gave in and they went both to Sweet Pea and Andre.

 

She worked like a machine. She was clear and ordered and that kind of scared Jughead.

 

Though he could also be impressed. But somehow he knew it was a coping mechanism. But he didn't say anything.

 

As they got Archie into the carpet. They asked Andre to watched the street and tell them if the coast is clear, so they could throw the body into the river finally.

 

After a couple of minute Andre came back and said that the coast was clear.

 

So they carried their greatest nightmare to the edge of the River and threw the enveloped body into the river.

 

With that the nightmare was finally over – or it just begun? Jughead thought and he honestly didn't knew the answer and glanced worried towards his wife, who was panting and still had an emotionless expression on her face

 

The ride home seemed tortuously long cause everybody barely spoke.

 

Jughead grabbed Betty’s hand, but the hand just laid in his without any reaction.

 

As he asked if she was okay. She just answered: “Aye!” But he knew she was not. He was fucking worried about her. He thought.

 

She still had blood on her face...The devil’s brain practically spilled on her face...He thought, corroded with worry.

 

But his thoughts got interrupted by Sweet Pea, who drove the car: “We’re home.” He just said and got out of the car.

 

Jughead got out and helped Betty get out of the car as well.

 

As they got upstairs, she said: “I’m going to clean my face, be right back.” and disappeared to the bathroom.

 

He was worried as hell. Most of all he would like to follow her in the bathroom, to assure that she was alright, but he didn't.

 

After some minutes She came back to their room. she washed her face and hair and had a powdering gown on.

 

“Lets go to bed Jug, It's late.” She just said drily.

 

He couldn't bear it anymore and said almost pleading: “Talk to me Betts”

 

She stopped in her tracks, He saw the emotions flick in her eyes, but as quickly as they appeared, they disappeared.

 

“There is nothing to talk about.” She just said.

 

“Betts...” He said in a desperate, pleading tone and slowly walked towards her.

 

“Please don't...” She whimpered and her eyes clouded with pain.

 

He stopped immediately, he couldn't hide the pain in his voice: “Are you scared of me?”

 

“No... god no...It is just... when you touch me... I think I am gonna loose it... and I don't wanna feel that pain anymore... I don't wanna be weak anymore.” Betty said on the verge of crying.

 

Jughead looked at her, his eyes filled with empathy and concern.

 

“Betts, you're the strongest person i've ever known...you're not weak...i am here... I know I screwed it up so bad and didn't deserve your trust... but baby please don't shut me out...” He said, the thick lump in his throat making it hard to speak.

He saw her fighting... she fought so hard to not let her walls down... to not let the pain through... he saw her struggle and it was painful...He thought.

 

Jughead now stood in front of her and held her scared gaze, now knowing that she was scared of herself and her pain.

 

“I'm here baby...let me help you....” He whispered and carefully stretched out a hand to caress her cheek. She flinched at his touch like she got burned and whimpered.

 

His heart ached and it took all his willpower to resist the urge to pull her into his arms and never let her go... instead he just said: “It's alright Betts.... I'm here... I'm here...” Her lips began to quiver and she shook her head nearly in panic.

 

But he didn't give up. Jughead knew she needed this... she needed to let the pain go....instead of swallowing it...

 

He brought his other hand to her face, too and captured her face in a gently grip between his caressing palms.

 

“I'm here Betts... I got you... I can handle it...” Jughead whispered.

 

She shook her head and tried to say something, but couldn't, instead, an excruciating sob escaped her lips and cut him to the quick.

 

Jughead couldn't help himself anymore and pulled her into his arms.

 

She fought against him, but he held her and whispered: “Sssh it's alright... it's alright... I got you...your strong baby... let it go...” He whispered over and over again, whilst kissing her hairline and holding against her fighting body . She didn't cry... She let out sobbing screams and every one of them was a hit into his heart...

 

Her knees couldn't hold her anymore and she fell on her knees and Jughead fell with her... not letting her out of his arms.

 

“I barely killed him, Jug. I barely killed him.” She sobbed.

 

“I know... I know... that's why I didn't tell you... but that was stupid... I know... but I couldn't let him go... I just couldn't...” He whispered raspy , now fighting against his own tears.

 

This woman challenged him every day... he didn't felt this amount of emotions since years... hell no, since his entire life... it was overwhelming...consuming... like a swirl...he was drowning in it, but he loved it.

 

She nodded her head shakily and laid her forehead against his.

 

“I know... I know....” She whispered and caressed his cheeks with her thumbs.

 

“You would have killed him for me?” She asked shakily.

 

“Aye.” Jughead answered without a second thought.

 

Another wave of tears escaped her eyes.

 

“Baby I know it was stupid and I don't owe your forgiveness...” Jughead started, but Betty interrupted him:

 

“Thank you...” She whispered.

 

He looked at her completely stunned.

 

There she was... thanking him... giving him the silent absolution for his sins...she knew what he had done and still looked at him with eyes full of love... she still didn't thought he was evil... god he truly didn't deserve her... her pure kindness... her pure love... He thought.

 

Then she repeated: “Thank you. Thank you for saving my soul. You’re a good man and I forgive you...”

 

As soon as she spoke out her forgiveness, her absolution.... he broke. His head fell onto her chest and he sobbed his heart out. He let out all his despair, guilt and darkness of the past days... or even his entire life?... he didn't know... he just cried.... and didn't care...

 

He didn't deserve this salvation. He knew it.... he would penance for it everyday by now...

 

“Thank you... thank... thank you...” He cracked out and felt her hands soothingly raking in his raven hair.

 

Betty’s tears still fallen. She loved Jughead so much... how could she not forgive him, he'd done it for her. Maybe it was also self righteous and maybe it was not right and he committed sins... but she didn't care …He did this for her.... to end this nightmare for her... and that she realized now... and she loved him... no matter what... truth be said she was only mad at him for putting himself in danger for her... she might have died if something have had happened to him.... and of course for lying at her... she understood it, but was hurt... She thought.

 

Her heart wrenched at the sight of her husband... so vulnerable and full of despair and love. She thought.

 

She raked her hands through his hair and whispered as he did to her before: “It's alright Jug. Shhh. I am here.”

 

After some minutes the sobs calmed down and he looked up at her.

 

“Thank you... thank you for not leaving me... thank you.” Jughead cracked out and kissed her palms.

 

“Jug...how could I ever leave you... you’re my life... my heart... my soul... my savior...my destiny... I love you! “ She kissed him fervently.

 

The kisses got immediately heated and all her emotions and feelings were heightened, because of the emotional hurricane of today...

 

She felt how he stood up and was pulled with him. She broke the kiss, panting, pulled on his hair roughly and said: “Never lie to me again Jughead and never do this again...You understand?”

 

“Crystal clear Mrs. Jones!” He whispered huskily against his lips.

 

She took his bottom lip between his lips. Suddenly a primal need washed over her. She was so heated, filled with desire and need for him... She wanted him. Now.

 

She mustered all her brave, was encouraged by her lust for him and whispered against his lips: “Good... Now I want you to fuck my brain out Aye...” He groaned against her mouth and looked at her.

 

After a moment she said furiously: “I swear If you reject me again I... “ She couldn't continue. The rest of the sentence got swallowed by Jughead devouring lips. His tongue pushed forceful into her mouth and swiped messy and feverishly against hers.

 

She moaned under the roughness and wilderness of the kiss. It was exactly what she needed... what they both needed, she thought.

 

She ripped his shirt over his head impatiently and he shoved her powdering gown over her shoulder until it felt onto the floor. When Jughead was about to undress her negligee she said between pants: “I don't care about the clothes Jug... just take me... now! She said nearly crying from desperation and need.

 

As their lips locked with the same desperation and passion again, she wrapped her legs around Jughead’s waist.

 

He lifted her from the floor and carried her to the nearest furniture he could reach – the desk – with one swift motion he threw all his journals and papers off the desk and placed Betty on it.

 

Jughead impatiently reached for the waistband of her panties, while he placed, hot kisses on her neck and bit in the soft skin like a starving man. He would definitely leave marks tonight, but he hoped she didn't care. Her lustful sighs, only fueled him even more.

 

Somewhere in his head he had his doubt of his actions now. She didn't deserved to just be fucked. She deserved to be cherished and worshiped like a queen. But how could he blame her... he knew exactly how she felt right now... the despair... the need... the overwhelming emotions.... he felt exactly the same right now.

 

He would've done anything for her now... and he's definitely not complaining... he was immensely aroused by her eagerness and boldness.

 

“Raise your hips.” He instructed her. His voice hoarse from anticipation and lust. Jughead pushed her pants down as she eagerly obeyed, quickly followed by his own.

 

Gladly the desk had the perfect height, like it was made for them to fuck on it... Jughead pulled her a little bit forward, so that her butt laid on the edge of the desk.

 

She moaned in anticipation as she felt his erection nudging her core, but was also balancing herself.

 

“Don't worry babe. I got you.” He assured her and whispered: “ Hook your legs around my legs” and reached between her legs to rub her clit.

 

He groaned in her ear in anticipation: “God Betts how can you always be so fucking wet?” And slid fully into her.

 

She moaned loud against his neck and bit lightly in his shoulder. He felt her pussy instantly tighten around him and moaned in pleasure.

 

He moved in her with slow but powerful thrusts and got rewarded with pleasurable cries and moans, every time, he pushed into her.

 

“God I never get tired by the feeling of you around my cock.” He whispered huskily between moans.

 

“I get never tired of how you feel in me.” She said with a moan.

 

He tilt her hips a bit and buried himself into her. He always got lost in the feeling of her around him, he'd never wanted to leave this place. Two souls become one, in the pureness of their ecstasy. Even more today. All the feelings of the day and for each other melted like kaleidoscope together, finding it's climax in their ecstasy. With each thrust, each touch, each longing moan, they created a volcano of emotions, ready to burst out in all it's sacred, overwhelming beauty To form their own unique, transcendental experience.

 

He thrust in her, faster and faster... his lustful groans mixed by her longing, desirable cries of pleasure he looked down at her and saw tears streaming down her face.

 

He immediately stopped. “Baby you’re crying... what's wrong?”

 

She grabbed his shoulders frantically and begged: “No, please don't stop! It's just so much... I feel so much... Oh my god I love you Jughead... I just love you... “

 

Jughead began to move again, His vision was blurry. He thought it was because of the pleasure or the sweat. But then it hit him... he cried himself....

 

“Open your eyes for me baby” He demanded softly and quickened his pace again. He kissed her and their tears, mixed.

 

“I love you Betty. I can't loose you... you're my everything... now I want you to come with me. Feel me. Cry with me. Let it all go... give me all you have baby.” He whimpered against ger lips.

 

He pounded into her, like his life depended on it, in fact, she was his life and he showed it with every single thrust.

 

Their tears fallen, letting out all of their pain through the couple of years, transforming all the pain and despair into pleasure and love, letting all go.

 

Jughead reached between their radiating bodies and rubbed her throbbing bundle of nerve with quick firm circles and pinches, whilst thrusting into her.

 

“Oh my God Jughead...” She moaned.

 

“Baby come with me... let it all go with me... feel my cock and come around me as hard as you can... let it go... I got you... I love you so fucking much... come around me...” He encouraged her.

 

She cried his name out and erupted around him so violently it almost hurt.

 

“Oh my god... Jug... I can't... “ Betty cried out and her words got swallowed by guttural moan, coming out from the deepest of her soul.

 

“Yes baby... I got you... come for me as long as you want...” Jughead moaned himself as he couldn't hold his own climax anymore.. as he felt her wetness splash over his shaft.

 

“Holy shit!” He groaned loud as he got overwhelmed with his own climax. Feeling it in his entire body. He couldn't stop shaking and his heart raced like a gun fire.

 

As their breaths steadied a bit. Betty asked still a little breathlessly: “What the hell was this...”

 

“Something far from this world, nothing material.... I don't know... maybe it was heaven... it was mind blowing.” He panted with a huge smile on his and added: “and you squirted.” With a smugly grin.

 

“I what?” She asked confused.

 

“It's the female ejaculation and it happens when the woman is extremely aroused and the men is a really great lover. “ He explained with an even wider smugly grin.

 

“Stop it.” She said blushing shoving his shoulder playfully.

 

He kissed her and said then, while pulling out of her: “Come on Betts lets go to a more comfortable place.” and he carried to their bed.

 

They snuggled into they're spooning position and after they just held each other, Betty spoke: “Jug...”

 

“hmm?” He murmured.

 

“I want to become a Serpent.” She said sincerely.

 

“You are one...” Jughead answered

 

“No I mean really!” Betty said.

 

“Betts I don't know if I approve that...” Jughead answered and explained further: “There are couple of rituals I wouldn't like you to do.”

 

“Like what.” Betty asked curios.

 

“I'll tell you tomorrow aye?” Jughead said and yawned a bit.

 

“Aye.” She answered and smiled happily.

 

“Betts?” Jughead asked.

 

“Hmm?” She murmured.

 

“I want you to meet my mother.” Jughead whispered.

 

“Do you know where she lives?” Betty asked.

 

“Aye. At the cemetery. She's dead.” Jughead answered simply.

Betty knew that this that was the greatest trust evidence she could have got from him. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely birds:) at first i wanted to thank you for the cute and great response to the last chapter every comment made my heart Flutter! This chapter meant a lot to me! It was really intense to write! I would really love to know what you think:) please leave me your thoughts:)
> 
> A special Thank you as always to my lovely beta readers caroline7 and reggiefuckingmantle. Love you :*
> 
> Sending love to you all
> 
> Tumblr : LeandraDeRaven


	13. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut :)

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000115108 StartFragment:0000000469 EndFragment:0000115091

**Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one**

  
  


**Chapter 13**

  
  


**Metamorphosis**

Jughead finally found some sleep after the previous night and felt incredibly rested. He woke up in the morning and found himself still tangled around his beautiful wife. He smiled against her shoulder as he thought back of their mind blowing lovemaking session of yesterday.

 

“Good morning beautiful husband. What are you up too?” Betty mumbled and turned onto the other side to face him.

 

“Just admiring my beautiful wife and wondering how I got so much fortune, to found you, to marry you.” Jughead said and brushed a ton curl behind her ears.

 

She smiled in response, cupped his cheek and kissed him.

 

Betty just looked at him for a couple of seconds and then said: “Thank you for telling me about your mother yesterday.”

 

“I want you to know all of me... I feel like yesterday was a turning point for us.” Jughead whispered.

 

“Thank you.” Betty whispered again and pecked his lips.

 

“We should get out of bed, before I get any other ideas... because I just remembered that you haven't any panties on...again... “ He said and empathized the last word with a smugly grin.

 

Betty giggled and said: “Aye you're right...” She said and her eyes darkened.

 

God they really couldn’t keep their hands to themselves... how is that even possible to be so attracted and aroused by a person?

 

He cleared his throat and said: “Let’s eat breakfast and then head to the cemetery.”

 

She put on a simple cream colored twin set with a white blouse under it and matching cream colored pumps. Jugheads wore a simple white long sleeved shirt with black pants and matching black leather shoes.

 

When they went downstairs, Sweet Pea greeted them in the kitchen: “Hey you two, breakfast is ready” Sweet Pea said and clapped Jughead's shoulder.

 

Jughead slid the stool back, so Betty could take a seat and took the seat beside her.

 

Sweet Pea served the beans, sausages and bread. Then he asked: “What are you guys up so early?”

 

“We’re going to the cemetery.” Jughead simply said and Sweet Pea immediately squeezing his shoulder as a gesture of comfort and proud.

 

“Really? That's amazing.” Sweet Pea said and smiled.

“Aye... It's about time.” Jughead said with a small smile and laid his hand over Betty’s, caressing it gently.

 

“What are you up to, today Pea.” Betty asked.

 

“Oh, I’m just going to bring a couple of blankets to the children’s home and I am visiting Ethel.” Sweet Pea said.

 

“Ethel, who's Ethel?” Betty asked curiously.

 

“She's a girl from the children’s home. I've known her since she got there. Her parents died 5 years ago, committing suicide...“ Sweet Pea said, making a cross sign after he told it.

 

“I kinda took her under my wing, because I knew how she felt. My parents got murdered by British soldiers in the great war... and I wanted to help her...” Sweet Pea told.

 

Betty looked at him sympathetically: “Pea I didn't know... I am so sorry... I didn't know...”

 

“It's alright, I usually don't talk about it.” Sweet Pea said and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Did you serve in the great war?” Betty asked in disbelief.

 

“No, luckily I was too young.” Sweet Pea answered.

 

“I was at the Irish Rebellion at 1916. Luckily I was just a Teenager and not someone of the heads of the Rebellion, otherwise I would have got killed. After the Rebellion, my family decided it was to risky to stay in Dublin and we immigrated to Riverdale.” Jughead told her.

 

“I heard about it in Galway. It was cruel.” Betty said.

 

“Trust me it was.” Jughead just stated. “But that's a story for another day babe... come on... lets go...” Jughead said, stood and helped Betty with the chair, like a perfect gentleman.

 

“Take your winter coat, it's cold outside.” Jughead said and caressed her shoulder. “See you Mate.” He called and left the Whyte Wyrm with Betty.

 

Jughead was nervous, he didn't know why, but he was. Betty must've sensed it, because she grabbed his free hand.

 

“We don't have to do this Jug.” She said and caressed his cheek. He leaned into her touch...

 

She always knew what he felt... sometimes he thought she knew him better than he knew himself. He covered her hand with his and kissed her palm, Before he answered: “No I want to do this... I don't know... I am just a little nervous... and I know it’s ridiculous, because she's dead... It's not like she can approve you or something like that.” He said and chuckled.

 

Betty caressed her thumb along his cheek and just said: “I get it Jug.”

 

They remained silent the rest of the way, just holding their hand, comforting themselves non verbally.

 

After a while Jughead reached their destination and parked the car. “We're there.” He said and got out. Why the hell was he so nervous, god damn? His heart was racing, his palms were sweaty... what was wrong with him, for heaven’s sake...? He asked himself silently.

 

Then he felt Betty’s fingers intertwine with his and instantly a soothing calmness washed over him.

 

He smiled thankfully at her: “Alright, let’s go... we have to walk a bit.” He said and they started walking along the woody path.

 

“Oh wait.” Betty said suddenly, stopped and went to the wildflowers which grew at the wayside, culled them and said: “I forgot to buy flowers...”

 

Jughead's heart melted, he swung an arm around her shoulder, hugged her and placed a kiss on her hairline.

 

After some minutes they finally reached the cemetery and the tombstone.

 

Jughead knelt down with Betty and spoke: “Hey mom... I feel like i've been here more often than last month than the last couple of years...You maybe remember how I spoke about a women, whom I hurt very bad in our wedding night... well... here she is... this is Betty... she's the love of my life... Betty this is my mother Gladys.” He gestured toward the tombstone.

 

“Hello Mrs. Jones...” She began with teary eyes and placed the flowers in front of the tombstone. “I'm your son’s wife. I am really glad I met him... he's everything to me. He saved me Mrs. Jones... and I want you to know,.. that your son is a good man... the best i've known, with such a great heart and soul... you would be so proud of him... I definitely am...” She said, tears streaming down her face.

 

Jughead was so touched by this beautiful moment that his own eyes teared up a bit and he didn't hide it. How could anyone on this planet not love this woman? She was simply amazing.

 

Then Betty spoke again: “I promise I will take care of your son as long as I live. He's stubborn sometimes and overprotective, but even that I do love unconditionally...”

 

“Hey!” Jughead interrupted playfully offended and she just chuckled.

 

“He's my life...and I know he blames himself for your death, but that's bullshit Aye?... don't worry I will get this thought out of his stubborn head, “ She chuckled and winked.

 

Jughead was stunned. Betty really knew him... this moment was so precious, he could fell onto his knees and bail like a little boy again.

 

How does he, a man, who did all these terrible things... deserved a woman like her.... a life like this... happiness? He didn't deserves to be happy. He was responsible for the death of his mother... he didn't even know if Jellybean was still alive.

 

Betty noticed his torment and asked: “Juggie... you alright?”

 

He pulled out a cigarette and said: “Aye.” and lit it on.

 

She looked at him, clearly not believing him.

 

“Jug...” She just said.

 

He sighed and gave in: “No... no I am not alright...” He knew she wanted more details, but he just said: “Let’s go home Betts.”

 

She said nothing. She just looked at him sadly and followed him.

 

But he knew this conversation wasn't over...

 

After arriving at home, Betty felt helpless and somehow mad as well. She thought about yesterday, they were in a place where they could communicate.

 

“Jug come on... talk to me.” She asked softly and took his hand in hers. “What's torturing you?” She added softly.

 

“It's alright Betts... it's nothing...” He just answered.

 

“No Jug it's not nothing... I can see it... I can fucking see the pain in your eyes.” She said louder and with persistence. She felt her eyes got teary again. “Please talk to me...” As he still remained silence, she got more and more angry.

 

“No... no Jug I am not letting you do this, Aye. You're not gonna shut me out...I thought we were past this... Jug you don't have to shield me from your darkness and pain... we're married...we're partners... in life, in everything... please.” She pleaded and hated herself that she was crying now... but she was so angry and at the same time so in love with him.

 

She saw his features soften and was immediately relieved.

 

He raked his hand through his hair in frustration and then said:

 

“I am happy. Since one time in forever I am truly happy, because of you Betts...”

 

She stayed silent, because she knew, he wasn't finished.

 

“But I don’t deserve to be happy... I don’t deserve you... I don’t deserve this life...Why is my mother laying six feet under and I am still here...”

 

She captured his face between her hands and said: “Because God wanted it. Because God wants you to be happy. Because you deserve all the happiness in the world Juggie. You are not responsible for your mother’s death Jug. She decided to go, without a word, she made the decision. Not you. She could've reach out to you after she left, but she didn't... she made the decision baby. Not you. You were young and you took care of your family, as well as you could...hell you took the fists for your mother and sister... “

 

“I had to...” He interrupted her with a broken voice.

 

“I know you had to... and you did.” She said caressing his cheeks. “You were a good son. You were a good brother Jug.” She whispered.

 

“Then why did they leave me?” He cracked out the heartbroken question.

 

Betty’s heart broke for her husband. She just kissed him and felt his hot tears under her fingers. “I don't know baby... but what I know is that she didn't left because of you and it's not your fault.” She kissed him again. “It's not your fault Jug... it's not your fucking fault.” His nostrils flattered, breathing heavily, desperately trying to hold himself together...

 

She raked her hands through his raven hair, laid her forehead against his and whispered: “You deserve all this. You deserve to be loved. You deserve me... us...alright...” Betty was now breathing heavily herself. Instead of an answer, Jughead kissed her with desperation. She moaned under the kiss and he took the opportunity and forcefully slid his tongue into her mouth searching for hers. She couldn't help as a small whimper escaped her lips, because of the sudden roughness. Then she felt her back hit the wall and she moaned because of the impact. Through the white fog of lust and upcoming need, she realized that this wasn't a good idea... She tried to escape his devouring lips and try to find her voice and wit through the all consuming desire. Her whole body prickled by lust and anticipation. But she knew she had to stop this. They couldn't always resolve their problems with sex... not that she didn't want... oh how much she wanted too... since their first time, she turned sex craved... she wanted it all the time... but she knew she couldn't let that happen now...for him...She thought.

 

Betty felt his hot radiating body against hers. His hands and mouth were suddenly everywhere. She felt his hands fumble for the waistband of her tap-pants under her skirt impatiently.

 

She mustered all her wits and common sense and said breathlessly between hungry, hot kisses: “Jug...baby... baby...”

 

“I love you Betts. Oh my god I love you...” Jughead breathed desperately.

 

She felt her pants slid down and one moment later his fingers were massaging her clit. She couldn't help but moaned against his lips.

 

“Jug please we...” She panted.

 

He attacked her neck with kisses.

 

“Jug... please...we need to...” Betty tried to say.

 

Then she felt his fingers slid inside her wetness and her legs quivered.

 

“Fuck.” She breathed. She was about to lose her control, the desire for him was to powerful.

 

“Jug...JUG stop... STOP...” She nearly screamed the last word, panting heavily. Jug backed up, realization hit him. She immediately saw his eyes fill with regret and pain.

 

“Oh my god Betts... I'm so sorry... I am a fucking asshole baby...” He captures her face carefully.

 

She shook her head vehemently: “No...No it's not that... I wanted it too, but we can't always resolve our problems with sex baby...” She explained and put her panties back on.

 

“I know... I know...God Betts I would never... His voice cracked.

 

“I know Juggie... I trust you...I’ll always trust you.” She leaned forward and kissed him softly. “Talk to me Juggie... what do you feel?” She puts her hand over his heart.

 

“I feel mad... and I am scared...” He admitted.

 

“Of what Jug?” She asked.

 

“I am mad at my mother, but I know I shouldn't be and that makes me even more mad...” There was a long pause, then he continued and looked at her. His eyes filled with vulnerability: “I am scared of losing you...“

 

“Jug... I will never leave you. No matter what happens, I am gonna stick by your side until we die, aye?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Do you believe me?” She asked him and watched his face.

 

He nodded again.

 

“Say it baby. I want you to say it.” She demanded softly.

 

He smiled and said: “Aye.”

 

She knew he didn't believe her but smiled and answered: “Good boy.” and felt him shiver. She smirked.

 

“You’re driving me crazy, you know that Aye.” Jughead said with a smile.

 

After a moment, Betty said: “I meant what I said last night. I want to be a Serpent.”

 

Jug sighed a little and kissed the top of her head: “I was hoping you would forget about it...” He admitted.

 

“Why?” She just asked.

 

“Let’s sit and I'll explain, Aye?” He suggested gently.

 

She nodded and they made themselves comfortable on the bed.

 

“When someone wants to become a Serpent, they have to do three initiations. The initiations are different for women and men...They are stupid and I tried for years to change them, but the majority wants them to leave it that way.... I bet it's only because they want to see a naked woman dance in front of their pervert faces...Reason one, why I wouldn't approve it and I guess it would make you extremely uncomfortable.” She blushed immediately and he chuckled. Then he continued: “So for women, it's the Serpent dance, to kill a snake and drink its blood and to exchange blood with the leader... which means I would have to cut you and you would have to cut me and then we would mix our blood....”

 

”Oh” She just said.

 

“I would feel extremely uncomfortable to cut you, especially because...” He didn't finish the sentence and gulped.

 

“But that would be different. I wouldn't hurt myself and you wouldn't either. Because it'll not be about coping. It's a whole different reason...” She explained.

 

“You’re sure... it wouldn't trigger you?” Jughead asked and watched her concernedly.

 

“I don't think so. I trust you more than myself Jug and I have nothing, but good thoughts and memories about you, so what could trigger me?” She answered sincerely.

 

“I don't know... the blood, coming out of your skin, the pain of the cut. I don't think it's a good idea... you've came so far... you don’t hurt yourself anymore. You're having less panic attacks. That's great progress Betts... I don't want you to jeopardize it.” He said.

 

“Do you trust me?” Betty asked.

 

“Oh course I trust you... I just am worried... that's all...” Jughead answered.

 

“Then trust me and let us try...I promise I am gonna tell you if I am triggered or if it becomes too much and then we'll stop okay... let me try to gain my control back...” She suggested looking at him.

 

He was so proud of her at this moment... He admired her strength,.. she was stronger than any person he have known...he trusted her and he believed in her... so after a moment of watching her silently with all the admiration and proud he felt for her and answered. “Alright then let’s do it... “ As soon as he gave in, her entire face glow up and she throw herself into his arms.

 

“Thank you!” She said happily.

 

“But, we're not doing it today Aye. I'll have to talk to the others first and we have to get a snake.” Jughead stated and asked. “This would really make you happy? You really want this?”

 

“Aye...” she said and snuggled onto his, leisurely drawing circles on his define chest and asked then: “You don't want me to be a Serpent.”

 

“Despite the fact that you already are a Serpent... of course I want you to... but you don't need to... because I don't care about all those rituals. For me you are already a Serpent... you are my queen... you don't have to do it for me or for the others... and that's important for me to know. But if you do it because you want to do it for yourself or for whatever reason, I am honored by your decision, I am all in and supporting you.” He explained to her.

 

She smiled at him, kissed him and answered: “I want to do it for me... I kinda feel stronger, like I would shed my old skin and put on a new one... I feel like it's time for change... to embrace my new life completely. I think I need this Jug...”

 

“I am so proud that you're my wife” Jughead just and was caressing her face, mesmerizing her.

 

“So... what about the dance?” She asked then.

 

“Do you really want to dance naked in front of all Serpents?” Jughead asked with a smirk on his lips.

 

“No. I would feel bad...Because I am your wife and somehow my naked body should be only seen by you... also I am not really confident about my body.”

 

“Betts I appreciate that I am the only one who had ever the privilege to see your naked body, but don't you dare to say that you aren't beautiful.” Jughead said and looked at her intensely.

 

“You have to say that because you're my husband.” Betty said smiling.

 

“Well, that's bullshit. I thought that since the first time I saw you.” Jughead declared

 

She didn't say anything and Jughead just shook his head in disbelief and kissed her.

 

“What are we gonna do then?” Betty asked.

 

“We're just gonna drop it.” He answered.

 

Betty thought awhile and suddenly had other plans. She just hoped she would be brave enough...

 

*

_A few hours later..._

 

 

“I'll go buy something to eat and some new clothes. Be back in a few.”

 

“Sweet Pea go with her.” Jughead just said.

 

“I am an Adult Jughead.” She said and rolled her eyes.

 

Jughead came to her and laid a hand on her lower back.

 

“I know... I know you are but it is not safe out there...Please...” Jughead said.

 

His eyes looked so pleading and scared, that Betty couldn't be annoyed anymore and gave in: “Aye..” she cupped his cheek and kissed him.

 

“Thank you.” Jughead said and his look of relief nearly broke her heart.

 

“I Love you.” He said and kissed her forehead.

 

“So come on Pea lets go.” Betty called.

 

“Lets go.” Sweet Pea just said and they left.

 

“So...how are you Birdie?” Sweet Pea asked after a moment. “We haven't talked much the last days.”

 

“I am fine, just worried about Jughead...” Betty admitted, biting her bottom lip nervously.

 

“The visit at the cemetery didn't go well Aye?” Sweet Pea guessed.

 

“No... He blames himself... and he shouldn't...” Betty said and sighed.

 

“Well that's Jug... always the dark and gloomy martyr...He blames himself, ever since his mother left him.”

 

“But she made that choice...” She said furiously.

 

“I know... I know that Betts... But he has to get to it alone...” Sweet Pea explained.

 

“I know Pea, but I just feel so helpless and I don't know what to do.” Betty said.

 

“Stick with him... show him that you'll stay by his side.” Sweet Pea answered.

 

“I won't leave him... never...” Betty just said.

 

“Well, I know that... you know that...But I don't think Jughead knows that.” Sweet Pea said with a sigh.

 

“Then he's stupid...” She said angry.

 

Sweet Pea chuckled, swung an arm around her and said: “Aye, he definitely is...look Betts... he just need time... he had lost all the woman he'd love.... he is just scared, because he loves you so much. Give him time... he will get there Birdie... even more when you help him.” He kissed the top of her head. “I am so happy that he has you now. He needed a woman like you. Nobody deserves more to be his queen than you Birdie... Though I am not sure if I want to see you naked... don't get me wrong Betts...you're truly beautiful... but you’re like my sister. “ He said and smirked.

 

Betty giggled and said: “So you know that I want to be a Serpent. He told you?”

 

“Of course he did and I am proud of you.” Sweet Pea answered.

 

“Actually Jughead wanted to drop the Serpent Dance, but I have other plans...that's why I wanted to go shopping. Don't laugh and I am just telling you this because otherwise it's gonna be much more embarrassing.” She said and told him her plan, without the steamy details of course...

 

Sweet Pea just smirked and said: “Oh this lucky bastard! Wear something black.” He added with a wink. She shoved his shoulder playfully and said with a giggle. “Stop it...but thank you.” “You’re welcome” Sweet Pea just said and chuckled.

 

“Soooo... how old is Ethel...?” Betty asked curiously, but also wanted to change the topic.

 

“17\. She’s turning 18 in a couple of days. I'm worried about her...” Sweet Pea told her.

 

“Why?” She asked.

 

“Because here in the Southside... you can only stay in child home til you're turning 18 and she had no place to stay...” He explained.

 

“You could talk to Jughead to take her to us.” Betty suggested.

 

“Maybe...” Sweet Pea said unsure.

 

“I'll help you convince him.” Betty encouraged him.

 

“You would do that for me?” Sweet Pea asked and his eyes lit up hopefully.

 

“Of course I would. You're my best friend Pea.” She answered and smiled.

 

Sweet Pea hugged her and twirled her around: “Thank you Birdie.” He said with a huge smile.

 

“You're welcome!” Betty just said with a smile and kissed his cheek.

 

“Alright then. Let’s get some lingerie for the Serpent Queen to seduce our Serpent King” He said with a grin,

 

“PEA!” She squealed and hit him playfully but giggled.

 

 

_*_

_A Couple of hours later..._

 

Jughead waited for Betty to come out of the bathroom, She needed longer than usual...he thought. He couldn't help that he always felt the need to protect her. Then she finally came to the room.

 

“Hey Baby...come to bed I missed you...” Jughead said with a smile.

 

Betty smirked mischievously and answered: “No...”

 

Jughead cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Take a seat Jug.” She just ordered and gestured at the chair.

 

He was confused but also full of anticipation by the fire burning in her eyes, so he happily obeyed.

 

As he sat down, only dressed in his underwear, he waited for her next move.

 

He saw her put out silk bands out of the closet.

 

What the hell was she doing... he asked himself. As she came back to him, slowly sliding the silk bands through her fingers, she leaned down and kissed him and nibbled seductively on his bottom lip.

 

She backed up, before he had the chance to deepen the kiss.

 

“Hands on the armrests.” She demanded softly.

 

A wave of arousal washed through his body like a shock wave. His eyes darkened and his pupils dialed in an instant and he did what he was told.

 

She tied his arms on the armrests and spoke: “Your hands would distract me from what I am about to do now.” She explained tentatively.

 

His mouth got watery and he licked his lips, holding her gaze: “And what are you about to do Betty?” He asked hoarsely.

 

When she was finished with tying him, she straightened herself and her hand wandered tormentingly slow to the silk ropes of her powdering gown, holding his lust filled gaze.

 

Jughead was already hard and was sure she could see it.

 

“I figured if you and I didn't want anybody to see me naked... I could still dance for you my king...

 

She loosened the knot of the bands of her powdering gown. “But to keep it traditional, you’re not allowed to touch me my king.” She said in an alluring voice and slid her robe smoothly from her shoulders.

 

“Holy mother of God...” Jughead gasped as soon as her robe fell down. She looked like sinful. In her black lacy negligee with her lace panties and black lace over knee stockings. She slid her hair comb out of her hair and blonde curls fell like liqiud gold onto her shoulder, bouncing with every move of her body.

 

She waved her hips from side to side and moved her body like the tempting snake of the garden eden.

 

She started a seductive belly dance in front and her body moved smooth like water waves...

 

If he weren't tied up on a chair, he would grab her, throw her onto the bed or whatever furniture he could reach and make her come, until she'd forgot her name, but all too well remembered his.

 

“You know this is torture Aye.” He asked devouring her with his eyes. Betty responded with a satisfying, teasing smile: “These are the rules, my king...I haven't made them... but maybe we can bend them a little more...”

 

He watched her in anticipation. God he could just come in his boxers just by watching her.

 

When he thought it couldn't get any hotter... well, he was instantly proven wrong. She slid her tiny hand into his boxers.

 

“Fuck!” He hissed.

 

“Tell me what you want Jug.” Betty asked seductively.

 

“Right now I'd just want to bury my hard cock into you until you scream my name, but let me guess, that's not gonna happen.” He asked her panting with a raspy voice.

 

“My lovely husband... always knowing me all too well...” She answered huskily, whilst, sliding her hand up and down his shaft. Leaning forward she whispered in his ear. “At first I am gonna make you come with my hands.”

 

“Fuck Betts. “ He groaned “What did you do to my innocent wife?” He asked breathlessly. Fighting against to silk bands, in desperate need to touch her.

 

“I shed my skin... I've grown... and I want to make my husband feel good and finally return the favor...” She answered tentatively.

 

“Tell me what to do Juggie. Tell me how I make you feel good.” She asked him still in a seductive voice, but her eyes now looking insecure at him.

 

This mixture of innocence and pure temptress was his death. She was incredible and doesn't even know it and he made a silent promise that he'd show her as soon as he got his hands free again.

 

He pushed the thought aside, now sharply focusing on the scenery in front of him again and instructed her softly: “ Take my boxers off first, babe.” He raised his hips to help her. As his boxers where off, she looked at him again, biting her bottom lip nervously. “Sorry.” she whispered. “Hey...Look at me...” He would love to touch her now, to encourage her, to vanish her insecurities. But he has to play by her rules... she was so brave... so eager... so incredible... she's discovering a new side of her now...and he was more than willing to encourage her in it. He loved her seeing confident as much as he loved being dominant.

 

When she looked at him again. He said: “It's alright. I'll teach you. I love that I am the first cock you hold in your precious hands baby.” And smiled encouragingly. “Wrap your fingers around me baby” She did as she was told. Her hand gripped him carefully and then she asked: “Like this?” “Aye. A little tighter baby” She tightened her grip a little and a groan escaped his lips. Her hand felt so good around him. “Now, slid up and down,.. Pump me... take the pre-come as a lube, so it slides easier...” He told her then. He saw her forehead crinkle... maybe because she asked herself what he meant by pre cum... it was too endearing and the most seductive thing he'd ever seen at once. But she got it really quickly and caught the evidence of his arousal with her thumb and slid her palm slowly up and down. He groaned in response and she looked up at him and asked: “Like this?” “Aye baby...now quicken your pace... oh shit... Aye... like this... don't stop...” He moaned and his hips bucked. She smiled satisfyingly, which just turned him even more on. He felt his muscles tighten, he wouldn't last long, anymore...” Betts I need to be inside you... please... fuck. He pleading desperately.

 

She stopped her motions and whispered: “Your wish is my command.” Within a second Betty pulled her panties down and straddled him. She grabbed his hard shaft and guided him towards her wet entrance and slowly sink onto him. Both moaned immediately.

 

“Fuck Betts what are you doing to me?” Jughead moaned lustful.

 

“I could ask you the same question...I want you all the time... it's crazy.” She whispered between pleasurable moan and kissed him.

 

“Then I am crazy too... cause I feel the exact same.” He answered and moaned into her mouth, while he felt every stroke of her clenching walls get him closer and closer to his release. He love to see her that way... like she'd risen and she took him with her and they created their own metamorphosis in their own cocoon of love, lust and pleasure... getting stronger than ever together in an unity... no one could destroy. As she could read his mind she spoke hoarsly

 

“We will rule the world Jug, We will rule our world... no demons...no pain... darkness... just us... me and you... i'll be by your side... always...” She kissed him fervently and rode him into another universe.... He needed to touch her now or he's going crazy...

 

“Free my hands Betts... please... I need to touch you, when I come...” As soon as she freed his hand, he grabbed her by her lower back and stood up with her. She wrapped her legs around him and shrieked a bit at the change of plans and the loss of him inside of her.

 

“Jug what are you...” She complained but didn't got the chance to finish cause her lips got sealed with a burning kiss. They fell into the bed and she squealed.

 

He looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

“Now it's my turn my queen.... to return the favor...” Jughead said. He caressed the inner sides of her legs feathery light and felt her quiver. He stood up from the bed, walked slowly to the chair and grabbed the silk bands from the floor. Then he climbed back to her and said: “But I can also not be distracted baby...hands up...” She obeyed instantly and he felt her shiver. He gently put her wrists together and tied them above her head at the bed frame.

 

He watched her and asked: “You alright?”

 

He cupped her cheek and she answered: “Aye.”

 

“Do you trust me?” He asked.

 

“Aye.” She repeated.

 

“Are the the bands too tight?” He asked then.

 

“No.” She breathed her eyes filled with anticipation.

 

“Good.” He kissed her.

 

“Now I am gonna worship my queen like she deserves..” Jughead whispered against her thighs.

 

“Oh my god... please have some mercy.” She whimpered.

 

He grinned devilishly and said huskily, while his fingers teased her slick folds: “Not until I made you come under my mouth”

 

His dick hurt painfully, but he didn't care. He somehow always wanted to pleasure her first. He was possessed by the way she came and could watch it hundred times until he found his own release.

 

“And until all parts of your beautiful body got my full attention” He said with a husky voice. He hovered over her again and kissed leisurely. Let her feel every move of his lips, tongue and teeth.

 

“It's a shame that you have doubts of your beauty... I can not accept that as your husband.” He whispered into her ear and kissed her neck with the same attention as he kissed her lips before.

 

“As I said before... every inch of your body is beautifully breathtaking... your eyes...which pulled me under the spell since the first time I saw them... your smile delights my heart every time I see it. Your lips... good your lips... I could kiss them all the time and taste their sweetness... and when you pull your bottom lip between it made my cock twitch.” He rubbed himself at her to prove it.

 

She whimpered desperately at the friction and sighed: “God Jug... stop the teasing...”

 

“Nah... not yet Baby...” He just said playfully.

 

And there is your beautiful neck, with that tiny little spot that drives you crazy...” He grazed his teeth along her delicate skin, immediately feeling goosebumps appear on her skin.

 

“Then not to forget... your breasts, which got too less attention today, but lets change that...” He continued, uncovered one of her perfect shape breasts and captured her peek nipple with his mouth, sucked on it and licked until she screamed in pleasure. “You’re beautiful belly, which is hopefully carrying my children one day..” He kissed the road down to her belly button. She sighed, arched her back towards his lips. The bed cracked because she grew more and more impatient and pulled on the ties.

 

He decided to end her lustful torture and caressed her inner thighs... kissed each one of her scars with loving devotion and spoke further: “I love your legs, how they always wrap around me, in need to pull me closer to you... and I love your pussy. Always begging for my attention, just like now.” He leaned his head down and gave her clit a long lick and got rewarded with a needing moan.

 

“Do you want to come Betts...”

 

“Oh my god, yes “ She just begged.

 

“Your wish is my command my queen” Jughead whispered and started his sweet torture without mercy.

 

He slid his tongue along her folds and grazed his teeth along her clit. She cried out in pleasure.

 

“Now come for me baby. Scream my name for me, my queen.” With that he sucked on clit and flicked his tongue and teeth around it. As he heard her sinful cries of pleasure and felt her clit throbbing against his lips he added two fingers without warning, his tongue still worshiping her clit. Her hips jerked, but he hold her in place, so she could not escape his devouring mouth. He want her to come hard.

 

His fingers massaging her inner walls in the same his tongue licked and sucked on her clit.

 

“Jug... fuck I... “ She moaned and she screamed in pleasure and came hard. She panted, but he didn't cave her much time to recover. He climbed over her and slowly slid into her.

 

“Fuck Juggie.” she panted and moaned.

 

“Give me another one Betts, come with me.” He thrust into and felt her walls tighten.

 

“You're beautiful baby... my beautiful Serpent queen...open your eyes baby let me see you fall with me.”

 

They arise both and both knew it, they freed their selves from the painful, excruciating chains of their past, finding sacredness in their unity, ready to embrace their life together... a new era as a powerful King and Queen. Ready for their metamorphosis as they were tangled in their cocoon of lust and love.

 

“Come with me Betts” He moaned against her lips and thrust into her with no mercy rubbing her sensitive bundle of nerve with the same persistence as his never ending thrust and than they fall together. Hey walls clenching around him and taking him with her over the edge.

 

Both moaning their names into each other mouths and panting. Then they slowly came down from their high, Jughead immediately freed Betty hands and brought them to his lips, kissing her palms.

 

“Was that okay?” Jughead asked.

 

“Aye. I liked it actually...” She admitted but blushed as soon as she said it.

 

Jughead smiled at her and caressed her face.

 

“You’re amazing Betts.” a severe moment after, he added: “And I believe you.”

 

As soon as he said it, he saw tears prick in her eyes.

 

“You deserve the world and I am gonna give you it.” She said and kissed him long.

 

“Hey... don't cry baby... we're happy now...” Jughead said and kissed her tears away.

 

“Aye... Aye we are...” She laughed between tears.

 

“Come on lets go to sleep and tomorrow we're gonna rule the world as Serpent King and Queen.” He said and kissed the tip of her nose.

 

“So I passed the Serpent dance?” She asked with a smile.

 

“Are you kidding? I’ve never seen you this sexy and confident. You've past with flying colors.” He answered and chuckled.

 

She chuckled too and snuggled onto him enjoying the moment of peace and happiness...

 

Jughead let himself fall into the feeling... ignoring the fact that the biggest threat for his life was still out there: Hiram Lodge... he was sure he told Archie about Betty....

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies:)
> 
> Thank you so much for all your responses to the last chapter. I loved every comment, kudos and bookmark.
> 
> As alwaus i want to know what you think. it is really important to me and means a lot <3 
> 
> huge thank you to my betas caroline7 and reggiefuckingmantle. love you:)
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think
> 
> lots of love
> 
> LeandraDeRaven (Tumblr name as well)


	14. The boy with the harmonica and the little vixen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff
> 
> New characters got introduced

Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one

 

Chapter 14

 

The boy with the harmonica and the little vixen

 

Betty woke up because she felt a tingle on her arm. She smiled leisurely and shifted a little: “Baby stop, that tickles.” She murmured with a smile.

 

Jughead chuckled, snuggled closer and whispered: “Sorry. Did you sleep well?”

 

“Perfect. I always sleep well, when my king lays beside me.” She declared, smiled and kissed his arm.

 

“Betts as much as I love you to say that... I want you to know that we are equals in this alright.” Jughead said.

 

“I know. I just love to say it Juggie.” Betty said and turned around in his arms, putting her arms around his neck.

 

He looked at her with his ocean blue eyes as if she were the most beautiful woman in the world.

 

Her mind went back to the events of yesterday.... The words he said to her in particular... does he want to have kids with her...? She would love to, but she never would let her dream of that... She thought.

 

“Hey baby you seem lost...what are you thinking about...” He asked and traced her jawline with his fingers.

 

“It's nothing... it's ridiculous...” Betty just answered.

 

“Tell me.” He asked softly.

 

“Did you mean what you said last night? That hopefully my belly would carry your children soon...Do you want children?” She asked and looked up at him nervously.

 

“Aye. I want children with you. In the past I always said I wouldn't want to have kids... because I don't think I would be a good father... and the thought still scares the shit out of me... but somehow I want it with you.” Jughead declared.

 

“God I love you...” She whispered huskily and leaned in for a kiss. She tried to straddle him, but winced a bit, because she was sore.

 

“Baby you alright?” Jughead asked in concern.

 

“Just a little sore. it's nothing.” Betty said, ignoring the burn between her legs.

 

Jughead watched her intensely, clearly not believing her.

 

She kissed him again and slid accidentally against his erection and flinched a bit.

 

“You're in pain...” He said.

 

“It's alright.” She answered. It really hurt... but god she just wanted him.

 

“No you’re not. You're in pain.” Jughead said, lifted her and she laid beside him again.

 

She bit guilty on her bottom lip. He was right but she hated it.

 

“Since when are you that sore?” Jughead asked now serious.

 

“Yesterday...” She admitted quietly.

 

“Before or after we had sex?” He pushed further.

 

“Before...” She murmured quietly.

 

“Are you kidding Betts? Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“Because... I don't know... it wasn't that bad... and I wanted you.” Betty said furiously. “I want you all the time... it's ridiculous... I am acting like a whore...” Betty said and felt angry tears dwelling up in her eyes.

 

“Don't you dare to say that...It is completely alright that you feel that way...God I feel it too. In fact I am happy that you feel that way... it would be bad if not. But I don't want to hurt you Aye.”

 

“But you also needed me.” Betty said.

 

“Betts I never want you to have sex with me, because I want to, Aye... well, yes... but not if you think you have to do it for me...” Jughead said.

 

“It wasn't like that Jug...” Betty tried to explain.

 

“I know but I just wanted you to know it...Aye...” He answered.

 

Betty was on the verge of crying again. What the hell was wrong with her, why was she so emotional...So she just nodded.

 

He kissed her and said: “I gonna run you a bath with ambrosia oil now Aye. It helped the last time too.” and caressed her hair.

 

Then he added: “And no sex for at least two days.”

 

“What!? You're kidding Aye. “ She asked in disbelief.

 

“No I am bloody serious Betts.” Jughead stated

 

Betty couldn't hide her frustration.

 

Jughead chuckled, leaned in, kissed her long and slow and whispered in her ear with a smugly grin playing on his lips: “I am gonna make sure that it's gonna be worth the wait.””

 

Betty groaned in frustration.

 

Jughead found it too adorable. He knew it's gonna be worth the wait... but he had to admit, it'll be a torture for him too.

 

“I'm gonna run you a bath now... Today I wanted to go to the children home with Sweet Pea... I was wondering, if you maybe wanna join us?” Jughead asked.

 

Her eyes immediately lit up and hopped out of the bed and grimaced a bit. “I would love to. I could bake some cookies for the kids.” She said and caressed his chest and was dangerously close.

 

His mind automatically thought: don't think about the fact that she has no panties on... don't think of it.

 

She looked at him with her large green eyes and went closer to him so that her legs streaked his bare skin. Oh she definitely did this on purpose... this little minx... he thought.

 

“That would be great, the kids would love that.” Jughead said more hoarsely than he'd wanted to.

 

“I am gonna go get your bath ready he said, cleared his throat and practically fled to the bathroom. This was going to be harder than he'd expected. He thought and didn't see Betty’s triumphal grin as he left the room.

 

Betty followed him into the Bathroom. “Thank you.” she said and began to undress herself.

 

Jughead swallowed and said: “Betts I know what you're doing, but you're not gonna tempt me...” he grabbed her chin and pecked her lips. “Just two days baby...you're in pain babe. You can barely walk without feeling pain... I see it...” He looked at her concernedly and somehow felt guilty... He knew she was a virgin and they literally fucked every day, since their first time...

 

“I am sorry that I didn't tell you... it was stupid...” Betty apologized.

 

“It's alright, I know I am irresistible... Just as you are to me.” He answered with a smug smirk on his lips.

 

She smiled under his lips. “Wait, I'll help you get in the bathtub.” Within a second she was up on his arms and was in the bathtub.

 

“Good?” Jughead asked.

 

“Hmm... so good...” She hummed in enjoyment.

 

“Good... I'll leave you alone then and make some breakfast, before we go to the children home. Trust me, the kids are adorable.... but they also have no mercy.” He said, smiling and kissing her forehead. Then he left the bathroom.

 

Betty couldn't help but smile. Jughead really was the best husband she could think of. They way he took care of her... they could be naked around each other and sure they are attracted to each other... but it didn't matter in time of need, he put her first... always... they reached such a level of intimacy... she never thought it was possible... it was an invisible, unconditional trust bond. An intimacy that is so more than just physical. She could be vulnerable, without being judged or be ashamed of and so does he and that it so much worth. Betty thought that with Jughead, she could fight everything. She never felt this complete, this alive and this strong in her life before and she was so grateful of it. The bath really did help, she thought. She was so stupid, that she didn't told him... but who would've blame her though. Last night was amazing and it was thousand times worth the soreness. She thought with a smile. Oh hell, she really became sex craved... but oh boy... the things he did to her... she never thought it could be like this... the next two days of celibacy will be a torture and she just hopes the kids will keep her distracted from her handsome husband. She thought, washed herself carefully and climbed out of the bathtub. Ambrosia was really a panacea she thought as she didn't feel the soreness while she walked anymore. She got dressed in a light green wool dress and headed to the kitchen.

 

 

“Hmm that smells delicious. What are you cooking?” she asked him and embraced him from behind.

 

“Irish Boxtys. How was the bath?” Jughead asked.

 

“It was great and exactly what I needed. Thank you. You always know what I need.” She said and placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder.

 

Jughead laid one hand over hers and caressed it tenderly.

 

“I am your husband and I love you...It's my duty and my pleasure to take care of you in every way I can.” Jughead said looked over his shoulder and kissed her cheek.

 

She couldn't hide the shiver after he said it.

 

“How much time do you need to make the breakfast?” Betty asked.

 

“It's gonna take a while, I’ll make a couple more for the kids.” Jughead stated.

 

“Oh no problem. I'll get the cookies ready then.” Betty simply said.

 

2 hours later...

 

“Alright let’s go.” Jughead stated and put on his coat.

 

“Wait I have to get the cookies. “ Betty hurried to the kitchen and came with a bowl covered with a towel. “So I keep them warm for the kids.” she explained.

 

“That smells amazing, can I try one?” Jughead asked.

 

“Aye but only one. We have to have enough for the kids.” She allowed him.

 

As soon as Jughead tasted one, he hummed: “Bloody Christ these are phenomenal.”; and grabbed for another, but Betty slapped his fingers.

 

“Ah ah ah. “ Betty said and covered the bowl.

 

“Come on Betts; just one... “ He asked then he leaned forward and whispered in her ear: “I can not eat something else... so I am hungry.”

 

She immediately turned crimson red: “Alright, but just one.” She allowed.

 

Jughead laughed and took another cookie. “Lets go, the kids are waiting, I bet Sweet Pea needs some rescue.” Jughead chuckled.

 

When they arrived they saw Sweet Pea and a young copper haired woman surrounded by kids. It was an adorable view. Betty thought and smiled. Sweet Pea seemed to tell them a tale, because the Kids hung on his lips with large eyes. The sight immediately warmed Betty’s heart.

 

“Mr. Jughead.” a little girl suddenly called and ran with a laugh towards them.

 

“Aww Maggie, little princess how are you today?” Jughead asked.

 

“Good. Mrs Blossom said I was a good girl today. Oh and I lost a tooth yesterday... look Mr. Jughead...” She showed him very enthusiastically her teeth and there were a few gaps. “I did what you told me last time and put the tooth under my pillow for the tooth fairy.”

 

Jughead smiled at the blonde girl with the hazel eyes and asked: “oh Aye? Did it work? “

 

“I wished that you would come and you came.” She said with a giggle.

 

“Aye I came... I came to tickle you.” Jughead said and tickled her lightly and got rewarded with the most adorable giggle she'd ever heard.

 

Than the girl’s head turned around. “You have the same hair like me.” Maggie said: “But you are pretty.”

 

“Maggie this is Betty.” Jughead introduced her. “Nice to meet you Maggie. You are very pretty too little Lady.”

 

“Are you Mr. Jughead’s wife?” Maggie asked curiously.

 

“Aye little curly aye she is my wife.” Jughead answered.

 

“Do you love her? Like in the fairy tales you read for us Mr. Jughead? You look like a fairy Mrs. Betty?”

 

“Aye. If you want I tell you a secret Maggie.” She leaned forward and whispered something into Maggie’s ear. Maggie gasped and said: “You saved her from a red dragon! You are her prince.”

 

Jughead smiled hugely: “Aye I did.”

 

“Mr. Jughead!” They suddenly heard a crowd of kids shriek and they ran towards them too.

 

“Hey little Beans. Did Sweet Pea played with you?“ Jughead asked.

 

The kids nodded and said: “Mr. Pea and Ethel played with us.”

 

“Who is this Woman Mr. Pea?”

 

One of the boys asked. Sweet Pea knelt down and put the little Boy on his lap. “This, little Connor is Mrs Betty. Have a little manner and say hello to her” Sweet Pea said and smiled to the boy with the ginger hair and the freckles.

 

The Boy hopped of Sweet Pea’s lap and walked towards her. Betty bent down and smiled. Connor stretched his tiny hand out and said: “Nice to meet you Mrs. Betty.”

 

“Nice to meet you Connor.” She said, shook his little hand gently and smiled.

 

“Jughead! I didn't know you would come so early.” A beautiful red haired woman, with a cream colored blouse and a red long skirt appeared suddenly.

 

“Hello Cheryl. Aye we came earlier so we would have more time for the kids, see how are they doing.” Jughead stated and then added. “May I introduce my wife? Cheryl this is Betty, Betty this is Cheryl.”

 

“Cheryl Blossom. I am the housekeeper here. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Jones.“ Cheryl introduced herself. “The pleasure is all mine Mrs Blossom. The kids are Adorable.” Betty said with a smile and shook her hand.

 

“Oh yes they can be if they want.” Cheryl smiled and caressed over Connor’s Hair.

 

“So how are the things down here Cheryl?” Jughead asked concernedly.

 

“The usual. The winter is coming, it's getting cold here and the central heating system is broken and we as always don’t have much to eat here.” Cheryl said with a sigh.

 

“I can take a look at the central heating system if you want. We also brought Irish Boxtys. It's a traditional Irish meal. It's like potato pancakes with vegetables in it and Betty made some apple cinnamon cookies, I tell you they are a gift from heaven.” Jughead suggested.

 

“You brought us cookies Mr. Jughead. Yay.” The kids squealed in happiness.

 

“Actually Mrs. Betty made the Cookies.” Jughead said.

 

They laughed happily, surrounded her and hugged her legs: “Thank you Miss Betty you're the best. Can we have a cookie now?” They said and asked with huge pleading eyes.

 

“My beanies. First you have to eat a potato pancake and then everyone of you gets a cookie alright. After it we’re gonna play a little Aye. ”

 

“Aye Aye Miss Betty” All kids said at once.

 

“Mr. Jughead, Mr. Jughead, we want a potato pancake.” They all said in excitement and surrounded him.

 

“Can you stay here please.” Cheryl said and laughed.

 

Betty chuckled and said: “I would love to help out as often as I can.”

 

“Oh Mrs. Jones the heaven truly sent you.” Cheryl said and squeezed Betty’s hand.

 

As they all ate their Irish Boxtys, Betty knelt down with the bowl and said: “Alright kids. Since you all were good kids, it's time for cookies. “ The kids smiled happily and took a cookie.

 

“Everyone of you gets one at first, so that everyone can get one.” Betty said.

 

“I'll go check on the central heating system.” Jughead said and kissed the crone of her head, before leaving.

 

Ethel came to Betty and introduced herself then: “I am Ethel. I am quite the oldest here so I don't need a cookie.”

 

“It's so nice to finally meet you Ethel. I am Betty.” Betty said and hugged her friendly.

 

“Sweet Pea told me so much about you” .Betty said with a smile.

 

“I hope only good things?” Ethel asked with a chuckle.

 

“Of course I did little foxy.“ Sweet Pea said with a smile.

 

“Pea do you have to keep calling me that... you know I hate it.” Ethel said with a scoff and an eye roll.

 

Sweet Pea chucked, swung an arm around her shoulder and answered: “That’s exactly why I am doing it. It's too much fun to tease you. Little Foxy.“ And tipped her nose with his finger.

 

Betty chuckled too and didn't miss the spark in Sweet Pea’s eyes.

 

“Don't worry Ethel. You're not the only one who gets nicknames. He always call me birdie.” She said.

 

“Yeah he can be a pain in the ass sometimes.” Ethel said with a giggle.

 

“Watch it foxy.” Sweet Pea said with a smirk.

 

Betty suddenly got distracted by the tunes of a harmonica and she searched for its destination. Then she found it. A little kid sit there all alone in the corner by the other end of the room and played on the harmonica. Her heart melted. As she listened to the tunes more carefully, she recognized the melody was Greensleeves. One of her favorite traditional songs.

 

“Oh look I forgot a kid! I’m going to get up there and give him a cookie.” Betty said.

 

“Try your best Birdie we all tried to get him to talk but no chance... he came here last week. His parents died in a horrible car crash a few years ago. His grandfather took care of him since then. A neighbor found the young kid sitting beside his dead grandfather and playing harmonica. The grandfather had a heart attack.” Sweet Pea told her.

 

“Oh my God...” Betty gasped. Her heart ached. She walked towards with the bowl of cookies.

 

She sat besides him and asked: “Hey little man, that sounds wonderful... I am Mrs Betty can I sit here for a while and listen?”

 

The little boy nodded and played again. The little boy looked so cute and so sad at once... he in fact looked like a miniature version of Jughead. With his round, large blue eyes, his unruly curls under his newsboy cap. His white shirt and cream colored pants with dark suspenders. The boy just nodded and played further. Betty couldn't help but hummed the melody as he played it. The boy smiled and handed her the harmonica. She smiled widely and said: “Oh no you do it a lot better than I do... play it again... it was beautiful.”

 

When he started play again she began to sing the lyrics:

 

Alas, my love you do me wrong  
To cast me off discourteously  
And I have loved you so long  
Delighting in your company

Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold  
And who but my Lady Greensleeves.  
I have been ready at your hand  
to grant whatever you would crave;  
I have both wagered life and land  
Your love and good will for to have

Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold  
And who but my Lady Greensleeves.

I bought the kerchers to thy head  
That were wrought fine and gallantly  
I kept thee both at board and bed  
Which cost my purse well favouredly.

Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold  
And who but my Lady Greensleeves.

Greensleeves, now farewell! adieu!  
God I pray to prosper thee;  
For I am still thy lover true  
Come once again and love me.

Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold  
And who but my Lady Greensleeve

 

“That was wonderful.” Betty cheered. “Seem like we are the perfect team.” She said.

 

“You sing like my grandpa. Only that you are not that old and you are a woman.” the little boy suddenly said.

 

She couldn't hold herself. Her whole body buzzed with happiness. “Your Grandfather has to be a great man then.” Betty asked with a huge smile.

 

“He taught me this song after my mom and dad died... they are with the angels now.” The boy said.

 

Betty felt tears prick in her eyes, but she blinked them away.

 

“Aye. Aye they are and they are watching out for you from heaven...”

 

“So they can see me? My grandfather too? He's in heaven too now... I couldn't wake him up, but I tried.” the boy explained.

 

Betty sniffled a bit, but hoped the boy wouldn't notice.

 

Then she felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

 

She looked up at Jughead and smiled at him with teary eyes.

 

He already stood there for a couple of minutes, but couldn't break that magical moment. This moment was one of the few moments she literally took his breath away. She was incredible, a woman with a heart of gold. He thought as he watched her. He knew that she was it... she was supposed to be the mother of his children and he knew that with her, he could do this...with her by his side he could be a good father... he could build and have a family. That was more he'd ever wished.

 

But at first he had to do something, but he had to wait until the time will come...

 

“Hey you too, what are you two up to?” He asked and sat beside Betty on the floor.

 

“Oh he just showed how amazing he could play on the harmonica.” Betty explained and than clapped on her lap and said: “Come here... sit on my lap and have a cookie.” He smiled at her and it warmed Jughead’s heart.

 

The past days he was here, he saw this little boy always sitting in the corner playing Greensleeves and crying... nobody could get through him... he refused to talk to anyone... Jughead and Sweet Pea tried too, without success. He got it, he wouldn't talk to anyone too, after literally watching his grandfather die and then taken by a stranger, brought into this place... laughed out by the kids because he refused to speak and played his harmonica... the kids could be wonderful, but they could also be little mean beasts.

 

The boy cradled onto Betty’s lap and took the cookie of her hand. He leaned to her and said really quietly: “Thank you.” and watched Jughead with huge eyes.

.

“Such a good boy.” She kissed the crone of his head. “What's your name little man?” Betty asked the boy. He hesitated and looked at him.

 

“Don't be afraid of Jughead... he is nice... he also took care of me when I had no one. He can also play instruments.” “Really?” The boy asked with wide eyes. Jughead nodded and smiled at the boy.

 

“What’s your name? I bet you don’t have such a stupid name as I do...” Jughead said and smirked.

 

The boy giggled and said: “My Name is Finn.”

 

“That's a beautiful name... Finn. So how about you go play a little with us and the other kids?” Betty asked.

 

Finn just shook his head.

 

“But why? Don't you wanna play with them? It's fun.” Jughead asked encouraging.

 

He understood Finn very well, but he wanted to show that the kids could be wonderful as well.

 

“How about we were partner and I am with you along the whole game. So nobody can be mean to you and we just can play.”

 

Finn seemed to think about it and then asked: “Can Mrs Betty play with us Mr. Jughead?”

 

Jughead grinned and said: “Of course she can. If she wants.”

 

“Mrs Betty do you want to play with us?” Finn looked up to her and ask her.

 

“I would love to play with you both.” She answered and smiled.

 

She instantly got rewarded with an infectious child laughter and Finn hopped from her lap and began to run circles of Joy. “Mrs Betty plays with us. Miss Betty plays with us.”

 

Jughead and Betty grinned from ear to ear, his joy was heartwarming.

 

Jughead leaned and kissed Betty’s cheek. “You're wonderful Betty. Look what you did. You sneaked yourself into that boy’s heart within seconds. You gave him Joy and happiness, just as you did for me...” Her eyes got glassy as he got lost in the moment for a few seconds.

 

“I love you Betty and you constantly continue to amaze me.” He said hoarsely and pecked her lips lightly.

 

“I love you too Jughead.” She answered quietly against his lips.

 

“Mr. Jughead. Mr. Jughead” Finn called impatiently and pulled on the leg of his pants.

 

“Aye Finny boy?” Jughead asked.

 

“Can someone watch out for my harmonica while we play, I don't want to get it broken.”

 

“Sure Buddy I can keep it in my coat pocket.” He said and winked.

 

Jughead lifted him up and put him on his shoulders and Finn squealed in response: “What are you doing Mr. Jughead? You're silly Mr. Jughead. I can walk.”

 

“I know you can Bud, but remember we're a team now and from this high you can see everything much better. Put you're arms around my neck finny. We're gonna play hide and seek and we're gonna win with Mrs Betty. “ Jughead explained.

 

“Alright Kids lets play hide and seek.” Betty called out loud and all kids ran outside.

 

Of course Betty, Jughead and Finn won.

 

As the dawn came they laid all kids into their beds and headed home.

 

Driving home, Sweet Pea asked Jughead: “I wanted to ask you something...”

 

“Aye. Shoot.” Jughead encouraged him.

 

“Ethel is turning 18 in two days and she has nowhere to live so...” He hesitated and Jughead helped him.

 

“Yes, Ethel can move in with us, if that is what you wanted to ask. But she has to stay at your room, we don't have another free room.”

 

“Really man?” Sweet Pea asked truly happy.

 

“Aye.” Jughead just answered.

 

“Woohooo!” Sweet Pea cheered and one second lost the control of the car.

 

“Careful Pea!” Jughead said.

 

“Sorry Man. I was just so Happy.” Sweet Pea said. “I'll sleep on the floor then. I don't mind; all that matters is that Ethel is safe.” Sweet Pea said.

 

“Sounds kind of familiar to me. I said the exact same thing about Betty and slept on the floor.” Jughead made a long Pause and then added with a grin: “One night.” and clapped his shoulder in empathy.

 

They grinned happily and drove home.

 

Jughead was so thrilled that all his loved ones, including himself were literally happy, but some feeling in his gut said to him that this state of Idyl and harmony won't last long. He had to brace himself for the upcoming storm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely birds!
> 
> As always I want to thank for the great response the last chapter!
> 
> Your comments mean the world to me! Make my heart flutter give me Inspiration and keep the story alive:) thank you for all the great support on ao3 or on tumblr!
> 
> Thank you to my betas reggiefuckingmantle and caroline7. You are the best as always love you:*
> 
> Please let me know what you think as I said, every Single comment mean the world to me:) 
> 
> Sending love <3
> 
> LeandraDeRaven


	15. Blind faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : blood ritual and smut

Blind faith

 

The next day Jughead, Betty and Sweet Pea went to the children home, to help there out again. They brought much more blankets, Betty cooked soups and took care of the children. Jughead made all the craftsmen work and Sweet Pea delivered the good news to Ethel. She squealed happily and threw herself into his arms thankfully. He helped her pack her stuff. In the afternoon they went home again.

 

“You both alright?” Jughead asked Sweet Pea and Ethel.

 

“Of course. Thank you so much again.” Ethel answered.

 

“You're very welcome Ethel... I would do anything to see Sweet Pea happy like that.” He said, winked at her and chuckled as she blushed.

 

“Alright lads. See you tomorrow.” Jughead said and went with Betty upstairs.

 

They both fall into bed with a groan of exhaustion: “Oh holy father! I love the kids. Especially Finn... but holy Christ I am dead and my feet are killing me. “ Betty stated.

 

Jughead chuckled and suddenly crawled to the other end off the bed.

 

“What are you doing Juggie?” Betty asked confused.

 

“You said your feet hurt so I am giving you a foot rub.” He said, taking off her shoe and placed her leg on his.

 

“You don't have to...” She started but remained silent as she saw his look, which didn't give any space to argue.

 

He pushed her long skirt upwards to reveal her cream colored over knee stocking and slowly wandered to the strap, which was holding her stocking in place on her upper thigh and snapped the straps open. Jughead slid the stocking tormentingly slow upwards, brushing every millimeter which got exposed by it with his fingertips.

 

He wasn’t giving her a foot rub. He was trying to seduce her. She thought and shivered. By the smirk playing on his lips, she knew that she hit the mark...

 

“You know you could massage my feet over the stocking.” She just said and cocked her head to the side.

 

“I know... but this is much more effective...” He said, began to massage her foot, with the perfect amount of pressure and spoke further: “The skin on skin contact is good for your blood circulation... I can much better control the pressure of my movements and reach exactly the spot I am looking for...” He found a tense and began to message it out.

 

She couldn't help, but moan in pleasure.

 

“I have the feeling... you're not giving me a foot rub...Mr. Jones...” She purred.

 

“What else should it be, Mrs. Jones.” Jughead asked then innocently.

 

“You're trying to seduce me.” Betty answered and looked at him.

 

“Then I would do much more to you than a foot rub.” He answered with a devilish grin.

 

“Why don’t you show me what you would do?” She purred alluringly.

 

“I will. Tomorrow. “ He said and empathized the last word.

 

Betty groaned in frustration: “You're unbelievable.” She just said angrily.

 

He crawled back to her and captured her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked tentatively on it, before he whispered against her lips.

 

“This is as much torture for me, as it is for you baby trust me... but tomorrow...” His eyes darkened in lustful anticipation, before he continued: “I am gonna fuck my Serpent queen until you'll beg me to stop...” He finished with a promising, mischievous smirk.

 

A jolts of want and desire instantly went through Betty’s body. She quivered in respond.

 

She needed to distract herself otherwise she'd might die of anticipation and ardent longing.

 

As they laid in bed, snuggled onto each other again, Betty asked: “Juggie, when are we gonna do the other rituals?”

 

“I’ll get the Snake tomorrow. So we can complete the ritual and after it there’s gonna be a party.” He answered and placed a kiss on her hairline.

 

“A party? For me?” Betty asked.

 

“Aye there's always a Party, like just gathering, drinking and dancing, when someone completely joins the Serpents...it's like another welcome to the family ritual for us.” Jughead explained.

 

“What about the other one?” Betty asked.

 

“I thought we could do it tomorrow, too... only if you want...I don't want you to feel pressured at all...” Jughead answered.

 

“Why not now?” Betty asked, turning in his arms to face him.

 

“What?” Jughead asked dumbfounded.

 

“I am serious Jug. Let’s do the ritual now. I am ready and I trust you.”

 

Betty saw him tense up a bit.

“You're sure Betts?” He asked again.

 

She nodded, hopped off the bed and said: “Aye.”

 

 

He just looked at her for several second and his gaze was filled with pride.

 

“Alright then....” He gave in and stood up from the bed, went to the drawer of his desk and took a silver knife out of it. Then he lit some candles on, because it was getting dark outside. They stood beside the desk, the dimming fire of the the candles, reflecting on their pale skin.

 

“Do you have a whole deadly weapon collection in there?” She asked amused and chuckled.

 

Jughead chuckled too and answered: “Nah don't worry lass, just my knife and my colt.” and pecked her lips.

 

“Maybe you should get your dress off unless you want to get it dirty.” He suggested softly.

 

“Oh Aye...” Betty just said, pulled the dress over her head and stood there in her rose tap pants and bralette. Suddenly she became extremely aware of the situation and shivered because of the great meaning of it for her.

 

“You’re cold... wait babe, I'll get you a blanket... you can put it on your shoulders.” Jughead stated, rushed to their closet and put out a blue patterned thin blanket. He covered her bare shoulders gently with it and gave them a tender rub, before he placed himself in front of her again.

 

“Give me your hands sweetheart.” Jughead said.

 

Betty laid her palms in his and his heart started to pound like a hellfire.

 

She looked at him into his calm ocean blue eyes, in which she saw the love for her. The pride for her. The faith in her in his eyes.

 

She trusted him... unconditionally. But did she trust herself? What if the demons of the past came back? What if she didn't fought them...and only suppressed them.... she thought and felt the fear slightly overwhelm her... but she fought it. She took a long breath and murmured: “I can do this... I can do this...”

 

Jughead brought her hands to his lips and said hoarsely: “Aye baby you can do this. You're strong. I believe in you. You're stronger than the demons of the past. Have faith in you Betts and see the strength, that I see in you.”

 

Jughead kissed the scars of her palms.

 

“You don't have to do it for me... or for the stupid ritual... but do it for yourself. If the only reason you are scared is because you're weak, well than you are damn mistaken here. You're strong Betts, Stronger than me... stronger than all of the fucking Serpents.... you can do this aye...Let’s love your haunting demons straight in their face and claim your victory! You can do this.”

 

Her heart was full of love for him. He knew she needed this... like he always knew what she needed. She could see he was scared too. But there he was,, pushing his fears aside for her. Trusting her more than she did a moment before. She had to do this. For herself. She was done with her past, done with her demons. They had no power over her... She thought and held Jughead’s intense gaze.

 

She exhaled deeply again, nodded and whispered: “Aye I can do this.”

 

Jughead nodded and turned her palms, so that her old scars were evident.

 

“Is it alright, if I cut into the old scars, so you don't have new one or do you want one as a sign of your victory.” Jughead asked earnestly.

 

Betty thought about it for a moment and then answered: “No. cut in the old ones. The old ones I didn't want to, they were out of my control. If I let set the cut there it's like I transform their control into my control.”

 

Jughead nodded and she could see pride flicker in his eyes.

 

“I won't cut until you tell me... Aye. Focus on me, if you feel it overwhelm you...You can do this,, I trust you.” He explained. Jughead took the knife and slid the blade along the flame of the candle in a brief movement, so the blade was disinfected and turned his gaze towards Betty again.

 

“Speak after me and I won't cut until you tell me, aye. I maybe have the blade, but you have the control about it, Aye.” Jughead explained.

 

Her heart still pounding rapidly in her chest as she saw Jughead place the blade on her palm, waiting for her permission to cut.

 

She looked and suddenly saw all the trust and strength he saw in her and felt it. In the the dimming light they created a silent trust bond, within their intense gazes. They absorbed the strength for one another without weaken one another.

 

Then Jughead spoke: “A Serpent never shows cowardice. / No Serpent stands alone.”

 

She repeated after him: "A Serpent never shows cowardice. / No Serpent stands alone.”

Jughead: If a Serpent is killed or imprisoned, their family will be taken care of.”  
Betty: “If a Serpent is killed or imprisoned, their family will be taken care of.”

 

Jughead: “In blood we are united with the spirit of the Serpent”

 

Jughead’s eyes were fixed on hers, while he spoke. As he spoke the third law, Betty felt it. She felt the strength to nod. She felt the energy, which was radiating between them, wash over her like a bright light, shrouded with power, control and trust. She consumed it and empowered over her body and soul.

 

So she nodded and said: “Cut.”

 

Her hands weren't shaky anymore. Her voice was strong and firm as she gave the permission, she had control.

 

She felt a sting and hissed. Betty doesn't felt an ease or a relief, like the other time she cut herself. She felt the actual pain of the act itself. Not as a coverage for anything. Just the pure pain. It was a strong moment, but not because of the pain... because of the trust in herself... in Jughead... Because of the difference she felt.

 

She looked at her husband.

 

Her eyes strong and fervent and repeated the sentence: “In blood we are united with the spirit of the Serpent”

 

Blood welled out of her hand, like the fountain of life.

 

Jughead cleaned the blade and the bed sheets, disinfected it with the candle flame again, handed her the knife and opened his palm in front of her. He laid his trust in her hands and just nodded in encouragement, letting her in control to decide when she placed the cut.

 

A gesture of blind trust and devotion, which nearly let her heart burst.

 

Jughead spoke again: “No Serpent is left for dead.”

 

Betty took his hand in hers tenderly and captured it from underneath, the inner palm, open and vulnerable, ready for her intrusion.

 

She hold his gaze and repeated his word, with the same confidence as the other: “No Serpent is left for dead.”

 

Jughead hold her gaze, while he spoke the next law: “A Serpent never betrays his own.” 

 

She had the feeling that he could see straight through her soul and so could she. They stood vulnerable, unfolded, without any security, devoted in front of each other and were notwithstanding stronger than they've ever been. They realized their blind faith towards each other and it was the most powerful feeling they have ever experienced. 

 

She placed the blade on his palm and repeated: “A Serpent never betrays his own.”

 

Jughead spoke the last law: “In unity there is strength.”

 

As he spoke the last words betty set the cut, locking with his eyes. Sapphire blue and emerald green merged together, creating a unity.

 

Jughead took the knife gently out of her hand and placed it onto the desk.

 

Then he covered her palm with his and intertwined their fingers tenderly, mixed their blood, made their union symbolic.

 

She felt a small sting in her hand as their palms collided and repeated: “In unity there is strength.”

 

They were one. One heart. One soul and now one blood. But she didn't feel any lesser or less worthy. Quite the opposite. She'd risen. She'd risen above her past and haunting ghosts. She felt like she'd resurrected. 

 

Betty smiled at him widely and hushed: “I did it.”

 

“Aye you did it and I am so fucking proud of you. I saw it. I felt it. The change. The control. You’re were fucking fire. It was breathtaking.”

 

“Yes it was. Oh my god... Juggie...Thank you... for believing in me and trusting in me. I love you.” She laid her unscathed hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss him.

 

 

Jughead really saw it and it was the most phenomenal, mightiest thing he'd ever was able to witness. He saw the change... he saw the regain of control, of trust in herself. It was amazingly beautiful.

 

Then his eyes fell to their injured hand and he quickly said: “Wait I'll take care off that. I get some bandages and some alcohol.”

 

“I'll help you.” Betty said.

 

Together they got into the bathroom and the kitchen, to collect the things they need and headed to their room.

 

They sat on bed. Jughead took care of Betty’s hand and simply wrapped a piece of cloth around his hand at first, so he wouldn't leave droplets of blood along the entire room.

 

He dipped another piece of cloth in alcohol, gently took her hand in his and began to clean it. Betty flinched at the contact and he said: ”I’m sorry...”

 

“No, it's alright.” Betty answered.

 

After a moment Jughead asked her: “How do you feel Betts? How was it for you?”

 

He looked at her and she thought about it for a while.

 

“It felt...strong... but in a good way...” Her features beamed while she began to speak.

 

“Like I don't know... at first you were my rock I could hold on... you were my strength... but then it switched. I suddenly felt it. The control. The good. The trust. The bond. It was like I finally saw me in the way how you see me...i don't know. I felt like I resurrected... from all my misery, because I was in control of the entire situation... and I like you could see how I feel.... I mean I know you know me better than anyone... but this was different... Like you could see right through me...like you could see all of me... there was no need of communication anymore...a soul bond... but it wasn't like I needed you or I wasn't myself anymore...I don't know... I know it sounds crazy, just forget about it.” She tried to explain.

 

He finished bandaging her hand and answered: “No Babe... nothing about it sounds crazy...I felt it too... I could see everything and it was so powerful... I’ve truly believed in soulmates... or either that I would find mine... hell I don't even know if I believed anymore... in god... in myself... in life... But then the storm brought you to me and my life from the first second of it. I changed... you made me wanna change... with you I want a life. A god has to exist, because it brought you to me...my fearless, strong, beautiful queen.” He brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them.

 

She looked at him with glassy eyes. Then her eyes fell to his hand. “No it's my turn...” She said quietly,

 

Betty gently grabbed his palm and uncovered it from the cloth. She took another piece of cloth and imbued it with alcohol. 

 

She gently washed his wound out and bandaged it carefully. She loved it, when she was able to take care of her husband.... She did this way to less. She thought.

 

“Alright Juggie” She just said as she finished.

 

“Would you mind if we go to sleep? I'm so tired.” She asked with a chuckle.

 

“Of course Betts.” He said and pecked her lips softly with his.

 

They snuggled onto each other and then Jughead said: “Don't worry if I am not here in the morning...I have to pick something up.”

 

“Aye. “ She answered sleepily and then asked: “Is it another liquor delivery? I can help.”

 

“No. It's not. It's just something I need to pick up.” Jughead answered cryptically.

 

“Jug... “ She began suspicious and pushed further: “You're not bringing yourself in danger again, without telling me, Aye?” Her voice broke and she fought against her tears. God why did she always have to cry? She thought in frustration. That wasn't usual.

 

“I know that what you’re doing is dangerous and always will be...you're a gang leader. I get it... but I just need to know where you are Jug...” She cracked out and couldn't stop the tears from falling.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, hey Betts... babe... don't cry... turn around and look at me sweetheart.” Jughead demanded tenderly. She did as she was told and looked into his ocean blue eyes. He took her face gently between his palms and caressed her damp cheeks “Listen to me alright. I would never ever do that again... I gave you my promise and I am keeping it...please baby I just can't tell you now... but I will... soon... I promise...” He explained. 

 

She nodded, but she was still scared. “Trust me baby... please... believe me... it's fine...please trust me that I would never do that again to you... I learned my lesson. “ He said hoarsely. 

 

She trusted him. Despite the fear she felt. She trusted him. So she simply said: “Aye.”

 

He kissed her forehead and said: “I Love you Betty.”

 

“I love you too, Jughead.” She said snuggled onto his chest and fell asleep within seconds.

 

*

The next day in the afternoon...

 

“Sweetheart... lets go downstairs. The others are waiting.” Jughead smiled, leaned down and kissed her bare neck. “Just one minute Jug.” Betty said and put some red lipstick on. 

 

Jughead admired his wife for a moment. Today she wore a light dark gray make up, with red lipstick.

 

She looked like pure temptation with her blood red lips, her smokey eyes and her black lacy dress.

 

If he didn’t know that they'd have to be downstairs, because there's a snake waiting to be killed... he would jump to her... completely forgetting about the others... but he couldn't.

 

“Have I ever told you how much I love when you wear my hair comb.” He asked raspily.

 

“No, but you showed me. “ She said and giggled.

 

“Are you nervous?” Jughead asked her and rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

 

“A little...” She admitted.

 

“Don't be, it'll be fine. I am right by your side...and remember: No signs of fear.” He said and kissed her shoulder.

 

“Aye.”

 

“So come on. Lets get you crowned baby.” He said and held his hand out. She grabbed it, stood up and hooked herself into his arm as they went downstairs.

 

“Ahhhhh There she is, our future Serpent queen. The snake is counting his last minutes of life Birdie.” Sweet Pea greeted her with a grin.

 

Jughead stood with her in front of all Serpents. The snake was placed on the left besides them.

 

“Alright lads. As you all know. We've gathered here today to celebrate our new member of the Serpents. My beautiful wife. But before we celebrate, we are here to witness her last initiation. The killing of the snake and drinking it's blood.” Jughead started to speak and handed Betty a knife. “Don't show any fear or hesitation. Because a Serpent is fearless and never hesitate.” He explained to her and opened the terrarium. As he led her towards it, he whispered in her ear: “Don't worry, love, I am right here and I have a knife too.”

 

He watched her as she gripped the knife tightly. The same fierce inflamed in her eyes then yesterday and he couldn't hide a proud smirk.

 

“Serpents are fearless and don't hesitate.” She stated loud and then slammed the knife in one quick motion into the serpent’s body. 

 

The snake was dead in an instant and Betty panted, luckily with a smile as she realized it.

 

She got rewarded with a lot of loud cheers, including Jughead’s.

“Well done Betts. You were fearless and you didn't hesitate. Impressive. Now...” He began to speak and took a small phial and squeezed some blood out of the death snake's body, until the phial was filled with it and continued: “You have to drink his blood as a sign of our unity as Serpents, cause we are all united by the blood and the spirit of the Serpent.

 

He handed her the phial and their eyes locked for a brief moment.

 

“We all united by the blood and spirit of the Serpent.” Betty spoke loud and clear Then she drank all the blood. He could see that she repressed to shake or grimace in disgust. 

 

Jughead smiled proudly and said toward the other Serpents: “I am honored and proud to announce the newest member of the Serpents and the new Queen of the Serpents. My wife Betty Jones.” He took her hand, intertwined it with his and raised it up in the air.

 

All Serpents cheered and applauded.

 

“No she's not.” Suddenly a voice said.

 

Tall Boy... Jughead just thought and was instantly boiling inside. Jughead always had problem with him. He always tried to disrespect him and his way to lead... but there is no way he would let him disrespect his wife... He thought furiously.

 

“I think I misheard you Tall Boy.” Jughead asked with a calm voice, only his eyes spoken a silent thread.

 

“No. you've heard me damn right Jughead. She's not a Serpent. We've only witnessed one of her initiations.” Tall Boy stated.

 

Jughead was livid but answered calmly : “She'd done all three I as the leader witnessed them.”

 

Tall Boy laughed sardonically: “So not only that you married a northsider, making us to accept her. No you bend the rules for her to be a Serpent.”

 

“I think you maybe forgot who's the leader here?! As I remember it right, the leader make the rules here Aye?!”

 

“What kind of leader are you? That someone gets privileged, because she fucks you.” Tall boy said with a grin.

 

Jughead blacked out and rushed forward, but got stopped by a firm grip on his arm.

 

“Jughead No!” Betty said.

 

He looked into her eyes. Her gaze signaled him that he had to calm down.

 

“He's right.” She said then.

 

Jughead looked at her in disbelief and then said: “No Betty no he's not. First. I am the leader and if I decided that it has to be that way, it will be that way. Seconds. He has no right to disrespect you. End of discussion.” 

 

“I know. But I also understand, that they don't trust me... or at least some of them...” She said to him and then turned to the other Serpents and spoke again: 

 

“I understand your hesitation to trust me and I do not wanna be privileged. I am willing to repeat the blood sharing. But I refuse to repeat the Serpent dance in front of all of you. Because I am not only a Serpent Queen, but I am also the wife of Jughead Jones, the king of the Serpents and I am not willing to disrespect my husband, by representing my naked body in front of you. Only my husband has the privilege to see my naked body and I think we all should respect the sacredness and intimacy of marriage and should not try to break the rules of the bible and God, Aye.” 

 

There was a brief moment of silence and then all, despite Tall boy, applauded and said loudly: “Aye!”

 

She smiled widely and turned to Jughead. His eyes filled with pride and amazement.

 

“Betty you don't have to do this...” He said then and couldn't ignore the feeling of worry, that she might could have been triggered again.

 

“I want to. I want to earn their trust and if I can do it by that. I'll do it. I won’t get triggered. Trust me Juggie. “ She said the last sentences quietly and with soft eyes. So that nobody else could hear it.

 

After a moment Jughead nodded, took a new clean knife, but before he began to repeat the procedure, he turned to the others: “You really disappointed me, by not accepting my way to lead. You maybe have to consider if this is the right place for you... the right family. If you don't trust me, that I have significant reasons to decide the way I do and that's not to dishonor you... gladly my wife has a great heart and gave in, but there'll be consequences. I hope you won't question my ways to lead again. More so, I won't let you disrespect my wife and your queen like this again. Am I clear?” 

 

All answered Aye except Tall Boy. But Jughead decided to drop it for now and turned to Betty again.

 

He asked her quietly: “Where do you want me to place the cut?”

 

“Same place, but take the other hand. Please.” Betty answered.

 

Jughead nodded and said quietly: “Nod when I have to cut Aye.”

 

She nodded and they repeated the ritual in the exact same way, they did in their bedroom and Jughead was glad that he still saw the same strength.

 

After they finished Jughead announced her as the Serpent Queen again and took care of her hand in the kitchen.

 

“You deserve the title more than anyone Betts. I am so proud of you.” He kissed her lightly.

 

Then Sweet Pea and Ethel entered the kitchen.

 

“Hey Birdie. Really impressive speech! Congratulations Queen.” Sweet Pea said and pulled her into a warm hug.

 

“Thanks Pea.” Betty smiled.

 

“ Congratulations from me too of course.“ Ethel piped in and hugged her too.

 

Alright this wasn't as he has planned to do it, but this is the right moment... He thought. Surrounded with all the people she cared the most about.

 

“Betts I wanted to do this, in front of all the others, but I think this small gathering is better, because, here are all the people who you care about the most and of course the other way around.” Confused, Betty looked at him and Sweet Pea began to grin like a fool.

 

Then Jughead spoke further: “Betts marrying you was the best decision in my life. You changed me... you made me believe in love again, in god, in life. I want a family with you. I want to grow old with you. I know we are already married, but I don't want to be married to you for just one year and a day. I want it to be for an eternity. Till death tears us apart...” He pulled the velvet casket out of the pockets of his trousers. Betty already cried and gasped. 

 

“Oh my God Jug.” She gasped between sobs of happiness. Jughead felt the tears welling up in his eyes.

 

“You deserve everything. Betty. You deserve a proper proposal, a proper Wedding in a small church with all your love ones, with a priest in a front of god. No offense Pea.” He said with and winked to him. 

 

Betty let out something between a sob and a laughter.

 

“A wedding with flying doves and a proper dress and a proper wedding night.” Betty you are the love of my life. You are my soulmate, the other half of me. I can't live without.” He knelt down on one knee and opened the casket. Then he continued with a hoarsely voice, lingering with all his love and devotion for her: “I would be the most honored and happiest man, if you'd marry me again for a lifetime.”

 

She couldn't stop crying and fell on her knees in front of him. She took his face between his hands and kissed him longingly. He felt all her love in the kiss and returned it with the same intensity. They lips moved in unison. Declaring their love for each other within that kiss. Their tears mixed as they kissed.

 

Jughead broke the kiss and asked panting with a smile on his lips: “So... it's a yes.?”

 

A new wave of tears burst out of Betty. She smiled. Caressed his cheeks, nodded and answered with a sob. “ Aye. It's a yes. Oh my god Jughead I love you.”; and kissed him again.

 

After a brief moment he took her hand in his. He took the ring. A golden one with two serpents intertwined in an infinity symbol, crested with sapphires and emeralds, just like her hair comb. Jughead slipped the engagement ring on her left ring finger and kissed her again.

 

Sweet Pea and Ethel applauded and cheered loud and as both stood up again, they hugged them. 

 

 

Betty smiled at Sweet Pea and said: “Thank you oh my god. I can't believe it.”

” I wondered when he'd finally asked you again. You two are made for each other and it is about time you finally want to tie knot for a lifetime.” Sweet Pea just answered with a happy smile.

 

Betty hugged him again and then Ethel.

 

Jughead and Sweet Pea hugged brotherly: ”Oh man I am so fucking happy for you. You deserve it more than anything, you both do. I am just sad that I can not hold another speech for you both.” Sweet Pea admitted. 

 

“Actually I wanted to ask if you want to be my man of honor Pea?” Jughead asked with a wide grin.

 

Sweet Pea hugged him with an euphoric cheer again and gave him a brotherly smacking kiss on his forehead. “Of course I want to. There's nothing I want more.” Sweet Pea answered with a huge smile. 

 

“Thank you Pea.” Jughead and put an arm around Betty as she stood besides him.

 

“Jug is it alright if we go upstairs, we're not in the mood for a party right now. Their behavior was unacceptable and you should teach them a lesson.” Sweet Pea asked and stated. 

 

Jughead nodded and answered firmly: “I will. At least for Tall Boy.”

 

“What about we get upstairs too and celebrating another day with the Serpents.” Jughead asked Betty and caressed her shoulder. 

 

She nodded.

 

So they headed upstairs. Betty still couldn't wrap her head around the things that just happened. She felt so much during one day. So much progress. So much growth. So much happiness. She barely couldn't believe it.

 

Jughead closed the door behind them and slowly walked towards her with a look in his eyes which promised many sinful things. 

 

She shivered an anticipation and felt the familiar feeling in her core, she couldn't ease since far too long. She thought.

 

He stood behind her, began to kiss her neck lightly and whispered: “Do you know what I realized just now?”

 

“What?” She asked.

 

“It's been two days...” Jughead whispered against her neck and nibbled on the delicate skin.

 

“Huh?” She just answered and wasn't able to form a coherent word.

 

She felt him chuckle against her neck, while he smooth his tender bites with his tongue and then said huskily: “It's been two days since I last made love to you.” 

 

Betty couldn't help but sigh in anticipation and answered: “I know and it's been far too long.”

 

“Aye. Don't worry I am just about to change that.” Jughead said with a smirk on his lips and his hands slowly started to unwind the lacing on her back.

 

“I said I am gonna make worth the wait... so I thought I want to try something... do you trust me love?” He whispered auspiciously.

 

“Aye.” She answered and it's true she did trust him unconditionally. Her whole body vibrated in anticipation of what he was about to do. She heard him open the drawer of his desk. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw holding a wide long velvet band. Betty thought that he might wanna tie her wrists on the best post again, but Jughead disabused her immediately. 

 

“They say that your other senses are heightened when you aren't able to use one.” Jughead explained and put a blindfold around her eyes and knotted it at the back of her head. She gasped in wonder and at the lack of sight.

 

“Is this too tight?” He asked softly.

 

“No.” Betty answered and felt goosebumps appear on her skin.

 

“I know this is different and if it's too much...say it and we'll stop. I promise I will be here in the room the entire time and I won't leave you, aye. Now I am gonna undress you and then I will tie your wrists on the bed. Do you still trust me?” He explained and asked.

 

“Aye.” She answered and gulped. Not because she was scared. Because her mouth got watery by the thought of the things he would do to her now.

 

“Are you scared?” She heard him asking as his fingers caressed her jawbone. 

 

“No. just wondering what happens next?” She admitted.

 

Betty heard him chuckle and gently tugged her lips between his.

 

Oh aye he was right...her senses were heightened, she felt every touch, every whisper, every breath on her skin twice as much. She felt like she was on fire and he didn't even start. Her thought got interrupted by his alluring voice.

 

“Good Girl. I am gonna make love to you, my Serpent. Long and slow. I am gonna worship your body and I am gonna give so many orgasms that you lost the count. As I said to you I am gonna make you come until you beg me to stop...” 

 

She couldn't help as a desperate moan escaped her lips and she could swear she could see his satisfied grin right now if she didn’t have a blindfold on.

 

“I want you to turn this pretty little thing completely off.” He captured her face with his palms.

 

She felt the raw friction of the bandages on her cheeks as he kissed her forehead. “I want you to stop thinking and just feel. Aye. Could you try this for me?” He asked tenderly and kissed her slowly.

 

She should be afraid, that soon she'd be devoted under his mercy, but she wasn't... she had such a blind faith in him and this was a moment which made her completely realize it. It wasn't daunting, it was intoxicating.

 

She got lost in the tentative kiss. Betty knew what he wanted. He wanted her to give up the control and then she realize that even if she did, she would always have it with him. Because it's all by her decision and she knew he would never pretermit it. Then she felt it. Her mind switched and she just felt. She felt every movement of his lips, every soft nibble, every tender bite, every swipe of his tongue.

It was overwhelming. She sighed under his lips and she captured his face with his palms.

 

He gently grabbed them and kissed them before he gently said: “No baby. No touching. Aye.”

 

She just nodded and thought holy Christ, this gonna be a long night...

 

He was going to take his time with her, they had the whole night and he wanted to discover this new experience with her. 

 

Jughead knew it was a big step for her. To give up her control completely, handling it to him. But as he felt the change in her body language, he knew that she understood what he wanted.

 

Despite the fact, that this seductive game would immensely, intensify their lovemaking for her- or no – for both of them. He wanted to show her, that she always had the control about herself, even if she devoted herself completely to him... it's all her decision and she could always take it back.

 

Seeing how her body language changed, how she completely blindly trusted him, made him incredibly proud and it honored him, in a way he would never have enough words for to describe.

 

Jughead’s hands wandered slowly to her shoulders and shoved the sleeves down from her shoulders. Gladly her dress was so loose and silky, it fell like waves of the ocean down to the floor.

 

He mesmerized her for a moment and traced his fingertips along her arm, leaving goosebumps on it.

 

She had her dark negligee on, the same she'd wore a few days ago, while she seduced him with her private Serpent dance.

 

“God. You're so damn beautiful, how is this even possible.” He said raspily, full of awe.

 

Her skin was flushed and her breathing got a little heavier.

 

Jughead undressed himself too, except for his boxers and went to her backside, pressing his body onto her. He caressed her arms again and traced with his lips along her cheek and jawline.

 

“You've made me the proudest man on earth today. I'm gonna be your husband...soon... in front of god... blessed by a priest...it'll all be like you deserve it. Can I tell you a secret Betts...” He asked while he devoured her neck with his lips.

 

“Aye.” She whispered and sighed in pleasure.

 

“I would have married you in front of god and a priest, the first time I asked you... I just didn't want to pressure you... I thought you wouldn't want to be with me...

 

“You stupid man. I would've say yes either way... because I love you... I think I loved you sooner than I'd realized it... and you are already my husband Jug.” She whispered, while the back of her head laid on his shoulder and his hands traveled further along her body and placed hot kisses along her shoulder.

 

“Aye. But now I am yours for an eternity.” He answered huskily and then demanded: “Raise your arms”

 

She obeyed instantly and he undressed her negligee and tossed it on the floor.

 

Then he slowly pulled her hair comb out and her curls fall onto her back.

 

He raked his finger in them and traced his fingers along her feeling her shiver in response.

 

Jughead gripped her hair and pulled lightly on it, making her head fell on his shoulder again.

 

“And you’re mine.” He whispered in her ear.

 

His right hand slid to her breast and covered it.

 

She let out a moan and whispered desperately: “Juggie touch me... please.”

 

“I am touching you baby...” He answered mischievously.

 

She let out a frustrated groan and said: “You know what I mean Jug please...”

 

He chuckled against her skin and breathed in her scent which he got addicted to. She smelled like a field of sunflowers, mixed with the smell of lust. But not only that... she smelled like home. His home.

 

“Patience baby...all in his proper time...” he said and took her hand and led her forward to their bed.

 

“Turn around.” He ordered huskily. She did as she was told. “Lay down on the bed.” She laid down and cradled to the headboard.

 

She was panting in anticipation. He quickly took the satin bands out of the drawer.

 

“Jug?” She asked, a little afraid. He was right back and hovered above her. 

 

“I am right here baby... sorry... I should've told you I go to the drawer. I won't leave you I promise. Aye.” He explained. He watched her intensely. She seemed a little tense.

 

“Baby. Relax... I would never do anything you didn't want.” He said and caressed her cheek soothingly.

 

“You alright.” He asked. 

 

“Aye. I was just scared you left me...” Betty answered.

 

He smiled against her lips and whispered: “Never. I promise.”

 

“Do you want to continue?” He asked.

 

“Aye.” She hushed.

 

“I am gonna tie your hands now aye?” Jughead explained and waited for her permission.

 

As she nodded, Jughead gently took her hands and tied them above her head.

 

“Is this okay?” He asked her. She nodded again.

 

“I love you Betts. You’re my everything. I am gonna make you feel so good babe... god I thought about it the whole two days. His hand wandered along her body, feeling her quiver under his touch. “I can't wait to feel your pussy around my fingers again... and my mouth... and my cock... holy shit, I am so hard already and I barely touched you...” He hushed against her lips while his hands caressed her inner tighs.

He slowly pulled her panties down.

 

“Jug please... I need you...” She pleaded and writhed under him.

 

“As you wish my queen.” He said and traced his fingers along her folds. “Jesus Christ, you’re dripping Betts.” He groaned as he felt how wet she already was for him. He rubbed her clit in slow circles and spoke. “Remember... switch your head off... just feel... let me take care of you baby. Fall apart as often as you can. I plan on giving you as much orgasms you want. I am gonna fuck you to oblivion baby.” 

 

She moaned in response. 

 

“Does that feel good baby?” He asked as he pushed to fingers into her and felt her clench around them.

 

Jughead quickened his pace and shoved her G spot and walls perfectly. 

 

“God... I love it when you come. I can always feel it around my fingers. See it in your face. It's like a gift from heaven or maybe the most gorgeous sin i've ever seen.”

 

“Jughead I can’t...” She whimpered. “I need to come.”

 

“Not yet.” Jughead just said.

 

“And only I am privileged to witness this masterpiece.” Jughead continued.

 

“Only you. Aye. Juggie please.” Betty answered and writhed like a snake under him, rolling her hips against his hands.

 

He quickened the pace of his fingers again and began to rub her clit with his other hand.

 

“Fuck.” She let out and came hard around his fingers without warning. 

 

“Again.” He demanded tentatively and before she could calm down completely, his mouth was on her core, licked her folds and her clit without mercy.

 

“Oh god.” She cried out. Her hips jerked forward against his face, her legs shaking. Her clit throbbing against his tongue, begging for a release. 

 

Jughead added a digit and then two, while circling his tongue around her clit. 

 

“Come on Betts give me another one... come around my tongue.” He spoke against her pulsating core and made her moan even more.

 

He pushed her legs futher apart and uncovered her clit more with his free hand and sucked on it.

 

She screamed his name as she came on his mouth. Her pelvic jerked uncontrollably as the waves of ecstasy hit her.

 

Jughead licked of all her juices like it was holy water and hummed against her.

Then he hovered over her and she whimpered.

 

 

“Oh my god Juggie I can't… I can't come again....”

 

He wiped a loose strand away from her face kissed her and answered.

 

“What did I say, don't think just feel.” He pushed his boxers down and he slid into her. Slowly and carefully.

 

“God I missed this. I missed all of this. The feeling of you around me. How your mouth fell agape with every slow thrust. Every lustful moan....good how can you always feel so fucking god.” He whispered against her lips and swallowed her moans in pleasure with a fervent kiss. 

 

He swiped his tongue against hers. Her cries of lust and pleasure vibrating on his tongue. She trusted him completely and it was amazing. He loved it. He would never want to experience this kind of love and intimacy with another person. He didn't think it would be possible.

 

“I love you Betty. You're the only person who can see into my soul... Who really sees my...you made me fall in love with you again and again... I think I will never stop. I want to make you come the whole day...and I want to be the only one who's able to. Just like only you can make me come so hard and make me want you all the time... only you can do this... my wife... my Serpent queen“ He whispered against her lips between moans. He could barely hold it and felt himself began to fall over the edge. He need her with him there. Jughead hand slid down between their joint bodies and rubbed and slapped her clit lighty. She shrieked and her hips jolted.

 

“Was this okay?” He asked.

 

“Yes. Oh my god... I am coming Juggie... do that again.” She pleaded.

 

He smiled and did it again. 

 

“Betty come for me... come please... I need you to come for me...” He pleaded desperately between thrusts and moans.

 

She was a panting and sweating mess, as she whimpered between moan: “I need to see you Juggie.”

 

Jughead quickly moved the blindfold from her eyes and was met with her emerald eyes full of love, lust and blind faith for him. This sight alone was so intense, he could come immediately. But he refused.

 

“Baby...look at me... fall with me.” He said in a raspy voice with a suppressed groan. He thrust into her like a mad men. Pinched her clit and rubbed alternately.

 

After a moment he felt her clenching violently around him, screaming her name in ecstasy. She took him with her over the and wrenched every drop out of him.

 

They rode their orgasms out and panted uncontrollably. Heart on heart. Feeling it pounding in sync against each others skin.

 

Jughead pulled slowly out of her, untied her wrists and pulled her onto his chest. 

 

“Oh my god, that was amazing...Thank you.” Betty said still a little breathlessly, resting her head on his chest.

 

Jughead smiled smugly and filled with joy. “You're welcome...Was it okay.” He answered and asked, while he leisurely raked his fingers through her curls and freed her hands.

 

“Are you kidding. It was incredible. I felt like I was on fire, the entire time... I couldn't barely handle it. How do know such things?

 

He hesitated for a moment but then answered: “Betty I wont lie to you... I am an experienced man. “ He immediately noticed the sadness in her eyes.

 

She looked away and he grabbed her chin gently.

 

“Hey baby look at me...” Jughead asked.

 

He saw her glassy eyes: “I am sorry. I know it's been ridiculous. Of course I know you've been with another women. “ She said embarrassed.

 

“Aye. That's true... But I've never loved someone, I've never wanted someone like I want you. I never trusted someone, the way I trust you. Not even Pea...Sex never felt like this before for me.” He admitted earnestly.

 

“I want you. Only you and nothings gonna change that...aye! I want to marry you... have a bunch of kids with you. I want to make love to you until my hips are too fragile” He declared and chuckled as she laughed.

 

“A bunch?” Betty asked and cocked an eyebrow with a smile lingering on her lips.

 

“Aye! At least three.” Jughead stated with a happy smile on his face.

 

“Three?” Betty asked.

 

“Aye, that means we better have lot of sex then.” He said smugly.

 

“Oh no. not today... we won't have this problem again. I can't wait two days again.

 

“Have more true words ever been spoken?” He said and chuckled.

 

She just shook her head and snuggled onto him again.

 

So they fell asleep, peacefully, in love. 

 

Not knowing that the peace would be over, before the first sunrise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies I thankyou for the great responses to the last chapter! Your comments mean the world to me! I loved every one of it!
> 
> A special Thank you to.my Beta reggiefuckingmantle and caroline7! You are the best as always! Love you :*
> 
> Please let me know what you think:) because I always love to hear about your thoughts 
> 
> Tumblr : LeandraDeRaven 
> 
> Sending love to you


	16. Unexpected surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of everything and smut:)

Unexpected Surprises

 

Betty woke up in the morning and looked over the handsome face of her beautiful husband. She still didn't wrap her head around the events of yesterday...She's a Serpent... and she's engaged... well, technically she is still married, but this time will be different... sacred...with no rush... completely in love, without doubts. How could she not love this man, who showed her a whole new life... showed her love... one thing she'd never thought she'd ever fortunate to experience. She traced along his arm and smiled, as his eyelids began to stir.

 

“Morning Handsome.” She said with a smile.

 

He opened his eyes and smiled back. “What a beautiful sight to wake up to.” He leaned in and kissed her. The innocent morning kiss quickly turned into a heated and sensual one. Jughead hovered over her and said hoarsely. “I am so proud that you are my wife and soon you will be it in front of God too.”

 

“I still can not believe that yesterday happened, the way it happened...I thought maybe at the end of the year we could just repeat the hand fasting and tie the knot... this is so much more I could ever dream of.”

 

“You really thought I could be that lame for the love of my life? As I said I would have married you for a lifetime, the first time I asked you. But I didn't want to scare you away.” Jughead admitted and chuckled.

 

“You wouldn't.” Betty simply said.

 

He caressed her hair tenderly and then he asked: “How exactly do you want to get married, what would your dream wedding would be like?” Jughead asked curiously.

 

“Despite that I already had one...mhh let me think... “ She thought for a moment. “In a small church in Ireland... with self created vows... all our loved ones... white doves outside...I don't know... Oh and Finn would have to bring the rings, Sweet Pea walking me down the Aisle…” She said with a dreamy smile on her face.

 

“That sounds wonderful...” He said, kissed her leisurely and pulled her closer to his chest. They could laid like this forever, surrounded by happiness and peace.

 

But then their peaceful intimacy got interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

 

Betty pulled the blankets over her cleavage and Jughead asked then: “Aye? Who's there?”

 

“It's Pea. Can I come in? it's important.” Sweet Pea asked.

 

Jughead and Betty exchanged confused glances, before Jughead answered “Sure mate.”

 

Sweet Pea came in and said: “Sorry for disturbing you lovebirds... but Cheryl... she needs help in the children’s home... some kids are ill. They have diphtheria and she doesn't have any vaccines. Any doctor has one in Riverdale...”

 

Their eyes widened in horror and they sprung out of the bed, got dressed immediately and drove to the children’s home...

 

As they arrived there, Cheryl already stood outside and waited for them. Hey eyes were glassy, her face red and puffy.

 

“Cheryl!” All three said at once, jumped out of the car and ran towards her.

 

“Oh thank god you're here. All kids are ill, despite Finn and if we don't do something he'll be ill too... oh my god... I just thought it was a simple flu, so I gave them medicine... because I couldn't go with almost twenty kids to the doctor... yesterday a friendly doctor came here and said that they got diphtheria... it's all my fault... if I would've recognized it sooner... then we might have had the change to get a vaccine...in time...” Cheryl explained and rambled, while tears ran over her cheeks.

 

Betty grabbed her hand and caressed it sympathetically. “Hey Cheryl... listen to me Aye? None of this is your fault... we're gonna get through it and we're gonna find a way to save the kids... but I need you to stay calm and focused now alright.” She spoke soothingly.

 

Cheryl nodded, took a deep breath and straightened herself.

 

“Have you called all pharmacists in Riverdale and Greendale?” Jughead asked calmly.

 

“Yes. Nobody has a vaccine and it would take weeks for them to get it.“ Cheryl told him.

 

“Alright. I’m going to check the kids. Jughead and Pea, could you check all hospitals and pharmacists again.” Betty said and asked them. They nodded and were about to get inside.

 

“If you interact with the kids, wear something around your mouth to not get ill, too.” Betty told them and they headed inside.

 

Betty wrapped a clean towel around her mouth and then headed to the bedroom of the kids. Gladly she saw Finn at first. “Mrs Betty.” He squealed and ran towards her.

 

She knelt down and opened her arms widely. “There he is, my little boy.”

 

“The other kids are coughing and are not feeling good... I gave them water and helped them drink...Why do you have a towel around your mouth?” Finn explained and asked curiously.

 

“Because the other kids are sick and I don't want to get sick too... and you little Finny boy has to wear one too, because we don't want you to get sick...Aye?” Betty explained.

 

“Aye. “ Finn just thought for a moment and said then with an enthusiastic smile.

 

“Turn around Finn.” Betty ordered softly. He did as he was told and Betty wrapped the towel around his mouth.

 

“Is this too tight Finn?” She asked softly. He shook her head and she said then. “Alright my Boy I want you to wait in the corner until I am finished helping the others aye.” She ordered with a gentle tone.

 

“But I can help you. I won't get sick now. I have the towel...I can help... please Mrs. Betty I will listen to all.” Finn pleaded.

 

He was such a lovely kid... and she couldn't leave him in the corner either...She debated with herself, so she gave in.

 

“Alright Finn. But you don't want to touch anyone aye...and I need you to listen to me aye.” She explained to him.

 

Finn nodded.

 

Then she said. “We need to get more towels and a bucket with cold water.”

 

She took his tiny hand and they walk fastly to the bathroom. Finn was a really good helper... he grabbed a few clean towels, without even being told as Betty filled the bucket.

 

Betty went from kid to kid and checked their temperature and state. Some of them were in the beginning state. No swollen throat, but a little heightened temperature. But then others... were in a very very critical state... one of them was Maggie... her forehead felt like fire... she was sweating and her throat was pretty swollen. Betty was really worried about her... She thought as she touched her throat. They have to get the vaccines as soon as possible...

 

As she put a cold towel on Maggie’s forehead, her eyes stirred and she woke up. “Mrs. Betty?”

 

“Aye sweetie... it's me... I'm taking care of you so you’ll feeling better soon.” Betty said while she wrapped cold towels around her calves too.

 

“My throat hurts.” Maggie cracked out.

 

“I know little bean, i'll get you some water...” Betty said and wanted to grab the cup on Maggie’s nightstand but it wasn't there... and Finn either.

 

“Finn?” Confused, Betty called and looked for him.

 

“I am coming Mrs Betty.” She just heard from the bathroom and a second after she heard it she saw him, carefully tippling towards her with a cup in his hand.

 

“I put water in the cup, because Maggie was thirsty. But I need to go carefully to make sure that the water doesn't fall out.” Finn explained.

 

Her heart exploded. How can a kid be so precious and thoughtful...

 

“You're such a good boy Finn and the best helper...” She said as she walked to him for help.

 

“I'll help you. How did you reach the faucet? “ She asked as she took the cup.

 

“Oh there was a small stool in the bathroom, I was very careful, Mrs Betty.” Finn said.

 

“You're smart Finn.” Betty answered and smiled down at him. “Come on. Let’s get Maggie something to drink.” She said and they went to Maggie's bed again.

 

Betty supported Maggie's head and held the cup on her lips. “Here... drink some water little angel... you're gonna be alright... we're gonna take care of it... but now close your eyes and sleep a while.” Betty said softly.

 

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

 

“How is she?” Jughead asked.

 

Betty shot him a look to signalize that she didn't want to talk about it here, around the kids. Jughead got the silent hint and followed her outside the room.

 

“That bad aye?” Jughead asked and raked his tensed hand over hers.

 

“Aye. Jug... “ She felt tears welling in her eyes. “If we don't get the vaccine in few days, she’s not gonna make it.”

 

Jughead punched his fist angrily into the wall besides him. “Fuck.” He cursed. Betty flinched a bit, but could understand him very well.

 

“Sorry...” Jughead said as he recognized her flinch.

 

“Don't be. I get it. I just keep myself together, because I know I can't burst out into tears in front of the kids.” She said taking his hand in hers.

 

“This can't be happening. She was fine a couple of days ago. I played with her and she was fine...” Jughead said his voice hoarse of emotions.

 

She took his face between her palms. “Juggie... baby look at me... she will make it, she won’t die alright... we’re going to find a way. “ She said and caressed his cheeks tenderly.

 

“No one near here has the vaccine...I don't know what to do Betty.” Jughead said with a broken tone.

 

“There has to be another way...” She hushed quietly. She thought for a second and asked. “What about the illegal ways... you could have asked the Italians...?

 

“Betty...Making a deal with Hiram is like making a deal with the devil himself... or even worse.” He answered.

 

“I know... I know Jug... but these are kids. Young kids which have their life still ahead of them. We have to do something. We can't just let that happen.”

 

He squeezed his eyes shut, sighed and then hushed: “I know... Alright I’ll ask that sleazy bastard.”

 

“Thank you.” She whispered in relief and kissed him. “I'll come with you.” Betty suggested.

 

He looked up in horror at her: “Oh no. Over my dead body. no.”

 

“I know he is evil and dangerous. But you're all with me. Nothing will happen to me... maybe a woman can convince him... I mean these are innocent kids. This man has to have a heart, for God’s sake.” She stated.

 

Jughead scoffed bitterly and answered: “Believe me, this man has no heart.”

 

“Please Jug... let me try... I'll be careful. I promise...just trust me aye.” Betty pleaded.

 

Jughead sighed and laid his forehead against hers.

 

“You're my blessing and my curse at once...” He smiled and continued. “I just can't say no to you.”

 

She smiled up at him, happy that he trusted her... she knew it was a big deal for him... but she would show him that she deserves to be a Serpent queen, not only because she's his wife... because she can handle the Serpent stuff.

 

Suddenly she felt a little dizzy.

 

“Jug, I’m just going to the bathroom for a minute to wash my hands and drink some water aye.” She said.

 

“Sure is... everything alright?” Jughead asked and looked at her a little concerned.

 

“Aye. I just feel a little dizzy... but I think it's just the stress of the past few days...be right back” She just said.

 

Jughead looked at her still concerned, but didn't say anything and thought: no it's nothing, don't think of the worse thing that could happen.

 

“Mr. Jughead, Mr. Jughead.” Jughead turned around and saw Finn running towards him.

 

“Finny boy. How is my little boy today?“ He asked and took Finn up in his arms.

 

“I'm fine Mr, Jughead. I helped Mrs Betty to take care of Maggie. She's sick. That's why I have to wear this towel... because I am not and Mrs. Betty said I have to stay healthy.” Finn explained.

 

“That's right Finny. Can you wait here while I go check on Maggie?” Jughead asked.

 

“I'll help you Mr. Jughead. I know what to do. I watched Mrs. Betty very carefully.” Finn said.

 

“All right, but be careful.” Jughead gave in and walked with Finn to Maggie.

 

“Hey my princess.” He greeted and took the towel of the forehead and wet it again.

 

“You’re gonna be alright little girl... I promise you that...” He whispered and fought against the tears he felt behind his eyes.

 

“Are you sad Mr. Jughead?” Finn asked quiet.

 

“Aye. Aye Finny I am sad.” Jughead admitted with a hoarse voice and raked his hand trough the curly hair.

 

Finny wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him: “Don't be sad Mr. Jughead, Maggie will be alright. I can help her.” He said.

 

Jughead smiled and placed a kiss on the crown of his head. Then an idea plopped up in his head.

 

“You know what buddy, how would you feel about it, if you would stay at our place for a few days...until the others are healthy again, so that we can make sure that you don’t get sick Finny.” He crouched down and asked him.

 

“That's an awesome idea. What do you think about it Finn?” Betty’s voice called from behind.

 

“But who will take care of Maggie?” Finn asked then.

 

“We will and Ms. Blossom. We just don't want you to get sick too.” Betty explained.

 

Finn thought for brief moment and then asked Jughead: “Would you be sad too? If I get sick Mr. Jughead?”

 

“Of course my little boy.” Jughead said and pulled him into a tight hug. “We would be so … so sad. That's why we want you to come with us. Would you do that for us, Finny?

 

Finn nodded and answered: “Yes because I don't want you to be sad Mr. Jughead and I don't want Mrs Betty to be sad too.”

 

He pulled him onto his chest again and struggled to control his own emotions for a moment.

 

Jughead saw Betty beside him by the corner of his eye and felt her comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

After a while Jughead cleared his throat and said: “Let’s go check where Mr. Pea is and head home, shall we?””

 

Finn nodded, turned around, waved towards Maggie and said: “Bye Maggie.”

 

They went to the other bedroom and Sweet Pea sitting at the edge of Conner’s Bed.

 

“Hey Pea. How is Conner doing?” Jughead asked quietly.

 

Sweet Pea sighed and stood up. “He's asleep now.” He said and sighed again: “It could be worse, but it could be better too I guess. But we have to do something Jug.” Sweet Pea answered desperately.

 

Jughead nodded and spoke: “We'll go to Hiram after we head home and we're gonna kiss his feet if we have to. We just have to stop this epidemic at all cause. Ethel will take care of Finn in the meantime. We're taking him with us, we don't want him to get sick... let's just pray that the devil himself maybe has a heart.”

 

“Oh dear God, we're gonna make a deal with the devil.” Sweet Pea said, while they headed outside.

 

“Aye. But this time. There's no other option. Lets save the kids.” Jughead answered.

 

They spoke to Cheryl as they went outside: “Cheryl, don't worry. We’re taking care of it... just trust us Aye. It's gonna be fine.”

 

Cheryl just nodded and said sincerely, while squeezing Jughead's hand thankfully: “Thank you. You all. Thank you for helping. I really don't know what I would do without you all.”

 

“Don't thank us. It's the least we can do... oh and we're taking Finn with us... so he can't get sick, if it's alright?” Betty piped in and asked.

 

“Of course it is.” Cheryl said and smiled at them. “Stay safe Finn and promise me to be a good boy.” Cheryl said to Finn.

 

“Of course I will Ms. Blossom. I promise. Oh and please look out for Maggie, because I can't now.” Finn answered.

 

Tears welled in Cheryl’s eyes as she answered: “I will Finn. I will. I promise.” She assured him and caressed Finn’s cheek.

 

“Cheryl we have to go... I’ll tell the other Serpents to stop by too. I figured you could use all set of hands you can get.” Jughead said.

 

“You all are a blessing. Thank you Jughead.” Cheryl said, grateful.

 

“Anytime Cheryl. Anytime.” Jughead just answered and said to Finn: “Say Bye to Miss Blossom Finny.”

 

Finn waved his tiny hand toward Cheryl: “Bye Miss Blossom.”

 

As they arrived home, they asked Ethel to take care of Finn and changed into different clothes for their meeting with Hiram.

 

Jughead still had a bad feeling in his gut, taking Betty with him... but Sweet Pea and himself would be always by her side.... Betty was right, she was a Serpent... not only because she was his wife... she owned that privilege... she proved it more then once... she had the right to be there... the right to try her best to convince Hiram... the right that he should just trust her that she'll stay save. But he couldn't help himself and was just fucking worried... especially since he got suspicious that Hiram had to do something with the appearance of Archie and the things that followed...His reel of thoughts got interrupted by a light kiss onto his shoulder.

 

“What are you thinking about Jug?” Betty asked.

 

Jughead let out a long breath and answered: “I am just worried, that's all. I still think it's a bad idea to take you with me to Hiram... but I also know... that you have all the right to be there with me... to try to convince him... and I do trust you with my soul and heart... but I fucking don't trust him... and I am just...” He raked his hands though his hair, before he took her hands in his and continued: “...worried. I couldn't forgive myself if something would happen to you. “

 

“Juggie...” Betty began, but he interrupted her: “I know... I know Baby... and I will take you with me... but just promise me to listen to my signs and don't do anything rash... aye... I just know how Hiram can provoke someone...”

 

Betty held his intense pleading gaze and answered: “I promise Jug...” and cupped his cheeks.

 

After severe seconds, she asked him: “How do I look.” She asked with a smile.

 

His eyes shifted along her Body.... her knee length marine blue dress with lace on the shoulders and cleavage... then they went way down... to her stockings... and suddenly his mouth got watery and he wanted nothing more than to slid her panties down and fuck her against the door...by the thought and sight in front of him, his eyes darkened immediately.

 

“Like a Sin.” He said with a raspy voice and moved slowly forward. Her eyes were clouding instantly with desire as well and she slowly moved backwards as he moved forward.

 

“Is this a good thing or a bad thing?” She asked fixing his lust filled gaze.

 

He smirked and licked his lips while moving further until she reached the back of the door and was trapped between him and the closed door.

 

“Well it makes me think of all those things...” Jughead began and hovered in front of her, leaning one hand above her head against the door.

 

“What things?” Her question was barely a whisper but he heard the arousal lingering in her voice.

 

“The things I could do to you while you’re wearing that sinful dress...” He answered still cryptically with a mischievous grin playing on his lip.

 

“And what would that be Jug?” She asked further... looking up at him with desire filled eyes.

 

His hand above her head, slowly moved to the door key and locked the door.

 

“That I just want to slid your pants down and fuck you against that door in that dress.” He said point blank and moved his hand tormentingly slow along her body until he reached her inner thighs. His fingers moved along her panties and then reached the already slight damp spot between her legs.

 

“Fuck Babe, how should I be able to resist you like this...when you’re already so wet for me... looking like a sin in front of me, eyes begging...” he took her earlobe between his lips and nibbled tentatively on it and elicited a little moan out of her.

 

“Then don't.” She whispered against his skin, slightly panting.

 

His hands slowly slid her pants down and traced along her already dripping folds.

 

She moaned in anticipation and bucked her hips against his teasing fingers.

 

Jughead started to open his pants and slid it down and began to rub her clit in circles and sliding two fingers in and out of her wetness.

 

She let out a load moan and her knees began to buckle.

 

“Jug... I can't stand... my legs...” he moved her dress upwards and quickened the pace of his fingers. He pushed his boxers down and demanded: “Wrap your legs around me Baby...” She instantly obeyed and he pushed into her in one swift motion, while she grabbed his upper arms to balance herself.

 

They moaned in sync, their breaths mixed.

 

“God I never thought I would fuck you against a door, still fully dressed. It's one of my sinful dreams of you, Betts... only that this....” He pushed into her in slow, hard thrusts. ”Is thousand times better than my Dreams.” He said, moaned against her lips and tugged her bottom lip between his.

 

“I didn’t even know this was possible...” She admitted innocently between pants and moans.

 

He chuckled against her ear and whispered auspiciously: “There is much more possible Betts... and I plan to show you all of it... we have a lifetime... and I am gonna corrupt my innocent wife in every sinful way that is possible.”

 

Jughead felt himself reach his climax already and slid his hand down to their tangled, hot, craving bodies to find her clit and massaged it in rhythmic alternate motion.

 

“Oh fuck Jug.” She let out small cries and whimpers, with every powerful thrust of his painful throbbing cock. Begging for his release.

 

“Now I want to you come Betts... fuck I need you to come. I am so fucking close babe.” He said hoarsely and groaned as he felt her walls beginning to flutter around him and her legs tightening around his waist.

 

She felt so fucking amazing. The tempting sight alone of her trapped between him and the door on his mercy, lustful crying into his mouth could let him come straight away.

 

“Betts I need you there with me baby... tell me what you need.” He pleaded, desperately holding it together with his last willpower.

 

“Slap me... like yesterday...” She whispered against his lips.

 

“Holy shit Betts.” He groaned in pleasure. Her plead was more he'd ever imagined. He never thought their lovemaking would reach such an dominant-submissive state... he was immensely aroused by it and he had the feeling they just got started to discover this erotic territory. He was highly pleased that she liked it and even commanded it...He thought in the middle of the fog of lust and pleasure.

 

So he did what he was told with pleasure and got rewarded with a lustful shriek and a quiver of her body.

 

“Oh God yes..” She literally nearly.

 

“Come Baby... take me with you...” He whispered encouraging in her ear and slapped her clit again lightly.

 

Suddenly her muscles clenched violently around him and she let out such a loud guttural moan that he had to mute it with his lips. Otherwise the entire house would've heard it.

 

She still erupted around him, she couldn't stop and her intense clenching took him with her over the edge.

 

He pumped into until he might emptied himself to the last drop of arousal he got for her.

 

“Jug...” she nearly cried. “I can't stop... I can't stop coming.” She whimpered.

 

“Baby... listen to my voice... just breathe... aye...” He laid his flat palm over her hammering heart and supported her with the other from falling.

 

“Breathe...Aye just like that baby...good...” He instructed her gently and was relieved when he felt her heart rate slow down and her breathing steadying.

 

He slid out of her but didn't moved away from her.

 

Betty was still panting. Jughead tenderly brushed a hair strand out of her face and asked: “Are you alright babe?”

 

“Aye... But god is it always so intense or is something wrong with me...I still want you... god I am crazy...” She answered on the verge of crying again.

 

He cupped her chin between his forefinger and thumb, forced her to look at her.

 

“Hey I don't want to hear that. You're not crazy Betts. Aye.” Jughead said earnestly.

 

She nodded and he whispered: “I love you so much.” and kissed her leisurely.

 

“I think we have to go...” Jughead said then and let her slowly down to her feet again.

 

“I think I have to wash my thighs, before we go.” She answered and chuckled.

 

“Sorry.” He just said and chuckled too.

 

*

 

an hour later at Hiram’s mansion...

 

“So Jughead, with what do I own the the honor of your visit, and Sweet Pea’s and your wife’s… in my house... You said it couldn't wait... so it must be important for sure?” Hiram asked, took a deep inhale of his cigar and leaned back into his settle.

 

“At first we want to thank you that you made the meeting possible so soon. We really appreciate it.”

Hiram just nodded and asked: “So... what is so important Bella?”

 

She saw Jughead clenching his jaw, but smiled at Hiram and said.

 

“Aye. It's really tragic... the kids from the children’s home got diphtheria and unfortunately there is no vaccine available. Neither in Riverdale nor in Greendale...” Betty began to explain with a soft voice.

 

“That's a tragedy... for sure. Poor kids... But Bella, please enlighten me... how am I suppose to help you with this?” Hiram asked and watched her intensely.

 

“Since we don't get the vaccine on legal terms, we thought you might could help us to get it on illegal terms?” Jughead asked then as nicely as he could.

 

“Huh. Interesting. And why should I do that Jughead?” He asked with an arrogant voice.

 

“Mr. Lodge, these are innocent kids... we're running out of time and they don't deserve to die...” Betty explained further.

 

How can a man be so coldhearted?... she asked herself in disbelief... but she had to remain calm and be diplomatic.

 

“It's really tragic... but with all respect Bella, I am not a wellfare organization, I am a business man and I have to pay my bills as well.”

 

“I completely understand that. Of course we don't expect you to do it for free. We would offer you a deal of course.” Betty said with a smile.

 

“I am listening.” Hiram said with a smirk on his lips.

 

“We would offer you 20 percent more for our last delivery deal, for a year.” Jughead offered.

 

Hiram laughed out loud. Betty and Jughead exchanged looks of annoyance, just as Sweet Pea behind them.

 

“You're kidding right. You ask me to save orphans I don’t rely to, with an illegal delivery from another state or even another country as soon as possible... for what... 20 percent... these are peanuts. No Jughead.” Hiram said coldly.

 

“How much do you want then?” Jughead said then and could see him boil inside.

 

“At least 50 percent for a year.” Hiram answered.

 

“That would ruin our business, but I think you already know that.” Jughead stated through gritted teeth.

 

“Mr. Lodge. They are innocent kids... please...” Betty pleaded, leaned forward and laid her hand over Hiram’s and squeezed his hand gently.

 

“You know Mrs Jones. I like you. You're a woman with fire. Extra ordinary... I am willing to change my terms...” Hiram began.

“Mr. Lodge. I don't know if I understand it correctly... what could I offer you that the Serpents couldn't?” She asked and tensed.

 

“Well you have very much to offer Mrs. Jones.” Hiram said and devoured her with his eyes.

 

She couldn't believe it. Betty could see Jughead’s nostrils flatter, but put a hand on his knee to calm him.

 

“I think I misheard you. Do you really asked me to prostitute myself to save innocent kids?” Betty asked harsh.

 

“I wouldn't say it like that Bella... let's just say, you could keep me company...” He said with a grin.

 

“You’ll have to excuse me for what I’m about to say but you're a horrible man Mr. Lodge. I don't know if you know it already... but I am a Serpent now and completely familiar of what kind of role the Serpents play in your business.” She began to speak, stood up and walked towards him.

 

Betty saw Jughead and Sweet Pea looking confused at each other, but spoke further.

 

“So I do know that you rely to the Sepents as well...So let me offer you a deal Mr. Lodge. 35 Percent for a year and you can count on us as your best selling bar. Otherwise we have to search another deliverer.” She told him their new offer and leaned forward, holding his gaze.

 

“Are you threatening me Bella?” Hiram asked her.

 

“No. Mr. Lodge. I am just a business woman.” She answered with a sinister smile.

 

“Let's say 40 Percent.” Hiram began to haggle.

 

Betty jumped on that train but try to haggle a bit too: “What about 40 Percent for 8 month.”

 

“You really got some fire in you Mrs Jones.” Hiram said and smirked at her.

 

“Aye. And you don't want to mess with fire unless you want to get burned...” Betty answered.

 

“Deal.” Hiram said after several seconds.

 

Betty smirked satisfyingly and said: “Great. When can we expect the vaccine?”

 

“I think I could manage in within... two days.” Hiram answered.

 

“Excellent. Thank you for helping us then. It was a pleasure.” She said.

 

“The pleasure was all mine...Bella.” Hiram stated and moved her hand to his lips and kissed it.

 

Betty felt an instant urge to wash her hand and to vomit.

 

She felt Jughead's hand protectively on her lower back and calmed immediately.

 

“Let’s go home Betts.” Jughead said soft.

“Hiram.” Jughead just nodded as a goodbye, but his eyes spoke a clear Message.

 

As they were outside, Betty cursed: “I fucking can't believe it, he's such a bastard...” She got interrupted by a fervent, hard kiss of Jughead.

 

She stumbled a bit and broke the kiss: “What was that for...” She asked breathlessly but smiled.

 

“You're a Queen Betts. That was fucking badass.” Jughead said and looked proud at her.

 

“Thank you. I told you I can handle it.” Betty answered.

 

“Aye... come on. Let’s go home. Sweet Pea, you’re driving.” Jughead said and threw the keys to Sweet Pea. His eyes now clouded with desire.

 

“Aye Bosses.” Sweet Pea said and just smirked at them.

 

“But I swear... if Hiram ever says something like that again, I castrate him.”

 

Betty giggled and they headed home.

 

*

 

As they arrived home, Jughead said: “Come on, let’s go to bed baby you're exhausted.”

 

“Aye. I just have to go to the bathroom first.” Betty answered.

 

He kissed the crown of her head, as they were in the corridor and went to the bedroom.

 

Jughead was worried about her. He observed her the entire day and noticed her little stumbles... her dizziness... her weakness. But he didn't say anything.

 

Suddenly he heard a loud rumble coming from the bathroom. His eyes widened in horror and he rushed to the bathroom.

 

Then he saw Betty laying on the floor and rushed to her.

 

“Betty baby...” He knelt down. His hands were shaking. Jughead’s heart stopped for a moment. Then he took her carefully into his arms and carried her onto the bed.

 

“Pea call a Doctor. Now.” Jughead yelled.

 

Jughead checked her pulse and breathed in relief as he felt it.

 

“Betty please wake up... please.” Jughead felt the panic rise in his chest.

 

“Jug...” She murmured and her eyes stirred.

 

“I am here Baby.” He said, caressing her cheek.

 

“What happenend Jug? I heard you yell.” Sweet Pea appeared in the doorframe.

 

“Call a doctor. Betty fainted. She needs a check up now.” Jughead said and Sweet Pea immediately did as he was told.

 

“No Jug... I don't need a doctor...i just fainted.” She complained.

 

“No Betty. No discussion here. You felt dizzy the whole day. I watched you...I am worried about you...we worked in a children’s home with a diphtheria epidemic. So, Aye... you do need to see a doctor because I decided so and I am worried sick.” He told her and felt tears welling in his eyes.

 

Betty just nodded. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

 

What if she had diphtheria too...? why he was so dumb and took her with him...? He knew how highly infectious it was...

 

“Jug, I am alright.” She assured and laid her hand on his cheek.

 

“Aye... aye you are... you are, “ He whispered kissing her knuckles.

 

After ten minutes the doctor arrived.

 

“Hello Misses Jones, I am doctor Keller. “ The young doctor introduced himself.

 

“I heard you fainted. How are you feeling Mrs. Jones?” Dr. Keller asked.

 

“I felt a little dizzy since a couple of days and a little heated.” Betty explained.

 

Why the hell didn't she tell him... he thought.

 

Dr. Keller checked her forehead and stated: “No signs of fever... that's good.”

 

Jughead sighed in relief. Then the doctor asked: “Did you got any signs of nausea Mrs Jones?”

 

“Aye since a few days. I thought it was just the stress.” Betty answered.

 

“Why the hell didn't you tell me Betts?” Jughead asked irritatedly.

 

“Now I have to ask you some indiscrete questions Mrs. Jones. Are you feeling hypersensitive lately?” Dr. Keller asked.

 

Jughead saw her blushing immediately and she nodded.

 

“When was your last period. Mrs. Jones.” Dr. Keller asked further.

 

“A bit over a month ago...why are you asking...” She stopped and suddenly got pale and started crying.

 

“Betty what's wrong. Why are you crying?” Jughead asked in shock.

 

Dr. Keller just smiled and answered: “I think these are happy tears. Congratulations your wife is pregnant Mr. Jones.”

 

Jughead looked flabbergasted and couldn't think for a moment. Betty started crying harder and Jughead just whispered in disbelief: ”You're pregnant. She's pregnant?” He assured himself again and instantly felt a wave of immense joy and relief washed over him and he burst out into tears too and kissed her.

 

“Oh aye these are definitely happy tears.” He whispered, cupped her face between his palm and kissed the mother of his child again. Not caring that the Doctor still watched them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies as always i wanted to thank you all the people who commented on my last chapter. It really always mean the world to me and make me really happy:) and your thoughts are really important for me:)
> 
> Also a big thank you toumei Betas:) 7caroline and reggiefuckingmantle. Love you :*
> 
> I would love to know what you think about this chapter:)
> 
> Catch me on tumblr if you want for any updates or any questions or just to chat;) LeandraDeRaven on tumblr 
> 
> Sending love :*


	17. Cravings & anxieties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of everything and of course… smut

Chapter 17

Cravings and anxieties

As the emotions because of the latest news settled in, doctor Keller explained: “The morning nausea should come soon, but don't worry, it probably will go away in a few months. Don't carry anything heavy... and you might have some cravings...”

“Cravings?” Both asked at once.

“Yes. They can be shown in weird appetites. Like beans with peanut butter for example, simply weird food combinations.... or it can be shown by your sex drive. Whether it could heighten or lessen, but don't worry about that. When the little bean will be born it'll change all to the usual soon.”

“Um... Dr. Keller I'm sorry... but um...” Betty started to ask and turned crimson red. God Betty don't be silly this a perfectly appropriate question for newlyweds. She thought embarrassed.

Dr. Keller helped her out of her misery: “You want to ask if you and your husband still can be intimate?” He asked with a kind smile.

Betty blushed any further and Jughead chuckled and caressed her knuckles.

Betty just nodded in agreement.

“You can be as intimate as you want with your husband Mrs. Jones.” Dr. Keller assured with a gently smile. “So... If you both don't have any further questions, I would excuse myself. If there are any complications you can always reach out for me.”

Jughead stood up and shook the Doctor’s hand. “Thank you Dr. Keller, wait I walk you outside.”

“Oh that's not necessary. I don't want to disturb your happiness any further.” Dr. Keller just stated and smiled.

“Thank you Dr. Keller” Jughead said again and Dr. Keller left their room. Jughead locked the door and smiled like a fool.

“Oh my god it's all so surreal.” Betty whispered in disbelief and laid a hand over her still flat stomach in awe.

“Aye... aye it is...We should undress and go to sleep love. It's been a long day.” Jughead said.

“Aye. You're right. I am still feeling a little weak.” She shifted to the edge of the bed and sat up. She suddenly squeezed her eyes because she felt dizzy again.

Jughead noticed it and was by her side in an instant. “You alright?” He asked worriedly.

His entire body was buzzing with happiness, but he couldn't deny that he was scared too. He thanked God that she didn't have diphtheria. The moment... she laid unconsious on the floor, he didn't think he'd ever been so scared in his life... He thought anxiously.

Betty sighed and answered: “Aye just a little dizzy again...I think I am just tired.” She opened the nubs of her blouse and cursed when she felt dizzy again: “God damnit I can't even undress myself....” Betty said frustrated on the verge of crying.

“It's been a long day and you're carrying another life with you...There is nothing to be ashamed of if you are exhausted. “ He said and looked into her glassy eyes.

“Come on baby let’s get you a little rest... I’ll help you with the clothes and then I'll bring you a warm tea Aye.”

“Thank you...” She hushed.

“Anything for you babe.” Jughead said softly and pecked her lips with his.

Jughead was glad that she didn't argue and just let him help her.

So Jughead helped her undress herself and they laid into bed.

This time Jughead took her palm and gently placed it over her belly.

“We're gonna have a baby...” Jughead whispered in awe again.

“We're gonna have a baby....” she repeated back.

After a moment. Jughead said: “You know what I figured...If you had your last period over a month ago... we might have created this little miracle the first time we’ve slept together. I always knew you were my destiny...destiny wants to show us that we belong together...” He kissed neck and caressed her fingers over her belly. Then he added: “And that my sperms are champions.” They both cracked into laughing.

“Don't be so smug. Mr. Jones.” Betty said.

“Just a few hours ago, you wanted it.” He answered with a grin.

Then they drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Betty woke up and suddenly felt the instant urge to vomit, she quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom.

After a few seconds she felt a hand on her back soothing in small circles.

She didn't know she had eaten that much... her body... erupted and erupted... her eyes burned because of the struggle.

“I am sorry, Jug... I didn't want to wake you... I’m...” Another wave of nausea hit her and she threw up in the toilet.  
Jughead held her hair out of her face... he wished he could do something to make her feel better... but he guessed that this was how the circle of life and nature worked...he thought.

“I don't want you to see me like this. That’s awful and gross.” Betty whined.

“Baby don't be ridiculous... I'm your husband. In sickness and health... this isn't awful and gross, this is a miracle... besides I am kinda responsible for your state.” He chuckled lightly and asked as he felt that she calmed : “Is it better now?”

She just nodded a little out of breath.

“Do you need anything?” Jughead asked further and caressed her cheek.

“Aye. A glass of water would be great... don't touch me, there could be vomit.” She answered, exhausted.

“There isn't... and if it were, I wouldn't care...” Jughead smiled and answered. He stood up and brought her a glass of water.

She drank it and stood up.

“Come on, let’s go back to bed baby.” He laid a hand on her stomach and spoke: “And you my little bean... give your mama some rest, she needs it so your daddy doesn’t have to worry so much then.” She rested her head on his shoulder while they went to the bedroom. As they laid in their cuddling position again, Jughead said, “Don't worry if I am not here in the morning... I’m going pretty early to the children home to check how the kids are doing. And I don't want to wake you, you need the rest.”

She turned in his arms, looked at him and said: “I am going with you Juggie.”

He sighed and said: “I already figured you would be so stubborn Betts and I don't think it's a good idea...”

“Because I am pregnant?” She asked in disbelief.

“Aye... and I was so scared Betts...” He answered.

“Jug I am just pregnant... not sick or an invalid...” She said with a scoff.

“I know baby... I know...I also know that I can't tell you what to do but as your worried husband I ask you, please stay home, get some rest. Just one day Betts. Please... the kids have diphtheria, It's highly infectious now and you're exhausted. I am just fucking scared Betts, Aye...” He explained and pleaded, struggling with emotions. “Besides that, Finn could also need your company I think.” He traced the contours of her jawline with his fingertips.

“Aye...but just one day...” Betty gave in.

“I love you...” Jughead leaned down and kissed her long and leisurely. He could kiss her the entire day and was sure he never would get tired of it.

They looked into each other for a while in silence, just consuming their love for each other within their gazes.

“How should we name our miracle?” Betty asked then.

“I thought Regan or Siobhan could really suit for a girl...” Jughead answered.

“Regan - The king’s child. Isn't that a little brag?” She chuckled. Though it's true.” She answered and smiled happily. “I like Siobhan very much – God is gracious – seems to fit perfectly... not just for the child, for our whole situation. How God brought us together and this is the beautiful outcome of it.” Betty said and laid her hand on her still flat belly.

“They were exactly my thoughts. That’s creepy or simply just perfect.” Jughead said softly. He saw her eyes getting heavy and pulled her head onto his chest. “Go back to sleep my love, you're tired.” Jughead said and placed a tender kiss onto her forehead.

“Wait... what about the name for a boy Juggie...” She murmured sleepily.

“It can wait until tomorrow sleeping beauty.” He answered with a chuckle and realized that she was already fast asleep. He leaned forward, placed a kiss on her stomach and whispered: “I love you so much already, just like I love your mum...you're gonna have the best mum in the world and I am gonna try to be a good dad, I promise.”

He pulled Betty closer to him. She shifted a bit and snuggled closer to him, without waking up.

Then he felt asleep himself.

As Betty woke up in the morning, she felt Jughead tossing and turning around. “Juggie, wake up...” Betty tried to wake him gently and shook him by the shoulder lightly.

He startled as he woke up. He looked a confused. “Betty...” Jughead let out a shaky breath.

“I am here Jug... you had a nightmare...” Betty said softly.

She looked into his blue eyes, which were filled horror as he gulped hard and just nodded.

He pulled her closer to him and held her like she would disappear in any minute. She laid her palm upon his rapid beating heart.

“Shhh baby... I am here...” She whispered.

He kissed her forehead and raked his fingers through her hair. Betty felt his heart steady under her palm and then asked softly: “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I was just here... home. I couldn't stop my father beating my mom and my sister and after a while, the vision changed... and suddenly... “ His voice cracked and Betty already knew what he would say next and her heart hurt for him. Then he spoke further: “It was me... and there was you and our daughter... and my younger self just stood there and couldn't move.”

“Juggie... you're not your father...” Betty said and took his face between her hands. “Maybe not now... but what if I change...” He asked, scared. “You won't Juggie!” Betty answered earnestly.

Jughead took her face between his hand and pleaded: “Promise me... if I ever change into my father that you'll leave me...”

“Jug...” Betty began to protest.

“No Betty I need you to promise me that.” He pleaded again.

“No! I won’t leave you and you won’t change into your father either... I fucking know you Jug... we're not our parents Jughead, we’re stronger. The past don’t define us.“ She said.

“Betty...” He protested.

“I am not gonna stand here and watch your old demons consume you again...I love you... you’re the best man I could ever wish for. I am so proud to be your wife and that you're gonna be the father of my children...” Betty declared.

She held his gaze and put all her love and faith into her look.

“I am scared...” Jughead admitted.

“Aye... me too... “ Betty admitted too and added: “But we're in this together... we're not alone...we have us... this baby will have us.” and kissed him.

Then Betty suddenly hoped out of the bed and Jughead asked: “Where are you going?”

“Your son or daughter is hungry and desperately wants some prickles.” She said and left him smiling.

As Jughead was at the children home, Betty played with Finn. Sweet Pea came into the room while she crawled on the floor on all fours with a towel around her eyes and wood spoon in her hand. “If Jug knew what kind of view I have right now he would probably kill me.“ She heard Sweet Pea’s voice behind her.

“Then you should not stare and help me because I am exhausted... Finny, I need a little break.” She stated and sat down onto the the floor with a sigh.

“If I had remembered that playing blind man’s bluff would be so exhausting, I’d have never suggested it.” She told Pea, who sat beside her on the floor.

“Aye kids can be beasts and angels at once... come here little Finny. “ Sweet Pea answered and pulled Finn onto his lap.

“How are you Birdie? I heard the great news from Jug this morning, Congratulations. I am so happy for you two.” Sweet Pea asked and kissed the crone of her head lightly.

“I still can't believe it. If I didn’t have so many symptoms I would think it was false alarm... but I think the nausea and the cravings made it pretty real to me...” Betty answered with a chuckle.

“Well I think Jughead won’t complain about the cravings if it's even possible that you two screw more, than you already do.” Sweet commented, grinned and laughed.

“Pea!” She shouted embarrassed and closed Finn’s ears with her palms.

“Dadadada.... Don't listen to uncle Pea Finny” She just said, turning crimson red.

“It's alright... you're married.” Sweet Pea smirked.

She smiled but still blushed: “How about you Pea? How are you? How is Ethel?” She asked.

“I am alright... we're alright... she's with Jug in the children home... though I don't like it...” He answered with a concerned look.

“You sound like Jug...he didn't allow me to help there today...” Betty said with a sigh.

“Usually I am on your side Birdie... but on this I am totally with Jug. If I had to imagine Ethel as my wife and carrying my child...I would do the same. it's dangerous Birdie.” Sweet Pea said.

“I know... but Cheryl needs all helping hands she can get... and I hate that I just sit here and can not do anything. Feeling fucking weak and not even to able to play a good amount of blind man’s bluff.” She said and felt that she suddenly wanted to cry now.

For God’s sake, why the hell is she crying now...She thought.

“I am sorry Pea...I don't even know why I am crying now.” Betty said sniffling.

“Come here Birdie. It's alright, you’re pregnant.” Sweet Pea said and pulled her into his arms.

“Aye... pregnant...not useless.” Betty answered sniffling.

“Birdie. I don't want to hear such things. You’re a fucking Badass. How you handled Hiram yesterday wooohooo. Without you we would've never gotten that deal without ruining us completely. You saved the kids... and us somehow...you're a fucking warrior queen. I am so proud that the Serpents got you.” Sweet Pea said enthusiastically and sincerely.

She cried harder after hearing his words.

“How are things going on between you and Ethel? Betty asked bluntly as she calmed down.

“What do you mean?” Sweet Pea asked innocently.

“Don't play dumb Pea. I have eyes. I saw the way you look at her. You care about her and not like as a sister... you like her Aye.” Betty pushed further.

Sweet Pea let out a long breath: “Aye. Aye I like her... but I don't know how to tell her. I think she sees me like a big brother and I don't want to overwhelm her or ruin our friendship.”

“Pea she practically hung on your lips the last time I saw you two. Come on Pea, you're such a charmer. I bet you already won her heart without even knowing it... you two deserve to be happy Pea.” Betty said smiling.

“Who would've thought that you are such a meddler. “ Sweet Pea stated with a huge grin on his lips.

Betty giggled and answered: “Well just seems fair, aye. You were mine.”

“And it worked out perfectly... you got married. Twice actually and you have a bun in the oven. I am the perfect meddler.” He laughed.

“Aye!” Betty said. “I’m gonna go upstairs. I feel a little dizzy again... can you tell Jug that I am upstairs?” She asked.

“Aye.” Pea answered.

*  
A couple of hours later...

“Betty?” Jughead called her as he saw her standing in front of the window as he entered their bedroom.

She turned around: “Jesus Christ finally.” She walked towards him and kissed with such fierce and desire that he stumbled.

She pushed her tongue into his mouth and swiped her tongue against his hungrily. Her eagerness instantly made his cock twitch and he returned the kiss with the same wild hunger.

He held her face between his hands and gently sucked in her bottom lip, eliciting a desperate moan out of her.

He let go of her mouth and nibbled on her neck, leaving small marks and soothing with his tonngue.

“God I missed you.“ She just sighed.

“I can see that.” Jughead chuckled and slowly opened the band of her powdering gown and it fell to the floor like water.

“Jesus.” He sucked in a breath as she saw that she was completely naked under it.

He was fully hard now and his pants became really uncomfortable but he wouldn't gave in that easily. Jughead didn't want their first lovemaking after the announcement that she's blessing him with the greatest miracle, he could imagine, to be quick and hard. He would show her how grateful he was...

“You planned this Aye?” He asked hoarsely.

“Not really...” Betty answered and bit her bottom lip.

His whole body buzzed with arousal as he slowly leaned in again and kissed her with all the time in the world. Showing that he had no plans to rush this intimate union.

“Jug I want you please.“ She pleaded and started to fumble on the nobs of his pants.

“Baby... no rush...I want to make love to my beautiful wife. I want to worship you because you're my fucking miracle, my queen, my everything Aye. Let this be on my terms, I promise you you won't regret it. His eyes darkened in anticipation.

Her pupils dilated and were almost completely black now, filled with lust and hunger.

She just nodded and he just kissed her again. Long and slow. Discovered every part of her mouth with his lips, tongue and teeth until she was shivering against him. His hands wandered to her breasts and captured one with his hand. “I am always amazed how perfectly they fit into my hand like they where made for me. Maybe they are because we are definitely made for each other.”

He gently stroked her nipple and it instantly peeked against his thumb. Jughead smirked and whispered: “I love that you always respond to my touch so intensely... every quiver and moan of you is like a prayer for me... “ then he captured the nipple with his mouth and began his sweet torture. She let out a shriek as soon as his hot mouth and tongue connected with her sensitive bud.

He felt her quiver and supported her with his other arm.

“Jug...fuck...” He smirked and showed no mercy. He tentatively bit in her nipple causing a lustful moan again.

His free hand traveled to her belly and stopped there for a moment in awe. Then he continued his way downwards, caressing her thighs with a feathery touch, avoiding the place where she craved him the most.

“Jug please... I need you to touch me... please... “ She pleaded and whimpered under his touch.

“Let’s go to bed Baby... wrap your legs around me. I want you're naked body under mine when I make you come.”  
“Oh god yes.” She eagerly obeyed, swung her legs and arms around him like she was drowning, kissing him like he was her air to breathe.

Fuck he loved her... he just thought. He could sink into her just like this, his dick practically begging for it... but he wouldn't until he made her come at least twice...

Jughead let himself slowly fell onto the bed with her. Her legs and arms still tangled around him, desperately craving for closeness.

He looked at her for a moment and said, his voice filled with endless love and awe: “I love you. Nobody made me feel the way you do... just by only looking at you... nothing compares to you... your a masterpiece Betts...” His hands raked over her body, making her quiver in lustful anticipation. “Every quiver of your body let my body shiver in arousal too... sometimes I wonder how it is possible, to want somebody as much as I want you. As much as I want to make you come...” His fingers found her slick folds, already soaking wet for him. He spread her arousal along her folds and clit and began to massage her in slow, rhythmic circles. She moaned against his lips, bucking her hips against his hand, in desperate need for a release.

“What do you want Baby?”

“I want to come Juggie...Please...” She pleaded whimpering.

Jughead pushed two fingers inside her without warning and circled her clit without mercy.

He hit her g spot with a few strokes and felt her clench around his fingers. He felt her muscles still contracting around him and whispered: “Come baby... come again for me...” and stroke her again, moving his fingers in out and spreading them lightly inside of her...

“Oh my god Jug... I think I... oh fuck...” Betty whimpered and was on the verge of crying.

Jug saw her panic and hovered over her.

“I am sorry. I am close again.” Betty moaned.

“Hey Betty, hey come on, look at me baby...” As she looked at him, he spoke hoarsely. “Baby... let go... it's allright... I got you... and you can come as often as you want, never apologize for it aye.”

Then he added his mouth to her core and sucked on her clit.

She screamed his name and clenched around his finger and tongue again. He slowly worked her through it, latching up all her dripping juices. He could feel himself getting more and more desperate to be inside of her... he couldn't wait any longer. He needed to be inside her like he needed air. A craving he never would become tired of.

In a blink of an eye, he showed his pants down and hovered above her. His shaft nudging her entrance.

“Pull your legs to your chest baby... as far as you can.” Jughead instructed.

She obeyed instantly and asked: “Like that?

“Aye...” He said and laid her legs onto his shoulders. Her knees touching her chest.

“Tell me if it gets uncomfortable, aye. But trust me you’re gonna like it.” She nodded and he pushed into her... deep. He filled her completely. She let out a guttural moan and her chest ached from the mattress.

“Holy fuck Jug.” Betty moaned.

“Jesus you feel so incredible... is it ok?” Jughead asked already.

“Aye, but you're so deep.” She panted.

He moved slowly in and out and rubbed his pelvis bone against her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Jughead felt her walls flutter against him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

“Aye Baby come with me... let me feel you... give me another one... “ He whispered as he pulled in and out of her.  
He felt himself loose control as his pace quickened. Her lustful whimpers only fueling him more.

“Jug... I am close... I need to... oh my god...” She moaned and panted.

“It's alright let go... I got you... let it all go... come as hard as you want... take me with you...” He whispered in her ears and intertwined his fingers with her. As their lips collided in a sealing kiss of want, trust and love, they fall. They fall together, moaning their names, creating a melody, sweeter than angel sighing.

As they calmed from their high. Betty let out a panting laugh and admitted. “I am beginning to like this pregnancy cravings very much.”

Jughead chuckled, slipped out of her and pulled against his chest in an instant as he laid beside her.

“I always craved for you... but now I think I am insatiable.” She said with a grin.

“I am so glad that you asked Dr. Keller and your face was adorable. Seriously I would've asked him myself if you hadn't...” He admitted with a smirk.

She giggled and said: “I wanted to ask you something... or actually two things?”

“Sure... shoot.” He encouraged her.

“How would you feel if Sweet Pea was be the godfather of our child?” She asked.

“I actually wanted to ask you the same.” He said smiling.

She smiled and he asked: “And the second?”

“I know we're just having a child... but I was wondering, if we could adopt Finn?” She asked and waited for his answer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey my lovelies:)
> 
> Thank you for the support for the last chapter. Every comment warmed my heart, as well as every bookmark and kudos too. i love to read your thoughts.
> 
> a huge thank you to my beta Caroline 7, you're the best. love ya.
> 
> Let me know what you think:)
> 
> sending love to you all:*
> 
> tumblr: LeandraDeRaven


	18. Father issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of everything

Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the one

Chapter 18

Father Issues

The question hung in the air, nobody said anything for minutes.

“Jug?” Betty asked, a little afraid. “I know I am asking for too much, I know... but he is such a great kid. Don’t you think God wanted to show us something when we got him to speak and open up again? I think we have a special bond to him.”

Jughead exhales deeply: “It's not that I wouldn't want to Betts. Really, I love him as much as you do... but It's complicated. First, I don’t even know if I’m gonna be a good father for our first kid. I don't want to screw up twice...”

“Baby you know that's not true...” Betty try to protest.

“No. Betty... that's the thing. I don't know it. Maybe I'm a good person now aye. But that's because you changed me. You brought out the good in me, but I don't know what the future will bring. I don't know how much of my father I have in me. I mean I am his son, something has to be there. The apple does not fall far from the tree.”

“You aren't your father nor you ever will be Juggie... Our personalities aren't carved in our bodies. Life creates your personality too and what I saw, it was goodness, beauty... you’re nothing like him.”

A long moment of silence was between them.

“Jug... when was the last time you've seen your father?”

“About a few years ago.” He said and looked at her, confused. Then he understood what she was about to ask...

“No. No Betty, over my dead body. I can't do that.” Jughead answered furiously.

“I would come with you.” She suggested, sat up a little and took his face between her hands.

“No, I just can't see this man. I can't see his face. I can't see me in him…“ Jughead practically begged, his eyes reflecting his torture.

“ Jug... jug. Hey... hey hey hey... look at me.” Betty forced him to look at her as she held his face in her nurturing hands, always able to calm him.

She straddled him still holding his face in her hand. “It's alright, it's okay. I just thought it could help you to find peace. Let him see what a wonderful man you've become and let you see that you're nothing like him.” She said and kissed him gently.

“I can't Betts...” Jughead repeated.

“Shh, just don't think about it. I’m sorry, I shouldn't have suggested it. Now come back to me aye.” She hushed against his lips.

She felt bad that she brought him back to this dark place, she didn't intend to.

Betty still saw the pain in his eyes and she wanted nothing more than to make it go. So if words couldn’t help, she obviously had to try another way of communication. One she knew that always healed their souls again and again.

“I can't go see him Betty, he's responsible for so much pain. Please don't make me do this...” He said with a broken voice.

“Baby I’m not making you do anything, it's your decision and now just feel me aye and see me. Your wife has been craving things lately, craving for all of you. But especially for your lips.” She leaned down to kiss him, her naked breasts against his bare chest. She was so sensitive that the light friction itself just made her nipple peek in anticipation. She hummed in pleasure against his lips and couldn't help but rolled her hips tentatively against his pelvic to find some relief for her core because she wouldn't get it now, because it will be all for him. Though the thought of just pleasuring him aroused her even more than she could imagine.

She continued her journey and draw a hot and long path with her tongue and downwards his chiseled chest and stomach. Betty felt his muscles flex under her lips and his cock twiched in anticipation against her inner thigh. “And your cock... my mouth have been craving to taste you for so long. I was afraid but I’ve changed you know. Now I’m not afraid anymore. I'm filled with want for you... want to make my king feel good... “ She declared huskily.

“Babe... you don't have to...” Jughead said hoarsely.

“Shh I know but I want to. I said no talking Jug. Just feel and tell me what to do, what you want. My lips and tongue are your loyal servants my king.”

“Holy shit babe. Just put your pretty mouth on me...” Jughead pleaded desperately. She wrapped her tongue around his shaft and licked along his visible vein... She got a little moan from him and smiled satisfyingly.

“How do you want my mouth on you... tell me?” She was unsure what to do next but was glad to cover it with such a seductive question.

“Take my tip at first, flicker your tongue along it, then take me deeper, suck on me, move your mouth along my cock, devour me...” He whispered between moans. She did as she was told and played her tongue over his length, took him deeper into her mouth and quickly found a sensual rhythm to work on him. As she felt him more and more hardening and felt his hand raking through her curls, pulling on it desperately in relief, she got encouraged by it and quickened her pace. She took him deeper and deeper until there was no space in her mouth and got rewarded with a deep groan from his throat and a tight pull on her hair.

“Baby I am close... I wanna come inside you...“ He begged.

He tried to grab her but she pushed his hands upwards and hovered above him, she rubbed her slick folds along his length, letting him feel how much she wanted him.

“Betty I want you. I want you wrapped around me now.” Jughead moaned.

Then she rosed her hips up, positioned him onto her entrance and let herself sunk onto him. They moaned in sync after they finally connected.

She shuddered in lust and pleasure as she felt the familiar stretch she'd became addicted too.

“God I missed this...” She sighed and leaned down to kiss him.

“Baby it's been a couple of hours.” Jughead said and chuckled between pants.

“I know, but I can't help myself, I want you all the time.” Betty moaned and rode him in an figure eight motion.

“Well gladly I have the same addiction. Let go my hands baby... I want to make you come and scream my name... please.”

Betty knew he loved to be the one in control and to let her fall apart under his mercy. It gave him more pleasure than the act itself and she knew he needed the control now to let the tormenting ghosts past away. So she released his hands and whispered: “Take me... Take me Jug. Hard... make me scream in pleasure... Take me how you want me. I am all yours.” His eyes darkened immediately.

“We have a lot more to explore baby.” He took her and rolled her over. Jughead pulled suddenly out of her and rolled her on her stomach. “Get on your knees baby.” He demanded gently in her ear. Betty quivered in joyful anticipation and obeyed keenly. She got on all four, waiting for his next move. “No baby not like this... like this.” He whispered into her ear and wrapped an arm around her chest to pull her gently up, leaning against him with her backside, skin on skin. She knelt in front of him with her upper thigh resting on his. She felt his tip nudging her folds again and she circled her hips towards him in the urge of feeling him inside her again.

Jughead grabbed her hips and sank inside her slowly.

He exhaled erratically, pushed her to the side and asked: “How's that baby? Good?”

“Aye... “ Betty breathed in pleasure.

“Jug... move please...” She begged.

He slowly slid in and out of her and rolled her hips. Together they created the perfect dance of lust and pleasure, accompanied with the carnal symphony of their moans and sighs.

Jughead grabbed her hips to hold her in place so he could take her completely.

Betty moaned in sync with every thrust of him and every single moan led Jughead more and more to his release. She let her head fall back onto his shoulder, eyes closed and her mouth slightly open in enjoyment.

Jughead took the opportunity of her exposed neck and bit gently in her delicate skin, leaving marks but he didn’t care and he thinks she doesn’t mind. She was his, she carried his child for him. He thought while he thrust into her and laid his hand on her belly. Then he started to speak: “You know... this position has a lot of benefits... we can still do this when your belly is more evident, showing that you carry my child... it's comfortable for you and I can do all the work... touch you everywhere, while I am inside you.... I can touch here with one hand...” His left hand reached for her breast, gently cupping it, brushing and rolling her nipple with his thumb and forefinger. She squealed in lust and he smirked satisfyingly in the crook of her neck. Then he continued to speak, “And I can touch you here with the other...” His hand reached between her legs and found her clit. “And I can do it all while i'm pounding into you... multiple stimulation to give you the greatest amount of lust...” He finished while he continued his lustful triple stimulation.

She cried out desperately, writhed and whimpered onto him, meeting his pumps and the touch of his hands. She pulled on his hair from behind and moaned: “Juggie oh my god... it's too much... I can't...”

“You can baby, let go... come around me, let it all go...” He whispered, while he constantly stimulated her with his experienced hands. Jughead felt her tighten around him and his need to fall over the edge with her was almost unbearable.

“Betts fall with me.” Jughead pleaded although it was more a lustful demand and touched her in a way he knew it would bring her over the edge. He was right, she clenched almost violently around him, taking him with her into an explosion of pleasure and ecstasy, taking the final steps of their lustful dance in unison. Her walls wrenching him out until there was no drop left. He felt her heartbeat under his caressing hand and knew it had the same rhythm as his. As their breathing calmed down and they slowly came down to earth again, he whispered: “Thank you for distracting me... you always know how to bring me out of the darkness.”

“I love you and I’m your wife. Of course I know.” Betty answered and pulled away.

He followed her and embraced her from behind.

After a while he said: “Betty, let me think about it okay? It’s a great permanent decision and I can't decide it in an blink of an eye. With our kid, I’ll have 8 months to brace myself, to prepare myself to be a good father. If we adopt Finn I'll be a father within one moment and I want to take that seriously. If we're adopting Finn I want to be a good dad and be able to afford him a good life.”

Betty grinned ear to ear and answered: “Of course Jug, that's all I’m asking for. Thank you.”

He pulled her closer to him and intertwined their fingers. “But now we three should get some rest. Tomorrow is gonna be a stressful day, we’re gonna pick up the vaccines from Hiram. I wanted to ask you if you would want to come with us again? You handled the situation perfectly. We would’ve have ruined without you. You deserve to be a Serpent, in every way... I hope the others will see that soon too.

“Sure. I am by your side... let's rescue the kids tomorrow.” They snuggled onto each other and fell asleep.

*

The next day at Hiram’s Lodges Mansion.

“So Mister Lodge… we’re here for the delivery...” Betty said.

“Well, dear Mrs. Jones... unfortunately the procurement of the vaccines configured more complicatedly than I thought... we had to procure it from Canada so I have to arrange new terms.” Hiram said with a slight smirk.

“You can't be ser...” Jughead started, but Betty put a hand on Jughead's knee to stop him and signalized him with her gaze that she had this under control.

“I’m sorry to hear that Mr. Lodge. I’m not believing you at all but that is not my first concern right now. I'm here for the kids so I am willing to discuss the terms again but you have to make sure that we get the vaccines tomorrow at the latest.”

“Mrs. Jones, I’m glad you’re such a smart, cooperative woman...” He started and took a sip of his whiskey. “I was thinking about the first terms I offered last time.”

This sleazy son of a bitch couldn’t be serious, she was boiling inside with rage but she couldn't show it. She needed to stay focused and calm for the kids. She knew that maybe this time they wouldn't be so lucky with the deal. But if wants to get out the best of it, she needed to be as cold and calculating as Hiram... she needed to fight him with his own weapons so she began to speak calmly: “Our situation and possibilities haven’t change within two days. But I assume you are well aware of that and you are also well aware that I cannot let you ruin us, neither can I relinquish for the vaccines so I'm not going until we find a compromise here... and you know that too Aye.” She asked him already knowing his answer.

Hiram just nodded.

“I suppose you have another option in mind then.” She asked and saw the worried glance of her husband towards her. She glanced back at him silently telling him that he had to trust her, that she got this.

“If you’re asking point blank. Yes I have. As I said you're a really and beautiful and powerful women...” Hiram started.

“And as I said I am not willing to prostitute myself.” Betty interrupted him and contered.

She felt Jughead tense immediately but saw Sweet Pea’s hand soothingly on his shoulder.

“Bella... I know that you're a loyal woman to your husband. Let me finish Mrs. Jones. Your appearance by my side could be very useful for me. You seem to be trustworthy, you lit up every room you enter... you know how to wrap someone around your finger. I have another foundation event coming up and I want to get as many willing donates as possible... and I think you could be very helpful at that.” Hiram explained.

Betty knew this was making a deal with the devil but she didn’t have another option.

“If I understand you... you’re asking me to be your puppet?” She asked.

“I wouldn't name it like that. I am asking you to be my persuasion for the donors.” Hiram clarified.

Betty’s mind was reeling. She knew this was a dangerous game she shouldn’t get herself into. She needed to make sure she had protection...

“I would agree on a couple of conditions because you don’t seem that trustworthy to me.” Betty said.

She saw Jughead’s horrified gaze... she looked at him intensely. Begging him for trust. She saw his nostrils flatter in rage but he didn't say anything.

“I'm listening.” Hiram said.

“When I will intend the event with you I am not gonna deny my husband, my status. I am just an acquaintance of yours because I am as much active in the social as you are.” Betty told her first condition.

“I agree to that. What are the other conditions Mrs. Jones?”

“The Serpents have to be on the guest list too. All of them.” Betty told him.

“I can make that possible... anything else.” Hiram asked.

“Yes... you have to assure me that the vaccines will be there by tomorrow morning at the latest...if that isn't the case. We're out of the deal completely. No discount. No using of me to pursue your donors.” She declared calmly.

She held Hiram’s gaze for what seemed like an eternity. She saw the evil glimpse in his eyes. Knowing there might be much more to come but she had to save the kids. She can't be responsible for the death of innocent kids, she’s going to be a mother as well. She couldn't let that happen at all costs. She thought and felt a sudden nausea wash over her but could suppress it.

Hiram finally broke the unbearable silence: “I accept all your conditions Mrs. Jones.”

“I am really glad to hear that. So I guess we see you tomorrow then and you will let me know when you settle a date for the event.” Betty asked trying to speed up the conversation because the urge to vomit became nearly unbearable.

“You guessed right. It was again a pleasure to make a deal with you Misses Jones.“ He answered and brought her hand to his lips to seal the deal with a kiss. The skin under his lips burnt like fire, somehow she had the feeling it was the Judas Kiss. But she couldn't think about it yet, she needed to go outside as soon as possible.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow Mr. Lodge.“ She said and left the Mansion with Jughead and Sweet Pea and she didn't miss the livid look of her husband.

As they were out of sight and sure Hiram couldn't hear them anymore; Jughead didn’t hold himself back anymore and hissed: “Are you out of your mind Betts, what the hell were you thinking?”

“Not now...” Betty interrupted him harshly.

“Oh yes... I am gonna tell you this right now and you’re gonna listen to me Betty.” He saw her quickened her pace and he grabbed her arm.

“I said not now, Jughead.” She yelled forced herself out of his grip and sprinted towards a lonely alley, fell on her knees and threw up.

Vanished was all the rage and anger Jughead felt seconds before and he rushed to his wife with Sweet Pea.

“Betty...” He laid a hand on her back soothingly.

“It's alright. It's just the nausea. Just give me a moment. “She panted and took her handkerchief out of her coat to clear her mouth from the vomit.

After a while she tried to stand up, but stumbled. Jughead pulled an arm around her waist to support.  
He felt her losing her balance again.

“I got you... don't worry.” Jughead said. But he was worried sick, he thought.

“I’m not feeling well, Jug...” Betty whispered.

“We'll get home now... then I’ll call Dr. Keller to check up on you Aye? Don't worry.” Jughead said and kissed her forehead.

He put her onto his arms bridal style and said: “Open the car Pea, you’re driving.”

As they arrived home and Jughead laid Betty into their bed, Sweet Pea said: “Stay with her. I'm gonna call Dr. Keller.”

Jughead nodded, thankful and turned his attention back to Betty.

“I had to do it Jug... there was no other options. I’m sorry... I know you're mad at me.” Betty said weakly.

“Shhh. I know and I’m not mad. It doesn't matter now baby, we'll figure this out later... for now I just want our child to be alright. Aye.”

A couple minutes later Dr. Keller arrived.

“Good evening Mr. and Mr. Jones. I got told that Mrs Jones doesn't feel well.” Dr. Keller greeted.

“Yes. I feel dizzy and I fainted and I had little cramps.” Betty explained.

“Any bleeding?” Dr. Keller asked.

Betty shook her head.

“Well as long there is no bleeding, it is pretty normal that you feel dizzy, nausea and little cramps in your first trimester.“ Dr. Keller explained and asked: “Have you eaten enough? Have you had any stress lately?”

“No I haven't eaten today because of the morning sickness and yes I maybe had a stressful day.” Betty admitted shyly.

“Then it is normal that you feel the way you feel. You're eating for two now Mrs. Jones. But to be sure that nothing goes wrong you should avoid extra stress“ Dr. Keller suggested and they both nodded in agreement.

“You can always call if there are any further problems or questions, but I think it's gonna be alright.” Dr. Keller stated.

“Thank you Dr. Keller.” Jughead said.

“My pleasure. She's gonna be fine. Both.” Dr. Keller answered and smiled in assurance.

“Take care of you Mrs. Jones... otherwise your husband will go crazy.” Dr. Keller said with a chuckle. She just nodded and then Dr. Keller left them.

After a moment Finn stormed into their room with Sweet Pea and Ethel behind him.

“Miss Betty, Miss Betty! Mr. Pea said that you are sick... I can help Mr. Jughead to take care of you. Come Mr. Jughead. We need to get towels and wet them... just like for Maggie.”

Finn said and pulled Jughead by his hand. Jughead’s heart warmed and he pulled Finn onto his lap. “No Finny, Mrs. Betty isn't sick like Maggie... she's just not feeling well and is tired.” Jughead explained touching his nose with his fingertip.

“Why?” Finn asked curiously.

Jughead and Betty exchanged a look and then Jughead replied.

“There's a baby growing in Miss Betty’s belly.” Jughead began to explain.

“Like me? Why?” Finn asked.

“Well…” Jughead began and saw Betty smirking in amusement.

“When a man and a woman are very much in love and married... the dear God blesses them with a child. So they can be a family.” Jughead explained.

“So you're gonna be a mum and dad, like my mum and dad in heaven.” Finn asked and looked at him. Jughead's heart wrenched. This boy was so precious and he deserved a family.

“Aye like your mum and dad... actually Finny, me and miss Betty wanted to ask you something.” Jughead started. Betty gasped in response and Jughead smiled at her.

“We wanted to ask you... how you'd feel about it, living here forever and me and Mrs. Betty taking care of you... as your mum and dad.” Jughead asked.

“Do I have to forget my mum and dad then?” Finn asked.

“No Finny. Your Mum and Dad will always be your Mum and Dad. We are just gonna be your new ones, here on earth.“ Betty said with glassy eyes.

“Can I call you mum and dad too? Or are you gonna be mad at me?” Finn asked.

Now Betty was crying and Jughead was on the verge of crying too.

“Of course Finny... we're now your Mommy and Daddy...” Jughead said and kissed the crown of his head.

“Why is Mommy crying Daddy?” Finn whispered into Jughead's ear.

“Mommy is just happy that you want us to be your mum and dad but come on, let's tickle her to make her laugh.” Jughead whispered back and they went on her bed to tickle her.

They giggled and were a happy Family, all together... including Sweet Pea and Ethel, who were standing in the door frame grinning like fools.

*

Jughead knew he needed to figure out this situation differently. He couldn't let his wife do this. He thought as he went back from Hiram with the vaccines in his hand. Jughead saw Hiram’s devilish grin as Hiram said that he would let them know when he needed Betty. Jughead knew he was up to something evil, just to hurt and revenge him. Jughead couldn't let that happen for the safety of his wife, his son and unborn... he had to do something. But he didn't know what.

His mind was reeling while he entered the huge building in front of him, explaining the men outside who he was. He entered the building with a shudder. His feet heavy like they were chained. He barely couldn't move, he exhaled deeply and sat down. The pictures of the past haunting his mind again. Facing him.

“Hello son. What can I do for you? Fp Jones greeted him.

“Hi Dad… I need your help. My wife, my family is in danger.” Jughead said, looking into his father’s eyes after years now, feeling helpless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, thank you for every comment/kudos and bookmark. I appreciate every single one of them.
> 
>  
> 
> a huge thank you to my beta caroline7. love ya:*
> 
> Please let me know what you think:)
> 
> tumblr: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> sending love:*


	19. Collaboration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is:) The first crossover chapter with the Peaky FOOOCKING Blinders. and there gonna be a few:)

Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one

Chapter 19

Collaboration

 

“Hi Dad… I need your help. My wife, my family is in danger.” Jughead heard himself saying as he faced the hazel eyes of his father after years, trying to suppress all the haunting memories which now came to the surface again. His palms got sweaty and he could feel the cold sweat on his skin as he sat on the bench across the bars, suddenly feeling insecure and his throat felt constricted.

“This woman must be very important to you if she gets you to finally visit your old man after all those years Aye?” FP answered with a sad smirk.

The thought of Betty calmed Jughead instantly and he answered. “Aye. She is my life, my family.” with a bitterness lingering through his voice.

He looked into his father’s eyes and saw regret in it... but well it was too late... Jughead thought.

“So in what did you get yourself into Jughead?” FP asked.

“The Italiens, to be specific, Hiram Lodge. We made a deal with him, actually my wife did... to save kids from dying by diphtheria and I want to get out of the deal.” Jughead began.

“Oh boy what did you do? Making a deal with Hiram is like making a deal with the devil itself.” Fp said.

“Don't you think I fucking know that? That’s why I am here because we didn't have another choice or otherwise 19 kids would be dead.” Jughead hissed at his dad.

“Tell me about the deal.” FP asked.

“The only thing that concerns me and why I want to get rid of it, is because my wife is a part of the deal. It seems really innocent but I don't trust Hiram one bit. I figured that he was responsible for when Betty got attacked back then and I know what Hiram is capable of. Especially since he knows that she’s my wife and my soft spot... and I just need your help.” He explained, exhaled deeply and raked his hand trough his hair in frustration.

“Dad, if anything happens to her I...” He gulped, his voice hoarse from emotions. “This cannot happen... I have to protect her, us, my son and our unborn child. Please dad. Tell me that you can help.” He begged and didn't care if he seemed weak or didn't care about the past. Right now, Jughead was just his son, a man who was begging for help to save the love of his life and his family.

FP laid his hands through the bars on the top of Jughead’s head.

“I know someone who can help you. Or to be specific a gang… They are in Birmingham and are known as the Peaky Blinders. They’re the sons of a friend of mine, back then in Ireland. Tommy Shelby is the leader... he's fearless, same as you. They got through a lot of stuff in Birmingham and are in an illegal gun business. A couple of months ago I’ve heard that his wife got killed. So I think he’s the right man to ask. Hiram is a living monster... but if you unite the gangs, you can beat him. In unity there is strength son... always remember that.” FP said.

Jughead looked at him for a moment, searched for any sign of dishonesty but he only saw compassion and regret.

“Do you have his contacts?” Jughead asked.

“Sure, wait a second.” FP said and fumbled under his cot and took out a piece of paper and a pen. “As an inmate you have the right to write a letter to your family from time to time, so they gave me these.” He explained as he saw Jughead's confused look.

Jughead couldn't help but feel a bitter taste on his tongue at his comment.

“Thank you for helping me Dad.” Jughead said.

“You know son, when you rot here for years, without anyone or any kind of support... you get a lot of time to think. Becoming remorseful... now that I am sober for a couple of years, I finally see my mistakes and I also know that it's too late. Because my mistakes costed you so much, I know that and I am sorry. But at least I can help to protect your new family...” FP declared with glassy eyes.

Jughead couldn't believe his ears... even though the bitter taste was still there. Too much happened, too much time had passed by without seeing his father at a sober state and hearing those regretful words. It was too late, his father knew it and the fact that he was still trying to help him touched something in him.

“Thanks Dad, I appreciate your words and more your help.” Jughead just answered.

FP nodded and handed him the paper with the number and address and said: “Take care of you son, if you need anything you know where to find me. Oh uh... congratulations. I’m sure you're gonna be a great father... than I ever was or will be.”

“Thanks dad, take care of you too.” Jughead said with a small smile and left the prison.

On his way home the words of his father still echoed in his. He didn't think the words of his father would affect him that much but he was a mess right now. His words moved something in him, they seemed sincere... but on the other hand there were the other things he did, the beating, the drinking, ruining their family, resulting into the death of his mother and the disappearance of his little sister... and it teared him apart.

When he finally got home, after he smoked a ton of cigarettes to control his brewing storm inside, he saw Sweet Pea playing with Finn on the floor and his heart warmed immediately.

“There is my little boy. Are you torturing uncle Pea again?” Jughead asked, grabbed him from behind and put him onto his shoulders.

“No I was a good boy Daddy, you can ask uncle Pea. Am I right uncle Pea?” Finn answered.  
“Good boy.” Jughead said and caressed his unruly curls.

“Where is Betty Pea?” Jughead asked.

“She’s sleeping, Mommy felt tired because of the baby in her Tummy. I put a blanket over her and kissed her goodnight, just like you always do.” Finn said.

“You're such a good boy Finny. Could you go to aunt Ethel for a moment? I need to speak with Uncle Pea.” Jughead asked and put him down.

Finn just nodded and hurried to Ethel’s room.

“Did you get the vaccines?” Sweet Pea asked.

“Yes, I did and a plan included.” Jughead answered.

“That went fast. How come?” Sweet Pea asked curiously.

“I went to my father.” Jughead said as it was the most usual thing in the world.

“You what?” Sweet Pea asked in shock.

“And I think a collaboration is the best thing we can do, to beat Hiram with his own weapons.” Jughead said.

“With whom?” Sweet Pea asked.

“The Peaky Blinders, an Irish/Gypsy Gang living in Birmingham. Their leader is called Tommy Shelby. In unity there is strength Aye? So let’s unite the gangs and put the italians into their fucking place and finally be a family who have some fucking peace... are you with me Pea?” Jughead said and asked.

“Fucking hell, aye. Let’s put Hiram into place and save your wife. What do you need?” Sweet Pea.

“Go with Betty to the children’s home, I’ll give Mr. Tommy Shelby a call.” Jughead ordered.

“But you’re gonna tell her Aye? Don't do the same mistake Jug. She's a tough girl. She can handle it.” Sweet Pea.

“I will. But not now. It’s too risky for the baby but I will tell her. Trust me, I know what a lucky bastard I was the last time. I won’t be that stupid again.” Jughead answered

Sweet Pea just nodded and Jughead went upstairs to his sleeping wife.

*

A couple of hours later...

“Tommy Shelby speaking.” The man on the other line said.

“Hello, my name is Jughead Jones, from the Serpents gang in Riverdale.” Jughead began.

“Jones? Serpents? Wait, that kinda sounds familiar to me…  
You’re FP Jones’ son Aye?” Tommy Shelby asked.

“I am.” Jughead just answered.

“So tell me what can I do for FP Jones’ son?” Tommy Shelby asked calmly.

“Unfortunately we have a massive problem with the Italians here. We can't get rid of them alone... so I wanted to ask for a collaboration between the Peaky Blinders and the Serpents.”

“Ahh the Italians... always a pain in the ass Aye. I also am familiar with that.” Tommy said.

“Aye and now they are a threat for my pregnant wife’s life and for my child!” Jughead said.

“Mr. Jones... how do you want us to help?” Tommy Shelby asked.

“I need you and your men here in Riverdale. We would be simply business partners for the Whyte Wyrm as a coverage. Then we’ll start to plan how to ruin Hiram Lodge at first and then hopefully… kill him.“ Jughead explained.

“Alright. When do you need us?” Tommy Shelby asked.

“As soon as possible!” Jughead answered. “What can I offer you in exchange for your help and collaboration?” Jughhead asked.

“Nothing.” Tommy answered.

“Nothing? Well... that's very generous Mr. Shelby. May you mind me asking why?” Jughead asked.

“A couple of reasons. First; Irish people are family. Second; I am very familiar with your desperation Mr. Jones. Third; Hiram Lodge was a close friend of Luca Changretta, who is responsible for the death of my wife.” Tommy Shelby answered and Jughead quivered in horror.

*  
In the meanwhile in the children’s home...

“Thank God. Bless the Lord... I’ll never be able to repay you for this. You are guardian angels.” Cheryl said and tears of relief fell down her cheeks.

“You're very welcome. Cheryl we wanted to discuss something with you... Jughead isn't here because he unfortunately has other obligations but I speak for him as well. It was our idea. We wanted to ask if we could adopt Finn?” Betty asked.

Cheryl smiled widely and asked: “Oh lord, seriously. I always thought Finn would be perfect for you two. You seem to have a special bond. But hopefully you two get blessed with your own child too.”

Now Betty smiled widely and answered: “Actually, we already are blessed.” and laid her palm on her stomach.

“Congratulations!” Cheryl squealed and pulled into a warm hug.

“Thank you.” Betty said.

“How are you so far? What about the morning sickness?” Cheryl asked.

“It's exhausting. I am always tired and that really sucks. But Jughead is really great... though he's hovering.” Betty answered and chuckled

“I bet. He must be thrilled.” Cheryl said.

“We both are. Come on, let’s heal the kids.” Betty said.

Cheryl nodded and added: “After that, I’ll get the adoption certificates ready for you.”

*

One week later, in the evening.

When do your Business friends arrive again? I had to get the guest rooms prepared.” Betty asked Jughead.

“Tomorrow afternoon.” Jughead answered.

He still didn't tell her the truth about the collaboration but he knew he had to... so he walked to her and embraced her gently and asked: “How are you feeling today love?”

“Great. No morning sickness and no tiredness today.” She said, smiling and she watched him.

“Jug. What is it? I know that look. What are you not telling me?” She asked softly.

Of course she knew... he thought and exhaled deeply.

“I went to my father Betty...” He began.

Betty gasped and laid a palm onto his cheek.

“Baby why didn't you tell me? I would've support you!” She asked and caressed his cheek.

God how much he loved this woman, he thought and answered: “I asked him for help.”

“Help?” She asked confused.

He gulped hard and answered: “Aye... for getting you rid of the the deal with Hiram.”

“Baby I know it's dangerous and you're scared but I will be safe... you will all be there too.” Betty said and he saw the realization plop in.  
“Wait is this the reason why the Peaky Blinders are coming...? This has nothing to do with a business partnership with the Whyte Wyrm... am I right?” Betty asked, getting furious.

He didn't have to answer, she knew it already.

“I can't believe it... I thought we were past this Jughead!” She shouted.

“We are... I am telling you the truth now. I have always planned telling you... But I wanted to wait until you recovered from the stress. Believe me, I am not that stupid, I’m not doing that mistake again.”

“You still had to hide it for a week. Tell me right now what your fucking plans are.” Betty said furiously.

She needs to calm down, Jughead thought in fear.

He took her face between his palms and said: “Baby calm down Aye... please.”

“TELL ME RIGHT NOW.” She screamed at him and hot tears fell down onto his cheeks.

Jughead felt panic arise in his chest. He needed to calm her down.

“I will, I will... just please calm down aye. I will tell you everything.” Jughead pleaded.

She exhaled deeply and stopped crying. As her breathing steadied, Jughead began to explain: “We don't have a plan yet... but we will. That's why the Peaky Blinders are coming.”

“But what do you want to do?” Betty asked.

“I want to ruin him.” Jughead began honestly.

“ ...and kill him.“ She ended the sentence for him quietly.

Jugead just nodded and added: “If we get the chance, Betty this needs to be done. For your safety, for our safety on a long term. You’re pregnant, this child needs his mother... I need you baby.”

“This baby needs his father too... same as me. Did you even consider one second what would I do if something happened to you?“ Betty yelled again.

“How am I supposed to live without my husband, whom I love? How am I suppose to raise our child alone... what am I suppose to tell our children, why their father isn't here anymore?” She yelled further.

“And how am I supposed to do this Betty? The same goes for you... how am I suppose to live without you? Are you really that naive? To think Hiram really just wants you to appear at his event... For God’s sake Betts, you're smarter than that... He is evil and he wants to hurt me. He...” He yelled now too but didn't finish. He couldn't tell her that, he thought that Hiram was the the one who told Archie where she was...

“What? What do you know that I don’t? Tell me. Then I at least would understand why you're doing this” Betty said still furious.  
He hesitated but knew that she wouldn't drop it.

He caressed her upper arms and answered: “I think he's responsible for Archie finding you.”

Her eyes widened in shook and he felt her lose her balance and caught her by her waist.

“What?” Betty asked in disbelief.

“I think he knew that if he'd hurt you it would hurt me the most. Hiram have rivals. I’m a pain in his ass and he knows that you’re my weakness... that's why I don't trust him one bit. That’s why I need to protect you at all cost... that's why I want to unite the Gangs. Please let me end this and trust me. Nothing will happen to me... the Peaky Blinders are strong and fearless... they got rid of the Italians in Birmingham. We can do this together... and then there will peace and safety.” Jughead explained.

Betty just nodded, but he could see she was still mad and sad.

“I'm tired Jughead. I’ll go upstairs...” Betty said.

“Aye. I'll take care of the guest rooms and then I’ll follow.” He answered softly, kissed her forehead and watched her go upstairs.

After he got the guest rooms ready he went to bed, cradled from behind Betty and embraced her.

“I love you and I'm sorry...” He whispered into her neck and kissed her cheek. Noticing that they were still damp.

“Baby don't cry.” Jughead pleaded.

“I can't help it, this stupid pregnancy makes me cry all the time and I just love you too much Jug.” Betty answered and turned around to face him.

“I would die for you Betty. You are everything I have... you're my entire life. You save my soul every day from it’s misery and darkness... and I just need to protect you... you both. Please let me protect you.”  
He asked hoarsely from the emotions which threatened to overwhelm him. He looked into her eyes and saw her struggling with the intensity of her own emotions, too.

“Promise me that you will tell me every little detail of your plan, no matter how dangerous and on what condition I am...” She said.

Jughead didn't say anything for a moment.

“Jug? Promise me. I need to know if the love of my life, the father of my children will be in danger. Otherwise I will be worried sick and that's gonna be much more stress, than to know the truth.” Betty explained.

He kissed her softly and leisurely and answered: “I promise. But you have to promise me something too, aye?”

“Anything.” Betty answered eagerly.  
“I need you to stay out of this plan. I need to be sure that you and our family are safe. I need a clear head for this. Can you do that for me?” Jughead explained while he mesmerized her beautiful face.

“Aye. You have my word.” She answered and pulled him in for a kiss.

After a while she asked: “How was it? To see your father.”

“At first it was tormenting. It was a battle against my past, but I constantly remembered myself that I am doing this to save my family. When I saw him... it all came at once to the surface... I really wished you were there at the moment. I thought about you and felt calm... but then I saw how remorseful he was... and I couldn't be mad at him. I was bitter though and not exactly nice and yet he helped me. I saw the father that I loved once back then... but I can't forgive him. And that kind of breaks me...” Jughead told her and didn't care if she saw his vulnerability... he promised no more secrets.

She raked her hands through his hair. Her eyes full of empathy and said: “I am proud of you Jug. Give yourself time to heal... how about we go there together, the next time?”

“I didn't actually plan to visit him again. But maybe with you, one more time...” Jughead anwered.

She smiled and answered. “Just tell me when and I’ll be by your side.”

“I would be lost without you Betty...” Jughead whispered in awe.

“Me too.” She answered. “Let's go to sleep Jug.” She suggested, kissed him and snuggled onto him.

After a brief moment they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

*

The next day... in the afternoon...

“There they are Jug.” Betty said as she looked through the window and saw a car with three man parking across the street. She straightened her navy blue dress and went outside with Jughead following her.

“Good evening Gentlemen. I am very pleased to meet you. I am Mr. Jones’ wife Betty.”

“My Pleasure to meet you. I'm Tommy Shelby.” The leader of the Peaky blinders introduced himself.

He was impressive and could be intimidating. At least for the most of people with his tall masculine features. She got why people thought he was fearless. But she saw also the lost in his eyes, the brokenness, the despair... it somehow reminded her of Jughead. Oh how perfect their collaboration will be together... to titans fusing... Maybe just maybe Jughead was right and they finally had a chance against Hiram.

“Mr. Shelby. It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for coming and your help. The Serpents appreciate it.“

“No irish man stands alone Aye.” Tommy Shelby said and shook Jughead’s hand.

Jughead just nodded and got interrupted by another man who got out of the car: “We always take the chance if we can beat some asses of these wops.” 

“May I apologize for my brother... he is sometimes a little rude. This is Arthur and this is Michael.” Tommy Shelby introduced them and they all shook hands.

“Let me help with the Baggage Mister...” Betty stated.

“Hell no Betts. You don't carry a bit... you're pregnant.” Jughead demanded softly and caressed her chin gently. 

“Congratulations to you both and you should listen to your Husband... he is a smart man... smarter than I was at least...”

Betty looked at Tommy confusedly and asked: “Excuse me, but what do you mean Mr. Shelby?”

His deep blue eyes clouded with sadness and Bitterness as he answered: “A Few months ago I was in the same situation as your husband, but I didn't see the threat, the danger... it costed my wife's life and took the mother of my son away... gladly your husband isn't as stupid and stubborn as I was.” And lit himself a cigarette.

Sweet Pea came outside too and introduced himself as well.

There they went inside the Serpents and the Peaky Blinders... in unity bracing for the storm.... the clash of the Titans.

Betty knew that this was the beginning of a war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies:) so there it is. the first crossover chapter with the peaky blinders:) Please please please tell me what you think:)
> 
> anyway I want to thank all the people who comment on my last chapter: You are amazing and your support mean the world to me.. please leave me your thoughts on this one too
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta caroline7 love ya.
> 
> love ya all:*
> 
> Tumblr LeandraDeRaven


	20. All is fair in love and war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut
> 
> A little bit of everthing

Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one

 

Chapter 20

 

All is fair in love and war

 

 

It’s been a week since The Peaky Blinders first arrived. They were kind and humble and even though it looked like Arthur had a little aggression issue, his brother Tommy seemed to know how to calm him at any point.

 

Tommy Shelby reminded her so much of her own husband, it was like they were cast in the same mold. Though she felt bad for Tommy, there’s a constant sadness and bitterness lingering in his eyes, Tommy Shelby told her that his wife got murdered. If Tommy Shelby is even a bit like Jughead, she could only imagine how he felt.

 

One day he said to her that he saw the same fire in her as in his wife and that Jughead was a very lucky man, and that smarter than he was back then. She was flattered but also uncomfortable, her husband seem to notice it too but he didn't say anything.

 

*

 

_Two days later..._

 

Betty was tired and asleep and Jughead was really grateful for that at the moment. Though he promised her to tell her everything, it was for the best that she didn't know. He didn't want to risk her safety and she would never agree to this plan but it seemed to be logical at some point. At at least the first part of it, as for the second part, he clearly disagreed.

 

“No way Tommy! That’s exactly why I wanted the collaboration. To get her out of this deal, not to use her to kill Hiram Lodge!”

 

“Just think about it Jughead. We have to beat him with his own weapons. Why do you think he was so eager to get Betty to say yes to the deal? Sure, she’s beautiful, I can see that, but he wants to hurt you. you seem to be a really great thorn in his flesh.”

 

“Due to all respect Tommy, I am not getting my wife in danger by using her as a decoy.”

  

“You're not, if we put on a perfect act, and trust me I have done this before and it worked. All is fair in love and war Jughead. Do you want to get rid of him or not?” Tommy Shelby asked, taking a sip of his gin.

 

Jughead nodded.

 

“Then let’s take the wops down Messiah.” Tommy Shelby said with a grin and toasted towards Jughead.

 

“What about my wife? She has to know about the plan. She’s pregnant... stress can be dangerous for her and the baby.”

 

“We’ll tell your wife as soon as possible, but not until the first part of the plan is done.” Tommy said.

 

Jughead wasn't so sure, it was a risky game, playing with fire.

 

“Aye but she can't see it. She can't be there at all costs and you have to take care of it, she gets to know as soon as possible after it is done. She has panic attacks Tommy. My wife is the strongest person I've ever known in my life but this will break her. It would break me too if we were to turn the tables.” Jughead said.

 

All nodded in agreement and Tommy clapped his shoulder: “Trust me it will work. I’ll get all settled and call Polly. Go to your wife Jughead.”

 

Jughead nodded. If this plan worked, he will never able to repay the Peaky Blinders. But if not... these may be the last days with his wife, the love of his life.

 

 

*

 

_In the evening, a couple of days later._

 

 

Jughead looked at his wife and tried to memorize every little detail of her beautiful face. He loved her so much, she was his other half, his soulmate, his salvation... his everything. He couldn't imagine a life without her and he couldn't believe... that it was almost a half year ago. Since the storm, or was it God, he didn't know, threw him the greatest gift he could ever get right in front of his feet.

 

He had to do this tomorrow. He just had to, for her, for his children. He just hoped his plan would work and nothing would go wrong. He just prayed to God it would, but if not, he at least could be sure she was safe, his kids would be safe and they would have the best mother they could ever have…

 

“A penny for your thoughts baby. Where are you now?” She asked, cupping his cheek.

 

“Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you and my family.“ He leaned down and placed a kiss on her stomach, he laid his palm flat on her stomach. Suddenly he felt something against it. Betty and Jughead gasped at once.

 

“Jug...” Betty laid a hand over his.

“Did the baby just kick?” He asked in awe, feeling tears prickling in his eyes.

 

He felt it again and gasped, it was the most wonderful thing he ever felt and witnessed. This was his son or his daughter moving in Betty’s belly, an actual tiny life they created and it was a miracle, their miracle. A piece of him and her. Their unique masterpiece. His heart felt so full at the moment. He couldn't help but let the tears fall, tears of happiness, tears of gratefulness, tears of desperation. They just fell and dampened the smooth skin above her womb. He felt her hands raking through his hair and it felt too much like home, all of her felt like home. He looked up at her with teary eyes, seeing that she was crying as well. He hovered above her, caressing her face, catching her tears with the pad of his thumbs, whispering with his voice full of emotions: “Do you have any fucking idea how much I love you?” She just shook her head and smiled happily. “Well I guess then I have to remind you aye. “ He murmured and kissed her. He memorized the taste of her lips, every little sound she made. It was like a prayer and he answered with all the devotion he had for her.

 

As he felt her growing more desperate he stopped her, grabbed her impatient hands and kissed every knuckle of it. Every kiss was a non verbal promise of his unconditional love.

 

“I want to make love to you. I want to show you how much I love you and how much you should be worshipped, in every sense of the word. I want to take my time with you... will you let me?” Jughead asked.

 

Her eyes looking confused at him, but she nodded and whispered: “Juggie?...”

 

“Shhh not now baby, just let me love you alright. Please let me...” He whispered against her lips and kissed her again, finding the softness of her tongue, branding the feeling and the taste into his memory, like it was the last time.

 

He broke the kiss and said: “Stand up love... I want to undress you and see and feel your beautiful naked body under mine.”

 

She obeyed but still looked confused... He stood in front of her now and raked his eyes over his beautiful wife. He stepped closer, tilted her chin upwards and kissed her softly. He held her face in his hands like a treasure he never wanted to let go. His fingers moved to the hem of her cream colored negligee, pulled it over her head and tossed it on floor.

 

He slowly took her face between his hands and whispered. “I still can't believe that you’re my wife, that you are my queen and the mother of my children. You made me the luckiest man the day you agreed to marry me.”

 

“Juggie... why does it feel like you're saying goodbye to me?” She asked, panic in her voice.

 

“I'll never leave you.... I'm yours forever.” Jughead whispered in her ear.

 

“And now I am gonna kiss and touch every inch of you until you aren't able to think anymore... until the only thing you can do is scream my name in pleasure and make me scream yours...” Jughead’s hands reached between her legs, not surprised but yet immensely aroused by finding her wet for him.

 

“And I'm yours forever.” She whispered into his neck slightly.

 

He groaned in response, spreading the wetness of her arousal all over her core, guiding a finger into her slick pussy.

 

“Say that again.” He demanded softly onto her ear.

 

“I'm yours Juggie.” She whispered again and sighed.

 

“Again.” He ordered. Her words were a mantra he couldn't hear her say often enough.

 

He pushed her to sit down on the edge off the bed. His other hand still massaging her wet core without mercy.

 

She moaned against him and repeated whimpering: “I’m yours.”

 

He knelt down between her spread legs and caressed her inner thighs feather-lightly: “I am so grateful for your trust baby, for letting me love you... for letting me be the man that you deserve. I love you. I always will.”

 

She couldn't answer anything because he kept her distracted with his experienced hands. He was grateful that the fog of desire didn't let her understand his words completely, but he just had to say this.

 

“Now I want you to show me everything you've got. I want you to come so hard all over my tongue and fingers that you can't stop twitching and screaming... show me all your beauty baby.”

 

With these words he swung her legs over his shoulders and drove his tongue between her folds licking and sucking on her as if his life depended on it, listening to her cries of pleasure.

 

“Jughead please I need to come. Please.” She moaned desperately on the verge of crying, her hips bucking against his relentless mouth, pleading for a release.

 

He pushed two fingers into her, stimulating her walls from different angles on a rotating basis.

 

“Oh fuck Jug... I can't.” She cried.

 

“Come for me Betty... let me feel it against my tongue baby.” Jughead whispered against her hot, pulsating clit, making her even more whimper. He grazed his teeth over her clit and then he felt it, her juices splashed all over his mouth, fingers and tongue. She screamed his name in ecstasy and he latched her up to the last drop, hummed as this was the most delicous taste he had ever tasted, it was in fact, every fucking single time. He thought as he slowly guided her through her first orgasm.

 

Jesus, he would never get tired of seeing her in pleasure. If perfection would have a name, it would definitely be hers. He would brand this masterpiece of art into his brain and thought about it on his last day on earth. Hopefully he would be able to witness this beauty many times before he'd took his last breath.

 

Betty was still panting from the aftermath of her orgasm as he shed of his clothes and hovered above her. He was throbbing almost painfully against her thigh, wanting nothing more than to sink inside her, surrounded by her warm tight walls.

 

“Can you feel how much I want you babe? I’m so fucking hard for you that it hurts... Tell me how you want me baby, how you want to take me.” He asked and nibbled on her bottom lip. The tip of his hardness nudging her folds, twitching in anticipation at its contact.

 

She moaned against his lips and writhed impatiently under him: “I just want to see your face Juggie... take me as you want, I am yours baby.”

 

“You're mine.” He moaned as he sunk into her to accentuate his action.

 

She moaned against his quivering lips in sync with his slow dominant thrusts. Whispering words of love.

 

“Open your eyes baby... let me see those beautiful eyes.“ He whimpered pleadingly.

 

She did as she was told and he was confronted with the deepness of her emerald eyes. Eyes he felt in love with the first moment he looked into them and his destiny was written. He looked into them and saw all the love, devotion and despair in it, mirroring his own brewing storm of emotions.

 

“I love you.” Jughead moaned. “I love you... I love you... I love you...” He repeated again and again with each time he thrusts her, hitting her g spot over and over again, eliciting all these beautiful sounds he got addicted to out of her mouth. He felt tears streaming down his face, but couldn't stop them.

 

“I love you too. Juggie.” She responded with a raspy voice cupping his cheek and catching a fallen tear.

 

Jughead turned his head and kissed her palm before taking it and intertwining their fingers besides her head in need of more proximity.

 

As he felt her walls tighten, he quickened his pace, making her moan even louder.

 

“I want you to come for me Betts. Fall with me... Take me with you...” He reached between them and circled her clit in the exact way she liked it. Pinched her, rubbed her.

 

“What do you need love... come on I need you there.” He begged nearly as he felt his own climax ready to explode.

 

She let out a guttural moan, not able to form words. He slapped her clit lightly and got instantly rewarded with a shriek of lust. Her walls clenched around him in the perfect pressure to take him with her, riding on the waves of ecstasy into their release.

 

“Baby open your eyes for me please.” He pleaded over her open mouth.

 

She opened them and he was met with dark green lust filled eyes, fully dilated by pleasure. He caught his name from her quivering lips when she finally reached her release together with him. Breathing each other in, feeling each other’s heartbeats pounding against their chests, playing the same rhythm of love.

 

As he came down from their high, he just prayed that this wasn't the last time he felt this magic, this sacredness. He hoped that this wasn't the last he saw the aftermaths of her pleasure, he could only hope his plan would work and he could trust Tommy Shelby and the Peaky Blinders enough.

 

But what if something went wrong? Then he would touch her for the last time. His thought made him cup her cheek and intertwine his fingers with hers, closing his eyes to brand the memory into his head.

 

“Hey Juggie. What’s going on? You’re scaring me baby.” She whispered and he heard the fear in her voice.

 

He just smiled and caressed her cheek: “No need to worry love. I’m just overwhelmed by becoming a father and feeling my child kick for the first time. It’s a miracle and I’m well aware of it that's all... and in addition to that, we all will be safe. I am just happy that's all. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you babe. And I just love you.” He answered and kissed her long and leisurely, trying to brand the taste and feeling of it into his head too, pleading silently that it wouldn't be the last.

 

“You would tell me if something was wrong? Jug you promised me to tell me everything about the plan and yet you told me nothing. Now you're acting all sentimental and it felt like this was a goodbye… I am just fucking scared Jug.” She said with teary eyes.

 

“I promise you everything will be fine alright. I won't leave you. How could I? You’re my entire life, trust me... everything is going as planned and everything will be fine.” Jughead answered and laid his forehead onto hers.

 

“Then tell me what’s the plan?” She pleaded.

 

“I can't. Not now... but I will tell you I promise. Please trust me.“ He answered. It was only a half lie. He would tell her but after the first part of it will be over.

 

She nodded but he could see that she still didn't believe him.

 

Then he noticed that he was still inside of her, he closed his eyes for a brief moment and pulled out of her. Immediately missing the feeling.

 

“How about we go to sleep now and talk tomorrow?” He suggested and was relieved when she nodded in agreement.

 

He spooned her from behind, intertwined their palms over her belly and fell into sleep.

 

 

_The next day, in the evening._

 

Jughead was nervous and smoke cigarette after cigarette. The plan will go well, they have it all prepared in every little detail. Though he couldn't help but feel afraid. He suddenly felt Tommy’s hand on his shoulder and Sweet Pea appeared by his right side too. “It will go exactly as planned, we will take care of it!”

 

He hugged him brotherly and clapped his shoulder: “Tommy we're cast in the same mold. I trust you and the Peaky Blinders. Now and in the future. Thank you for everything Mate...”

 “Ah my pleasure. I am glad I could save you from doing the same mistake as I did.”

 

“Well Gentlemen… I don't want to get sentimental or provoke bad luck... but I have to say this. If something goes wrong, please take care of Betty and my kids. Pea please...give me your word, raise the kids as if they were your own Aye. And if due to any circumstances Betty gets to know our plan before I get the chance to... please take care of her. Try to explain, try to calm her... Pea you know how to handle it aye.” Jughead said and looked to Sweet Pea.

 

Sweet Pea and Tommy nodded seriously.

 

“I need your word Men.”

 

“Aye.” They answered in sync.

 

“Tommy if anything goes wrong... I want you to marry Betty, I know she won't agree. But I want her to be safe and not end up as a widow.

 

“What?” Sweet Pea and Tommy said in disbelief.

 

“Now you may have lost your marbles completely.” Tommy chuckled and took a sip of his whiskey.

 

Jughead hugged him and told him: “I am dead serious Tommy. I saw the way you look at her, I am not a blind man. I am well aware that she reminds you of your dead wife... and I know you’re a man of honor and will take care of her... so give me your word alright.”

 

Tommy just nodded and Jughead said: “Alright, so let's meet the devil.” They all made the sign of the cross, sending a silent prayer to the Lord, grabbed their colts, their coats and went outside.

 

 

*

 

_At Hiram Lodge's mansion_

 

“Mr. Jughead Jones and his companions in the flesh. With what pleasure am I to be visited at this late time? It has to be important.” Hiram greeted them with a sleazy, evil grin.

 

“I am going to make a deal you can't refuse Hiram.” Jughead said calmly and took a seat across from Hiram.

 

“I doubt you can, but go on. Try.” Hiram encouraged him.

 

“I am offering you my life to get my wife out of your deal.” Jughead declared still calmly.

 

Hiram looked surprised, but he saw the flicker in his eyes. He got him hooked.

 

“I don't think I understand you properly Jughead?” Hiram answered.

 

“Aye. You did. I am giving you the one thing you wanted. I am giving you the chance to kill me, so how we take the last supper to discuss the details with you and my dear friends?”

 

Hiram nodded.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovelies:) At first i wanna thank you for all the comments/kudos the last chapter received. all of your comments made my so happy.
> 
> i got really really emotional by this chapter... so i would really really love what you think about it.
> 
> a huge thank you to my beta caroline 7. love you:*
> 
> Tumblr: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> sending love


	21. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT
> 
> Really intense chapter 
> 
> Warnings: Violence. mention of sucidal thoughts

Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one

 

Chapter 21

 

Sacrifice

 

Jughead never saw someone that eager.

 

“Well for such an altruistic deal for love, you deserve a generous last supper right? What do you want to eat gentlemen?” Hiram asked with a happy grin.

 

“As long as it has bacon I am satisfied. What about you mates?” Jughead answered and asked Sweet and Tommy.

 

They both nodded in agreement and Hiram asked: “What would you like to drink?”

 

“For me nothing, my mind has to be clear for this conversation.” Jughead answered and looked towards the others.

 

“I think two double whiskeys on the rocks would be perfect, thank you.” Tommy answered for them both.

 

“As you wish.” Hiram answered and soon the glasses were brought in by Hiram’s housemaid.

 

“Mr. Jones. Who is this gentleman right here?” Hiram asked then.

 

“I'm Mr. Shelby, an old friend of the family. Mr. Jones called me to take of the Whyte Wyrm and his wife after he… sacrifices himself.“ Tommy explained.

 

“Ah. You're a lucky man then... she is really beautiful. But she is tough... a man needs to know how to handle her.” Hiram said with a smirk.

 

This bloody bastard, Jughead thought, he clenched his jaw and answered: “Watch it Hiram, I'm not dead yet and she's still my wife.”

 

“My apologies. Mr. Jones.” Hiram said.

 

Then the meal was brought in, some steak with potatoes and bacon.

 

“So, now that we can sit down and take the meal, I would like to discuss the details. My sacrifice require some conditions of course.” Jughead began calmly.

 

“Since we adopted a child lately and my wife doesn't know how to own a bar yet, she needs financial assurance, so I would like her to be out of the deal completely, that includes the discount we offered you.” Jughead explained.

 

“Sounds like a pretty fair price for your life.” Hiram answered and asked further: “You spoke in plural. What are the other conditions?”

 

“I want to die as an honorable man. I want you to shoot me with my colt and it has to be by the Sweetwater River, so you can say my death was an accident. My body never will be found. No traces will lead back to you.” Jughead required.

 

“As a man of honor myself, I can understand your wish and of course I will respect it.” Hiram answered.

 

Jughead just saw Sweet Pea choking on his Whiskey at Hiram’s comment. If Jughead had one, he would choke too.

 

“If you agree to all my conditions, I think then we can seal the deal and I swear; Tommy and Pea will take care of Betty, if you going to be near her and harm her they’re going to kill you.”

 

“Isn't that heartwarming? Such a selfless love. Almost like Romeo and Juliet. Impressive.” Hiram said.

 

“I bet you'll never understand that kind of love. What a pity. “ Jughead said.

 

“I don't have to. But I am satisfied that it gets me what I want.” Hiram grinned sleazily. “We have a deal then.” Hiram assured himself again.

 

“Aye. Tomorrow morning I’ll be a dead man and a meal for the fishes in the Sweetwater Harbor.” Jughead declared and Hiram and him spit in their hand and shook them to seal the deal.

 

When the sun rises in the morning, before the cock crows twice, he will be a dead man. At least that’s what Hiram thinks. Hiram didn't know about the prepared bullets with swine blood in Jughead's colt.

 

 

 

*

 

_The next morning at Sweetwater Harbor._

 

“Any last words Mr. Jones?“ Hiram said after Jughead gave Sweet Pea and Tommy a histrionic hug.

 

“Take care of my wife Mates. Let this sacrifice be worth it aye and take care of Finn.” Jughead ordered.

 

“JUGHEAD!?” He heard an excruciating scream echoing through the wind. SHIT... he thought, why the hell is she here? Seconds later, she threw herself into his arms. “I am not gonna let you this Jug please. If you think I am gonna let you sacrifice yourself for me you're out of your mind!“ She screamed and held onto him like he was her last breath.

 

He swung his arms around her and couldn't stop own tears from falling. He had to be careful what he was about to say to her, because Hiram was there with Jughead's colt in his hands, ready to fire. He looked to Hiram and asked: “Give us a moment please.” He pleaded and was glad that Hiram nodded although he said: “But stay where I can see you Mr. Jones.”

 

Jughead just nodded and turned his attention back to his sobbing and screaming wife: “Betty, for you and Finn and...” He put his hand above her belly without a word cause he didn't want to let Hiram know that she was pregnant. “No Jug please. Don't leave me... you promised it. You fucking promised it... “ She screamed and hit his chest, before she fell against his chest, clunging on him and pulling him by his knees, because her legs got weak and she couldn't hold herself anymore.

 

Jughead's heart broke into a thousand pieces. Please god... let this plan work. He just thought.

 

“I won't let you do this... he has to shoot me too if he wants to shoot you.” He pulled his mouth close to her ear so nobody could and whispered quietly: “Baby you have to trust me, it's gonna be fine. I won't leave you... just trust me please. I love you Betty... so much.“ He kissed  her with all he had and placed all his love in that kiss. Hoping that this wasn't goodbye.

 

“No you're not saying fucking goodbye to me Juggie. Please... I can't live without you...” Betty begged.

 

“Please Betty I am begging you. You have to go. I don't want you to see this. Please go. I love you, I will always love you. You’ve done so much for me and I’m gonna do this for you and our family. Trust me, it'll  be fine.” He whispered, but he knew she couldn’t understand his words, she spiraled too much to realize them. He just hoped Sweet Pea and Tommy could get through her, calm her and explain all to her.

 

“No! No, no, no no! I am not leaving you!” Betty sobbed and clunged onto him tighter.

 

“Betty you have to!” He begged, crying too. He took her face and looked into her teary eyes, so full of torturing pain and despair.

 

He gave her one long last kiss and then nodded towards Sweet Pea and Tommy and said: “Take her.”

 

She looked around, her eyes widened in panic and swayed Sweet Pea’s and Tommy’s hands away, trying to grab her gently.

 

“Don't touch me! I’m not leaving him.“ Betty yelled and hit around herself to get off of them.

“Mr Jones, I don't have the time for this.” Hiram said impatiently.

 

“I said take her!” Jughead hissed to Tommy and Sweet Pea and they grabbed her with force, pulling her away.

 

“I said don't fucking touch me.” She yelled loudly in panic, fighting against them with all force. He saw Sweet Pea whispering something but she didn't listened. She screamed and screamed his name over and over again. Every single one felt like a stab right through his heart.

 

He stood up and went to Hiram, still seeing and hearing her in the corner of the street, but she couldn't see him anymore, so he said: “Shoot at my heart, it's already shattered.” It is true. Even if the plan worked, what he prayed for, what he saw and heard ripped his heart apart, seeing her so tortured and devastated.

 

Hiram nodded and pulled the trigger. Jughead tried to remember every little detail of his wife as he felt the impact, let himself fall to the water and still hearing the excruciating screams of his wife and he thought: I’m coming back to you, I promise.

 

*

 

*BANG BANG BANG*

 

Betty heart stopped at the sound all she could do was cry and scream. She tried to rip herself out of Sweet Pea’s and Tommy's arms holding her like chains, holding her away from the love of her life. She hit, she kicked, she screamed until there wasn't any power in her to fight anymore. She digged her nails into her palm to overcome the pain she felt and the hollowness that followed. She just fell and couldn't move anymore, feeling Sweet Pea’s around her, Tommy and him speaking to her, words she couldn't understand. Her brain wasn't working, it was too fogged by sorrow and pain. She felt Sweet Pea carry her into their car, her head resting on his lap while Tommy was driving.

 

She would've thought she was dead, but the constant pain in her heart and the convulsions of her sobs every second she felt Jughead's baby moving inside her proved her wrong.

 

Suddenly she was back home. It’s empty now, she thought, before the pain consumed her again.

 

Somehow she was put into their bed. Sweet Pea laid behind her, pulled his arms around her and tried to open her hands.

 

He wasn't supposed to do that, only Jughead was supposed to hold her that way.

 

“Get out Pea.” She said weakly.

 

“No I am not. Betty you have to listen to me.”

 

“No I said get out Pea. You're not supposed to touch me like that. Only Jughead can.” She said and stood up from the bed.

 

“Betty I need you to calm down and listen to me. Think of the baby.“ Sweet Pea tried to get through her.

 

“THIS BABY HAS NO FATHER ANYMORE.“ She screamed and sobbed again. She couldn't breathe anymore, she tried but she couldn't. She started panting, tried desperately to pull air into her lungs, but in vain. “You... you killed … you killed him.”, she accused him, desperately catching some breath. She felt herself being pulled against Sweet Pea’s chest.

 

“No we don't!” Sweet Pea tried to explain. “Yes you did! You and this fucking Mr. Tommy Shelby.“ She started to hit Sweet Pea.

 

“Birdie... for fucking's sake calm down. Let me explain.” Suddenly she felt someone behind her grabbing her arm. It was Tommy.

 

“Betty...I know how you feel, I know the pain and at the same time the hollowness. I  know it... but Betty you have to listen to me aye. I need you to calm down Betty Aye.” She shook her head furiously. A new wave of hot tears followed. He turned her around and she faced him. He captured her face carefully and spoke again slowly. “Betty I need you to listen to me Aye. Look at me and listen. My words need to get in your fucking brain.” “This is your fault! You were the one that suggested this stupid fucking plan. You killed him! You killed my husband! The father of my children! What kind of men are you?!” She yelled at him. “A broken one. But listen to me Betty. I didn't kill Jughead. We saved him. We saved your family. He saved you all.”

 

By killing himself?! She couldn't understand. This was all too much. She only shook her head in confusion and felt a sudden wave of dizziness hitting her and everything went black.

 

_*_

 

_In the Meantime at the Sweetwater Harbor._

 

It was maybe the longest couple of seconds he'd ever experienced. He swam against the flux and thought he wouldn't make it to the other side of the bridge. He couldn't seem to get to the surface for a catch of breath. Too high was the risk that Hiram would still be able to see him and the plan would be screwed. So he swam and swam. His lungs hurt, but he kept swimming, the face of his wife a constant reminder to not give up. His legs grew heavy and vision got blurry but he had to keep moving. 

Finally he reached his destination and turned towards the sunlight which reflected on the surface of the water. He breathed. He finally could breath. The air filled his lungs almost painfully. But he didn't care because he knew he was alive and that their plan worked. He got out of the water but he still could not able to stand and try to steady his breathing. “Moladh leis an Tiarna.”  _praise the lord,_ he breathed and sent a prayer to the lord in relief.

 

It worked, It fucking worked. He just thought. Jughead inspected his chest. There were just remnants of swine blood but no bullet holes. It really worked... he thought and panted laughingly. 

 

Betty... his mind swiped to his wife. He remembered her pain, her screams, the excruciating look in her forest green eyes... he had to get to her before it could get worse... the sooner the better. He ran as fast as he could, to his wife, his love, his life, his home.

 

*

 

_Back at the Whyte Wyrm._

 

“Sweet Pea! Tommy! How is she?” He called and asked immediately as he ran through the backdoor.

“Ah the Messiah resurrected as I see.” Tommy grinned and walked towards him, but before Tommy could reach him, Sweet Pea ran towards Jughead, hugged him tight and gave him a brothery smooch on Jughead's forehead. “Ahhh!“ Sweet Pee cheered. “You're a fucking lucky Bastard. We told you the plan would work. Haha we tricked the devil Aye. Thank God you're here again.” Sweet Pea said enthusiastically.

 

“As happy I am to see you mates, I need to get to my wife.” Jughead said as he saw their concerned faces, he asked: “She did not take it well huh? Didn't you tell her the truth?”

 

“We tried. I tried... but she just screamed and cried. She was devastated. She hit me... which was alright, regarding the circumstances. But I never saw her like that... it was painful to watch a person you love like a sister, being in so much pain and sorrow. She couldn't listen to us. She was too occupied by her pain.” Sweet Pea’s got watery.

 

Jughead sank onto a chair, supporting his head with his hand, raking his fingers through his hair to control his emotions.

 

“Why was she even there? How did she know? But who am I kidding? She's my wife. Of course she knew.” He spoke more to himself than to the others.

 

“Tommy did you try it too?” Jughead asked.

 

“Aye. She blamed me for killing you and tried to hit me too. She refused to listen to me. Jughead Jones this woman loves you more than anything. I think I never saw a greater love than yours. Not even mine… I don’t think Grace loved me as much as Betty loves you. I don't know. You're a lucky bastard I guess.” Tommy answered.

 

“Aye I am well aware of it. Where is she now?” Jughead asked.

 

“She is upstairs. She fainted, but she’s alright.” Tommy answered.

 

Jughead exhaled deeply. “What about the baby? She needs to get a check up.” He said frantically.

 

“Jughead, we can't call a doctor. It’s too risky. The less people know, the better the plan works.” Tommy said.

 

“Well Mr. Shelby, then please enlighten me what to do, as a sick worried husband whose wife Isn't allow to have stress because she's pregnant, who just saw his husband getting murdered, and who spiraled and fainted. What am I supposed to fucking do Tommy?”

 

“Jughead calm down, we had to do this, we all know it. I already called for help. Polly my Aunt will come to watch her and examine her.” Tommy said.

 

“When will she arrive?” Jughead asked.

 

“In three days. I think.” Tommy answered and pulled him into a hug. 

 

“Everything will go as planned. Your child will be healthy. You both can live your life without the threatening misery. I'll take care of it I promise, aye. At least one of us is lucky, my destiny was written and it's over. But yours is still there. It's upstairs... so go to your wife now. She needs you tell her you love her and that you’re still there, in flesh and blood.” Tommy continued.

 

Jughead nodded and headed upstairs, taking Tommy’s advice seriously.

 

He opened the door to their bedroom and what he saw broke his heart. His wife laid in bed in a huddled position, her eyes puffy and red.

 

He laid himself gently behind her and embraced her from behind. He saw that her eyes were open, but she didn't respond in anyway, she seemed lifeless. 

 

Why the hell she witness this? It was his fault that she was in this shocking state. He had to help her... he had to fix the mess he created.

 

“A ghra  _my love,_ i'm so sorry I let you go through this... I wanted to tell you... I wanted to... but Hiram was there. please forgive me.”

 

Suddenly he felt her body convulse and he looked at her and saw new tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

“I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I know I don’t deserve any of it but please forgive me…” he whispered hoarsely and cried silent tears into her neck and pulled her closer to him in need of more proximity.

 

“My Husband is dead...” She cracked out and a new wave of sobs consumed her.

 

“No Baby! I am here!” He turned her to her back, forcing her to see him... Her eyes widened but what he saw was pain, not realization. “No. no, no. no.“ She screamed. “You’re not real... My mind is playing games with me. Go away... I can't handle this anymore.” She screamed, hit him and scratched his face in panic. She left marks, but he didn't care. He grabbed her wrist and pushed them forcefully down. “Betty! Betty... please. I am here. I am real... I am alive baby. Your mind isn't playing games. I am here...” He said while he couldn’t stop his own tears, mixing with her owns, as he leaned closer to her. “NO! You’re lying! I saw it! He's gone.” She screamed and writhed under him to unwind herself from his grip.

 

“Betty. No! Come on... I am alive... I am here... please baby...“ Jughead said, tried to hold her gaze, but she closed her eyes and just shook her head in panic.

 

Then he got an idea. He put one of her palms over his heart, making her feel his heartbeat, he let her other go, he cupped her cheek softly and laid his forehead onto hers.

 

“Do you feel it? That's my heart baby. I’m alive.” Jughead said. He saw the realization slowly sunk in.

 

“Jug?” She gasped.

 

“Aye. Baby I am so sorry...” He placed small kisses all over her damp cheek. She started sobbing again. 

 

Jughead hugged her tightly, caressed her hair soothingly, never letting her go.

 

“Shhh baby. Don't cry. I am here... I am so sorry...I am here.” He whispered into her hair as he heard her wrenching sobs.

 

“I thought I lost you.” Betty whispered and clung onto him.

 

“I know... I know.... God baby I am so sorry.” He whispered.

 

She backed up and said furiously: “You fucking promised me. Jug! You promise me! To never leave...I FUCKING SAW YOU GETTING SHOT. You promised me to tell me... how could do that to me? To our child... how could you put me in this position again! How?” She yelled at him. Her eyes were still filled with pain but they spitted fire now.

 

“I know. I couldn't tell you. You wouldn't have let me do it.” 

 

“Damn right. How can you so much trust in strangers? But not into me?” She said vulnerably.

 

“That's not true baby. I trust you with my life... you know that. I had to do it this way. Otherwise it may have put the plan and you in danger.”

 

“Fuck the Plan and me. How was I supposed to live without you? How was I supposed to raise our child alone. Do you know how it felt to see you sacrificing for me... to practically see you dying? I died in the moment I heard the gunshots... my life ended within one second... I died inside... there was nothing more than pain, but in the same time I was hollow... how could do that to me... but I guess you don't love me as much as I do.” She said.

 

“Betts don't...” Jughead started. He know he deserved all the blame. But he wouldn't let her say that he didn't love her.

 

“What?! What am I supposed to think Jug. You put your life in danger. Willing to leave me! Us. How can a man and a Father who loves their wife and child do that? HOW? TELL ME!” She yelled. 

 

Anger was raising in his chest. He had to control his emotions. He know she meant it, but it hurt. He pushed her gently into the mattress and took her face between his hands: “Betts you can scream at me as much as you want. You can hit me. You can scratch me... I don't care... I know I deserve it... but NEVER say that I don't love you!” He hissed. “Then why did you do this to me?” She whispered angrily.

 

“Because I couldn't lose you. Because I needed to protect you.” Jughead whispered intensely.

 

“And I can? You know what Jughead? Fuck you.“ She hissed.

 

He knew she's mad but he wouldn't let her go. 

 

“I love you. That's why I did it... because you are my life and I couldn't bear the thought that something might happen to you. That you might die! Hiram wanted nothing more than to hurt me...and he knew he would hurt me the most by hurting you... or even killing you. I couldn't have let that happen... I would've killed myself right after...Because there is no fucking reason for me to live without you and my child. I had to do this to save you, to save us.” he whispered ardently. He felt her breath against his face. Their lips only millimeters apart.

 

“Fuck you.” She hissed again.

 

Her eyes still spitting daggers through the angry tears.

 

Their gazes holding each other, creating a tornado of emotions.

 

“I love you.” He whispered again and wiped her angry tears away.

 

“Fuck you.” She repeated. The rage in her turned into desire.

 

“I love you.“ He repeated against her lips.

 

She grabbed into his hair and their lips collided forcefully, letting out all the desperate love for each other.

 

She sucked on his bottom lip so hard it might draw blood but he couldn't care less. He was so grateful to feel her lips against his again. No matter how enraged they are, he deserved it, he deserved all her anger and madness. He was stupid for this but he just loved her more than anything. She delved her tongue into his mouth and ripped impatiently on his already half opened shirt. The rest of the buttons sprang open.

 

He fumbled on the knobs of her blouse in a desperate need to touch her skin. “For fuck’s sake.”

 

“Oh my god, I need you.” She whimpered desperately. She almost cried again.

 

“I know Baby... Fuck I'll buy a new one.” he said and ripped it apart. Immediately kissing and sucking on her exposed skin. Surely leaving marks, but he couldn't care less and she pulled him closer forcefully and shoved his shirt down, he knew she didn't either. 

 

“Fuck I love you. I love so much.” He said fervently and devoured her mouth again.

 

He couldn't get enough of her. Every little sigh and whimper was music to his ears, an evidence that he was still alive. Every touch of her was a remedy.

 

“I love you Juggie. I love you so much that it hurts.” She said and cried.

 

“I know baby. Shhh... don't cry Baby... I'm here...” He whispered soothingly and kissed her tears away.

 

“I need you, please.“ She begged and writhed under him.

 

He pulled her skirt down followed by her panties and his fingers found her wetness immediately, slowly sliding them in and out of her.

 

Her moans only fueled his own need to feel her, to sink into her and get completely lost in her, but he knew she was on the verge of spiraling again and he needed her to calm down and he wanted her to enjoy their reunion with every fiber of her body and soul.

“I am here now... and I’ll never leave you again... Feel my fingers inside you, feel how good they make you come. Listen to my voice and just feel Aye.”

 

Her hips bucked towards his hand, she whimpered and let out small cries of despair.

 

“Shhh... it's alright... I am here... and I'll never leave you. I love you baby...” Jughead whispered and kissed her leisurely, in the same rhythm his fingers stroked her.

 

“I thought I lost you.” She said brokenly. 

 

“I know Baby, but you didn’t ... I'm here with you, right where I belong. I want you to feel good again...” He whispered and kissed her again. His tongue found her and began to stroke it soothingly, after a brief moment she capitulated and melted against him.

 

“Jug. I need... I need...” She panted.

 

“Just look at me and feel my fingers, focus on how good it feels...come for me Betts... let all the pain go... and just let go baby.” He thrust two fingers inside her in the perfect pace. He watched the pain slowly disappear and it got replaced with pleasure and lust. He kissed her neck and caressed her breast over the bralette. She got the hint and helped him to undress the bralette. 

 

He immediately latched on her nipple and graze his teeth along it, she let out a small shriek and he felt her walls tighten around him.

 

“Let go Baby... come around my fingers...” He whispered and circled her relentlessly.

 

She cried out, her mouth falling agape and his name on her lips.

 

Even if he had died, only this would be his heaven, his wife in pleasure moaning his name, feeling the vibration of it on his tongue. He knew God gave them another chance and he won't jeopardize it again. 

 

He undressed himself quickly in the need to feel her skin on his, radiating in the heat of endless love together, like a furnace.

 

He nudged her folds with his cock and couldn't believe that the destiny decided that that he'll be blessed to inside of her again.

 

He laid his forehead onto hers, their breaths mingled and he whispered with a voice thick of emotions.

 

“I love you... so much... please forgive me baby.” Jughead pleaded with teary eyes

 

A unruly curl fell into his face and she brushed it away tenderly.

 

“How could I not... you're my everything. I love you.” She grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

He felt her legs spread for him. He grabbed her thighs, highly aroused by her declaration, urging nothing more than to become one with her.

 

“Look at me...” He whispered hoarsely. As their gazes met, he slid into her with a smooth soft motion. Jughead was so consumed by the pleasurable feeling and the sinful moan he elicited out of her that it costed him all his willpower to hold his own eyes open and not get lost in the feeling.

 

“I'll thank God every day, for this chance... for your mercy I don't deserve... even if I'd die and I'd be in heaven... it would be my personal purgatory.... Because you...” he empathized the last words, with slow, longing thrusts. “And this...” Another slow, hard thurst followed his words. “Will always be my heaven... nothing will change that...” He finished the sentence, lost the last glimpse of control he had and closed his eyes in pleasure. “Fuck Betty you feel so good...” He groaned, his head fell into her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin, feeling her pulse racing against her lips.

 

He thrust into her and never wanted to stop. As he felt his own climax built up, heightened by every pleading moan of her .

 

“Jug. Oh my god I need to come please... please.” She cried out in pleasure and her pussy throbbed impatiently around him taking him more and more over the edge.

 

“I love you Betts. I need you there with me please baby.” Jughead pleaded while he couldn't stop pounding into her. He hooked her legs around his waist, so his pelvic bone shoved her clit now with every thrust. He felt her walls flutter. It cost him all his willpower to hold it...but there's no way he'd reached the release alone first... not after he'd thought he would be able to experience that magic ever again. 

 

“Baby, let go... let me feel you come... fall with me, please.” He begged, he really begged but he didn't care.

 

He licked his fingers, reached between their tangled bodies and rubbed her clit. She came at it's first contact, but he didn't stop. She couldn't stop twitching and clenching around him, driving him to his own release, which exploded like a vulcano. He never thought he could come this hard. But Betty had proven him wrong again. His pounding uncontrollable against hers. Both beating like gunfire. But also calmed at the same time together.

 

“God I never want it to end.” He said as his breath steadied a bit.

 

He stroke some loose strands out of her face.

 

“You alright?” He asked, but he already knew she was not. Even before she shook her head and the tears fell again.

 

“I'm sorry...” She said and cried.

 

“Don't. I have to say that I am sorry. For the rest of my fucking life... I am so so sorry.” He said feeling the tears behind his eyes too, threatening to burst out.

 

He kissed her tears away, but that made her sob even louder. Jughead pulled out of her, but she instantly grabbed him and said in panic: “No don't leave me! I need to feel you.”

His heart broke at the sight. He never wanted to cause her so much pain... He thought.

 

“I'll stay right here baby. I’m not going anywhere. He pulled her onto his chest and caressed her hair soothingly as she cried and cried.

 

“Sssshhhh Baby. I am here. I am gonna hold the entire until you wake up in the morning.”

 

“Juggie I am horrible person...” She sobbed.

 

He must have misheard something: “What? No. Why are you talking like that?”

 

She sobbed harder. He pulled her closer and waved her soothingly. He became really worried about her mental state and this was all his fault. He thought remorsefully.

 

“Baby talk to me... please...and calm down for me. Think of our Baby... take deep breaths for me ok.” He took her face in his hands and breathed with her. As she imitated him and her breathing steadied, he smiled. “Good girl. And now...baby talk to me, why do you think that?”

 

“After I thought you died, I felt so much pain and in the same time I felt so empty... I just wanted to be with you again... I wanted to die too, then I felt the baby kick, but I wanted to die anyway.” She sobbed bitterly and said: “I wanted to kill myself and our baby Juggie...”

 

He might never repay for the damage he caused. He thought, his heart full with guilt.

 

“Hey. I don't want to hear that alright!” He said fervently. “Betty you’re not horrible... I am horrible for putting you through this... I am so so sorry for it. This was my fault, not yours. Alright. It was me that cause you to feel that way... don't you dare blame yourself for this... blame me...” He said and she shook her head and just answered: “I am just glad that I didn't lose my husband... so you don't think that I am a horrible person and mother?” She asked him afraid.

 

“Jesus Christ. No. You’re gonna be the best mother in the world. I couldn't a better mother for my kids.” He said earnestly and put his hand over her belly and felt his child move. “You see... someone agrees with me here I think...” He smiled and kissed her tears away.

 

She smiled and said. “Before I went to search you today... I thought about a name for a boy.”

 

“And?” He asked in anticipation.

 

“What do you think about Cillian?” She asked.

 

He smiled warmly and answered: “I really like it.” Jughead kissed her forehead tenderly.

 

He looked down and saw that she was already falling asleep. He grabbed the blanket and covered them both, he pulled her closer and embraced her.

 

He could never be grateful enough to be able to hold his entire life in his arms again and that she showed so much grace towards his stupidity. He wondered what she would say to the other part of the plan. The war wasn't over yet. But it had to wait until she would be stable again... but for now he was happy that he made it out and he would thank God for it every day, and he had to thank the Peaky Blinders properly and even his Father. Maybe this was a sign to finally male peace with his past and maybe just maybe he would be able to build a new future and let the past be the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies:*
> 
> First of all thanks for immense response to the last chapter and sorry for the cliffhanger:) (Nah not sorry^^)
> 
> But thank you for every Comment/Kudos/Bookmark, they as always made my day:)
> 
> Thank you to my lovely Beta caroline7. you're an angel :*
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave me your thoughts they are really important to me and always leave a smile on my face:)
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr, feel free to ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven


	22. Lazarus rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence  
>  Smut

Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one

 

Chapter 22

 

Lazarus rising

 

Two days remained after Jughead 'resurrected', Betty was still tense. He could feel it. She refused to stay away from the meetings with the Peaky Blinders and sent daggers into Tommy’s eyes… today was no different... Jughead thought as they gathered together again.

 

“What if Hiram comes here to check the situation and what if Finn says something? He is a child and doesn’t know about all these things?” Betty asked Tommy. Her eyes were still angry. She was still mad at him, Jughead observed as he looked at her.

 

“Then we have to make sure that he doesn't want to come here, aye.” Tommy said calmly.

 

“And how are we suppose to do that Mr. Shelby?” Betty asked empathizing every word.

 

“A fake burial. But you have to act Betty... to act like your husband is really dead and you're burying a coffin without a body in it, because the body is still somewhere at the deep ground of the harbor... can you do that?” Tommy explained and asked.

 

“Two days ago I actually thought my husband was dead... so aye. I don't even have to act for this. I just have to remember the pain you caused me and it will all go as planned Mr. Shelby.” Betty said. Jughead saw her struggling with her emotions again and saw her fingers curl into her palms again.

He quickly grabbed them and intertwined his fingers with hers, she glanced thankfully at him.

 

“Due to all respect Betty, I am just trying to help here. I’m sorry that I've caused you so much pain... it was never my intention. But it worked Aye?” Tommy said calmly.

 

She laughed sarcastically and said: “What if it didn’t work? Then I was supposed to raise my children alone?”

 

“Actually, you were supposed to marry me?” Tommy blurted out.

 

If looks could kill, then Tommy would be six feet under right now. How could he say this, Jughead thought angrily and immediately saw Betty’s shocked, painful look.

 

“What!?” She asked shocked and looked at Jughead in disbelief.

 

Jughead just looked apologetically at her and she declared: “Excuse me gentlemen, I’m feeling tired... I think I’ll go upstairs to rest. Don't worry Mr. Shelby, I will put on the perfect act.”

 

She walked out of the room without looking at Jughead but he knew she was crying... so he ran after her.

 

“Betty...” He called.

 

“No. Jug I am tired. Go back to Mr. Shelby.” Betty sniffled and went upstairs.

 

“I am not leaving you when I know that you’re crying... we're going to talk.” Jughead said.

 

She walked into their room, took out a small suitcase and started to pack.

He was frozen.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked in horror.

 

“I think I’ll ask Cheryl if I could stay with her at the children’s home for a while.” Betty just said, still crying as she packed the suitcase.

 

His head started spinning... this can't be happening... it just can't, he started to panic.

 

“Betts, please...I was trying to keep you safe. I had no intention to hurt you, I love you... please stay.” Jughead begged, his face full of horror.

 

“How could you do this... after what Archie did to me? How? How do you know that this man downstairs, who talked you into this fucking plan isn't exactly like him? Why on Earth did you even think I would agree to that? I took a vow in front of you and I am taking it seriously! It wasn't until death could tear us apart. It was as long as love shall last! Well my bad... I will always love you!” She yelled at him.

 

She looked so hurt that it broke his heart.

 

“Baby I apologize with all my heart. I love you with every fiber of my being. I fucked up and I hurt you... and I am so sorry... but please stay. Stay.” He begged like a mad man.

 

“How could you think I could love someone else? How could you even think I could let anybody touch me like you do? I would rather die.” Betty whispered against his lips. Their breath and tears mixed. Their eyes spoke silent love declarations.

 

She took his face in his hand and said: “I'm livid Jughead.”

 

“I know... I’m sorry.” Jughead whispered.

 

“Would you like me to do this to Mr. Shelby?” She asked and kissed him fervently. They turned around and he felt the edge of the bed behind his knees.

  

He couldn't speak, he was to captivated by the sinful, alluring game his wife began to play right now.

 She began to undress herself slowly and asked in a tentative voice;

“Would you like Mr. Shelby to see what I am wearing underneath?” She asked further and he swallowed. His dick was already hard and begging to sink inside her.

 

“Answer me.” She demanded.

 

“No.” He answered hoarsely.

 

She shoved him gently by his chest and he fell backwards onto the bed. Betty straddled him and undressed her underwear.

 

She took his hand and laid it over her breast. “Look how perfectly they fit into your hand, even now when they’re getting bigger because I’m carrying your child. Nobody would ever elicit this response out of me. Look how peek my nipples are for you, waiting to be sucked on.” She continued.

 

“Holy mother of christ...Betty... what you're doing to me.” He groaned.

 

“Would you like me to respond like this to Mr. Shelby?” She asked in the same alluring voice.

 

“No.” He groaned.

 

“Good boy.” She hummed.

 

Jesus Christ, this was torture. He had concerns that he could explode right in his pants if this torture didn't end. Well he wasn't complaining at all. He deserved it though. He would be turning in his grave if someone else could see the sinful beauty of his wife. Oh god he needed to thank God again... over and over for still being alive.

 

She slid his hand slowly downwards until his fingers reached her wetness. “Can you feel how wet I am for you? Only you can do this... only you can make me dripping in pleasure, by only thinking of you touching me...only my king knows how to pleasure his queen into oblivion.” She whispered hoarsely against his mouth and claimed it with fierce. She delved her tongue into his mouth with force claimed his tongue with merciless desperation. “Come on babe, make me come with your fingers, just like I love it.”

 

This woman was more he could handle, he was so aroused by it, it was painful.

 

He circled her clit with a good amount of pressure. She tightened immediately, moaned and lost her balance a bit. He caught her, while still stroking her and kissed her with the same force and desperation she did before.

 

He slid two fingers into her, stimulating her exactly like she liked it.

 

She moaned in pleasure and whispered into her ear. “Open my pants and take me babe.”

 

“I can't concentrate... oh fuck...” Betty whimpered tightening more and more around his experienced hand.

 

“Yes you can Betts... you're in control Betty. Take me.” He ordered softly and slowed the pace of his fingers.

 

“Claim your King.“ He whispered and tugged her bottom lip between his teeth.

 

He knew that this was important. After all these days of spiraling and taking decision away from her. He could at least give her that amount of control. His heart was filled with love and guilt at the same time.

 

Jughead knew how much he had hurt her. It had much more impact to her then the other situations she went through and he was well aware of it.

 

He loved her so much and the thought that she might have questioned it broke his heart.

 

He felt her fumble desperately onto his pants and as they sprung open, he let out a sigh of relief.

 

She tried to pull the trousers down but acted too frantically.

 

She panted it almost sounded like sobs.

 

“Baby shhh, look at me, I am here... ready for you. Now don't care about the pants. Just feel me... take me... ride my cock as hard as you want... ride us both into oblivion, aye... show me that I’m yours, and you’re mine aye...” He said huskily while he held her gaze. Her eyes became clearer and he saw her gaining control again. She nodded and he kissed her leisurely. He felt her pull out his length, stroking him a couple times and then she sunk slowly onto him, without breaking the kiss.

 

He groaned into her mouth as he felt her hot, pulsating wetness surrounding him. The sound got mixed with her moan and created an own melody of devoting love.

 

“Oh god Jug. You feel so good.” She breathed out as she rocked him in a steady pace.

 

“You're fucking amazing Betty. I love you.” Jughead moaned.

 

“I am yours Jug. Always. I want no one else.“ She moaned.

 

“You’re mine. I'll never leave you again.” He moaned into her mouth and breathed her cries of pleasure in, rocking his hips towards her. Finding a rhythm with her.

 

“Promise.” She demanded pleadingly and quickened her pace.

 

He took her hand in his and kissed the scars in her palm. The evidence of their trust, their bond, their past. “I promise.” He said earnestly, his eyes mirroring all his emotions.

 

“Now I want you to let go... let go of the pain I caused you... feel my endless love for you... my surrender... my remorse... I love you.” He whispered and she cried out in pleasure as he bucked his hips harder.

 

“I love you Jughead.“ She was crying silently, her tears dampened his cheeks as their lips connected in a sealing kiss of their devotion and love... maybe even forgiveness.

 

Jughead felt her tighten around him and himself running closer to the edge with every rock of her.

 

“My love. Fall with me... let go... and fall with me.” Jughead pleaded.

 

“Jug I think I can't come like this.” She whimpered.

 

“Wrap your legs around me, baby. “ Jughead demanded panting.

 

He stood up with her without pulling out of her and turned around. He let them sink down onto the bed again and kissed her with all the lust he felt. Grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers above their heads. Still pounding into her in a relentless steady rhythm, he reached between their heated bodies and found her swollen clit. He pinched it slightly in the same tact he thrust into her.

 

“Oh fuck. Jughead.” He felt her clenching around and as soon as her silent screams of ecstasy got stuck in her throat and were transformed into guttural moans.

 

He followed her with the same intensity.

 

The waves of his orgasm hit him almost brutally and couldn't stop moving into her, like her walls couldn't stop fluttering and it seemed like their dance of lust would never end.

 

They fallen onto each other, searched each other proximity to calm down. They breaths steadied, and mingled together as well as their heartbeats finding a rhythm in sync, pounding against each others skin.

 

 

“You alright, love?” Jughead asked softly.

 

She nodded. He pulled out of her, she sighed a bit because of the loss. He laid himself beside her and pulled her closer, so she could rest her head on his chest.

 

He kissed the top of her head. “Shouldn't you go back to them? They might be wondering what you doing so long in here.” Betty stated smirking.

 

“We already discussed everything and if there is something new, they'll update me. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than here now.” He said, grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

 

“I am sorry Jug... I might have overreacted.” Betty said quietly.

 

“No you didn’t... I messed it up, completely. You spiraled and I hurt you... multiple times.” He began and looked at her.

 

“I failed as a husband...” Jughead continued and felt his eyes getting watery.

 

“No! No Jug you didn't aye.” She answered and he closed his eyes in shame.

 

He felt her palm on his cheek.

 

“Baby look at me.“ She told him gently.

 

He opened it and she looked at him. Her eyes full of love and forgiveness. God he didn't deserve her. He thought.

 

“You're the best husband I could ever ask for. That's why I was so mad and hurt as I heard about the arranged marriage. It felt like betrayal to our love. I don't know... maybe I wouldn't have overreacted like that, if I wasn't pregnant.” Betty explained.

 

“You have all right in the world to overreact after of what I put you through... but darling...I don't think it's a good idea. You being here with us in the room, when we discuss the plans.... I am freaking terrified that something might happen to you and the baby...Regardless if Tommy’s Aunt arrives tomorrow.” Jughead said.

 

“No Juggie I'll try to stay calm. But I want to be there...” Betty said calmly.

 

“Aye.” Jughead said and kissed her. Then he said: “Betty... when this whole mess is over. I want to renew our vows as soon as possible.”

 

“But what if I’m fat and ugly then?” Betty stated and laughed lightly.

 

“Stop right there aye. You’re beautiful and pregnant.” Jughead said softly and kissed her.

 

“Juggie?” Betty started.

 

“Hmm.” Jughead hummed.

 

“I wouldn't have left you... you know that aye.... I think I never could.” She said caressing his arm leisurely.

 

As he remained silent, Betty looked at him and said: “Juggie... it was stupid... I overreacted... I’m sorry, I would never leave you. I promise. I think I would have ran downstairs and then ran back upstairs and drag you furiously into the bedroom.” She declared and giggled.

 

He smiled and chuckled: “Well actually you did drag me furiously into our bedroom and I deserved all of it.”

 

“But you have to believe me Aye.” Betty said.

 

“As you said it... my heart literally stopped beating for a few seconds... my world shattered in front of my eyes.... I couldn't breathe anymore...but I wouldn’t have blamed you.” Jughead said thoughtfully.

 

“That's how I felt when I thought you'd die.” He pulled her closer and wanted to protect her from the memory.

 

“Don't think about it anymore.” Jughead said softly.

 

“Is our son still with Ethel?”

 

“Aye. They are still at the children’s home, visiting Maggie... He doesn't know anything and is safe. They’re coming back after the fake burial, so don't worry Finn won’t get involved... I’ll make sure of that. Cheryl knows. But we can trust her. She is a loyal soul and a long friend.” Jughead told her.

 

He saw her getting nervous again. “Don't worry, we all will be fine. Trust me and Tommy.” Jughead calmed her.

 

“I'll try... I think I owe Mr. Shelby an apology.” Betty said and let out a sigh.

 

“He'll understand. He lost his wife. He knows how the pain is like.” Jughead said.

 

“We should go to sleep, it is late...” Betty stated and yawned.

 

“Probably.” He said and kissed her nose.

 

They snuggled onto each other and fell asleep.

 

_*_

 

_Two days later... right before the fake burial..._

 

Betty was nervous... she knew that everything was perfectly prepared... for all possibilities... even if Hiram would pay a visit to their home after.... and she was sure he would... as well as he would stop by at the fake burial. Hiram was cruel... and what would be crueler than he – the murderer itself showed up at the burial.

 

Suddenly an idea plopped into her head...and she got obsessed with it... oh she would put on the perfect act of the grieving wife and it won’t end up well for Hiram... She opened the drawer and took out what she needed.

 

They were all at the cemetery. They even dug a hole besides Gladys’ grave... everything was perfect. She was dressed in a long black lace dress with a black lace veil on her head.

 

They got a priest that Tommy paid for his absolute discretion who led the burial ceremony.

 

Betty stood beside Sweet Pea and Polly. Polly arrived this morning. She was a nice tough ass lady and Betty liked her very much. She examined Betty already, because Jughead was still worried sick. But as she thought, the small bean inside her was perfectly fine.

 

In front of her stood Tommy Shelby and his brothers. Tommy was watching her with a calm but intense expression.

 

They spoke a few last words and they put the coffin six feet under, bit by bit.

 

Betty didn't even have to act. The tears flowed by themselves as she remembered the pain she felt after a couple of days ago.

 

But where the fuck was Hiram, she wondered.

 

But then, there he was. The man in black, the devil in flesh and bones... looked, her heart pounded furiously against her chest and she braced herself for her next move.

 

She thought about the hollowness she felt in the moment of her loss... and got filled with rage... no matter if the plan had worked. Her rage let her move and act on instinct.

 

“You... you!” She began and hissed in rage. “You fucking bastard killed my husband! You killed him.”

 

She ran towards him. “You were the one supposed to lay six feet under... not him...”

 

“I am so sorry for your loss Mrs. Jones.” Hiram just said with a playful sad look. “But it was his decision to sacrifice himself and leave you, not mine... Mrs. Jones.”

 

She suddenly clung onto him and cried at Hiram’s chest. She felt an instant wave of pure disgust overcoming her at the contact. But she had to stay in the role. “I'm sorry Bella.” She cried and cried.

 

She felt him relax against her, putting his arms around her caressing her hair. This was her chance, she thought becoming painfully aware of the cold item on her thigh... she felt her blood pounding in her ears. “God will be your Judge Hiram...” She began, quietly sniffling and let her hand slid to her thigh.

 

As she embraced the cold steel underneath her dress, she suddenly felt empowered and her hands weren't shaky anymore.

 

The only thing she could do is vengeance. It was like a vendetta archangel possessed her and she couldn't fight it. Gripping her sword of justice, ready to fight... she spoke: “May you rot in hell Hiram.”

 

The knife rose within a second and hit his chest. She felt the blade running through his flesh and muscles and her eyes widened in horror and pride at the same time. Hiram’s eyes widen in shock and pain before he fell onto the floor, he was wounded, but still alive.

 

Before she could think straight, she heard gun shots and got hit onto the floor. She heard a loud bang and then Polly pulled her forcefully away...She only saw the brutal scenery from afar.

 

The Peaky Blinders stormed into their enemies, threw their newsboy caps with hidden razor blades in it and slid the faces of the wops open, without caring.

 

Tommy was merciless but also calm. It was impressive... and again something about him reminded her of Jughead. Maybe it was the state of resilience and persistence he fought with.

 

He looked like an archangel of war. Betty still got held by Polly, who hissed into her ear.

 

Then she saw Tommy being attacked and wounded. Polly screamed as she got up again, ready to shot Tommy. Her mind raced, it was all too blurry. She saw the colt on Polly’s belt, suddenly it all was crystal clear. Her hands were steady and her gaze was fixed.

 

She shot point blank in the head of Tommy’s attacker. He was dead within a second.

 

Tommy stared at her in disbelief as well as Sweet Pea and the others. “Come on, let’s go go go go!”

 Tommy shouted to the others and they ran into the woods. When they were out of sight, Tommy grabbed Betty roughly by her arm. She turned around by the impact and he captured her face. “Why did you shoot Betty... Why?”

 

She looked into his eyes, which seemed always broken and in sorrow.

 

“Because you're a good man Tommy Shelby and don't deserve to die. You saved my husband’s life, I saved yours – we're even.” She answered. He gave her a smooch on her forehead.

 

“You're a very stubborn woman Betty Jones. I hope you're aware of what you started here...”

 

As they got home. Jughead ran towards her: “Oh my God. Your head? What happened?” He asked concerned.

 

He looked to Tommy. “You're wounded too. WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!” Jughead asked in rage.

 

“Your wife decided to start her own revenge. She wounded Hiram – pretty bad though – then we got attacked by the Italians and she saved my ass.” Tommy explained dryly while Sweet Pea cleaned his wound.

 

“You did what!?” He asked, looking at his wife in disbelief. His eyes spit fire.

 

“Your wife is a Warrior Queen. Jughead. But if Hiram is still alive... we have to brace ourselves and I think it's time for your resurrection. This is war Jughead.”

“Betty. Go upstairs!” He demanded, his rage not leaving any room for discussion. He didn't want her to see him outburst and he was livid.

 

“No.” Betty said.

 

“Betty! Go! Now!” He yelled and she obeyed gladly. When she was out of sight he growled and threw the wood chair across the room. “FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” He raked his hands through his hair.

 

If Hiram was still alive. They shouldn't brace for a war. They should brace for a fucking apocalypse...he thought frantically. He had no idea what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies:)
> 
> Thank you for every comment/kudos/Bookmark that was left on the last chapter. my heart is so full of love for you all. it mean the world to me to hear what you think and that you're on this roller coaster journey with me:*:*
> 
> I wanna thank my beta for always taking the time for my stuff love you too:*
> 
> Let me know what you think 
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr and ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Sending love and enjoy reading:)


	23. Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and hurt comfort
> 
> Gaelic phrases

Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one

 

Chapter 23

 

Calm before the storm

 

He didn't know what to do...the whole plan was screwed...

 

“What do we do know Jug?” Sweet Pea asked.

 

“I don't know...i have no fucking Idea...” Jughead murmured and raked his hand though his hair.

 

Jughead lit himself a cigarette to calm his nerves with no success. Then he asked: “You said she saved your ass... what exactly happened? Was she in danger and why does she have a wound on head Tommy, Sweet Pea? How could this even happen. You were suppose to watch god damnit. I give you one damn thing to do and it turned out into a mess” Jughead hissed and stood now in front of Tommy.

 

“Jughead, we didn't see it coming. It happened so quickly... at one second she was crying against Hirams chest, playing the perfect mourning wife and one moment later she stabbed him out of nowhere...” Sweet Pea tried to defend themselves.

 

“She wasn't even suppose to be near him. Why the hell did you let her....” Jughead yelled.

 

“Jughead you have to calm down now. Aye. Your wife is stubborn. I owe her my life, but she is fucking stubborn. It's not our fault Jug.” Tommy explained calmly.

 

“Don't you think I now that Tommy. That's why I told you to watch her.” Jughead hissed again.

 

“Well, maybe you should watch your wife better, so she didn't get the chance to steal your your knife to stab Hiram. Maybe you should start to keep her on a short leash.” Tommy said.

 

This was Enough. Jugheads mind blanked and his fist collided with Tommys jaw.

 

“Don't you dare to speak that way about my wife again. I appreciate your help very much, but that's off limits Tommy.

 

“I don't have time for this... Sweet Pea take care of Mister Shelby... I'll take care of my wife.” Jughead ordered and went upstairs.

 

As he entered the room, she sat on the bed and waited.

 

“What the hell where you thinking Betts? “ Jughead hissed.

 

“I wasn't thinking... I just wanted it to be over... I don't want this man to control our life anymore! I almost lost you because of him.”

 

He stepped closer to her and took her face in his hands.

 

“Why are you so fucking stupid Betts huh?” Jughead hissed through gritted teeth.

“I wanted it to be over Jug!” Betty stated.

 

“By risking your life Betts... fuck...I did this whole fucking plan to protect you. Now the whole plan is screwed because you decided to play your own Vendetta against Hiram. Have you even one second thought about the fact that you could've died?... fuck Betts I can die for you I don't fucking care, but I can't stand the thought, that something happen to you. It kills me.” He yelled. He knew he has to calm his emotions.

 

“Jughead. Stop with this selfrightous martyr crap. Don't you think I feel the same way about you. You're gonna be father.” Betty yelled back and suddenly flinched in pain.

 

Jughead eyes widen and all his anger was forgotten within a seconds.

 

“What's wrong babe?” He asked afraid.

 

“I don't know.” She grabbed in an instinct into her tap pants and her eyes widen in panic and she shook her head frantically.

 

“Baby, what's wrong tell me? “ Jughead asked concerned. As his eyes fell to her shaking hand he saw the small evidence of blood.

 

But it was enough to let him panic too, but he tried to hide it, to heighten her own panic.

 

“I can't loose the baby Jug!” She whispered in fright.

 

“Baby you won't aye. I promise!” Jughead answered and prayed silently that he'd be able to able to hold that promise. He lifted her from the floor and laid her into their bed.

 

Jughead kissed her gently and said: “I'll get Polly.” He was about to run upstairs, but Betty grabbed his hand.

 

“Don't leave me.... please...don't leave me!” She pleaded desperately.

 

“Alright... alright... i'll stay right here. I am just gonna call aye.” He assured her and yelled: “Polly. We need you here, Hurry up.”

 

“What's wrong?” Sweet Pea asked as he appeared in the dooframe.

 

“I said I need Polly!” Jughead yelled at him. “Now!” He added as Sweet Pea stood there as frozen.

 

Then S weet Pea hurried downstairs and after a brief moment, Polly rushed in.

 

“What happened?” Polly asked sat on the other edge of the

 

“We argued. Then she was in pain... she's bleeding Pol...” Jughead explained still trying to hold himself together, but he assumed his eyes spoke a different language as he saw Pollys look of sympathy.

 

“Betty...” Polly began and captured her cheek with her palm. “Shhh... everything will be alright...I need you to calm down alright... your Baby needs you to calm down Betty. I am gonna take a look now.” Polly said to Betty.

 

“I am scared...” Betty whispered in fright.:

 

“I know... I know sweetheart. But you need calm now...” Polly repeated calmly and threw a worried glance towards Jughead.

 

Jughead knew that he had to do something... “Can I lay beside her?” He asked and Polly nodded.

 

So Jughead laid bedsides Betty, so that Polly still had enough space to examine her.

 

“I am scared Jug.” She said.

 

“I know Betts. But Polly will take care of you and it's gonna be alright. You just have to calm down so that Polly can take a look. Try too breath steady and stay still with me aye.” Jughead told her soothingly.

 

“Betty first I need to undress your tap pants. I need to check how much blood you've lost.” Polly explained softly and waited for her nod.

 

As she nodded Polly took Bettys tap pants down and said with a smile: “Ah look, just a small streak of blood. I am pretty sure it's just a small intermenstrual bleeding... it's common that it happen in the first trimester. Especially with all the stress and anxiety you've had in the last week...but i'll take a closer look with the stethoscope.

 

Betty and Jughead nodded and let breath of relief.

 

“See I told it'll be fine.” He assured, smiled and caressed her hair.

 

He was so relieved, he could burst out into tearS, but he held himself together because of his wife. But he couldn't help as his eyes got glassy, because the impending tears.

 

“Betty I need you to stay still and breathe steady so I'll be able to find the heartbeat.” Polly instructed.

 

Jughead and Betty were like frozen as they waited for Polly to say something, while she examined Bettys belly for sign of life inside of it.

 

“Le cunamh De” _please god;_ he heard his wife whisper in fear, she spoke out the plea, he pleaded silently all over in his head.

 

He caressed her hair with his fingers and nuzzled hiss nose on her cheek, while he whispered: “It's gonna be fine... breathe with me.” He ordered softly and laid her hand onto his chest, let her feel it rise and sink with each breath.

 

Betty startled a bit as she the cold steel of the stethoscope made the first contact with her skin.

 

Seconds past and it felt like an eternity...

 

“Ha got it. There it is... a healthy, strong heartbeat.” Polly declared with a happy smile.

“Oh my god.” Betty let out and her whole body convulsed with sobs of relief.

 

Jughead felt his buddy shaking too and he realized he sobbed as hard as his wife and let his tears silently fell into the crook of her neck.

 

“Wait...” Polly said a little bit wondering.

 

“What?” Jughead asked afraid and tense.

 

“Stay still Betty... I can't hear it properly...” Polly just said.

 

“Is something wrong?” Betty asked in Panic.

 

Polly still didn't answered just murmured something in a language they didn't understand... Jughead assumed it was Romanian.

 

“What is it Pol.” Jughead asked again, the wait was unbearable. He had the feeling that his heart might beat out of his chest, as he held Bettys shaky hand in his.

 

Now Polly grinned like a fool and Jughead exploded: “For gods sake Pol, tell us.”

 

“Wait hear it yourself Jughead.” Polly said with a grin.

 

“I'm not a doctor... what am I suppose to hear? “ He asked harsher than he wanted too.

 

“Oh bloody christ... you're not deaf right? So do yourself a favor and just do it!” Polly demanded impatiently and handed him the stethoscope.

 

Jughead was still confused and worried, but obeyed.

 

“Now come and hear, just like I did.” Polly instructed and he did

 

Then he heard the beat echoing through his ears... he gasped in awe and fresh tear pricked in his eyes.

 

He was so overwhelmed with love and awe, he barely couldn't handle it. He listened to the beat like the sacred sound of churchbells...This was his child... the sound of the heart from him or her...He thought.

 

”I can hear it, my love, that's our child... it is so strong already...” He said in awe and grabbed for Bettys hand.

 

Betty let out a happy laugh through tears.

 

“Put the stethoscope here.” Polly gestured and Jughead listened at at an opposite place.

 

“Aye there is the heartbeat again...can the baby move that fast in her Belly.” Jughead asked a little confused now.

 

Polly grinned again like a fool and answered: “No.”

 

“That means... holy crap...” Jughead hushed in awe as realization sunk in. “Two heartbeats...” He added in disbelieve.

 

Jughead leaned down and kissed Bettys belly and let the tears of relief and joy fall just like his wife. Both creating a symphony of happiness in this mess of the past days.

 

“I always think that you couldn't make me happier, but you proving me wrong constantly.” He leaned over Betty and kissed longingly, not caring if Polly seeing it.

 

“Congratulations you both.” Polly said and pulled Jughead into a warm hug.

 

Polly captured his face with her palms and said: “Take good care of her and your family.”

 

“I'll try Pol.” Jughead answered with a genuine smile.

 

Polly just nodded and went to Betty.

 

“Betty. I am so happy for you two. You deserve this new life and family. But Betty. Although we are all happy here now...i order you bed rest for at least two weeks.” Polly said.

 

“What. No. Polly you said everything is alright. I can't do that.” Betty winced.

 

“You have too. It's to risky. You bled once. Every another time could be more dangerous.” Polly explained.

 

Betty scoffed and argued: “So that you and Peakys can plan some shitty deal again.” and faced him.

 

Jughead closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. He understood her mistrust after all that happened, but why was she always so stubborn...He thought.

 

“No Betts you heard her. You are on bedrest. End of discussions.” Jughead said seriously and added: “Polly I need to talk some sense onto my wife's brain. Can you give us a moment please.” Polly just nodded and went downstairs.

 

“Betts I know you don't trust me now and I clearly deserve it. But can you please just listen to me for one time.” Jughead pleaded as he sat on the edge of the bed and hold her angry gaze.

 

“So that you can run and arrange another deal of death with the Italians?” She snapped.

 

He exhaled deeply again, grabbed her hands, kissed them tenderly and said: “I know you don't trust me anymore... I created more damage, than I thought I would... I hurt you and I will never stop to apologize for it, even if you trust me again...”

 

“Jug.” She began softly, but he stopped her.

 

“No love... I need to tell you this...please let me finish.” Jughead said.

 

“I deserve all your blame and mistrust...But these are our kids Betts. God blessed us with not just one... he doubled our miracle... in times of misery and fright... he handed us light... this is a sign Betty...i know that you are scared of what happen now, because of what you did to Hiram, but I promise I won't get in danger again...I promise you we will get through this... alive and happy. Just think of our kids Betts and of you. I can't loose either of you.” Jughead pleaded and caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumbs.

 

After a severe moment she said: “I trust you Jug. It isn't that I don't trust you. I trust you more than anyone... you're my husband, the father of my children and the love of my life.... It's just... i'm fucking scared.... loosing you was the most painful experience in my life. I don't even have words to describe it and the most terrifying thing is... that I understand why you did it. Betty started to explain.

 

He saw into her deep green eyes and had the feeling he could not just see her soul in it, but his as well.

 

She loved him as equal as he did. He always knew it, felt it. But now he got it. This woman was his soulmate, made for him... that simple... meant to be. She showed him true love... faith... everything.

 

He saw all her love for him, powerful and unconditional in her eyes. Reflecting his own perfectly.

 

Then her voice interrupted his thoughts again: “The moment I stabbed Hiram... the only thing I could think about was you... that I wanted it to be over... no matter what I had to do for it... I wanted to protect us... that was my only thought and my mind just blanked... I was fearless... I stabbed right through his chest.... and for one second I really thought I killed him and it felt like justice... it felt good.” Betty finished looking at him ashamed of her declaration.

 

He knew exactly how she felt... he felt the same about archie back then...but he also knew, how much the feeling can destroy someone... torture someones soul. He didn't want that for his wife..

 

He laid himself beside her and pulled her closer ti his chest, before he spoke: “I know exactly how you feel love... that's how I felt when I tortured Archie... you're a complete different person then. Your are only able to see the pain this person caused the person you love and all the cruelty and injustice... and you want him to pay for it, finally...But we are no evil people because of that... you have to say that to yourself day by day, otherwise your guilt will swallow you until you aren't sure who you are anymore... you saved me back then... and I will save you...”

 

“Thank you.” She whispered.

 

“It's a thin line, which we easily cross, because we're humans... especially with the life we're living here... I am sorry I dragged you into my mad and nasty world,,,” He said and kissed her hairline.

 

“No don't say that... I am happy you did... you saved me Jug... in every way of meaning. If I haven't had met you. Who knows if I would be still alive... or if I wouldn't go crazy or end my life myself...who knows if I hadn't killed Archie by myself then...you gave me a life, you gave me love... a family I never had. I would never change that no matter in what kind of world I would live with you.” Betty answered.

 

He looked at her and so occupied by the love and beauty – inside and out of her.

 

“Marry me.” He whispered.

 

“I already said yes Jug... twice actually...” She answered smiling.

 

“I know... but I just didn't want to wait anymore. I want to take our vows sacraments before god, as soon as possible. I want to get married before the babies come.” Jughead said.

 

“I am on bedrest... you remember aye.... you told me to listen.” Betty said with a smirk.

 

“I know and we will wait until you're healthy enough.” Jughead smirked and kissed her.

 

“But I need a dress... we need to know where and who will be the guests.” Betty complained.

 

“Well you have plenty of time know...” He said laughingly.

 

“I could ask Cheryl, if she could come over...I miss my son anyway and Ethel. Can't they come back. Have mercy for the poor Sweet Pea too.” Betty asked.

 

“He'll survive. But aye I miss our son too... I think they can come back again.” Jughead answered chuckling.

 

“Do you want your father at our wedding?” Betty asked carefully.

 

“I've never believed I would say that. But I would want that Aye. But he's in prison and unless some miracle will happen, he's gonna stay there.” Jughead said sadly.

 

“I'm glad that you try to make your peace with him.” Betty said.

 

“I'll try at least.” Jughead said.

 

“What about your sister?” She asked then.

 

“I don't know where she is or if she's even alive.” He said with a hoarse voice.

 

“What if you search for her.” Betty asked further.

 

“Betts stop it.” Jughead backed up. He exhaled and said: “I don't even know if she would wanted to see me though.

 

A long silent followed which Betty broke with a scoff.

 

“Urgh... what I am gonna do all day long here?” Betty winced.

 

“Recover, play with our son, talk with Cheryl, making wedding plans. We could ask Andre if he wants to come over.” Jughead suggested.

 

Betty gasped: “Jesus Christ I completely forgot about Andre... how is he and where is he now.”

 

“I managed to find a place for him after all this mess with Hiram started. He's still in pretty good contact with Pea” Jughead explained and added: “I thought you'd knew that?”

 

“It must've totally slipped my mind during the whole childhood/Hiram drama...oh my god.” Betty said in disbelieve.

 

“Nah it's alright...He'll understand.” Jughead said and kissed her leisurely.

 

Suddenly she backed up from him. He looked confused at her.

 

“No we can't kiss like that.” She said.

 

“Like what?” He asked with a chuckle.

 

“Like it make my head spin and want more.” Betty explained desperately.

 

Jughead laughed.

 

“It's not funny Jughead. I am pregnant and I have needs. It's torture.” Betty said.

 

“I know babe.” Jughead said.

 

“God I manage to have bedrest for to weeks, but no way I am gonna survive two weeks without sex with my husband. I AM PREGNANT. It's like I want you all the time, even more than I wanted before.” She admitted.

 

“Baby I don't want to destroy your illusions, but we did have sex almost every day, before we find out that you were pregnant. It's hard to top that!” Jughead said smugly.

 

“Stop it Jug!” She said laughingly.

 

“You could ask Pol!” Jughead suggested.

 

“Oh I sure will. It's gonna be embarrassing, but I sure will.... otherwise I am gonna die.” Betty stated.

 

He chuckled and pecked her lips with his.

 

“Betts promise you'll take the bedrest seriously.” Jughead said.

 

“Yes.” She just answered and kissed him.

 

*

 

_The next day, in the evening..._

 

“Oh god. My little boy, I missed you so much. Look at you... did you grow...Come lets stand towards the door frame and check.” Betty said and hugged him tight. Cheryl took his tiny hand and said: “Come Finn lets take a look, mama can't get out of bed now.”

 

“Why Mama? Are you sick?” Finn asked with huge eyes.

 

“No. not exactly. Mama just need to rest because your little brothers or sisters inside of my Belly.” Betty explained.

 

“Nothing changed.” Cheryl said and Finn hopped into the Bed again.

 

“Mama mama. My mama in heaven always kissed my Belly when it felt bad. “ Finn explained

 

Bettys heart melted. She loved that kid so much.

 

“Oh aye?” Betty asked.

 

“Hm hm. “ Finn said and nodded. “Can I kiss your Belly mama.” Finn asked.

 

“Sure. Lets try.” She said and uncovered her Belly for him.

 

He gave her a big, long smooch in the middle of it.

 

Then he gasped and backed.

 

“Don't be afraid Finny, that's the baby moving. Give me your hand and Aunti Cheryl too.” She said and Cheryl came to them.

 

They both laid their hands on Bettys belly and gasped at once as they felt the kick. Finn giggled.

 

“My brother or sister.”Finn said happy.

 

“Actually you're gonna have two siblings Finny.” Betty told him with a smile.

 

“Oh lord, you and Jughead are gonna have twins that's amazing.” Cheryl cheered and pulled her into a warm hug.

 

“Aye... that and many other reasons is why we wanna renew our vows as soon as possible.” Betty stated.

 

Cheryl clapped into her hands and asked: “Can I create your dress. Please. Then it's gonna be unique and you don't have to by some.”

 

“You would really do that...? I would love that”? Betty answered.

 

After a moment Betty asked: “Cheryl I need your help with something.”

 

“Sure what is it?” Cheryl asked.

 

“I want Jellybean be at our Wedding. I need your help to find her and I need this to be a secret.” Betty asked.

 

 

*

 

_In the meanwhile in the conference room..._

 

“Jughead Jones, what is your plan now and why the bloody hell is this wop here gathering with us.” Arthur asked, clearly not amused about Andre's appearance.

 

“Shut up. Arthur.” Tommy just said.

 

“Excuse the behavior Jughead, but aye... enlighten us, why is an Italien here.

 

“Andre is a friend of us... he is actually one of us – a Serpent – and he offered us to help.” Jughead began to explain.

 

“Before I became a Serpent... I worked for Hiram Lodge.” Andre started to explain.

 

Jughead saw Arthur tense and about to jump forward, but Tommy stopped him: “Arthur. Let him finish.”

 

Arthur grumbled something into his mustache, but backed up.

 

“Then I got betrayed and I had no one. Besides the Serpents. They are like family for me, especially Betty and Jughead. That's why I wanna help.” Andre finished.

 

“And how you planned to do that.” Tommy asked calmly and took a sip of his whiskey on the rocks.

 

“By getting back to him and seeking informations, so you could easily kill him.” Andre explained further.

 

“And why Hiram should trust you.” Tommy asked.

 

“Because he already did once and he still think I am the hostage of the Serpents or even that I am dead.

 

“A rat.” Tommy said clearly impressed.

 

“That's actually brilliant Jones. Let's try this then... We have a lot to discuss fellas.” Tommy said and all including Andre gathered around the conference room,.. to discuss the nemesis of Hiram Lodge...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies,
> 
> Merry Christmas/Yule to everyone. 
> 
> Thank you for every Bookmark/Comment/Kudos you left on the last chapter it made my day.
> 
> i appreciate your thoughts and they are really important for me:)
> 
> Huge thank you to my beta. love ya:*
> 
> as always tell me what you think
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr and ask me anything:) : LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Sending Love:*


	24. the prodigal daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut and fluff

Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one

 

Chapter 24

 

The prodigal daughter

 

The next day, Polly examined Betty again, just to be safe.

 

“Alright, everything seems just fine. Don’t worry, I think it really was just an intermenstrual bleeding.”

 

“Pol, am I allowed to stay out of bed again? Just a little, just to walk around the house and move please, it's killing to do nothing all day. To not play with Finn, or to not cook... or... not being intimate with my husband.” She turned crimson red. God, why did she always blush, she asked herself, it is a usual question for a married couple.

 

Polly gave her a smile of sympathy and answered: “Alright I allow, but don't you dare to go in the conference room! I know you're worried sweetheart, but trust me I know Tommy... better said than done; I know the Peaky Blinders and I think even got to know your husband a bit. Trust me. He wouldn't do something so stupid again, do it for yourself and your kids safety Betty.” She grabbed her hand and gave it a friendly squeeze. “As for your other question, you two can be intimate again. Tell him to just be careful and gentle.” Polly answered with a smile.

 

Betty smiled back happily and assured: “He always is Pol.”

 

Then they heard a knock on the door. “Come in.” Betty called.

 

“I just wanted to check in if everything is alright.” Jughead came in and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

 

“Everything is perfect... Betty can even go back to her all day routine... and can be active again.” Polly answered with a smirk.

 

“That's great to her.” He answered with a knowing smile and caressed her arm.

 

“Just take it easy, alright.” Polly demanded.

 

“I will I promise.” Betty answered and Polly just winked at her.

 

“So how are you feeling?” Jughead asked gently.

 

“Great. I missed my husband.”

 

“Is that so?” Jughead asked with a certain smirk she loved so much.

 

“Huh huh. Staying here all alone… I’m going crazy. My mind can't stop thinking...” She declared in an innocent, but still alluring voice.

 

“About what?” Jughead asked in a husky voice and cradled her into bed.

“You... How your hands are able to calm me, distract me… to pleasure me.” She said tentatively.

 

She looked into his longing eyes and her craving for him was suddenly unbearable. Her skin was a radiating heat. He was now hovering above her and answered. “It's my duty to know all those things.”

 

She grabbed him by his lapels and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

She saved no time and delved her tongue into his mouth and quickly found what she searched for.

 

Betty felt him melting against her. His skin was shoving against hers, but there was still too much space between them.

 

“Oh god how I missed this...” She sighed against his mouth.

 

“Me too Babe, you have no idea...” He admitted in a raspy voice.

 

She couldn't stop kissing him... it was like an addiction she couldn't get rid of and she didn't want to anyway.

 

“I need you Jug... touch me.” She whispered desperately.

 

She didn't need to tell him to be careful... he touched her with delicacy and tenderness it brought tears into her eyes. When he traveled further down between her legs, he whispered: “I love you... every time I look at you it hit me like a jolt and then I am embraced by a warmness and light, it is overwhelming every time. I’m so proud that you’re my wife and that we’re gonna be a family... every time I touch you I can't help, but my body reacts in an instant, obsessed with the urge to touch you... to see how your face changes into a state of pleasure.” Jughead whispered whilst his words got followed by his actions.

 

He circled her clit in a slow, constant, motion... fixing her gaze. She had the feeling he could see through her soul. It made her shiver in lust and pleasure. She should be scared every time he did that but instead she felt empowered and safe and immensely aroused by the fact that he was able to see through all of her layers and still love her and not taking advantage of her vulnerability.

 

He applied more pressure and she bucked her hips against his hand in need of more. He leaned down and kissed her neck, while he added a finger tortmentingly slow, making her feel every friction and move.

 

Jughead made her head spin, he could so easily set her on fire, that it scared her but she loved it as well and let herself drag into the heat he created in her.

 

“Jug I need more… please...” She pleaded. Betty felt his victorious smirk against her now shimmering skin.

 

“You want me to make you come aye?” He asked the rhetoric question and grinned mischievously. His eyes darkened by desire for her.

 

He slowed his pace and she panted: “Isn't that obvious... Jug don't stop... please.”

 

“Aye...it is... but I need to hear it from you.” Jughead ordered softly, still teasing her core holding her on the verge on pleasure and release.

“Jug... please I need to come...” She begged and his lips collided with hers again, ready to merge.

 

His tongue and fingers moved in the same rhythm and she felt the heat more and more growing in her core. Then he added a second finger and a sudden wave of pleasure erupted her body. She moaned into his mouth and bowed her chest away from the mattress. “Do I hurt you?” He asked softly.

 

“God no... please don't stop.” Betty pleaded between pants.

 

“Come for me baby...please...” He whispered and stroked her further in a faster pace. The small plead was combined with the movements of his keen fingers was enough to send her over the edge.

 

As her climax washed over she moaned his name in pleasure, the sound being caught softly by his lips.

 

“I missed you.” She whispered.

 

“Barely noticed.” He said and grinned.

 

“You’re always so smug.” She giggled.

 

“I can't help myself.” Jughead answered and pulled her closer as he laid himself besides her.

 

“Sorry I wasn't there last night... I mean I was there, but you were asleep and in the morning I had to go to the other Serpents... inform them the change of our plan.”

 

“What are the changes?” Betty asked innocently.

 

“Betts... you know I can't answer. Not now. Not with you in this sensitive state.” Jughead said and it was almost a plead.

 

“Tell me at least that you're not making it to kill yourself again.” Betty whispered.

 

“I promised you that and I swear to God I hold my word.” He answered earnestly and kissed her.

 

“Cheryl is coming over to create more wedding plans with me.”

 

“Sounds fun.” Jughead chuckled and kissed her temple.

 

“Jug?”  

 

“Aye?”

 

“ How old would your sister be now… if she was still alive?” Betty said.

 

“Why are you asking?” Jughead asked and looked at her.

 

“Just curious.” She said and shrugged her shoulders.

 

He took and deep breath and answered: “24.”

 

So she gave Cheryl the right information... she thought and smiled.

 

*

 

_A couple of hours later in the evening._

 

 

“Betty, I want to introduce you some friend of mine. This is Reggie Mantle, He's a private investigator.” Cheryl introduced Reggie Mantle to her.

 

“I am very pleased to meet you. Thank you for your time and help in advanced.” She shook his hand and then asked Cheryl: “Does Jug know that he is a private investigator?”

 

“Oh no. He just thinks he is a friend and we want to save you from dying by boredom.” Cheryl said.

 

“Well that isn't even a lie.” Betty said laughingly.

 

“Cheryl mentioned that you might already have found something.” Betty asked Reggie.

 

“Due to the Information I got from Cheryl. I'll look around... not only in Riverdale and nearby... I took a closer look to Dublin as well because that was the Hometown of the Jones Family right? “ He started to explain.

 

“Aye.” Betty said.

 

“Well I think we found someone then. But I still need more details and information to be 100 percent sure. Do you think you could get them? Anything could help me.“ Reggie Mantle asked.

 

“Sure, I will see what I can do.”

 

Betty was so happy. It was a glimmer of hope... and maybe she should inaugurate Sweet Pea and Tommy in her plan. Maybe they could be helpful too. Sweet Pea knows Jughead and Tommy Shelby... well he knows a lot of people. He could be useful too... She thought.

 

“Mr. Mantle, do you have maybe a picture or so of the woman? I could ask one of Mr. Jones! friends if she looks familiar to him.” Betty asked then.

 

“The only thing I can offer is a photo of an article in the Newspaper of Dublin. It seems like she opened a bookstore and owns it as the first woman in Ireland to do so.” Reggie said and handed her the article of the newspaper.

 

The woman on the pictures was about in her age, maybe a little older, so it could fit. She looked beautiful with unruly curly hair, who were put up to tame them, but some still broke free and waved in the wind... she wore pants which look like longer knicker bockers with patterns and a simple blouse... she heard of the fashion revolution that woman wore trousers, but she'd never seen one. This could really be Jughead's sister.

 

“If Jughead’s sister is that popular how'd it come that we never heard of her?” Betty asked.

 

“I think she could have changed her name... she is now known as Joelyn Beatún.”

 

“Joelyn Beatún...” She hushed over and over again... Jellybean... Jelly Bean... JB... Joelyn Beatún... Her mind reeled. “Oh my God...” She whispered again.

 

“What? What is it Betty?” Cheryl asked.

 

“His sister’s name is Jellybean.” Betty stated.

 

“I know that but what...” Cheryl and got interrupted by Betty: “Think about it Cheryl... Joelyn Beatun... Jellybean... JB.” She empathized every word.

Cheryl gasped: “Oh my god...”

 

“Mr. Mantle, this really could be her. Can you search further... find out where she lives maybe.” Betty asked.

 

“Of course... as you wish Mrs. Jones.” Mr. Mantle said and smiled.

 

“In the meantime I'll ask Mr. Jones’ friend to be sure it's really her... but I think this is Jellybean.” Betty said with a beaming face.

 

“Mister Mantle, thank you very much. I really appreciate your help and excellent work.” She said and shook his hand.

 

“My pleasure Mrs. Jones.” Reggie said and took hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it.

 

Betty blushed immediately. She knew this gesture was common for men to women, but as a married woman she couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable.

 

“See you in a few days then aye?” Betty asked and Mr. Mantle left the house.

 

Cheryl needed to go back to the children’s home, so Betty thanked her again and then Cheryl went too.

 

She rushed downstairs and was glad that Jughead was outside now, for business. She saw Sweet Pea and Tommy drinking whiskey in the conference room.

 

“Sweet Pea... I have to show you something.“ She said thrilled.

 

“Is something wrong?” Sweet Pea asked slightly worried.

 

“No, no, no. It’s actually the opposite... come on Pea... Just come with me.” and dragged him by his arms out of the great armchair. “Mr. Shelby you can come with us.” She suggested happily.

 

“How can a man say no to you when you look so happy Betty? “ He asked with a smile and followed them too.

 

As they were in their bedroom Sweet Pea said: “Not that I am really happy to see you that thrilled Birdie but I have to admit that you’re kinda scaring me. So what’s the matter?”

 

“As I were trapped here... I thought I could do something useful.” She started.

 

“Sorry to disappoint you Birdie but this statement doesn't ease me.” He chuckled.

 

“Oh shush Pea.“ She said and playfully slapped his arm. “Just let me finish aye?” She asked.

 

Sweet Pea nodded and she continued: “So in my days of bed rest I ask Cheryl for help... to find Jughead's sister, for our wedding.”

 

“Bloody christ, you're kidding aye?” Sweet Pea asked.

 

“No. Cheryl’s friend is a private investigator... he found someone in Dublin.” Betty said with a wide smile.

 

 

“What?!” Sweet Pea asked in disbelief.

 

“Here's a newspaper with an article and photo...” She continued and handed the newspaper to Sweet Pea.

 

“Joelyn Beatún...” Sweet Pea murmured. “The first woman who ever opens a bookstore in Dublin.” He read aloud.

 

“This could be her Birdie, Holy shit.” He laughed, caught her and twirled her around.

 

“Jughead is gonna be thrilled... you're a fucking Sherlock Holmes.” Sweet pea said.

 

“Jellybean...” He murmured again.

 

“Why the hell does she wear pants?” Sweet Pea asked confused.

 

“It's fashion now.” Betty explained.

 

“Huh...” Sweet Pea just said.

 

“What do you need Betty, how can we help?” Tommy piped in then.

 

“At first we have to wait what Mr. Mantle finds out where she lives now.” Betty started. “But I have no idea what am I supposed to do after that without Jughead getting suspicious.” Betty said questioningly.

 

“What If you, Jughead, Sweet Pea and Cheryl go to a trip to Dublin for a wedding arrangement?” Tommy suggested.

 

“Jug would never leave town in the middle of this Hiram mess... and what about the bar?” Betty asked.

 

“I'll take care of it, with Arthur and Michael. I’ll talk to Jughead too... we don't necessarily need him here while creating our plans. We can keep him updated with telegram and phone. The plan is settled anyway, we need Jughead only for the show down. I think you’ll be able to convince him to go too. I have no doubt in that... this man would die for you, we all have seen that aye.”

 

“Urgh don't remind me Tommy.” Betty said. “You would really do that?” She asked Tommy.

 

“Aye. I owe you my life and I love to support such an unconditional love which isn't doomed already.” Tommy answered with a slight smile.

 

Betty squealed in excitement and threw herself into Tommy’s arms.

“Thank you....” And kissed his cheek.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“Let’s travel home Birdie and get Jughead his family back.” Sweet Pea stated and grinned widely.

 

She hoped so much that she would be able to convince Jughead and they could travel to their heartland. Maybe just maybe she could see the long hidden wounds of her husband’s heart there too, by creating long longing peace... and find the prodigal daughter and sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lovelies,
> 
> thanks for the response to the last chapter, it really made me happy:)
> 
> thanks to my beta as always. love ya angel:*
> 
> Though this was a short chapter i am still hoping you're liking it:)
> 
> Please leave me your thoughts, they are very important to me.:*
> 
> Reach out for me on tumblr: LeandraDeRaven 
> 
> enjoy:)
> 
> Sending love:*


	25. Heartland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentioning of abuse
> 
> a little bit of everything
> 
> NO PEAKY BLINDERS BUT THEY WILL COME BACK
> 
> IRELAND

Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one

 

Chapter 25

 

Heartland

 

She didn't know how Tommy Shelby did it, but she was sure she had to thank him too, because Jughead was pretty easy to convince... they packed their stuff and decided that Ethel would come with them too. Betty couldn't rip Sweet Pea and apart for a couple of weeks, it would be cruel, since their getting closer and she's a good with Finn, too.

 

Jughead was standing with Finn on his arms behind the rail of the ship. Finn was observing the seagulls in awe, it was adorable.

 

“There are my two favorite boys.” Betty said and walked towards them.

 

“Hey my love. Aye Finn really seem to like the seagulls.” Jughead said.

 

“Look mom and dad, there is another one.” Finn gasped.

 

“Wait until you see the dolphins.” Betty answered.

 

“Aye sometimes you see them Jump. Do you have your harmonica, maybe they hear you play and come.” Betty suggested.

 

“Daddy has it in his coat. So I wont loose it.” Finn said.

 

“There you go Finny.” He said and handed the harmonica to him.

 

After a while there really appeared some dolphins and Finn squealed out in happiness: “Mommy, Daddy look they heard me.”

 

“Aye they did. Ha look there's another one.” Jughead said and pointed on the other one.

 

“Can I go to uncle Pea and tell him?” Finn asked.

 

“Aye.” Jughead said and let him down.

 

“ No, running Finny aye.”

 

“Yes mum I promise.” Finn said and walked fast but didn't run.

 

Jughead exhaled deeply, lit himself a cigarette and supported himself on the rail. Betty leaned onto the rail as well and asked: “Babe what bothering you, so seem lost in thoughts.”

 

“Nothing bothers me, it's just... this place has a lot of memories for me. I love to be in my hometown again and even to stay in my old home.... but like I said there a lot memories linked to that and with it a lot of regrets too...” Jughead said while he gazed into the distance.

 

Betty came closer to him. Soothingly squeezing his shoulder. “I can I imagine how feel, but there is nothing to regret... you did what you had to do. Like you always do...and nothing of it, is your fault.” Betty said.

 

“i know. “ He said raspy and raked his fingers through her curls. “I just...” His voice broke and he paused like he had to gain control over himself or maybe he was just searching for the right words. She didn't know. But she could see him fight the inner battle against his ghosts again.

 

Betty didn't say anything. She was just standing by his side and giving non-verbal support with her presence and patience.

 

After a moment of silence he said: “I just miss her so much sometimes. The memory of her is so painful sometimes, because I loved her so much, I still do.”

 

Bettys heart ached for her husband. She just prayed that all would work out well and she could take a little bit of his pain away.

 

Her thoughts got interrupted: “Anyway... it doesn't matter anymore.” He said with such a deep sadness in his voice, that it brought tears into Bettys eyes, but she blinked them away.

 

“Come on, Betts lets get our son and pack our things we're arriving in an hour,” He said, swund an arm around her and kissed her temple as they went back to their berth.

 

*

 

_Three hours later in Dublin..._

 

As soon as Jughead went down the small lane, he was all to familiar with in the past he was filled with the bittersweet feeling of melancholy. He thought about it, how he walked this way every single day when he came back from work. Exhausted and to young to work this hard every day. But he had to, so he swallowed the harsh comments and the daily harassment of his tyrant of boss and pushed himself throuh day by day. He had to learn how to be a man very quickly. He thought.

 

After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived at their destination. Jughead couldn't move for a second. Before they got on the ship, Jughead gave his old neighbor a call and was really pleased to reach her and more to that, that she still had the key of their small cottage. He asked Misses O'Keefe to hide the key in a loose gap of a brick and so she did. He exhale deeply to gain the power needed to literally face his past again.

 

Sweet Pea squeezed his shoulder in sympathy and Betty grabbed his hand. An instant wave of calmness washed over him. Betty could always do that. No matter how much he struggled... Betty always was his rock, his hand out of the swirl. Jughead threw her a glance and mourhed thank before he got the corage to open the door to his very own Pandora's box.

 

He opened the door and walked in with Betty by his side, the others following him:

 

He heard Finn asking Sweet Pea if that was Daddies home, but only recognized it like an far echo, to real were the memories flashing into his had.

 

Memories of times were they still a family, living in peace and harmony.

 

_Flasback:_

 

“ _Jelly, don't you dare! Where are you going with my book.” He said laughingly and tried to catch her._

 

“ _I am just going to read them, but I am somewhere private so you won't disturb me.” Jellybean screamed and ran towards the tree house._

 

“ _Jelly be careful aye it's a really old version of shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet...” He yelled as she climbed up the tree house too._

 

“ _Go out Jughead, you just don't want me to read to become such a dumb woman, like all the others here in Ireland! Just cooking and being the husbands puppy.”_

 

“ _Jelly that's not true...It's just the book is really important for me.” Jughead explained to her and sat besides her._

 

“ _You can keep it; Julia is stupid as hell.” Jellybean stated._

 

“ _No cursing Jelly.”_

 

“ _I don't care Jughead. As I said I am not like the other women.” Jelly said proud_

 

“ _I am more like Elisabeth Bennet in Pride and Prejudice...or Marianne Dashwood in sense and sensibility. Jughead I don't now how women don't about all these things in the world...all those things in these book. How do they they do it.”_

 

“ _I don't know deirfiùr.(Sister) “ Jughead answered._

 

“ _I don't want to depend on men. If I am gonna marry it will be only because of love...and I want to open my own bookstore in Ireland.” Jellybean saID:_

 

“ _Rebellious and revolutionary that's my little sister. I hope I always get some books for free then.” He said smirking proudly at the great spirit of his sister._

 

“ _You're silly boy. Of course I will. You're my big brother and I love you.” Jellybean said earnest._

 

“ _I love you too Jelly.” Jughead said with a generous smile ans placed a kiss on her hairline._

 

_End of the flashback._

 

Jughead couldn't help but smile at the precious memory. Maybe just maybe, she still lived somewhere and followed her dreams... he thought hopefully.

 

 

“You're ok?” He heard his wife and seconds after she stood besides him, watching him with a worried but also emphatic glance.

 

“Aye. It's just much...” Jughead admitted with a hoarse voice.

 

“I know. “ She just said and cupped his cheek tenderly.

 

“Daddy, daddy...Where do I sleep” F inn ran to him and asked him.

 

“My little son. I thought you'd sleep in my sisters old room. Would you like that?” Jughead asked him and put his newsboy cap straight on his head again.

 

Hmhm.” Finn answered and nodded with eager eyes, but said then. “But can I sleep the first night with you and mommy, I'm scared.

 

He looked at his wife and she said: “It's alright I am too tired anyway...” He couldn't hide his grin.

 

Finn slept between them.

 

Jughead looked at his sleeping wife and son and thought: Maybe he lost his old family, but he found a new one and could finally drift into a restless sleep.

 

*

 

_The next day in the afternoon..._

 

She couldn't believe she was back in her heartland, sure it wasn't her hometown though but she didn't mind all... she was all to happy to see all these greens valleys and hills, which reminded of her peaceful and innocent childhood. The tender whistle of the wind calmed her soul in a way she couldn't even describe... She sat for a couple of minutes on a small hill, just listening to the soothing sound of the surrounding nature, gaining strength and energy for the moment which was about to come... she didn't know with what she would be confronted, when she faced Jellybean and told her who she was... she changed her name for a reason... Betty thought.

 

Gladly Sweet Pea was her partner in crime, so he asked Jughead if he would play some live music in one of the pubs of Jughead's youth, so had the time to gain energy and secretly pay Jelly... She thought. She puts her shoes on again and walked down the hill, straight forward to the small lane.

 

The bookstore was easy to find. It was mentioned all over Dublin's newspapers. As she walked down the lane a small ran into her, who was playing football with a can and didn't see her.

 

“Sorry Miss.” The young boy said ashamed.

 

“It alright, but be careful little boy.” Betty said and smiled.

 

“Sure Miss have a nice day. “ The boy said and was about to run after his friend.

 

“Hey lil' boy!” She shouted after him. He turned around and Betty said: “You forgot your can.” and kicked it towards him with a warm smile on her lips.

 

“Nice kick miss.” The boy said and went away.

 

Then she looked around and realized that she already stood right besides the bookstore.

 

Her heart was instantly pounding like furious... Somehow her feet felt heavy as lead and it suddenly cost her of her strength to move them again.

 

She gripped the door handle and the door opens with the small sound of a bell.

 

The bookstore was empty... no one was there... but then she heard voices in the back round: “Put the new delivery into the shelves, but careful aye.” A melodic voice said. “Ave miss Beatún.” The boy said.

 

“I need to go... a new customer came in. Grab yourself one of my pumpkin cookies when ready Gavin.” She said and then she came out.

 

She was even more beautiful than she'd imagined. Power and fierce surrounded her.

 

She was wearing pants like at the picture she saw of her and a dark red blouse, her hair was braided into an unruly side pony tail.

 

Jellybean smiled at her: “Hey little lass, how, can I help you...or wait I always guess the booktaste of our first costumers, it's my tradition” She said.

 

Betty smiled: “Feel free to guess.”

 

“Hmm I would guess, Shakespeare. You look like a wealthy woman, but you also know that life can be a though road. But you also search for love and peace.” Jellybean guessed.

 

“You're pretty good at this.” She smiled. “But I am actually not here to buy a book. At least not in the first place.”

 

“So why are you here then?” Jellybean ask with a smile on her lips

 

“I am Betty Cooper. I am your brothers wife.” Betty said softly.

 

Jellybeans smile faded...

 

Jellybeans visible reaction didn't made Bettys nervous state any better...

 

After an eternity of overbearing silence, Betty started to speak again: “I know this have to be a shook for you... but Jellybean...”

 

She cut her off: “That's not my Name and my life anymore Misses Jones. “

 

“I know I know...He told me that.... Betty tried to soothe her.

 

“No. you doesn't know anything! You weren't there! How much did he told you...did he told you how our father was... did he told how many times I got barely beaten to death the time Jughead wasn't there.” Jelly spoke angry through gritted teeth.

 

“He regretted it every day since then...He hadn't another choice Miss...He had to go to work to make sure that you two wouldn't starve and still had a place to live.” Betty defended him.

 

“Aye... maybe... but he didn't cared when I was gone, he didn't tried to stop my mother... he didn't care about me.” Jellybean said bitterly.

 

“Because he was at work, when your mother decided to disappear with you, without a single thought of his son and leaving him in this hell hole... look Miss I understand your anger, but I am not gonna let you do this. I am not gonna let put all the blame on my husband. He is a good man and I bet he was a good brother too...” Betty said getting a little angry now too.

 

“Then why he didn't wrote back...why he didn't try to reach out to me?” Jellybean asked angry

 

“You wrote to him?...he didn't told me...” Betty said confused.

 

He would've told her that... there must have happened something, perhaps he didn't get the...Betty thought.

 

“Pff of course he didn't tell you this. “ She scoffed bitterly.

 

“ Miss Beatún, there must've been a mistake, maybe he didn't got them? Jughead loved you and still loves you...”

 

“Miss I am glad that you're happy with my brother, but my decision won't change...if I were you I would pray that times wont get rough... so he didn't” Jellybean said cynical.

 

“Allright, that's enough. You said I know nothing about you and your life? Well that's right but you know nothing about me or our life either. Also... it seems like you know nothing about your brother too and I am not gonna stand here and let you insult my husband. Don't get me wrong I respect you and I can see your strength... your brother would be so proud... well maybe the pants would be a little shocking, but he would get over it.” Betty said and chuckled and was glad to see Jellybean chuckle, too.

 

Betty came closer and gestured for the piece paper and the pen on the counter.

 

Jellybean just nodded. Betty took it and started to write something down.

 

“I wont pressure you and it's your choice. But if you change your mind, meet me tomorrow evening at this pub.” Betty said while she wrote the address down on the paper and handed it to her. Gladly Jellybean took it.

 

She looked at Betty for a moment. Her green blue eyes a mixture of emotions. Betty saw pain, memories , anger, but also longing in it.

 

“He loves you Jellybean and it would make him so happy to reunite with you... it would make him so happy if you would come to our wedding.” Betty said with an encouraging smile:

 

“I thought you two are already married...” Jellybean asked confused.

 

“Aye we married due handfasting a little over a half year ago... long story short, he saved me from my abusive fiance by marring me, we fell in love and now we just want to tie the knot in front of god.” Betty explained really short. She saw her look of disbelieve and added: “He misses you and due all respect Miss, something in your eyes tells me that you misses him, too.”

 

“I am gonna leave you alone now... you know where to find me. It was a pleasure to meet you Jellybean.” She said goodbye and smiled.

 

Betty turned around and was about to leave...

 

“Does he know that you're are here?” Jellybean asked.

 

“No he doesn't...Goodbye Jellybean...” Betty just answered and left the bookstore.

 

She didn't expect it to be easy. But seeing the bitterness of Jellybean was hard and somehow reminded her so much of Jughead as they first met. Betty just hope that the bitterness and pain wont cloud her mind to see the truth.

 

Betty decided to ask Jughead about the letters and she bet he didn't get them... and she had the suspicion that his dead mother had something to do with it...

 

*

 

It was a funny evening he thought, but he missed his wife...As he came and got to the bedroom and saw his wife laying in bed reading, he couldn't help but smile.

 

“Hey my love.” He greeted and leaned down to kiss her.

 

“How was your afternoon with Pea?” Betty asked curious.

 

“Amazing, but I missed you.” Jughead said and snuggled onto her.

 

“How was your evening?” Jughead asked.

 

“Fine. It feels great to be here again. I didn't even realize I missed Ireland that much.” Betty said.

 

“Aye it feels good though I can't about Jelly.” Jughead admitted.

 

“Juggie...” Betty asked quietly.

 

“Aye... in all those years did you ever heard from Jellybean?” Betty asked softly.

 

“No. why are you asking?” Jughead asked

 

“Just curious. You talked a lot about her since we got here and I don't I just want to know these things” Betty explained.

 

“I was thinking our wedding and wanted to asked you something.” Jughead said then.

 

She looked at him and listened:

 

“What would you think if we would get married in the same church as my mother and father, blessed by the same priest as them.” He asked.

 

“I would love that Juggie.” She said and kissed.

 

“Hey how about I made it up for today and we go to pub together again. I would loved to see it and to play with you.”

 

He smiled widely and said: “Sure we can do that.”

 

She kissed him and he rolled over her and deepen the kiss. After a while her breath quickened and he said: “Do you know I realized that it has been four days, since I made love to my beautiful wife...”

 

“Uh uh, what a pity... what do plan to do about that.” Betty asked in a raspy voice her eyes filled with desire and anticipation.

 

“Well, since I am a devoted husbands and usually taking my married obligations seriously, which means pleasuring my wife at least one time a day, it means I have to give you four this time at least. “ She sighed at his words and he caught it with his lips.

 

His hands traveled between her legs.

 

“Baby your so wet I can feel it through your panties.”

 

“It's been a long time...” She just hushed.

 

He was about to pull her panties down, as a familiar voice interrupted them.

 

“Mommy, Daddy?” Finn asked afraid.

 

Both startled and Jughead looked at Finn and noticed that he was crying. He stood immediately and took him onto his arms.

 

“Hey Finny don't cry... what happened?” Jughead asked and carried him to their bed.

 

“What happened?” Betty asked

 

“Did you have a nightmare?” Betty asked then.

 

He nodded and started to cry again. As they hugged him, he said between hiccups: “I dreamed that you and daddy didn't wake up. I tried with my harmonica, but you didn't woke up...

 

“Oh Finny. My sweet little boy. Nothing happened we are alive and everything's fine.” Betty said and kissed his hairline.

 

“Can I sleep mum, dad?” Finn asked with teary eyes.

 

“Sure Finny boy, come her cuddle with us.” Jughead said.

 

As they were all snuggled onto each other, Betty said with a chuckle: ”Sorry.”

 

“It's alright thanks to our son, it's gonna be five tomorrow he said with a smug grin and his wife turned crimson red.

 

*

 

_The next day...in the evening at the pub._

 

Bettys heart pounded like a hellfire... she always glanced along the entrance, whilst Jughead and Sweet

Pea were talking. She just hoped she would come... she prayed and prayed that it would happen. After a half hour, she almost lost hope...

 

Then suddenly the door opened and a familiar redhead entered the pub.

 

Betty hold her breath, didn't say nothing as she walked towards them, she could burst into tears right no, but she hold herself together.

 

Jughead didn't see her because he was to occupied in his talk and to act like he would drink.

 

“Hello Jughead.” Jellybean greeted now.

 

He looked at her as he seen a ghost eyes widen in disbelieve. The next second the glass fell and shattered onto the floor.

 

This must have rid him out of his shock and he hushed in disbelieve:

 

“Jellybean?!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies:) 
> 
> Thank you for comment/kudos/Bookmark you left it warmed my heart
> 
> Thank you to my BETA :) Love ya:*
> 
> Please let me know what your thoughts they are really important to me:)
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Sending love and enjoy:)


	26. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff and smut

Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one

 

Chapter 26

 

Reunion

 

Jughead’s heart skipped a beat like he might have seen a ghost... he couldn't believe that this was real. 

 

His mind was blank but somehow he moved forward.

 

“Jellybean...” he murmured in awe and disbelief. He wanted to throw himself and sob like a baby but he didn't. She looked so beautiful, like a wildfire. Strong, but untamed... just like he always imagined her.

 

Jughead wanted so desperately to pull her into his arms but he saw that she was scared and distant. Who would've doubted her after their past?

 

After what seemed like an eternity, Jughead regained his ability to speak and asked: “Good Lord, please tell me I am not losing my mind and you're really here...” His hands twitched by the instant need to touch her.

 

Then she smiled and he knew it was really her. He would recognize her even if she was old and gray. A smile that always had filled his heart and soul with so much joy. In his excitement he took a step forward and reached out for her but he stopped immediately as he saw her body tense.

 

“Aye it's really me. I've heard from your wife that you were here and I decided to come... to give this.” She smiled at him and handed him a book. It was Shakespeare’s  _Romeo & Juliet. _He smiled and it costed him all of his willpower to suppress the impending tears that were about to burst out.

 

“I once told you that if I ever open a bookstore you'll get a book for free. Well now I opened one...so here's your book big brother.” She explained, her voice thick with emotions.

 

“That was always your dream...” He said softly and took another step forward. This time she didn't tense and smiled: “You remember?” She asked with glassy eyes. “Of course... how could I not? You’re my sister and I love you.” He said softly. Then she reached forward and wiped a single tear from his cheek. He instantly leaned into her tender palm. Her touch was like a long needed band aid for his agonizing soul. He put his hand over hers and whispered: “God I missed you.” and kissed her palm as a sign of awe but also as a silent apology and sign of remorse for all his past faults.

 

“I missed you too Jughead...so much.” Jellybean admitted and let her own tears fall.

 

Jughead couldn't resist the urge any more and closed the distance between them. He took her face between his palms, gently wiped her tears away and brushed her forehead with his lips.

 

“God, there is so much I want to tell you Jelly...” He said, now crying too.

 

Then he felt a gentle hand on his lower back... it was Betty.

 

“How about we plan this reunion to your old home where we're staying now, it's way more private.” Betty suggested.

He smiled at her and said: “Aye that's a great idea... if you want of course?”

Jellybean nodded and Jughead headed home with the two most important women in his life and his best friend.

 

*

 

_Back at their home in Dublin._

 

As they arrived at their old house, Jughead still couldn't wrap his head around the idea that his sister was there. After all those years... and she looked exactly like he'd imagined her – strong and independent – the owner of bookstore.

 

“Do you want some coffee or tea Jelly?” He asked.

 

“Coffee please, black with sugar.” Jellybean answered.

 

“Just like I like it the most.” Jughead responded with a small smile on his face and sat besides Betty on the couch.

 

“God I really can't believe that you're here.” Jughead said in a raspy voice.

 

“You have to thank your wife for it. Yesterday she just stood in my store and was very persistent.”

 

He looked at his wife in awe and kissed her knuckles: “Aye she is very persistent and never gives up when she wants something... that's one of the reasons why I love her.” Jughead declared and Betty smiled at him.

 

“How have you been all those years?” Jughead asked.

 

Jellybean took a sip of her coffee, cleared her throat and answered: “You mean after our father has beaten me half to death, after our mother dragged me out of that hell hole and then died one year after I turned 17? Oh let me think... pretty great I think. I had no place to live, no family and nothing to eat.”

 

Her eyes spitted daggers in his and he saw tears forming in her eyes.

 

“Why didn't you reach out to me? I could've helped you.” Jughead asked with a thick lump in his throat.

 

“Pfft and what would you have done then? Take me to the Serpents where our father was the leader and besides that... I wrote you every single day, for over two years and you didn't reply once.” Jellybean said furiously.

 

“What!? You wrote to me?” Jughead asked completely shocked.

 

“Yes! Every fucking day I wrote one letter and our mother brought it to the mail station but the reply never came! So I guess you just didn't care.” She yelled and wiped angry tears.

 

He was so shocked, he couldn't understand why he didn't get those letters... He wondered.

 

Jughead didn't know what to do. He don't want to go too far because he knew he'd hurt her in the past but he just wanted her to take in his arms so bad... so he acted on instinct. He stood up, walked towards her, crouched in front of her and took her shaky hands in his. He waited until the looked at him again and said: “Do you really think I could have done that Jelly? I didn't get any one of them.”

 

“So maybe our father burned them then.” She scoffed.

 

Jughead considered if he could tell her the bitter truth... the only conclusion... but his sister had to know.

 

“I am not picking any sides here and least likely the side of our father… but our father is in prison. He was arrested after a couple of months you left. He couldn't have done anything with the letters. I think our mother let the letters disappear...” Jughead said softy looking into her green blue eyes and already knew he had hurt her again.

 

“I'm sorry Jughead... I need some fresh air.” She replied after a moment.

 

Jughead wanted to run after her but Betty stopped him gently: “Jug... she needs time... it was a lot to take in today.”

 

Jughead looked at his wife pleadingly and said in a broken voice: “What if she leaves? I don't want to lose her again.”

 

Betty took his face between her hands and said: “Look at me Jug. She won't, alright. She. Won't.”

 

He looked into her  eyes and instantly was calmed. He didn't care that she saw him so broken and vulnerable again. Though he was beyond happy to be reunited with Jellybean it also made old wounds open.

 

The person whom he loved the most back then got ripped from his life, from one day to the other. He couldn't even say goodbye. He also got rubbed from this decision... Even more painful it was to discover that his mother tried to pull them apart... He thought and couldn't stop the angry tears.

 

”Why did she do this? I get that she needed to get away from my father... but why from me? what did I do?... I protected them... I took the fucking hits for them... as often as I was there...” He asked his wife in a raspy voice, begging for answers he knew she couldn't give him.

 

“I don't know... I don't know... but it was not your fault Jughead.” Betty whispered intensely.

 

“Babe you can't change the past. But you can change the future... She's there Jug and she loves you, otherwise she wouldn't have come to the pub like I told her. I am so happy for you baby and I know that the betrayal hurts, but don't let the old ghosts consume you again... it wasn't your fault.” Betty told him.

 

“I am so sorry Jug.” They heard Jellybean’s voice suddenly behind them.

 

Jughead turned around and wiped his palms to vanish the evidence of his emotional outburst.

 

He felt a hand on his arm: “I’ll give you two some privacy. I'll go check on Finn.” Betty said softly and looked encouragingly to him.

 

He brushed her hand lightly with his, as assurance that it was alright and nodded thankfully.

 

The moment Betty was gone, Jellybean asked: “Who's Finn?”

 

Jughead smiled and answered: “Finn is our son… our adoptive son. Me and the Serpents always help out at the children's home. He wrapped us around his little finger within seconds... he's a really great kid... after we talk I can introduce you two.”

 

“I would love that.” Jellybean was grinning.

 

“Come on, let’s sit Jelly.” He suggested and they sat on the couch.

 

“Jughead, I am sorry.” She grabbed his hand.

 

“Hey JB, it wasn't your fault alright.” Jughead calmed her.

 

“How about I show you one of my favorite places I go to when I need to order my thoughts? We could maybe both use it now Aye? I just want to be close to my brother in a place where I’m not constantly reminded of our mother.” She suggested.

 

“I would love that, but I want to introduce you to my son.” Jughead said with a proud smile.

 

“Of course. Where is your little boy?” She asked in excitement.

 

“Follow me, he’s in your old room.”

 

As they entered the room, Finn stormed towards Jughead.

 

“Daddy!” He squealed and Jughead picked him up from the floor.

 

“There is my little boy. Did you play with momma?” Jughead asked with a smile to which Finn nodded.

 

“Mommy told me the story about the great brave warrior Chuchulainn.” Finn said in excitement.

 

“Oh that's a great story... I want you to get to know someone Finny. This is my sister Jellybean.”

 

Finn gasped and said: “Hello miss Jellybean.”

 

“Oh you can call me just Aunty Jelly, I’m your aunt.” Jellybean said with a smile.

 

Finn giggled happily and said: “Alright Aunty Jelly.”

 

“I’ll just go a little bit outside with your aunty because we haven’t seen each other for a long time. Aye?“ Jughead said and put Finn down again. Betty just nodded in agreement.

 

“Bye auntie Jelly.”

 

She crouched down and told him: “How about I come back tomorrow and we play a little bit together?”

 

“Yay.” He said giggling.

 

*

 

They sat on a small hill and just enjoyed each other’s presence in the peaceful nature for a while.

 

Then Jellybean broke the silence.

 

“I always thought about it Jug. Everyday. I never wanted to leave. I screamed and yelled when Mom dragged me out of there.” She said with watery eyes and supported her chin on her knees.

 

“My heart broke when you two were left, though I understood it.” Jughead said quietly.

 

“I wrote to you every single day. I was so mad at you when you didn't answer. I missed you so much and I hated you because I thought you didn't care about me.” Jelly said sadly, her untamed fiery curls now waving freely through the wind.

 

“I would never stop loving you Jelly. I’m really sorry, I should've search for you.” Jughead said remorsefully.

 

“You wouldn't have found me anyway, I changed my name. I don't even know how your wife found me.” Jelly told him with a smirk.

 

“She’s amazing and full of surprises.” Jughead said proudly.

 

“I’m happy for you Juggie. You really love her huh?” She smiled.

 

“Aye.”

 

They saw the sun going down and she added: “It's late, I probably should head home but I don't want to leave.”

 

“Hey, you're not gonna lose me again I promise.” He said and kissed her forehead. She laid her head onto his shoulder and said: “You could all come to my bookstore tomorrow, I have pumpkin cookies. Finn would love them I bet.”

 

“See, he already wrapped you around his little finger.” Jughead said and smiled.

 

“How could he not?”

 

“I can walk you home.” Jughead suggested.

 

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and said: “I’m a grown woman who owns a bookstore. I can handle myself!”

 

Jughead chuckled in amusement and caressed her hair.

 

“I know you can. I am proud of you...” Jughead declared. They didn’t want to say goodbye

 

“See you tomorrow Jelly. I love you.” Jughead said as they stood up and he brushed her forehead with his lips.

 

“Promise me to not leave again.” She pleaded with teary eyes.

 

Jughead’s heart broke into thousand pieces.

 

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

 

“I promise.” he declared earnestly.

 

_*_

 

He closed the door and Betty turned around.

 

“Is she gone? How was...” Jughead didn't let her finish, their lips collided with such a desperation and force that she could have lost her balance if he wouldn't have caught her.

 

She sighed against his lips as he pushed his tongue onto hers. He hadn't enough vocabulary to put into words how grateful he was. As soon as their lips touched, all the emotions he felt today came to the surface. He didn't care if he seemed pathetic or weak, he just fell onto his knees and cried... gladly Betty didn't kneel down too, she just let himself sob out all his emotions. She just raked her hands softly through his hair. Soothing him silently, showing him that she was there, giving him the space but also the closeness he needed.

“I love you... I just love you. Thank you so much.” He took her hands gently and kissed them in complete surrender and devotion.

 

“I don't deserve you babe. All your goodness... you gave me love... faith... a family... and now my sister... words cannot describe how much I love you Betty... only God might know how grateful I am.” He said, his voice still thick with emotions.

 

“Do you even know how much this means for me? What you did for me?” Jughead murmured hoarsely.

 

“Juggie, stand up... I want to see the beautiful eyes of my husband.” She demanded softly.

 

He stood up and looked into her eyes, who had become a shelter for his sanity. She became the shelter of his soul.

 

She cried. Her eyes were filled with empathy and love.

 

“I love you Jughead and you deserve all the happiness in the world. You're a good man... I know you refuse to see it, but you are so good. You took me in when my soul was shattered... you saved me... you committed yourself to me without even knowing me... you gave me a family... a life... because of you I’m alive. You showed me love even though I was broken... you never judged me for my demons... you fought them with and for me. You awakened me... and now tell me again that you aren't the greatest man that God could have ever crossed my path with. I would do everything for you, because you're not only my love, you are my life and you deserve all of this.” She spoke sincerely with all the love she had for him.

 

He gently took her face in his hand, their eyes spoken silent commitments of love. He leaned in and kissed her leisurely.

 

Jughead held her face in his hands like a treasure he never wanted to let go.

 

As he felt her smile against his lips, he couldn't help but smile too. Then he grabbed her and twirled her around.

 

She giggled and as he put her down again, she asked breathlessly: “What was that for?” Instead of answering, he kissed her again. As he devoured her mouth with his, he slid out the golden hair comb with tamed her golden lock. They felt onto her shoulders like golden silk.

 

Betty started to open the buttons of her blouse, but Jughead stopped her and said: “Not now. Let me earn it... as I remembered, I promised you at least five orgasms, aye?” He assured himself, his eyes now dark as midnight. He could see her shiver in anticipation as the answer fell from her lips in barely a whisper.

 

“As the king of the Serpents, I always keep my promises. Especially to my queen.” He told her huskily and tugged her bottom lip tentatively between his and bit it gently, immediately soothing the rough touch with the softness of his tongue.

 

When Betty tried to touch him he shoved her hands away. “No distraction, my queen...” He said with a sinister smirk and elicited a frustrated moan out of his wife. He continued to speak: “Your king has to concentrate, so he can serve his queen like she deserves it.” Jughead shoved her skirt down, in one quick motion without leaving her lustful gaze.

He caressed her silky skin feathery-like, making her legs quiver, he stroked her inner thighs and then her clit over the fabric of her panties which were already damp. He could feel her clit throb through the fabric. Her sensitivity not leaving him unaffected, making his cock twitch in an urgent need to bury himself in her wet shelter.

 

“You know this is torture aye?” She asked already panting.

 

He grinned almost devilishly with a twinkle in his eyes while sliding her tap pants down and answered: “Aye. But trust me I am gonna make you scream, my queen.”

 

Her hands tried to grab him again and he quickly grabbed her wrists and held them above her head and demanded softly: “Be a good queen and listen to your king. It's gonna be worth it because I know exactly how to please my Serpent queen and wife.”

 

His other hand moved back between her legs, spreading her arousal over her clit and core.

 

Betty’s legs quivered and she tried to hold herself on the desk beside her.

 

“Jug it's been days... if you don't stop teasing me I'll come right away.” She admitted desperately.

 

“Then come. I plan on making you come as often as I can.” He whispered.

 

He knelt down and swung one of her leg over his shoulders.

 

Jughead licked along her folds and caught her sweet juices with his tongue and hummed delightfully at its taste. He realized that it was a long time ago since he tasted her and he didn't know how he managed to exist so long without it.

 

Her throbbing heat against his tongue and her trembling legs made him only more starved for her taste.

 

“You taste so amazing Betty.” He murmured against pulsating heat.

 

She whimpered because of the vibrations and he smirked against her. He began to circle her clit with his relentless tongue.

 

“Fuck I’m coming... it's been too long.” He grazed his teeth along her clit and she screamed his name in release. He didn't gave her much time to recover. In one swift motion he heaved her on the desk and started to massage her clit again and said: “Now give me another one Betty...” He kissed leisurely imitating the motions of his thumb with his tongue. The game was over and it was just them in pure love and devotion. He looked at her in complete awe.

 

Jughead moved his other hand to her cheek and caressed it tenderly.

 

He kissed her again and whispered: “I love you.” He couldn't say it often enough. She could destroy him in one second, she was the precious thing he'd ever held in his hands. He let his walls down completely, he felt it and he saw that she saw it... she saw him... all of him... his past self and his future self and all he could see in her eyes was unconditional awe. Her hand moved to his cheek, silently promising him her endless love.

 

A moment of passion turned into something sacred and unforgettable.

 

“Jug.. make me come. I am yours my love.” She murmured and pulled him in to close the gap between their lips. Their lips connected in unconditional humility. Promising to be always each other’s shelter of their broken souls.

 

Jughead slid two fingers inside her and felt her walls flutter around them.

 

The vision of her in pleasure was pure perfection and he couldn't get enough of it.

 

“Come for me... please.” He barely pleaded and she seemed to like the answer he gave her as he felt her walls clench around and her hips buck against his hand. His name trapped in her throat as her climax overcame her for second time.

 

He groaned into her neck and declared. “I’m never gonna get tired of it.”

 

“I love you Jughead.” She declared huskily.

 

Jughead brushed a curl out of her face.

 

“I want to feel you around me, let me take you to bed love.” Jughead said his eyes burning into hers.

 

He knew he didn't have to ask but he would never take her for granted.

 

“Aye.“ She said with anticipation that Jughead couldn't help but smirk.

 

It felt amazing to be close to her again, especially after all this fear and despair, their love was always unconditional but the last times were rushed, clouded by despair. Now they were at a safe place, far away from their consuming, threatening life in Riverdale. Just two souls in love.

 

He took her into his arms and carried her to their bed. He laid her down so delicate as she could break every second.

 

She wanted to undress herself further, but he stopped her.

 

“Let me.” He pleaded tenderly.

 

He opened nub by nub, kissing the new revealed skin.

 

“Someday I am gonna give you the life you deserve Betty. A peaceful and happy life. I'll try my hardest to become the husband and the father of our family that you deserve.” He promised her and placed a kiss over her little bump. “I've hurt you so many times, put the person I love in danger with my self righteous behavior and you just gave me love and forgiveness in return.

 

“You have the purest and kindest heart I’ve ever known and I don't deserve a bit of it.”

 

He caressed her scars tenderly and he saw the tears forming in her eyes.

 

“Juggie that's not true.” She whispered with a broken voice.

He hovered over her and kissed her softly: “Shhh A Ghra, let me finish.” He hushed against her lips and continued: “But somehow God seemed to be generous and you decided to bless me with your love and I still can't wrap my head around that fact. And not only this... you allowed and trusted me enough to see and touch your body like nobody did before... you even willed to marry me... twice... and on the top of it you blessed with children.” He stroked her softly while he spoke, making her sigh in pleasure and undressed his pants with his other hand.

 

He backed a little bit up to undress his white long sleeve shirt and came back to her now fully exposed chest.

 

Jughead undressed her blouse and bralette, not leaving any new exposed skin untouched.

 

“Although I hurt you multiple times, you haven't left me. I couldn't be grateful enough for you love.” Jughead said, their eyes locked and he slid tenderly into her.

 

The sensation was so intense, he had to close his eyes and let himself get surrounded by the wonderful feeling.

 

Every time felt like the best thing he'd ever experienced. This time was just pure love and gratitude and he felt every sensation of it and it went right through his soul.

 

He laid his forehead onto hers and gently pushed into her. Every time he thrust into her they moaned in sync.

 

“I love you Betty. You are my life, my destiny.” Jughead empathized every declarating with another deep thurst.

 

“I love you... I love you.” He whispered it against her lips like a holy mantra.

 

“Tell me that this isn't another goodbye Jug.” She said afraidly and looked at him with watery eyes.

 

“No. This is our reunion... our new beginning... I've learned my lesson... I just love you.” He answered with a groan and felt his climax more and more built up.

 

Betty whimpered and met his thrusts with the same intensity.

 

“Please Jug... harder...” Betty moaned and Jughead all to happily obeyed.

 

Their moans and breaths mixed as their hips mixed.

 

When Jughead stroked her bundle of nerves a loud groan escaped her lips.

 

“Fuck Jug...” She cried out in pleasure.

 

“Take me with you baby.” He moaned against her neck and as soon as pleaded, she did.

 

Her walls convulsed around him, taking him with her over the edge with such a force that the powerful sensation took his breath away. Her waves of pleasure didn't stop and and Jughead tried to bring her down from her high.

“Baby... calm down... look at me...” As their eyes met, her breathing regulated. He captured her cheek and murmured: “Aye... that's it... breathe.”

 

“ I love you.” Betty whispered.

 

“I love you too.” He answered and gave her a long kiss. After a moment, he slid out of her, laid beside her.

 

“You alright?” Jughead asked quietly.

 

“Aye I was just really scared for a moment that you were going to kill yourself. Trust me, I can't go through another resurrection.” Betty said with a small chuckle.

 

He kissed her forehead and apologized: “I didn't meant to scare you Betts. I was just so overwhelmed.”

 

“I’m happy that we found her.” Betty said.

 

“You found her Betts. I can't believe that you did this for me.” Jughead said in awe. “She invited us to her bookstore tomorrow... God I am so proud of her. She said she has pumpkin cookies for Finn.” He added.

 

“She fell in love with him at first sight, just like we did.” Betty said with a smile.

 

“Speaking of our boy.... I thought about another name for a boy, in case we’re gonna get two of them.” Jughead started and intertwined his fingers with hers.

 

“What do you think of Alasdair?” Jughead asked

 

“I love it. So we have Siobhan and Regan for a girl and Cillan and Alasdair for a boy. Perfect.“ Betty said smiling.

 

Later they fell asleep and Jughead thought. The first time since a while, his soul could finally find peace and healing. Reunited with all his loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies:*
> 
> Thank you for all the response to the last chapter:*
> 
> Your support means everything to me!:)
> 
> A special thank you to my beta:) Love you:*
> 
> Please let me know what you think:)
> 
> You can also ask me anything on tumblr: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy:*
> 
> Sending love


	27. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up very religious I hope you don't mind it also didn't fit the chapter title perfectly as the other chapters. But the words just fload anyway...enjoy

Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one

 

Chapter 27

 

Preparations

 

 

Jughead woke up in the morning, still filled with happiness and peace. He just admired his wife for a moment. Jughead really couldn't wait to marry her... he thought and caressed her back tenderly with his fingertips.

 

She twitched a little and her eyelids stirred. “Good morning husband,” She murmured with a smile without opening her eyes.

 

Then Betty flinched a bit.

 

Jughead was fully awake within a second. “ Betty... what's wrong?”

 

“Nothing, our kids are just awake too and somehow really active...” She turned on her back and breathed with a smile. “I think they want to say hello too.” She said.

 

Jughead leaned the belly of his still naked wife, touched it with both of his palms as it was the most sacred he'd ever touched and spoke: “Hey kids. I can't wait until you are finally in my arms aye. But do me a favor, give your mommy a break aye.”

 

She smiled as he looked up at her.

 

“Don't be silly, it's good that they're are moving.” Betty said and giggled.

 

“I know. I just don't like to see you in pain.” Jughead answered and pecked her lips with his.

 

“It's not pain... it's just an overwhelming feeling... I mean there's a life... two lives growing in my belly. It's so unbelievable... it's a miracle.”

 

“Aye... aye it is...” He murmured and kissed her softly.

 

“I wanted to ask you something.?” Jughead started.

 

She nodded.

 

“I know we had in the beginning Cheryl in mind as the godmother for our child... now children... but would you mind if we change our plans? Since we found my sister I would really love, if she could be their godmother and maybe our maid of honor, too?” Jughead asked.

 

“Of course. I would love that.” Betty answered and grinned widely.

 

They united in a long, soft kiss and after a while Jughead parted from her just milimeters and said: “Come on lets wake up our son and go to Jellys bookstore...”

*

 

Two hours later at Jellybeans bookstore...

 

“ Hey you came.” Jellybean greeted with a smile and pulled Betty and Jughead into a warm hug

 

“Of course we did and some little boy couldn't wait to see you.” Betty said with a grin.

 

“Who? Jughead?” She joked with a grin.

 

Jughead chuckled and said: “I just came here for the cookies, aye?” and grabbed himself a cookie.

 

“He still thinks about food the entire day aye. I see, nothing has changed.” Jellybean laughed and clapped Jugheads shoulder.

 

“Auntie Jelly!” Finny greeted now too and ran towards her.

 

“Hey little boy I give you bsome cookies, before your father eats them all.” Jellybean said.

 

“Mommy needs some, too! She has to eat for two now.” Finn blabbered out and Jellybeans eyes widen.

 

“Betty you didn't tell me... and you either... Congratulations.” Jellybean said with a happy smile.

 

“The first time I saw you I didn't wantto overwhelm you even more and after you came to the pub I just wanted to give you two the opportunity to enjoy your time alone as siblings.” Betty said smiling.

 

“Thank you for everything Betty. Thank you for coming in here and being so persistent, though I wasn't in a good mood. I think without that, I would have never decided to come to the pub.” Jellybean thanked with tears in her eyes.

 

Jughead looked at his wife in awe and took her knuckles to his lips.

 

“It was my pleasure. I am just happy that you two found each other again,” Betty said with a wide smile.

 

“Actually she eats for three?” Jughead piped in proudly.

 

“Twins? Jesus Christ!” Jellybean gasped and grinned.

 

“Aye and we wanted to ask you something.... now that we found you... we wanted to ask you if you want to be their godmother and our maid of honor? “ Jughead asked with a hopeful smile. As soon as he asked it. Jellybean grinned from ear to ear and Betty and Jughead couldn't help but do the same.

 

“I would be honored.” Jellybean answered and hugged them both again.

 

“So... when are you gonna tie the knot again and more important...where?” Jellybean asked curiously.

 

“As soon as possible... we have to...uh... arrange some things in Riverdale. But as soon as it's done I drag her in front of an altar and vow to her in front of god, like she deserves. “ Jughead declared.

“Who pronounced you Husband and Wife the last time?” Jellybean asked.

 

“Sweet Pea.” Both said smiling.

 

“Your kidding aye?” Jellybean asked grinning.

 

“No. no I don't and I have to admit, he did a really great job. It was a beautiful speech and ceremony.” He answered and grinned back.

 

“Aye. It was. It was maybe the best day in my life... but to be honest... I can't choose. Everyday with you is the best.” She smiled and he kissed her.

 

“You two are like Romeo and Juliet... just don't kill yourself for each other, aye.” Jelly said with a laugh.

 

Jughead had to bit his tongue, to stop himself from grinning, becauuse in Jellybeans comment laid so much truth. He saw from the corner of his eye that his wife thought the exact same thing.

 

“No, no we aren't that stupid aye?” Betty asked with a grin.

 

“Aye. I've grown.” Jughead answered with a smile.

 

“Auntie Jelly, Auntie Jelly can you read a story for me.” Finn asked with wide eyes.

 

“Finn... we come back later my boy, we wanted to go to the church and talk to the priest.” Jughead stated and heaved him up unto his arms.

 

“He can stay here. I can watch him. I don't mind.” Jellybean offered.

 

“Really? It's gonna take two hours at least, because we wanted to visit the service too.” Betty asked.

 

“No worries, we'll be fine. Right Finny.” Jellybean asked and caressed his curls.

 

“Hm hm.” Finn answered with a full mouth of cookie.

 

“Alright boy. But be a good boy aye and no more cookies" Jughead said and handed him to Jellybean. Finn looked a little disappointed because he wasn't allowed to eat more cookies, but nooded.

 

“We love you Finny, be good to Auni Jellybean. We are back soon.” Betty said and gave him a smooch an the cheek.

 

“Love you too.” Finn said

 

They turned around and he heard Jellybean whispering to Finn.

 

“Don't worry you get one more cookie.”

 

“I heard that Jelly. I'm serious no more cookies.” He said with a smile and left the bookstore.

 

*

 

One hour later... at the church...

 

it's been an eternity since Jughead put a foot into a church. He thought that with the life he provides, he didn't have the right to have a relationship with god.

It was strange, but in the same time familiar, to behave in old routine, like he was young... making the cross sign before he entered the church and then again, with holy water in the sink on the wall. He fell on his knees besides his wife. 

After all those sins he committed, was he even allowed to talk and pray to god, would god even listen...instead of praying Jugheads mind was reeling. 

But god is gracious, god is forgiven, god saw the good in his heart... otherwise he wouldn't got so fortunate aye...? He thought.

 

The service began and his thoughts got interrupted. It felt peaceful to witness the service again after all these years. It reminded him of a time when he was carefree and happy. Now he was happy too – he was more than that – he was grateful. But the time had cost it's tribute. Vanished was the natural innocence of a kid. Replaced by responsibility, he was far too young for. back then. But he didn't have another choice, than to become the man from the wrong side of the tracks, in every way of meaning. But did he really regret the things he did. Honestly he didn't know... the end justified the means aye. Torturing Archie was the right thing to do, he didn't deserved a good life. He deserved to be punished. Same as Hiram... he just deserves to die. The world is Better of without Hiram. But had he the right to decide that or was this simply self righteous behavior or even blasphemy?

Did he – Jughead Jones – really deserve peace and happiness? He didn't thought so... but why did god bless him with all those beautiful things then?

 

Now it was time to deliver the Eucharistic bread, he wasn't worthy to take it.... He heard his wife whisper: “Jug come on.”   
He shook his head and whispered: “my soul is not free from sin.” 

“Mine neither.” Betty whispered back and knelt down again. She shared a look full of empathy with him and he couldn't be more in awe for his wife.

 

As the service ended, thee priest came to them with a happy smile.

 

“Jughead, my son. Oh my god it's been years.” Father Murphy greeted him and pulled him into a warm hug.

 

“Aye... ten years to be specific.” Jughead said with a small smile

 

“Ten years... times is passing by... how have you been son?” Father Murphy asked.

 

“Good... it's... good.” Jughead just said.

 

“Oh my boy. I know you since you were a kid... I know when these eyes didn't tell the truth.” Father Murphy said softly.

 

“It's just... it's been rough father...” Jughead just said.

 

He nodded and said: “Your soul is heavy, I can see that. Jughead you're always welcome to speak to me. Sometimes it also helps to go to confession.”

 

 

“Thank you Father i'll think about it... but now I want to introduce someone to you. This my lovely wife Betty.” Jughead introduced her.

 

“Oh what a pleasure to meet you. I am so happy for you Jughead. Come here my daughter lets give an old priest a welcome hug.” Father Murphy said and opened his arms. 

“It's a pleasure to meet you Father Murphy.” Betty said with a warm smile.

 

“We wanted to ask you something Father...” Jughead started and as Father Murphy nodded Jughead continued: “Though we are already, by hand-fasting, we want to get married again, in front of god and we wanted to ask if you could marry us.” Jughead asked.

 

“Oh my son. It would be an honor.” Pater Murphy laughed happily and pulled them both in for a hug.

 

“Thank you Father Murphy.” Betty said.

 

“So when do you want to get married.” Father Murphy asked.

 

“Oh we don't kn...” Betty started.

 

“In 3 month at the latest. Is that possible.” He asked then and saw the surprised look of his wife.

 

“Aye.” Father Murphy answered.

 

“Thank you very much Father.” Jughead thanked thrilled.

 

“We have to go now. Our child is at my sister's” Jughead said.

 

“You two already have a child? How long are you two married.” Father Murphy asked in surprise.

 

“Finn is our adoptive son...um but we're expecting.” Betty explained and blushed because Father Murphy might thought, they were intimate before their marriage...what they weren't... Jughead thought.

 

Jughead immediately saw Father Murphys relief and chucked a bit.

 

“Well that's wonderful... so go get your kid.... and Jughead please think of what I said.” Father Murphy said.

 

“I don't think I owe gods absolution Father.” Jughead answered bitterly.

 

“Oh my dear son. Gladly that's not your decision to make.” Father Murphy just said and smiled.

 

As they were outside, they sat for a while in front of a riverside and after a while Betty said: “Jug... you know that your not a bad person, aye. Your a good person.” 

“Am I Betts? Am I really? I tortured your fiance, I threatened people. I do illegal alcohol smuggle and I am about to kill a man.” Jughead said bitterly.

 

“Who is a cruel Boss of the Italian mob and my fiance almost raped me... Look Juggie I am not saying that you're free from sins, but who is that... no one...but you are a good man... otherwise you wouldn't feel guilty...sins can be forgiven. God is gracious. Look with what he blessed us...I am sure god see right through your soul and see that there in no evil inside, Just a man who thought he hadn't another choices.”

He just looked at her, but didn't say anything. Jughead just grabbed her jaw between his first finger and thumb, tilt her head a bit and kissed her tenderly.

 

“Come on lets get our boy and get home...” Jughead said and helped her up.

 

*

 

in the night... right before midnight...

 

Betty was already asleep, because she was exhausted from the day, but Jughead stop thinking... He craved gods absolution... as much as he craved Bettys back then. But did he really owe it... ? especially if he wants to kill a men...?

 

But screw it, he wanted to change, he wanted to be a better man... He thought.

In a moment of courage he stood up and dressed himself. Betty shifted a little bit and leaned down and kissed her forehead: “Sssshhh go back to sleep love. I'll be right back I just have to do something.” She just nodded and fell back to sleep. He smiled at her and left the house...

 

*

 

Jughead couldn't smoked five cigarettes in a row... he was nervous...and and anxious... that he might lost the glimpse of courage to face himself... to face god... but he had to do it...he wouldn't back up from his plan with, but this would be the last crime, he would commit. Because he had to. For the safety of his family... and even the world.

 

He knocked on the front door of the church, it came down in buckets. He was soaking wet but he didn't cared: “Father Murphy...are you there?”

 

After a while the door opened.

 

“Holy Jesus Christ. Son... come in or you'll catch you death son.” Father Murphy said and practically dragged him in.

 

“How can I help you, my son.” Father Murphy asked.

 

“Do you really think... god could forgive me father?” Jughead asked in a hopeful.

 

“As long as you feel guilty of what you did. Aye.”

 

“Aye I do. I just want to be a good man father... the sins I commit...I mostly did it for my family... I just wanted to protect them...I lost god a long time ago... but I have the feeling that I found him again. He sent me my wife, she became the shelter of my wounded soul. After all those misery, all those sins... how could god be so gracious. “ He asked, his voice thick with emotions.

 

Father Murphy came to him and took him into his arms.

 

“Jug. My son. What happened to you that your soul is so tortured?” Father Murphy asked in a whisper.

 

“Too much.” Jughead just cracked back.

“I believe in a god, who is gracious and forgiven. I believe in a God who can see through peoples heart. My son. No matter what you did. I can see in your eyes that there is no evil. God works in mysterious ways son...God see why you did what you did and I am not suppose to judge about you and neither should you. Only God. So come Jughead, lets get your heavy soul a break and confess.” Father Murphy spoke sincerely.

 

He just nodded and followed the priest to the confessional. As soon as he knelt down and the small window opened on the other side, he began the speak the holy phrase, he didn't have spoken for almost a decade: , "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. My last confession was ten years ago. I committed sins. Sins I regret. I committed crimes like alcohol smuggle, to be able to stay alive. I tortured a man as revenge, because he tortured my wife and nearly raped her. I threatened people and I lied to protect my love ones. I am sorry for these and all the sins of my past life. 

Jughead ended and waited.

 

“My son, God is good and merciful. God sees that your actions weren't out of evil. Pray ten our Father as penance.

 

"Give thanks to the Lord for He is good," answer, "For His mercy endures forever. " Father Murphy spoke his absolution. “e nomine padre e spiritu sancti” He finished and Jughead could stop his tears of salvation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies sooner than expected I'm back with the next chapter:) at first I want to apologise that the chapter title didn't fit as perfectly as it did in the other chapters... But I already posted it to sneak peek and Tumblr and after that the words just float:)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter, bookmarked the story I left a kudos!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta as well you're an angel is always:*
> 
> Please let me know what you think on this chapter I really love your comments and they mean the world to me:)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr and ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Sending love to you


	28. Ashes to ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: descriptions of violence
> 
> Smut
> 
> A little bit of everything

Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one

 

Chapter 28

 

Ashes to ashes

 

It has already been one week since Jughead and Betty arrived in Ireland. Jughead had to admit to himself that this week was the most peaceful week he had experienced in the last decade of his life. His soul felt lifted, though he was aware that the crime hadn’t end. But it will soon... and that was a silver lining he haven't had for a long time. A glimpse of hope.

 

“Betts, are you ready to go?” He asked Betty, who was taking a bath and he crouched next to the bathtub. “Aye almost... I only have to rinse my hair out.” She said and he insisted, “Wait, let me help you.”

 

“Jug you don't need to help me. I can do it on my own.” She whined.

 

“I know you can. I just love to take care of my wife and it's just another excuse to touch you...” Jughead smirked.

 

“You’re a silly man. Isn't it obvious that you don't have to find excuses to touch me?” Betty stated.

 

“Is that so?” He asked with a mischievous grin, as he rinsed her hair out gently. It was a wonderful feeling to rake his fingers through her silky wet hair, somehow soothing.

 

“Uh huh.” She just answered and smiled up at him.

 

“I… went to confess a couple days ago.” He blurted out suddenly.

 

“That's awesome baby! Why didn't you tell me? I would've went with you as support.” Betty asked with a proud smile.

 

“I don't know... it was like an instant need in the middle of the night. It was rushed, like some kind of outburst and it was raining... I didn't want to wake you and if I didn’t do it in that exact moment, I might had lost the courage to go there.” He explained.

 

“How was it?” She asked softly.

 

“Scary... but at the same time releasing.” He admitted.

 

“I don't know if it's maybe hypocrite to feel that way... because unfortunately I know that I will commit other crimes again. Because of the devil incarnate, who's waiting in Riverdale, or at least his puppies. But I know that after that... it could be over. I also thought that God deserved my remorse and devotion, after all the wonderful things he blessed me with...” He answered and kissed her.

 

As the kiss got heated, he suddenly felt Betty drag him into the bath tub. He chuckled and the water splashed.

 

He laughed and said: “You could have given me the chance to undress my clothes.”

 

“I am impatient. I have cravings and… I thought you loved to take care of your wife?“ She said in an alluring voice. He grinned and his hand traveled between her legs.

 

“Aye... I see... Tell me what can I do to satisfy those cravings?” Jughead asked with a smirk and saw her eyes darken with lust as he slowly began to stimulate her already swollen clit.

 

“Fuck me Jughead.” She moaned against his lips.

 

A jolt of arousal went through his body and all his blood rushed straight to his cock as soon as the demanding moan escaped her lips.

 

“What have I unleashed, where is my innocent wife?” Jughead asked huskily.

 

“You shouldn't have shown her this sinful pleasure. You corrupted her.” Betty answered with desire filled eyes and reached for his pants to open them.

 

“That’s a sin I never will regret.” Jughead whispered and devoured her mouth with his.

 

He fumbled his hard length out of the pants as quick as possible and couldn't care less that he was still fully dressed and soaked with her.

 

How could he not obey to this demand, when his wife's eyes were filled with lust and want, silently begging him to satisfy her cravings. Jellybean could wait thirty minutes more... he had obligations as a husband.

 

He didn't lose any time and entered her in one swift motion.

 

She let out guttural moan which only fueled him more.

 

“Three days without this and I feel starved... God I need you Jug.” Betty whispered between lustful pants. Every thrust was accompanied by the soft ripple of the water.

 

“I don't even know how I can survive one day without feeling you like this...” He groaned.

 

She bit his shoulder and dug her nails in his back. He could even feel the raw evidence of arousal though his shirt.

 

Jughead felt himself getting closer to his release. Like she said, three days... he was starving too and her tight wetness, pulsating around him was just too pleasurable. Gladly she seemed close too and her cries of lust pleaded non-verbally to take her over the edge with him. So he increased his pace, pounded as if it was his dear life into her.

 

“Baby, you’re close. I can feel it. What do you need?” Jughead whispered.

 

“You know what I need.” Betty whimpered.

 

His hand reached between their heated bodies and pinched her clit, just like he knew she needed and liked it.

 

After a few seconds, she finally found her release and he followed her instantly. They breathed into each other’s mouths as the state subsided and as realization sunk in what kind of mess their passionate encounter had created, they couldn't help but laugh.

 

“I think we’ll be late... because we really can't leave the house like this. It’s all floaded and you have to put some new clothes on.” She said giggling.

 

“And whose fault is that?” Jughead asked with a smile and kissed her tenderly.

 

“Don't act like you're complaining, aye...” She said with a smirk and shoved his shoulder playfully.

 

“I am not complaining at all. I am just stating facts here...” He answered mischievously and gave her a last peck on the lips, before they got dressed, cleaned the bathroom and went to Jellybean’s bookstore.

 

 

*

 

Meanwhile in the Whyte Wyrm with the Peaky Blinders.

 

“What poison are you choosing? Gin whiskey or the old tradition pint of beer?” Tommy asked the six men, which entered the bar with a cigarette in the corner of their mouths. Instead af answering, they started a firework of gunshots and gladly missed all of the Peaky Blinders. Glass shattered behind them and Tommy realized that it was the alcohol. He took off his newsboy cab and slid it to the man in front of him in the eye. The man screamed and Tommy’s blood rushed in his ears. He saw from the corner of his eye that Arthur took care of another one.

 

“I am Arthur fucking Shelby!” Arthur yelled and Tommy saw Zippos which got threw besides them and immediately inflamed a fire behind them, like they were sent into the purgatory. The entire cabinets of alcohol lit fire.

 

“Michael, take care of the fire, we’ll take of these firebugs.” Tommy shouted and started the fire with his colt.

 

He swung himself over the corner, surrounded by innocent afraid costumers as well, which tried to leave, but the Italians – at least he Tommy assumed that these were Hiram’s Puppies – shot them.

 

Suddenly one of them grabbed him from behind and held him in a headlock. Tommy lost his colt and tried to grab his newsboy cap to defend himself, but he struggled too much for air. Then he heard glass shattering again and the grip around his neck loosened. It seemed like Arthur had shattered a glass on his attacker from behind.

Their attackers were now all injured or dead.

 

Tommy panted heavily from the lack of air, turned around and faced his attacker. He grabbed him and asked in a threatening voice: “Who sent you?”

 

As the man didn't answer immediately he yelled again and pointed his colt towards him: “I am asking you one last time, before this bullet rips your heart apart. Who. Sent. You.” He empathized every word.

 

“Tell the Irish Jones’ whore that the phoenix has risen.” The men answered and Tommy pulled the trigger.

 

Then he ran to Michael to help him with the fire. All Peaky Blinders helped to slack the fire and manage it, but the damage was huge. The entire cabinets were burnt and covered in soot.

 

But aside of that... they had a huge problem and had to call Jughead... Tommy thought.

 

 

*

 

“Jughead, someone’s on the phone for you, his name is Tommy Shelby.” Jellybean yelled from the storage of the bookstore.

 

Jughead's and Betty’s eyes widened in horror. ”I told him just to call me if something bad happened.” He stated and rushed to the storage, his wife right behind him. When he arrived there, he tried to keep his expression steady because he didn't want Jellybean to worry.

 

“Thank you, Jelly.” He said. She smiled and handed him the phone.

 

Fortunately a new costumer came in, so Jellybean had to leave the storage. He thanked God for it silently.

 

“What the fucking hell Tommy? You can't just call at my sister’s bookstore. Have you lost your marbles?” Jughead hissed through the phone.

 

“Hello Jughead. I am afraid that this couldn't wait any longer...” Tommy spoke on the other line.

 

“Then I hope it's gonna be worth it.”

 

“Well let’s say, the phoenix has risen and sent us a message with his burning wings... aye.” Tommy explained cryptically.

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Jughead asked frustratingly.

 

“The Whyte Wyrm got a little roasted... but we took care of it... or mostly Arthur did. And now some of Hiram’s firebugs are dead.” Tommy declared.

 

“Fuck.” Jughead breathed into the phone.

 

“I think we have to rush our plans or change them. I think maybe you have to come back to Riverdale.” Tommy said.

 

He didn't plan it like that. How the hell could he explain this to Jellybean...Jughead wondered desperately.

 

“Jug... are you still there?” He heard Tommy’s voice again.

 

Jughead exhaled deeply and said: “Aye... aye I heard you... look, I’ll come as soon as possible. Thank you for taking care of this mess until then. I owe you one.“ Jughead just answered and hung up.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...” He just murmured and supported his head on his hands.

 

He felt Betty’s hand rubbing his shoulder soothingly, he laid his hand onto hers and caressed it.

“You're leaving?” He looked up and looked into the shock and hurt filled eyes of his sister.

 

Fuck... Jughead thought.

 

“Uh... aye it seems like I have to... Because there are some problems our collaboration partners can not handle...” He tried to explain.

 

He saw the disappointed, hurt look in Jellybean’s eyes and went towards her.

 

“Jelly... if I could stay... I would. I’ll come back in two months at the latest... I promise.” Jughead tried to cheer her up again.

 

“When do you have to leave?” Jellybean asked.

 

“I don't know...in a couple of days I think.” Jughead exhaled.

 

“What if I came with you?” Jellybean asked, hopeful.

 

Oh no... Jughead thought. What should he say to her? The truth? He couldn't. So he just answered: “What about your bookstore? It’s your income for a living. You can't just come with us and leave it closed for weeks?”

 

“I could arrange someone to fill in until I am back.” Jellybean said delightfully.

 

“Jelly... It's only two months. I promise I am coming back and I’ll write.” He promised and caressed her cheek.

 

“You promise to stay in touch with me?“ Jellybean asked with glassy eyes.

 

“Of course Jellybean. I am not letting you go again, sister.” Jughead said with a smile.

 

“Alright...” She murmured.

 

“Do you mind if we come back tomorrow? We have to arrange some things, before we go back?” He asked his sister then.

 

“No, no... I have to take the monthly inventory anyways.” Jellybean said.

 

“See you tomorrow then.” He said and kissed her forehead.

 

She nodded and then they went home.

 

 

*

As they were walking on the way home, Betty asked afraidly, “What happened?” She already knew by his behavior and body language that it had to be really bad. He was smoking cigarettes row after row and was barely speaking... his facial expression tensed.

 

“They burnt the fucking White Wyrm... or at least tried, I don't know... Tommy wasn't very specific.” Jughead said with a blank face which kinda scared Betty.

 

“Who? Hiram?” Betty asked.

 

He shook his head and blew out the smoke before he answered, “He wasn't there... his puppies set the fire... but now we know for sure that Hiram’s alive and in not such a bad state anymore.”

 

“Jug... You can't go back there, what if he finds out that you’re alive... He's gonna kill you.” Betty said frantically.

 

“Don't worry about me... I'll be careful.” Jughead said.

 

“I could go back alone...” Betty suggested.

 

Jughead laughed cynically and stopped walking: “That's a joke aye? Betty, you tried to murder Hiram. You’re a living target. If someone should stay, then it’s you.”

 

“No, I am coming with you.” Betty said, demanding.

 

“I know. Though I don't like the idea... but I know you'd kill me if I didn’t let you come with me.” Jughead said and they walked the rest in silence.

 

*

One day later.

 

They decided to take the ship one today because there were still a few tickets available. The next tickets that would be available would be for next week at the earliest and that would definitely be far too late. But this also meant to say goodbye to Jellybean today... Jughead's heart ached just by thinking of it.

 

They arrived with Finn at her bookstore, a smile enlightened Jelly's face as soon as she saw them.

 

“Auntie Jelly!” Finn squealed and rushed towards her.

 

“Hey there is my favorite boy... I missed you so much! It was so boring without you in here.” Jellybean said, picked him up from the floor and gave him a loud smooch on his cheek, it elicited an adorable giggle of him.

 

“I didn't expect you guys to be that early.” She said, surprised, and looked at Jughead confusingly. After a brief moment she said: “Oh no, Jug. I know that look. It's the 'I need to tell you something, but I don't want to, because I know it's gonna hurt you' look. I've seen it so many times.”

 

She knew him well, even after all those years. But who was he kidding? She was his sister... they always had a special bond.

 

“Even after all those years being apart, you seem to know me better than I ever knew myself.” He answered with a chuckle and exhaled deeply, before he began to speak again. “Unfortunately, we came to say goodbye. We have to take the ship home today...” He couldn't hold her gaze... it was too painful to see the hurt in her eyes... hurt he created.

 

“Oh... Well then it will be that way.” She just said dryly.

 

“Jellybean... I promise you by my soul that I’ll come back in two or three months at the latest. We’ll get married here and you'll be our maid of honor... and I hope there's gonna be a better speech than Sweet Pea’s.” He said while he held her face between his hands and elicited a smile from her with that comment.

 

“And our children will be born and baptized and you'll be their Godmother. You always was and you always will be a part of this family, little sister. I'll never let you go again. I promise.” Jughead declared feverently and added: “You believe me, aye?”

 

She nodded and murmured: “Aye.” with teary eyes.

 

He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

 

“God, I am gonna miss you so much Jelly.” He said, his voice thick with emotions.

 

“I am gonna miss you too Auntie Jelly.” Finn piped in and hugged her legs.

 

She crouched in front of him and said: “But not as much as I am gonna miss you Finny. Come here, give me a hug.”

 

Finn hugged her tightly and gave her a loud wet smooch on her cheek.

 

Then she stood up and turned towards Betty.

 

“I can't even put into words how grateful I am that you brought me and Jug back together. He's a very lucky man to have you and I am a very lucky sister in law.“ Jellybean said and gave Betty a warm, long hug.

 

“Stay safe Jellybean, it was a pleasure to meet you and I honestly can't wait to get the chance to spend more time with you.” Betty said with a smile.

 

Jellybean turned to Jughead again and said: “Stay safe brother. I love you.”

 

“I love you too Jelly.” He answered and with that they left the bookstore and her. But this time he knew he would see her again…

 

*

 

Three days later... at the White Wyrm.

 

The state of the White Wyrm was not as bad as they expected... Sure, it was bad and it will cost them a fortune to get the bar in its old state but with all the helping hands they had it was more than manageable.

Jughead was tense. Betty could see it even though she missed his overprotecting glares after he told her what happened and spoke with him a moment alone. She hated to be left out again, but she tried to trust Jughead that it was for a good reason. She helped to fill the new cabinets with Michael and Arthur.

 

“Jug, can you go to the basement for some more bottles of Gin and Whiskey?” She asked.

 

“Aye.” He answered and he went.

 

After a moment, she heard some footsteps but didn't turned around, because it was Tommy.

Or so she thought.

 

“Hello Betty.”

 

As soon as she heard the voice, she froze. It was a familiar voice, but not Tommy’s.

It was Hiram’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies. Here I am again earlier than expected I just don't like to let you waiting so I do my best to keep up my schedule although I started an internship lol
> 
> Anyway thank you for all the support the last chapter got and for every comment bookmark and kudos. They really are always warm my heart make my day and keep the story alive.
> 
> Is always a special thank you to my beta:*
> 
> Please let me know what you think your thoughts are always very important to me:*
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr and ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Sending love


	29. No rest for the wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a little bit violence and smut

Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one

 

Chapter 29

 

No rest for the wicked

 

Bettys breath got stuck in her lungs. Though she was in danger too, her first thought was about Jughead. She had to prevent that they met each other and she had to find a way to do so, quickly.

 

She heard the Peaky Blinders and Sweet Pea already grab for their colts, ready to fight back, but she stopped them: “Stop it, no fighting.” She ordered.

 

They were confused but listened.

 

She turned around, facing Hiram. Her face cold and emotionless.

 

“Hello Hiram. You're coming for me aye?” Betty just asked.

 

“Ah no no no Bella.” Hiram just answered.

 

Betty looked at him confused and said: “I just stabbed you and you don't want revenge?”

 

“Lets say I understand why you did it. You saw how I killed your husband. It's normal to make a mistake out of grief and sorrow. Also I don't hurt women,, it would be aganst my codex of honor.” Hiram explained

 

Betty cocked an eyebrow at his comment. She didn't believe one single word. But what she knew was that she wasn't in a grave danger, so her mind slipped to Jughead again.

 

Then she heard something clutter. It came out of the storage.

 

Bloody Christ, I need a solution right now. She thought in panic and her mind began to reel.

 

Suddenly she felt Sweet Peas calming hand on arm and she got an idea.

 

She let herself fall against Sweet Pea, pretending that she's fainting.

 

Sweet Pea caught her instantly.

 

“Betts are you ok.” He asked her concerned.

 

She nodded and murmured: “Aye I just fainted because of the shock I guess and because I haven't eaten that much today. Can you bring me a new bottle of herbal essence out of the storage.” She pulled Sweet Pea closer to her and whispered into his ear: “Jughead is there! Keep him there! No matter what.”

 

Sweet nodded slightly, not noticeable for the others and said: “Aye. I get it Betts.” and went to the storage.

 

*

 

Jughead was about to leave the storage as Sweet Pea appeared in the door frame and blocked the way back to the bar.

 

Sweet Pea shoved Jughead back inside of the storage.

 

“Pea what is going on?” Jughead asked a little annoyed and confused.

 

Sweet Pea closed the door behind him frantically, put his hands on Jugheads shoulders calmly and said: “You need to listen to me now... me and Betty need you to stay calm aye.”

 

Now Jughead was even more confused...

 

“Hiram is here.” Sweet Pea clarified.

 

As soon as Sweet Pea said it, Jugheads eyes widen in horror.

 

He instantly wanted to rush out of the room and go to Betty, but Sweet Pea stopped him.

 

“What the fuck is wrong is wrong with you Pea!? I need to go to her! He'll kill her!

 

Sweet grabbed his face and spoke to him intensely: “No mate. You need to stay here. She needs you fucking alive Aye. Your wife is a smart ass girl and she is not in danger now. I am there. The Peaky Blinders are there. But if you gonna go there, you're a dead man Jug. She needs you and I need you too. So we need you to stay inside here alright.”

 

Jughead couldn't think straight and listen. He saw red when it came to her. She was his soft underbelly. Jughead thought and tried to fight Sweet Pea desperately.

 

But he hold him in a tight grip, almost painful and still blocked Jugheads way out.

 

“Don't be stupid Jug, come on.” Sweet Pea insisted, almost pleadingly.

 

“I swear if you don't let me go there RIGHT NOW you're gonna regret this.” Jughead thread, his eyes spitting daggers

 

“No, I am gonna regret this, but I think you're not leaving me another choice here Jug.” Sweet Pea said and before Jughead could answer, Sweet Peas fist collided hard with Jugheads face and all turned black...

 

 

*

 

Sweet Pea came back to Betty and nodded barely noticeable again and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

 

“Here Betts... take the glass of water... I already put the herbal essences in there...” Sweet Pea said and handed the glass to her.

 

They gazes silently communicating that he got the situation under control.

 

“Thanks Pea.” She murmured.

 

“Bella aren't you feeling well lately?” Hiram asked playfully concerned.

 

“I lost my husband, so no I am not feeling well...” Betty answered dryly.

 

“So, what do you want in exchange for your generosity to keep me alive.” Betty asked then. Already bracing herself for his answer.

 

“Not much... Because I really like you and your fierce. Maybe I admire even your boldness... it shows me that we are carved out of the same wood.” Hiram said with a sleazy smirk, that she instantly felt the urge to puke in his face.

 

“Get to the point, Hiram. What do you want from me?” She asked impatiently.

 

Hiram smirked even more at her comment and answered:“I just want the old deal back... and only our deal with the gala. I even allow you to come with the Serpents and the Peaky Blinders.”

 

“What a generous man you are Hiram Lodge. You're too kind.” She said cynically.

 

“Lets say I have a weak spot for beautiful and strong women, Mrs. Jones.” He said with a deceitful smile.

 

“I don't trust you a bit Hiram. But I think I don't have another choice here...So I'll take the deal.” She answered and remained calmly.

 

“Good choice Bella. Oh and I am sorry for your little fire incident here... I didn't mean to cause so much damage, but I just had to sent my message. I'll leave you alone then and send you the invitation card soon. Hiram explained and left the bar.

 

*

 

Meanwhile at the storage room...

 

When Jughead woke up. He didn't remember what happened at first and was confused. But then he felt pain in his jaw and he remembered again.

 

“This Son of a bitch... I am gonna kill you Pea. “ He muttered to himself and quickly stood up to reach the door. But it was locked.

 

“ This bloody Bastard.” Jughead hissed and wanted to slam against the door. But then he thought that he shouldn't do that, while his wife is up there with the devil itself. It would put her even more in danger.

 

“Fuck.” He cursed and leaned himself against the door. He desperately tried to calm himself and to order his thoughts, but he was livid.

 

The circle started again...But what was he even thinking... there's no rest for the wicked, especially in this town and with his past.

 

He knew his wife... he knew she was smart. But the fear that something might happen to her suffocated him. He just couldn't take the risk.

 

When all this misery finally would be over … when... He question himself or even god, he didn't know.

 

Jughead just wanted to find a solution for all this mess... This wasn't the life he'd imagine for his wife and his children... but instead giving them beautiful, peaceful life they deserved dragged them more and more into chasm.

 

He had to find a solution once and for all, The time in his homeland made that clear...That this life here in this wicked town, isn't what he wanted... it never was...But he knew that he had to kill Hiram first. There's no rest for the wicked if the devil itself is still alive. Always right behind them, haunting them...

 

His reel of desperate thought got interrupted as he heard the lock click. He stood up and waited. The door opened and Betty and Sweet Pea were on the other side.

 

“Jug!” Betty threw herself into his arms.

 

As soon as he embraced her and was able to touch her a wave of calmness washed over him. His soul and body eased instantly.

 

“Shhh... “ He murmured. Raking his fingers through her smooth hair soothingly.

 

“Oh my god. I am so glad. He didn't see you... I was so scared.” She said frantically and clung onto him as he was her dear life.

 

“I am alright...shhh.” He murmured into her hair and kissed the top of her head.

 

Jughead backed up a little, just to take her face between his slightly shaking palms and asked: “Did he hurt or threaten you.”

 

She shook her head, looking at him with teary eyes.

 

Jughead exhaled deeply in relief.

 

“I took the deal Jug.” She said and he felt his chest tightened immediately, gripped by the iron fist of fear.

 

“What deal Betts?” Jughead asked and couldn't hide the angry sound of his voice.

 

“I agreed to go with him to his Gala.” Betty admitted.

 

He backed up a bit and raked his hands to his unruly hair to manage his emotions.

 

“Alright. I know why you agreed to it... I understand... but Betts are you out of your mind. I made this plan to prevent exactly this...he is evil Betts... and while I am “Dead” I won't be able to protect you

 

“Jug what was I suppose to do for gods sake.” She yelled a bit.

 

“Maybe just not stab Hiram at my fake burial Betts.” He said furious.

 

“Jesus Holy Christ can you two just stop for fucks sake.” Tommy yelled and then they realized that he stood in the doorframe.

 

“Jughead I completely get that you love her like crazy, but can you please start to think with your fucking brain... She did the one thing she could do to protect you. Aye she was stupid when was she stabbed Hiram. But gladly, fate decided to be on our side and left all cards for us on the table. Maybe because Hiram wants to cherish your wife to torture you, even in your grave. Who knows... this wob is obsessed with you. But we could Bettys deal use0 for our advantage. We can stick to our old plan.” Tommy explained.

 

“Old plan. What old plan?” Betty asked.

 

Jugheads eyes spilling fire toward.

 

“Thank you Tommy!” He hissed through gritted teeth.

 

“What old plan Jug.” Betty asked again fixing her eyes with his.

 

Jughead knew he didn't have another choice than to tell her... so he did.

 

“Our old plan, before you stabbed Hiram, was to let you go to the gala and there I would surprise Hiram and shoot him” Jughead explained.

 

Betty scoffed in response and asked: “Tell me if I am wrong, but wasn't this whole sacrifise and martyr plan to get me out of that deal?”

 

Jughead could just nod. She had every right to feel betrayed.

 

An angry laugh escaped her lips before she answered: “ You fucking kidding me Jug. So you tell me this all was for nothing...you knew how I was after it... you saw it... and this was all for nothing. I almost lost our children for nothing... for going there anyway?” She yelled.

 

“Betts...just let go upstairs and I'll explain.” Jughead pleaded.

 

The pain in her eyes subsided and was replaced with love.

 

“You're a very lucky man that I love you so much Jughead Jones.” She said, her voice still hoarse with emotions.

 

“I am well aware of it and I thank god every day for it.” Jughead declared with the same hoarse voice.

 

As soon as they were in the room, he spoke again: “Betts I am so sorry...” He began.

 

“Jughead, how the hell could you do this after my breakdown...” Betty said on the verge of crying again.

 

“The plan was settled before I saw your reaction and you wasn't supposed to see it at all.” Jughead explained.

 

“Oh so if the plan haven't worked out; Tommy was just about to tell me that you died, great Jug...oh aye and I forgot you promised me to Tommy like a whore.” Betty said furious.

 

“Betts... I know I screwed up. We both did somehow... and I know this situation sucks... but we just need to end this ones and for all... as long as Hiram isn't dead, there's no rest for the wicked.”

 

“I know...” She murmured and exhaled deeply as she walked towards him. “I know.” She repeated quietly.

 

“I am your queen and your wife. I'll support you. But just don't leave me out... I know that you are worried because, but I promise I won't freak out... I know that this has to be done, to finally deliver us from evil.” Betty declared.

 

He was always stunned by her kindness and her sympathy. He still thought he didn't deserved it.

 

After a moment she asked: “So what did you plan exactly?”

 

“We still didn't figure it out in detail... but basically you were suppose to go to the gala. He would be distracted... maybe you could make him go somewhere with you alone and then I would shoot him. But you wouldn't be alone of course. The Peaky Blinders and the Serpents would follow you secretive.” Jughead told her.

 

“Trust me, it's an idea I completely dislike, but I have to admit that the plan is good and could really work if Hiram still believes that I am dead.” Jughead said.

 

“I understand it and I'll do it. But from now on I want to be there at the meetings with the Peaky Blinders.” Betty answered.

 

He nodded and smiled softly at her.

 

“I love you so much Betts.” He declared huskily and brushed a loose curl back behind her ear.

 

“Thank you for always bringing the light into my darkness.” Jughead whispered softly and leaned in to kiss her softly.

 

Kissing Betty was always like finally be able to breath again, she was his anchor, his safety net from madness... his balm for his soul.

 

He captured her cheek with her palm and deepen the kiss. As answer to the kiss she practically slammed him at the wall.

 

Jughead chuckled under her kiss, but gladly welcomed her eagerness.

 

“Someones seemed to miss me.” He stated with a smug smile.

 

“It's been over a week Jug I didn't just missed you. I starved. It was like a fucking Hunger strike.” Betty said and began to undress him.

 

Now Jughead began to undress her with the same desperation and unbearable urge to touch her.

 

Suddenly cognition sunk in of how dangerous the situation she was in just moments ago was and got obsessed with the need to feel her. He heaved her navy blue wool dress over her head and tossed it on the floor, their lips just seconds unattached.

 

Then his lips wandered to her long neck, sucking on her pulse point, craving to feel her pulse pounding against his lips. Every pound an evidence that she's still alive.

 

“You know how dangerous it was when you collided with Hiram?” Jughead asked out of breath as he attacked her neck further.

 

“Aye.” Betty sighed as an answer.

 

“He could've killed you right there...” Jughead said with a raspy voice, it was a tentiative mix of despair, anger and lust, which let Betty shiver.

 

She didn't even seem to realize that he already shoved her tap pants down... cause as soon as his fingers caressed her slick folds, she jolted a bit surprised by the sudden contect.

 

A little moan escaped her lips before she answered: “But he didn't...”

 

“The thought that he could, is nearly killing me.” He whispered in her ear while he spread her arousal all over her core and than began to stimulate her clit in slow circles..

 

“How I am I suppose to live without you Betts. Your like my air to breathe. I would've die when I would lost you... maybe not physically, but inside I would be hollow. The only feeling I would feel, would be sorrow and despair... my soul would be completely consumed by darkness.” He explained, while he continued his sweet torture with his well experienced fingers.

 

“I could never touch you like this...” He said and his gaze burning into hers. Both darkened from lust and anticipation.

 

“Wrap your hands around my neck.” He ordered and he felt her quiver at his demanding tone.

 

Jughead grabbed her thighs and lifted her up easily as she did as she was told.

 

While he carried her he spoke further: “I could never carry to our bed again, while your body is buzzing with anticipation against mine, your pupils fully dilated from passion because you know that I am gonna make you come soon.”

 

She wasn't able to answer, her mind was to obscured by his alluring voice and promises. Instead, a lustful moan escaped her lips.

 

He laid her down on the sheets delicate and hovered above her.

 

Jughead slid his hands between her and a slight groan escaped his lips as he found her dripping wet already.

 

“Fuck, how can you always be so wet for me? You know I am starved too... and the thought that I could have loose you today, make me even hungrier for your sweet taste I am so addicted to...” He murmured while he pushed two fingers inside of her, soaking his fingers with her juices of arousal.

 

He slid his fingers a couple of times in out of her, before he brought them tormentingly slowly onto his mouth, licking them of and hummed in pleasure as it would be the sweetest honey he'd ever tasted.

 

“Hmm delicious.” He murmured enjoyable his dark eyes not leaving hers.7

 

She whimpered lightly at the loss of his touch.

 

“Jug I...oh Jesus Christ.” Her whimpered got interrupted as soon as his hot tip of his tongue found her delicate folds and licked them teasingly.

 

“I would never hear these lustful, desperate moans again... I would never feel you quiver under my touch again...and this isn't possible for me... It's like the daily water I need... it's whats keeping me sane, alive delightful...i can't loose that...I can't loose you and I wont... “ With these words his mouth connected with her heat.

 

“Fuck!” She hissed and bucked her hips against his face.

 

When her whimpers and moans got more and more desperate, he new she wanted to find her release and needed his fingers in addition, but instead he devoured her pussy like he hasn't eaten for days...slowly and leisurely to let her feel every lick, and suck even the lightest flicker of his eager tongue or the softest touch of his mouth.

 

She winced and rolled her hips desperately.

 

“Oh my god I need you... I need you inside me now.” She pleaded and was almost crying in pleasure.

 

Jughead couldn't hold this sweet torture himself anymore. His cock was throbbing and twitching in painful need to be inside her.

 

So he undressed himself as quickly as he could, intertwined his hand with her and sunk into her tenderly.

 

She moaned as he filled her but also grimaced her face as his palm intertwined with hers.

 

He stilled immediately and asked: “What's wrong love?”

 

“Nothing just my hands.” She whispered shamefully and avoided his concerned look.

But instead of shaming or judging her that she fell back into her old destructive coping mechanism, He took her hand gently and kissed them feathery like... “It's alright Betts... I get it.”

 

Their eyes in complete trust and understanding and after a brief moment: “Please Jug... I need you... we can take care of them later. But right now I just need you to fuck me.” She said with a longing gaze.

 

She didn't need to tell him that twice. He began to move inside her again and they quickly found a passionate rhythm accompanied with the melody of their lustful moans and clutching bodies creating their grand finale of their own symphony as their climaxes washed over them in sync. Nothing more, but the sound of love surrounding them like a cocoon of lust, love and trust.

 

When their breathing and heartbeats calmed, Jughead said: “Let me take care of your hands love.”

 

“It's okay Jug... they aren't bloody anymore, just sore I cleaned them up already earlier and justt completely forgot about them...” Betty explained.

 

Instead of arguing he just nodded and kissed her. When he parted from her lips he said: “Betty I promise you that this misery will be over soon and then I'll give the life you deserve... we deserve... a live just filled with peace, love and joy... far away from the crime and madness of this wicked town.

 

Betty nodded and caressed his cheek with her palm. Her eyes full of love and devotion.

 

So they fell asleep... tangled in love, securing this tiny moment of peace like a treasure...

 

But what they didn't know was, that the light in their room reflected their shadows and silhouettes to the cruel world outside of their room and peaceful, protecting cocoon of love... destroyed by the haunting greedy observations of their enemy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies!
> 
> I'm sorry that I left one week out! What the last chapter of my other Story "I'm not what I seem like";what's really huge and it cost a lot of preparing time:) I'm really really sorry and I hope you'll forgive me! But now I am back to my regular schedule with both of my stories
> 
> It's always I want to thank all for every comment / Kudos and bookmark you and of course the guests too left under last chapter this is what keeps the story alive and what make my heart flutter. Thank you thank you thank you
> 
> So I am not bothering you further with my rambling and hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as LeandraDeRaven and ask me anything
> 
> Sending love;*


	30. The king and his disciples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Gang violence.  
> use of cocaine
> 
> A little bit of Sweet Peas POV

Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one

 

Chapter 30

 

The King and his disciples

 

“Hey guys, Cheryl called and asked for help. Could some of you go. I need to take care of the Bar?” Betty asked Sweet Pea and Ethel.

 

“I could. Ethel need to stay home and rest, she is sick.” Sweet Pea said.

 

“Oh no...” Betty said worried.

 

“Just a flu. No need to worry. Pea is just a little overprotective.” Ethel answered with a smile.

 

“No. is it alright if I go?” Sweet Pea asked.

 

Ethel nodded and said: “Just not no long is already getting dark outside. It's dangerous out there.”

 

“Thanks for your concern Foxy, but I am a grown ass man and member of the Serpent gang. I think I can take care of my self. “ He answered with a wink and kissed her forehead gently.

 

Betty smiled at them. It really warmed her heart to see Sweet Pea like this. She thought.

 

Ethel just nodded and Sweet Pea made his way to the children's home...

 

*

 

 

Sweet Pea was on his way to the children's home. Ethel couldn't come with him, because she wasn't feeling well... she caught a small flu. But he had to admit that even when he was only a couple of hours apart from her, he missed her like crazy. He couldn't fool himself anymore, he was falling for her, but still thought he's not what she deserves. Sweet Peas knows that it all could work out... this whole Serpent stuff. At least it worked out for Betty and Jughead... well with some ups and downs... but which relationship, is really constantly linear?... no one.... even there isn't a gang life involved....and wasn't love worth all risk, so it could flourish to something beautiful, while it's already peeking out of the ground, ready to grow. It just had to be recognized and to be cherished.” Sweet Peas troughts reeled in his mind, while he inhaled the intoxicating, but though calming smoke of his cigarette and walked upon the streets.

 

He was so lost in his thought, that he didn't noticed the dark shadows which followed him on soft soles.

 

Then he got caught from behind and instantly tried to fight against the unknown Enemy. He almost succeeded, but then, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and all went black.

 

 

*

 

_Meanwhile at the Whyte Wyrm..._

 

 

The Whyte Wyrm was now restored, so they could open it again and people seemed to really missed to drink alcohol in Riverdale, Jughead thought as he was trapped in his bedroom, because everyone one else – except their inner circle – assumed that he was dead. He played with Finn and taught him new Irish traditional songs on the harmonica.

 

“You're a smart boy Finny, you learn fast.” Jughead told his son and caressed his unruly curls.

 

“I miss Ireland daddy and Auntie Jellybean.” Finn said

 

“We will go back there in two months, when mommy and daddy getting married again and YOU, my big boy has a great task then. You will bring the rings to us.” He said and tipped Finns nose with his fingers.

 

“Do you have another Daddy?” Finn asked him.

 

“You know what. I have something better.” Jughead said as an excellent plopped into his head,

 

“But this has to be a secret between you and me aye. Nobody can know. Not even mommy. Can you promise that.

 

“HmHm.” Finny said eager and his eyes lit up in excitement.

 

“We have to sneak out and be really silent, nobody can hear us aye?” Jughead whispered and put his finger on his lips to emphasize it.

 

Finn nodded and mimicked his father. Jughead took his tiny hand in his and sneaked quietly out of the bedroom and to their old conference room. He closed the door behind himself.

 

“We're already a great team my boy.” Jughead said and picked him up from the floor.

 

Finn nodded seriously and asked: “Daddy, what's the secret.”

 

They walked to other end of the room and Jughead uncovered a huge item, which stood in a corner and was hidden by a blanket.

 

Finn gasped as soon as he saw what was hidden underneath the blanket.

 

“That's for my little sisters or brothers, aye?” Finn asked and ran to wooden carved baby crib.

 

Jughead couldn't help but smirk proudly, when he heard Finn used their Irish slang.

 

“Aye it is and I could use a little help with it, so it'll be ready when your sisters or brothers or maybe both are born.” Jughead asked with a smile.

 

“How can I help daddy?” Finn asked keenly.

 

Jughead walked to the toolbox and took out a large piece of sand paper, crouched in front of Finn and showed it to him.

 

“This, my boy is sand paper. With this you can make wood really smooth.” Jughead began to explain and Finn furrowed his forehead as he was thinking.

 

“Come Finny, I'll show you.” Jughead said and laid him to the crib. He crouched beside him and took Finns hand.

 

“Here, you feel this?” Jughead asked as he slowly guided the tiny fingers of his son over the unprepared wood, careful not to hurt him with the still sharp wood.

 

“It's raw... sharp.” Jughead explained further and Finn nodded. Then Jughead led Finn to another place of the crib, where the wood was completely prepared.

 

“How does that place of wood feel, Finn.” Jughead asked his son.

 

“Not sharp. It is smooth. Like mommy's hair.” Finn said and Jughead had to smile at his comparison.

 

“Aye, like mommys hair.” Jughead acknowledged and led Finn back to the place with the unprepared wood.

 

“Now I'll show you how use the sand paper to make the wood smooth like mommy's hair.” He explained and took another piece of sand paper out of the tool box.

 

“Now watch carefully Finny.” Jughead said and began to sand the wood with the sand paper. He looked at his son, who watched his father intensely.

 

“See, smooth. Now. You try it.” Jughead encouraged him with a smile.

 

Finn imitated his actions perfectly, Jughead was impressed and proud.

 

When Finn was finished, he asked: “Like that, dad.”

 

“Aye like that my boy.” Jughead answered and caressed Finns hair.

 

“So I do the other side and you this Aye.” Jughead stated and Finn nodded eagerly.

 

Jughead heart warmed by this moment. It was so beautiful and memorable. He and his lovely son, preparing the crib for a new family member. This was such a pure and sacred moment. Father-son bonding by this beautiful moment, creating a gift for Finns mother and wife. He will always remember this beautiful moment.

 

*

 

“Ah the greatest discipline of the King is awake a see.” He heard Hirams voice, through the fog of dizziness.

 

Sweet Pea startled as he woke up and realized where he was. He desperately fought against the ropes which tying his hands and together, but couldn't wrench them out of it.

 

“You son of a bitch! I am gonna kill you” Sweet Pea hissed through gritted tears.

 

His heard hurt and he felt something warm and wet soaking his hair. He was probably bleeding. He just remembered that he got caught and tried to fight the person who surprised him in the small dark lane of the Southside and that something hard hit his head. After that all went black....

 

He looked into Hiram sleazy face, smirking devilishly at him and felt the instant shit to punch him.

 

“Hmm... I am curious how you want to do that, when you're tied up on chair.” Hiram answered, leaning towards Sweet Pea, supporting his arms on the armrests of the chair.

 

Sweet Pea wanted to spit in this wops face so bad. The urge consumed his body. But he couldn't take the risk to be beaten up till unconsciousness again. He had to stay awake. He had to know what the plan of this fucking devil was.

 

So he tempered himself and asked instead: “Why I am here? There must be a Reason? Why me and not Betty?”

 

“Mrs. Jones is quite hard to get, with all those peaky blinders puppies, surrounding and protecting her like her personal Archangels, especially this Mr. Shelby. No wonder Mr. Shelby and Mr. Jones were friends, they share the same arrogance and the same weakness....Mr. Jones wife. I can completely understand them though. She's beautiful, has fierce and I bet not only when she's leading the Serpents.” Hiram began to explain, while a sinister smirk played around his lips.

 

Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm... Sweet Pea reminded himself, repeating those words in his head like a holy mantra.

 

“Aye, but why you choose me instead? What is this a personal Vendetta against a dead man and a grieving widow? That's pathetic Hiram. Even for you.” Sweet Pea asked sarcastically.

 

He devilish grin spread all over his face now as he answered: “You're right Sweet Pea, that would be pathetic. But I have the feeling that your King of the Serpents resurrected like Jesus Christ.”

 

“That's ridiculous. “ Sweet Pea said with a scoff.

 

“Maybe. We'll see. That's why your hear my son. Your his closest companion, his closest disciple...” Hiram began and paused a moment.

 

“And you're gonna be my personal Judas.” Hiram finished with an evil smile.

 

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Sweet Pea just thought in panic.

 

But he knew he really had to stay calm and play his act. Though the painful conscious that Jughead would definitely come for his rescue, regardless, that this could be his road to death. He just prayed to god that Betty and the Peaky Blinders, could talk some sense into Jughead, who had a martyr complex.

 

“I am sorry to disappoint you, but a dead man is dead and he isn't fucking Jesus.” Sweet Pea said dryly.

 

“We'll see. I think I have the decoy to find that out. He should receive the massage tomorrow.” Hiram just countered with an evil grin and added: “My people bring you water and bread. See you tomorrow Judas.”

 

As soon as he was sure that Hiram couldn't hear him anymore, he cursed: “This son of a bitch. This mother fucking bastard!” and tried desperately to unwind his hands out of the rope. But there was no change. He was helpless all he could do was pray now.

 

*

 

_In the night at the Whyte Wyrm..._

 

 

They heard a knock on their bedroom door. “Come in. “ Jughead said and Ethel entered the room.

 

 

“Sorry to disturb you at such a late hour, but did Sweet reach out to you or something? I am a little worried cause he isn't home yet and that is unusual for him.” Ethel asked worried and quiet. She didn't want to wake Finn, who slept between Betty and Jughead, because Ethel was sick and needed to recover.

 

“No. I am afraid not, but I'm sure Cheryl just had a little trouble with the kids and he stayed there to help her.” Jughead tried to calm her.

 

“Maybe you're right. Sorry bothering you two.” Ethel said apologetically.

 

“Don't be silly Ethel. Don't worry, I'll call Cheryl tomorrow morning, if he's not back.” Jughead assured calmly.

 

“Thank you so much Jughead.” Ethel thanked with a smile of relief.

 

Jughead smiled and answered. “You're welcome! Have a good night Ethel!”

 

“You too.” Ethel said and left their bedroom.

 

“Huh... “ Jughead just breathed.

 

“Are you worried?” Betty asked him.

 

“Not really, but I have a bad feeling.” Jughead admitted.

 

“It's probably nothing... I'm pretty sure Sweet Pea just stayed there...” Betty calmed him.

 

“Aye...” He just answered unsure and kissed her temple. She probably right. He thought, but couldn't ignore the bad feeling in his gut...

 

*

 

_The next morning at the Whyte Wyrm..._

 

“Wait, what!? What do you mean with 'he wasn't here'?” Jughead asked confused and furious.

 

“That Sweet Pea wasn't here yesterday. I thought he just reconsidered it, because Ethel was sick and he wanted to stay with her.” He heard Cheryl answer through his phone.

 

“Well, unfortunately he wasn't here either. So where the fuck was he?” Jughead asked a little louder than he wanted too.

 

“How am I suppose to know and don't yell at me Jughead.” Cheryl answered annoyed.

 

“Sorry Cheryl. I just lost it. I am just so worried. Something is odd here... I can feel it....” He exhaled deeply to temper himself added: “Listen... I gotta hang up. I need to know where Pea is.”

 

No worries. Keep me updated please and call me if you need any help.” Cheryl offered.

 

“Aye. Thanks Cheryl. Bye.” Jughead answered and hung up.

 

“Fuck!” He cursed and raked his hand through his hair nervously.

 

“Jug...” He turned around and saw Bettys pale face, pure horror written on it. He immediately tensed and asked: “What is it. Tell me.”

 

He saw tears forming in her eyes. She handed him the letter she was holding with shaking hands. He took it from her and read it.

 

“ _Dear Mrs. Jones. I have something you might already miss. So of my friends has found the closest disciples of your king, lost in the streets of Riverdale. We keep him in our hospitality. If you and the other disciples of your King want him back, you know where to find me Bella._

 

_Your sincerely,_

 

 _Hiram Lodge”_ Jughead read aloud.

 

As Jughead read those words, he saw read. He could hear his blood rushing through his veins. He was livid.

 

“I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill this fucking bastard.” He cursed. Without thinking twice he rushed into their bedroom, grabbed his knife and colt. Ready for his vengeance. He will end it all for once! He was sick of this devil biased trial. He was done. He won't let Hiram hurt the people he loved the most anymore. He's done with this wop.... His furious thoughts got interrupted by loud bang of the door.

 

“Don't you dare to go there!” Betty yelled furious.

 

“You can not stop me Betts. This ends now. I am done with this fucking bastard. I am done with his evil game. I not gonna be his damn chest figure anymore. If he wants me. He gets me. No martyr crap. Man against man and this time I am gonna win.” He said furious, put his coat and his newsboy cap.

 

“No!” She stood in front of him, blocking the door, her eyes spilling daggers.

 

“Betts.” He said in low threatening voice.

 

“No! I am not gonna let you do this. That's exactly what Hiram wants. Can't you see that. He uses one of your closest people to break you. To play with you and you're going right in his net of evil and revenge.” Betty yelled.

 

“Don't you think I see that. What I am supposed to do Betts. Live a life in fear of Hiram Lodge? I am the fucking king of the Serpents and I finally have to behave like it. I am not gonna be his chest figure anymore. I am not gonna let him hurt my people, whenever he's pleased to do so. I am not his fucking puppy.” Jughead hissed back.

 

“I'm not saying that you should just stay here, I am saying that you have to use your fucking brain. You have a family Jug!” Betty shouted back.

 

“He's my family too Betts.” He shouted and his voice cracked at the last tones.

 

“He's like my brother Betts. Before him and you I had no one. He was there for me when my life broke apart. When I had no one. He was there me. Though I was dark, shattered and treated him like shit... he was there. Thanks to him. We are married. He saw that you could heal me, that you were the right one from the wrong side of the tracks. He believed in me... in us. I love you.... but I love him too. I owe him that. I cannot just let him rot there Betts.” He said with a raspy voice, fighting against the impending tears of desperation.

 

Her eyes changed and were now filled with empathy.

 

“I know Jug. I know.” She said huskily and he saw tears forming in her eyes, too.

 

She took his face between her palms tenderly and said: “But he loves you too and you know he wouldn't want you to do that for him. He would drag you in here, yell at you and lock you in here to save you from this stupidity.”

 

His eyes widen in horror. She wouldn't do that right?, he thought.

 

“But I know that it would kill you inside, so I am not gonna do that. But please... I'm begging you Jug! Use your fucking brain here and don't go there alone for gods sake, that would. Think this through . Be diplomatic. Smart. Take the Serpents with you. In unity there is strength, aye?” She tried to talk some sense into him.

 

He just nodded and her eyes soften with relief immediately.

 

She spoke further: “Take the Peaky Blinders with you. Unite our clans, like you've planned from the beginning and take me with you.

 

His entire body tensed as soon as she said it. “Over my dead body Betts.”

 

“The Peaky Blinder and the Serpents are coming with us. I'll have enough protection.” She debated with him.

 

“No.” He just answered firmly.

 

“Jug, I know you want to protect me, but you can't let me go through this scare again. I am not gonna wait on the sidewalk, while you're risking you're life again. I am your wife and the queen of the serpents. I am gonna fight with you. I promise to not throw myself right into this snake pit, but I am not gonna wait here either – End of discussion.

 

He knew he couldn't do that to her again, but he has to admit that he don't like the thought at all and was scared as hell. Two people he love were in danger then... but he couldn't say no. He thought.

 

“Alright.” He answered and added: “But you have to promise me, that you aren't gonna do anything reckless. You're not leaving Tommy's side and if something happens to you I'll kill him.”

 

“You're not gonna kill him, but aye. I promise.” She agreed and kissed him fervently.

 

He parted from her lips and laid his forehead onto hers, breathing heavily.

 

After a moment, he said: “Lets unite the gangs and safe Sweet Pea.

 

She just nodded and they at first went to Ethel to inform her. But they quickly realized that they shouldn't have done that. Ethel was devastated, and scared and wanted to with them. But gladly, they could convinced her, that Sweet Pea wouldn't want that and that she should stay here and take care of Finn.

 

Then they spoke to the Peaky Blinders, which of course were all keen to get their hands bloody, especially Arthur. “You not have to ask me twice, if I am going to help you to take some of those wops down. I am a Peaky fucking Blinders!” He growled and sniffed a line of cocaine. Betty looked surprised, but truth be said, Jughead expected exactly that reaction from Arthur.

 

Jughead walked to Tommy with a serious expression on his face.

 

“You Tommy Shelby will protect my wife, aye.” Jughead said.

 

“Don't do anything today Betty, aye.” Tommy said to her and she just nodded.

 

“I only save your ass again, If I need to, Tommy.” She added then with a smile.

 

“What would I do without you?” Tommy asked with a broken smile and lit himself a cigarette.

 

Jughead came closer to Tommy and pulled him into a friendly hug: “I am dead serious Tommy, if anything happens to her, you're a dead man. Am I clear?” Jughead whispered in his ear threateningly.

 

“Crystal clear, Jones.” Tommy answered.

 

After they discussed their planed, Jughead called all the Serpents, which were all in and didn't hesitate a second to help.

 

As all arrived and sat in the living room. Jughead spoke: “I am glad you all came for the rescue of one our closest companions. I am not gonna lie to you. This is gonna risky and violent. But in unity there is strength and we will help each other if we're in danger.”

 

All nodded in agreement and Jughead spoke further: “We will start as soon as the sun goes down and the darkness of the night will secure us. If anyone feels unsure to take the risk, I am giving you the change to back up now, without consequences. But if you agree to help me, I am beyond grateful for your loyalty.” He finished, sat down and waited nervously.

 

After a brief moment Betty laid her hand on his, their eyes locked for a moment, before she loud and clearly said: “In unity there is strength. As soon as the words were spoken, another hand followed covering Betty's. Within less than a minute the hand of the Serpents built a tangled tower of strength

 

“I am not a Serpents, but the Peakys and Serpents are family now. “ Tommy said and added his hands above the other hands of Jughead disciples. “In unity there is strength. Lets unity the gangs.” Tommy spoke firmly and the hands of Arthur and Micheal followed.

 

“Unity.” They both said.

 

It was a intense and strong moment and Jughead was grateful for all the loyalty.

 

“Thank you all. I appreciate your loyalty. Tonight will be Hirams nemesis and we'll be complete again.” Jughead said and all cheered: “In unity there is strength.”

 

Jughead looked at his wife, who's smiling proud at him, squeezing his hand in assurance.

 

This night he'll gonna send the devil back to hell. He thought.

 

*

 

_In the middle of the night..._

 

They looked like a wall of archangels, ready for the last Judgment. Ready for their self – righteous war.

 

Walking in sync. Like an army of disciples, following their king. Creating a mighty an indestructible wall with their king and queen in the front line. Their coats waving through the wind like wings. The smoke of their cigarettes, surrounding them like a security veil of fog.

 

As they arrive at the manor of evil, their silhouettes still hidden by the darkness. Jughead quietly ordered: “I am pretty sure Sweet Pea is hidden in the basement. We will knock out the guards and try not to hurt the innocent. I'll get Sweet Pea with Betty and Tommy. You all are the back front. Oh and one thing... I want Hiram alive, Aye.”

 

All nodded and walked on quiet soles to the back entry of the manor. Their hands on their colts and prepared newsboy caps. Ready to use them.

 

Right on the back entry they were confronted with the first guard. Hard steel met the back of the guards head am Jughead slammed the back of his colt against the guards head forcefully.

 

Another followed... and another... and gladly the guards didn't see them coming from afar. So the three could surprise the guards.

 

Betty was in the middle of the of them: Shielded of Jughead and Tommy as they walked further.

 

They reached the end of the corridor from the back entry and were in front of stairs, which led to the basement Jughead assumed. He gestured Betty and Tommy to follow. The others made sure that nobody followed them.

 

When they walked down the stairs. They were met by a massive, closed door.

 

“This has to be the door to the basement.” He stated and smashed himself against it.

 

“Tommy I need your help.” Jughead ordered.

 

“Wait Jug I have a better idea.” Betty stopped them and they looked confused at her.

Betty took a small bobby pin out of her hair and smirked victorious.

 

“Let me try.” She ordered and they backed up and let her work.

 

Although Jughead was immensely tense and nervous, he couldn't help but grin proudly at his wife.

 

“Ha. Got it. “ She said and smiled proudly.

 

They took their colts and opened the door carefully.

 

Then they saw Sweet Pea tied on a chair, exhaled in relief and rushed toward him.

 

“Thank god Pea. Don't worry we get you out of this hell hole now.” Jughead said and cut the ropes which tied sweet Peas legs.

 

Sweat Pea was in am bad state. He had a wound on his head, which was clearly infected; was sweating and was unconscious.

 

“Come on mate. Wake up. I need you too aye. Please. We get you out of here, you here me.” Jughead spoke desperately, clapping his cheek, in hope to wake him.

 

 

“Jug... go... go...Hiram...” Jughead hear him whisper.

 

“Hiram can go to hell and I am not leaving without you.” Jughead said fervently.

 

Jughead was so busy with taking care of Sweet Pea, that he didn't noticed that Betty and Tommy haven't spoken for a while.

 

“Betty free his hands, Tommy help me to carry him.” Jughead demanded.

 

“Well, well, well seem that not only Jesus can resurrect. I knew my personal Judas would help me.”

 

A cold shiver ran through Jugheads veins, as he heard an all too familiar voice.

 

Jughead laid his hand on his colt, ready to fire.

 

“If I were you I wouldn't do that Jones... or I'll blow the head of your personal Mary Magdalene.” Hiram said threateningly.

 

Oh no. please god. no. He prayed silently and turned around slowly.

 

Jughead eyes widen in horror and he felt an iron hand clench around his heart.

 

He looked in the green eyes of his wife, widen in horror as he was held in a tight grip, with a gun pointed on the side of her head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies:* 
> 
> Here is the next chapter finally. I am really sorry that it took me soooo long.
> 
> I want to thank everyone, who voted for me and my stories at the 4th Bughead Fan Fiction Awards and nominated me. I still can not believe it and i am beyond grateful for your support and believe. I am also so thankful that i found this new bughead family. I really love you all. 
> 
> Make sure you vote for all those incredible, kindhearted Bughead artist.
> 
> Thank you for every Kudos/Bookmark /Comment you left. They made my day.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think and feel free to leave a comment. (Guests too) 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr and ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy:)
> 
> Sending love:*


	31. Armageddon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: gang violence and smut

Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one

Chapter 31 

Armageddon

As soon as he saw the horrified face of his wife, his mind blanked. There was only white noise, covering up all other thoughts and noises that should matter and that could save them.

But there was just nothing, just the numbing sound of agitation.

There he stood for an eternity, frozen, static. The excruciating fear was tying his feet onto the ground like iron chains.

All his plans, all his protection was for nothing, he thought as he saw his wife held by the claws of Lucifer's incarnation. The cold steel of death was being pressed to her temple. One pull of the trigger and her life would be over in less than a blink of an eye.

Jughead still couldn't move. But he had to do something, he just had to. His wife and his children didn't deserve this. This was his fault, his mess he created. He dragged her into this dark life full of crime and evil. 

He realized that Betty was screaming and crying but he couldn't hear any of it. The loud white noise and torturing sorrow that surrounded him clouded his brain and made him incapable of doing anything.

The leaden weight of this dead end inferno lie on his shoulders, pushing him down in an iron grip.

He couldn't take the oppressiveness anymore and fell onto his knees. As soon as his knees collided with the frigidity of the damp concrete, his mind cleared. The white noise subsided. Betty's sobs and begs hit him like thousand daggers. 

There wasn't another option. He knew it and he saw it as clear as crystal. This had to end... he had the power to end it.

She brought the light back to his life and he was so grateful for it. He felt hope, a feeling he'd never expected to feel again. She gave him so much. Jughead would always cherish those moments like a treasure.

But instead of giving her the same in return, he dragged her into darkness, pain, and sorrow. Jughead knew he had to make this decision, to end the never ending circle of hate and revenge. 

Jughead looked into her emerald green eyes. Eyes which brought him always back to sanity. The eyes he fell in love with. Jughead looked into them and drew the strength he needed.

He took a deep breath and began to speak: “I love you Betts. I am sorry that I dragged you into this darkness. You are my light. I'll always be grateful for it. I love you. I always will. Please promise me that you will never forget that.”

Jughead looked her and she began to fight furiously against Hiram’s iron grip.

“No! You fucking Bastard! Don't you dare! Nooo! “ Betty screamed her lungs out.

“Don't move! Or your brain will decorate these dull walls” Hiram screamed threateningly.

Betty stilled instantly and looked at Jughead, begging silently to find another way.

“Don't you dare to shout Hiram.” Jughead shouted in a threatening voice. 

Then he reached slowly for his colt, so that Hiram could see every move, laid it on the floor, and pushed it in Hiram’s direction.

All of them looked confused and horrified at once. There was no other solution. Tommy was in front of a colt, the barrel pointing at his face. Betty was in the same death trap. Sweet Pea was unconscious.

So Jughead a deep and spoke loud and clearly: “I surrender!”

From the moment he said the words Hiram craved most, the room was filled with Betty’s excruciating cries. She fought against Hiram, but he gripped her throat and she stilled immediately because of the sudden lack of air.

“I am losing my patience with you, little wildcat. I think you need someone to tame you huh?” Hiram hissed and loosened his grip a little.

“I swear to god... don't hurt her or...” Jughead hissed, but got interrupted by Hiram. 

“Or what? What do you want to do Mr. Jones? You're unarmed. Your wife is at my mercy. I can decide whether she'll live or die. I think I’m not gonna blow her pretty head off... you have such a nice throat Bella... like a swan.” Hiram spoke slowly and caressed the sides of her neck tenderly, almost like a huntsman who was planning his last move to succumb his prey.

Then Hiram tighten his grip around Betty and she choked and winced.

Jughead couldn't watch it anymore and he did something he thought he would never do in front of Hiram... He begged. 

“Stop! Please, Hiram, stop! She is innocent! I know this is about me! Please! Have mercy, Hiram. It's not her that I married her to help her and fell in love with her! Please Hiram. If you have a sliver of humanity inside of you, let her go.” Jughead pleaded on his knees, in front of his enemy, like a lost man. He was crying silent tears of desperation.

“Well, well. Who would have thought? The King of the Serpents on his knees, crying like a pussy, begging for my mercy.” Hiram said with a satisfied grin.

“Please. You can torture me. You can kill me. You can do anything you want with me, but please let her go.” Jughead begged.

“I think that the best way to torture is to torture your wife. Si. The best part of it is you just get to watch, because if you move I will pull the trigger.” Hiram said slowly with an evil smile and his hand wandered back to her throat.

Jughead vision blurred because of the tears, and he squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to gather his wits in hope to find a solution. In his despair he sent a prayer to God: the only one who could help them now.  
Suddenly he heard a loud squeal a loud bang.

Then Hiram fell like a sandsack, losing his grip on Betty. As soon as Betty was free, she ran to Jughead and clung herself to him, holding on for dear life, and he did the same. 

“Seems like you forgot something Wop. Always watch your back,” They heard Arthur say. When Jughead looked up, he saw Arthur begin to beat the shit out of Hiram like a maniac beast.

Tommy tried to stop him, because he knew Jughead needed Hiram alive. 

“Tommy. Take care of him. I need him alive in the old barn on the Sweetwater Harbor. Take Tony with you, she knows where it is. The final judgment has arrived… I am not done with him. Call the other Serpents. I need help with Sweet Pea.” Jughead ordered, while he held his beloved wife in his arms.

Tommy just nodded, and he and Arthur carried Hiram away.

Betty looked up and said: “I'll help.”

“Betts you’re pregnant. You can't help carry Sweet Pea.” Jughead told her.

“I can help to wake him and to support him.” Betty stated. Before he could stop her she was by Sweet Pea’s side, untying him from the chair.

Then she was in front of Sweet Pea, trying to wake him. Jughead was next to Betty within a second and helped her.

“Come on Pea. We need you awake so we can get you home... to Ethel, aye? She’s waiting for you.” Betty pleaded and clapped his cheek lightly.

His face was covered in a sheen of sweat. It was bad. If they weren’t not going to get him out of here soon, we’ll lose him... thought Jughead. He could feel it in his bones. 

“I'll carry him. I have to do it somehow. I am not gonna let him die.” With that he threw him over his shoulder and Betty helped him with Sweet Pea’s legs.

By some kind of miracle, they got out without getting caught. Maybe God was gracious. Betty took his car keys, rushed to his car, opened the door, and climbed into the backseat. She helped Jughead to put Sweet Pea in the car. Betty took care that Sweet Pea didn't get hurt further and rested his head on her lap, not caring about the bloody mess it would leave on her cream colored dress.

Jughead climbed to the driver’s seat and drove as fast as he could. They were running out of time. Every minute counted.

“Hold on Sweet Pea, please mate.” He plead quietly as he drove over the concrete of the street, leaving a cloud of dust in their life-threatening rush. 

“Pea, you’re gonna be alright, aye. Please stay with us, aye. We need you.” He heard Betty murmuring over and over again and could tell she was crying. 

He could cry too. He was devastated. But he had to stay strong for Pea, who was struggling with to keep life. And for his wife, too, who’d had a gun pointed on her head and also faced death. He was devastated for everyone, but he had to hold himself together. No matter how much, he just wanted to be held by his love and bawl like a baby. He lost almost everything today. Two parts of his family. Two of the members he loved the most, two members of his life, his heart. He’d been ready to die for them today.

He didn't know how he got so lucky to get out of this mess alive – again. He was so grateful that he would crawl on his knees and thank God for his mercy until he died, Jughead thought. He was beyond grateful for everything.

Minutes later they finally arrived at the Whyte Wyrm. They laid Sweet Pea gently on the couch.

Polly rushed to them as soon as she heard them enter the Whyte Wyrm.

“Jesus Christ! What happened?” Poly asked and rushed to them.

“Hiram happened.” Jughead said dryly.

“Let me take a look. Betty I need clean towels, a bowl of water and some strong alcohol. We should maybe call Doctor Keller.”

“What do we tell him, Pol? That we're involved with the Italian mob? That’s the idea of the day, Pol. It doesn’t matter. Call him, Betts.” Jughead ordered. His wife rushed to get all the things they needed.

Then Ethel rushed into the living room as soon as she saw how bad Sweet Pea was injured. She was by his side, but to Jughead’s surprise, really calm.

“Is he unconscious?” She asked. Only the look in her eyes was evidence that she was terrified as hell.

“Yes I think he's got a fever because of his head wound.” Jughead explained.

Ethel checked Sweet Peas temperature and then the state of his head.

“It's highly infected. We need to clean it up, and then he needs penicillin or a vaccine.” Ethel stated.

“How do you know that?”   
“I volunteered at the hospital of Riverdale.”

“God bless you.” Jughead answered in relief.

“Wait with that until we get the medecine.” Ethel said and added: “I could go to the hospital, but it would take too long.” She stated, concerned.

At that moment, Betty came back with all the items Ethel needed and said: “I already called Dr. Keller. There isn't another option.”

Jughead knew she was right and just nodded thankfully.

“Turn his head to the side so I can get a better access to his wound.” Ethel instructed. Betty, who stood right in front of where Sweet Pea’s head laid, did as she was told. 

Betty took Sweet Pea’s head gently between her hands and turned his it a bit. He winced a bit in pain, despite his fever delirium. 

“I know, Pea. You're going to be alright. I'll take care of you.” Ethel said tenderly and with teary eyes.

He couldn’t imagine how Ethel felt right now. Seeing some you love in pain, seeing his life by threatened was the worst. Jughead squeezed her shoulder in sympathy and said: “He's gonna be alright. We'll take care of it.” He assured.

“I know. We're family. He is my family. He has to survive.” Her voice cracked. “I love him.” She whispered brokenly and the tears finally broke through.

“We know Ethel.” Jughead and Betty said with a soft smile. The beautiful moment of sentiment out of their misery got interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

Jughead stood up and opened the door. He greeted Doctor Keller and they went back to Sweet Pea.

“What happened?” Dr. Keller asked.

“We think he got robbed last night. We found him this evening, laying in a lonely lane, unconscious.” Betty made up a really good excuse.

Dr. Keller gave him penicillin for the infection and cleaned the wound again.

“Now we have to wait to see if the penicillin works and the fever goes down. If his state gets worse, then give me a call.” Dr. Keller insisted.

“We will. Thank you Dr. Keller.” Jughead said and led him to the door.

“I'll help you to carry him to his room.” Ethel said as Jughead came back.

After they laid him into the bed, Jughead and Betty left them and headed to their own bedroom.

He closed the door and supported himself with his arms on his desk.

Jughead took deep breaths. The calmness of the bedroom brought all his emotions he'd suppressed back to the surface, threatening to burst out.

He felt the the arms of his wife embracing him from behind. He closed his eyes to balance his inner storm. 

“Are you alright?” She asked quietly. 

Jughead was only able to shake his head. She laid her hand on his and intertwined their fingers, a subtle symbol of their love and unity. With every second he felt her tender touch without any judgement or anger, his wall he built around himself today, molded brick by brick.

“It's gonna be alright Jughead...” She said, kissing his shoulders. “I love you.” She added

Jughead turned around so fast that it startled her.

“Why?” He asked in raspy voice. His whole body quivered by the impact of his emotions.

“Why do you still love me after you and our children nearly died because of me?” Jughead forced the words out, sounding almost furious.

“You should hate me, Betts.” Jughead added brokenly.

Their eyes locked. The storm of fury in his tortured soul reflected in his blue eyes like a raging sea. She lifted her hand to his cheek and said softly but earnestly: “I could never stop loving you Juggie.”

“How can you not hate me? How is this even possible?” He asked quietly and vulnerably, driven by self hate.

“Because I know who you are. This wasn't your fault. I decided to come with you. I am not gonna let you do this, alright? This was not your fault. I am here. I am alive and I still love you.” She declared, caressing his cheek and leaning closer. He backed up and felt the edge of his desk poking his back. He couldn't kiss her. He would lose his sanity then, and he didn't deserve her love.

She captured his face with both of her palms and leaned in. When he backed up again, she whispered: “I love you, Jug... I love you... “ She whispered over and over again. With every love declaration a brick that constructed his soul fell and shattered into thousand pieces on the the dark ground, revealing his pain and sorrow bit by bit.

“Betts, I...” He was too weak to speak, too suffocated by his pain and remorse.

But every delicate kiss from her was like a balm. Like a cure.

“Shhh it's alright, Jug. I’m here. Let me love you.” She whispered in devotion and kissed the corner of his lips.

“You should hate me.” He whispered and was surprised how pain-filled his voice sounded.

“Why should I hate a man who loves me and is willing to die to save my life.” She whispered and skimmed her lips like a feather against his.

As soon as her lips touched him, his wall of defense fell apart and subsided. It was replaced by the instant need to touch her. His lips found hers and he whimpered like a wounded man against it.

His tongue delved into her, searching the velvet of her mouth. He enjoyed every second of it. He laid all his pain and love for her into that kiss and was met with the same devotion.

Jughead reached for her hair comb and slowly guided it out of her bun. Her curls instantly fell like loose waves onto her back.

“You’re not from this earth, Betts. How can you love me?” This time this question was filled with awe for her, instead of pain and self hatred.

“It's impossible to not love you. Baby, I just love everything about you. I can not imagine to spend one day without you. You’re the best man I've ever met. I wouldn't change a thing because I fell in love with all shades of you and nothing could change that. Not even if you kill an evil man who doesn't deserve to live... All Hiram brings into this world is pain and sorrow.” She declared, her eyes looking at him with empathy, ready to shelter and nurture his tortured soul, eager to fill it with light again. 

He didn't deserve her, but he also couldn't live without her. God, the way she made him feel. He was addicted to the way she made him feel.

Her lips found his again and it was like an electric current coursed through his entire body. Today felt like his Armageddon, he was ready to die. He’d been ready to face God’s judgment for the safety of his wife. Now he had awoken again. Betty’s soft touch brought him back to life and dragged him out of the gloom.

He clung onto her like she was his eternity, breathing her in like oxygen. His hand moved to the hem of her blood-stained dress, removing the remembrance of the evil from her. 

Her hands were as impatient as his and she almost ripped his suspenders and shirt off.

When they both finally felt their warm skin and heartbeats against each other, a moan of relief escaped their mouths. They knew they were alive and the threat of losing each other fueled them on as if it were gasoline. Every touch was a spark which caught fire, letting them burn in passion.

Betty jumped onto his waist and he carried her like she weighed nothing.

He laid her onto the bed like she would break every minute, like she was fragile. 

Their eyes looked into each others’ and he whispered: “I'm never gonna be worthy of your love, baby.”

He felt tears prick in his eyes as his luck overwhelmed him.

“You’re so wrong, Jug. You’re so worthy. Let me love you. Let me show you how much I love you.” Betty whispered blinking her own tears away and kissing him deep and soft. He melted against her kiss and she instantly took advantage of it, flipping them over. She straddled him, looking down on him and cupping his cheek. Her eyes were so full of love that it sent a shiver through his body. Her hands raked over his chest, and his skin caught fire. 

Jughead sat up and wanted to embrace her, but she stopped him and pushed him back into the pillow.

“I want you to feel all of me, I want you to consume me and my love for you. Let me take you to oblivion.” She pleaded alluringly, beginning to pull away his pants. While she did it, she let her hand brush against the bulge of his boxers, feeling him twitch under the fabric.

Sweet heaven... he barely came in his boxers by the state of his arousal. 

She shed him of his boxers and he sprang free, throbbing for her touch.

Betty leaned down and caught his drop of precum with the tip of her tongue.

“Jesus!” Jughead hissed at her touch. She took him completely into her hot mouth, swallowing him deeper than she ever had. Jughead almost saw stars when the lustful feeling of his throbbing cook surrounded by her soft lips slowly erased the pain of today's events and was replaced by the cure of love and lust. Jughead was consumed by it. It was a free fall into the land of pleasure and he let himself fall deeper and deeper. Her tongue swirled around him, licked every inch of him off, fueled by his guttural moans. He bucked his hips against her, not able to control himself. She didn't back up, even when her eyes widened and got teary because he went almost all the way in and hit the back of her throat with the tip of his cock.

“You alright?“ He asked, concerned. She just nodded and continued her sweet torture. She bobbed her head up and down and varied her pace, driving him completely crazy. 

It was too much pleasure. He couldn't control it anymore. His body had its own life. He fucked her mouth without mercy, letting himself get completely carried away by the ecstasy.

With every suck of her mouth, he felt himself getting closer to his release.

“Betty, stop... I wanna come inside you.” Jughead said between breathless pants.

Betty released him for a brief moment, but stroked him with her hands while she answered: “You will. Later. But now just let yourself go. Come into my mouth. Let yourself fall.” She captured his hard length again with her eager mouth, ready to bring him to his release, to suck him into oblivion.

He thrusted so fast and hard into her mouth that he was worried to hurt her, the thought in a single moment of clarity. It didn't seem to bother her. When she added her hands to stimulate his testicle, he lost it and let himself fall completely into her. 

Jughead never thought he could come so hard by oral sex. This was beyond his past experiences.

“Fuck!” He groaned and spilled deep into her mouth. She sucked off every drop of him and waited until his cock stopped twitching from the aftermath of his climax to release him of her mouth.

She hovered over him and asked: “Are you alright?”

His wife was really asking him if he was alright? He should have asked that question.

“Am I alright? I should ask you.” He answered and brushed her hair out of her face.

“Don't worry. I’m glad that I could take you to another place.” Betty answered and kissed him. He returned the kiss with the same devotion she'd showed him minutes ago, tasting the saltiness of himself on her tongue.

As she melted against him, he flipped them over and she squealed under his lips.

“My turn now.” He stated hoarsely, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

He shoved her tap pants down and caressed every inch of her skin that he could reach. Betty quivered under his feathery touch. 

“I may never be worthy enough of your love, but I can't live without it either.” Jughead declared, his voice thick with lust and emotion. He kissed her inner thighs and gently bit her delicate skin.

“You took my pain away, and brought me the light again. You always bring me back to sanity. I am sorry for all the pain I caused you today...” He spoke softly and saw new tears forming in her eyes.

“Let me love you. Let me make you forget what happened today.” He repeated her phrase from earlier and caressed her folds lightly.

She instantly responded with a quiver. God he loved how she always responded to his touch.

Jughead kissed her inner thighs again and was now met with her lustrous core. 

He leaned down, licked her folds teasingly and elicited a small moan out of her.

“Jug, don't tease, please... “ She pleaded desperately-

“What do you want baby, tell me how to please you. Like that?” He whispered against her glistening core. His mouth was already watery as he thought about her salty-sweet taste. Helicked along her folds and dove his tongue into them. 

After a while, he changed his technique and latched his lips onto her clit, sucking on it slowly. He knew exactly what she liked the most, but he wanted to her to voice it so he asked again: “Or do you like that.” 

Her breathing quickened and her words got stuck in her throat and transformed into a longing moan. “Aye.” 

He circled his tongue along her clit and her moans got louder. She pushed herself closer against his pleasuring mouth.

“Oh fuck.” She cried out.

He smirked, satisfied, against her core before he started his plan to drive her wild.

Jughead attached his mouth to her and licked her clit in slow, circling motions. 

“Jug please I need you inside me.” pleaded Betty.

“No. First I am gonna make you come so hard that you'll see stars. Then you’re gonna come again with me until you’re not able to think anymore and the only thing you will know is lust.” Jughead whispered in an almost sinister tone, connecting his mouth with her throbbing clit again.

He always felt like a starved man when he ate her out. He got addicted to the perfect combination of her taste, the sounds she made and the way her body moved. It was his favorite opera. 

When he felt her walls flutter around his tongue, he knew that her climax was about to come. He added two fingers while he sucked on her, sliding them in and out in a hooking motion, which hit her G-spot perfectly.

“Jug, I’m close.” She moaned, whimpering.

“Wait, love. Not yet.” He demanded softly. He wasn't lying when he said that he wanted her to see stars, and he knew she wasn't there yet. 

Jughead quickened the pace of his fingers and changed the angle to hit her walls differently. He mimicked the movements of his fingers with his tongue to intensify the stimulation.

He wanted her to find that kind of release she only found once with him. He knew this kind of orgasm was different, more intense, and all-consuming. That’s what he desperately wanted to give her.

Betty was already a moaning, writhing mess under his mouth, begging for her release. He applied pressure onto her vulva as he felt her pussy tighten around his expert fingers. Jughead felt her core swell more and more around his hand.He knew she was practically there.

“Oh my God, Jug, what are you doing to me? I can't -- Fuck!” Betty cried in pleasure. 

Jughead could have come right in his pants by sight of his wife in that moment, a complete mess of lust and pleasure.

“I know you can, because you did it once. Come on Betts fall for me. Gush in my hand. I’ve got you. Just let it be.” Jughead ordered with such a possessiveness that it almost scared him.

He pounded his fingers into her, feeling the balloon of arousal pressuring against his fingers. A satisfied groan escaped his lips.

“I can feel it, come on, Betts, let go. Let it all go.

She screamed his name. He thought he’d never heard her moan in pleasure that loud. Her whole body erupted as her arousal splashed over his hand.

She cried in pleasure and couldn't stop twitching.

“Oh my God... Jug.” Betty cried out in lust.

“Fuck.” He groaned himself. He’d never witnessed something more beautiful. She was lost in ecstasy and couldn't stop quivvering in pleasure. 

Jug leaned over her and laid his forehead against hers. He slowly walked her through the aftermath of her climax, kissing her leisurely and waiting until her breathing calmed a bit.

He undressed his pants quickly and let her feel his hardness against her still pulsating core. He slid his cock around her wetness. It moisturized him as he nudged her folds with the tip of his cook.

She whimpered against his mouth. He watched her for a moment. He didn't want to push over her limits, but her eyes were still clouded with lust and want. So he whispered: “Give me another one, love. Fall with me again.” with that he sank slowly into her and closed her eyes in pleasure.

“Fuck, you feel so amazing.” He whispered hoarsely in her ear and began to move.

He felt her walls flutter around him with every thrust. He wouldn't last long. He was too aroused by their foreplay, but gladly seemed to share her state of pleasure. Her climax had already built up again.

“Baby, I won’t last long... please.” He groaned.

“Me too...” She whispered between pants.

Jughead reached between their heated bodies and rubbed her clit furiously, while he pounded into her for dear life.

After a couple relentless thrusts, she clenched around him, reaching her final release and took him with her. She wrenched him out and emptied him entirely. His moans mingled with her cries of pleasure. The sonata of their ecstasy echoed through the room. It sheltered them from the events that were about to come, and they were painfully aware of it. At least for one moment, they wanted to be just a married couple who loved each other unconditionally, nothing more and nothing less. No treats of life. No evil. Just them and their love.

When their breathing steadied, Jughead slid out of her and kissed her forehead. 

“Go to sleep, love, I'll be back in a couple of hours.” Jughead said softly. He immediately saw fear flicker in her eyes again.

“Where are you going?” She asked with a shaky voice.

“I am joining the Peaky's in the barn.” When he saw her eyes widen in horror, he continued.

“Betts... He's tied up on a chair... nothing can happen to me. This needs to be done. Hiram doesn't deserve to live. The world will be better of without him. This will be the last sin I commit. I'll send him to God. He's gonna face his last Judgment. But first I'll send him to purgatory.” He was surprised to see Betty nod in agreement.

Jughead dressed himself and kissed his wife long and soft, before he left the bar. He was ready for Hiram’s Armageddon as he joined his other horsemen of the apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies:)
> 
> Sorry it took me so long but here I am again:) at first I want to thank everyone who comments or bookmarked the story of Left kudos. holy s*** I just hit 400 kudos I can't believe it! Thank you so much for your support I really love you all:)
> 
> I also want to thank my new beta thank you for doing this and for keeping up with my crazy updates schedule:) love you:* @riverdalenerdlol
> 
> As always I would love to know your thoughts because they are really important to me and always fill my heart with joy:)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr and ask me anything : LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy oh and before I forget it thank you again for everyone who voted for me and for the story at the bughead fanfiction awards nominated me I still can not believe it!:)
> 
> Sending love:*


	32. Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings
> 
> Description of physical torture
> 
> Gang violence
> 
> Character Death
> 
> Smut

Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one

 

Chapter  32

 

Purgatory

 

_ Justice. Everyone gets their justice. God sees everything. God showed mercy, but could also be ruthless to sinners without any glimpse of remorse. It was their calling, their destiny. _

 

Jughead thought this while he entered the gates to Hiram’s Purgatory. His partners – well they were like brothers -  were waiting for him, to be the extended hand of God. Some people would call them heretics, some would call them Archangels of Justice. It didn't matter what people said. His soul told him, with every fiber of his being, that he had to it, that he was the only who could do it. He was the only one who could deliver the world and his family. 

 

As he entered the barn, ready to become God’s executioner, the tails of his coat were waving like an angel’s wings, carried by the daunting breeze of the night. There he was, his worst enemy. The carnation of evil, tied up on a chair, beaten up. Only a shade of himself.

 

Tommy saw Jughead and walked towards him.

 

“Is he alive and conscious?” Jughead asked with an emotionless expression written on his face.

 

“As you ordered, King of the Serpents,” Tommy answered with a nod.

 

Jughead saw the table with various tools of torture on it. He slowly, with such a calmness that it surprised himself, walked towards it to choose his first weapons of justice and retribution. He took a knife in each hand, feeling their leaden weight of righteousness and vengeance.

 

He walked back to Tommy and handed him the second knife. Tommy looked up at him confused, so Jughead clarified:

 

“I know how much hate you're carrying in your heart for these wops. I know what they did to your wife and brother. I can see the pain lingering in your eyes every day like a constant companion. You were helping me to get my revenge. Now I am giving you the chance to get yours. He's Changretta's friend. I would be honored if you'll help me to send him back to Hell.

 

“Jughead Jones, King of the Serpents and the most righteous man I've ever met... It would be my pleasure,” Tommy answered with an awe-filled voice.    

 

They walked to the delinquent for his Last Judgment. 

 

“Arthur, bring a bucket of water to wake him u,.” Tommy ordered and Arthur obeyed instantly. 

 

Arthur came with the bucket and handed it to Tommy, who emptied it above Hiram’s head.

 

Hiram gasped and startled. As soon as he realized who he was facing, he tried to free himself from the ties.

 

“Bastardos, you think you get away with this? My men will come and search for me and then you're gonna be meal for the fish!”

 

Jughead grinned devilishly and circled the knife in his hand before he answered calmly: “I doubt that, Hiram. They weren't your loyal servants because they believed in you and wanted to follow you. They followed and listened to you because they were afraid of you. They are aware that if they didn't, you would kill them without a blink of an eye. Why should they come for your rescue Hiram? I granted them freedom from your despotism. They are finally able to live in peace. So, tell me again. Why should your men be loyal to you and come for your rescue?” 

 

Jughead saw something shifting in Hiram. Realization? Fear? He didn't know. Even though it filled him with satisfaction and a sense of victory, it made him vulnerable... assailable.

 

“So now, by some God-blessed twist of destiny, the tables are turned and you're at  _ my _ mercy now,” Jughead continued and traced the knife teasingly along his cheek and jawline.

 

“You were right, you know... when you said that my wife is my greatest weakness. What you fail to understand is that she also is my greatest strength. When it comes to her I am suddenly capable of doing things I never thought I could. All that matters to me is my wife and the fact that someone hurt her. They hurt such a beautiful, kind, and innocent human being. She didn't deserve any of it, and I see it as my duty to let you pay for all your crimes you have committed against her.”

 

Jughead traced the tip of the knife along his neck, leaving a little scratch as Hiram swallowed harshly against the blade. The sight of the blood leaking out - even if it was just a droplet – aroused his anger and made him more possessive of his wife, a state of mind he was all to familiar with. This time the feeling didn't let him lose his control and consume him, like it had with Archie, though it was led by the same rage. Perhaps it was the fact that this time, his wife knew what he was doing and they were on good terms about it. He stayed focused.

 

“You may think I'll kill you... and I will... that's a promise, and a good King never breaks his promises. But first me and my peaky, loyal friend here, will be your personal purgatory and we'll let you suffer for every sin you’ve committed. Against me, against my wife, against the Serpents, and against the world,” Jughead declared firmly.

 

“You don't have the guts to kill me,” Hiram hissed.

 

Jughead just shook his head. A sinister smile playing around his lips:

 

“Oh Hiram... Haven’t I taught you a lesson? To not underestimate me? I think you know all too well that I have the guts for it. That's why I am such a pain in the ass for you.  But before I kill you... my friend Tommy also wants his proper vengeance,” He said and clapped his cheek almost brotherly.

 

“But don't worry Hiram... our little chat isn't over. Here’s a reminder,” He added and slammed the blade forcefully into his foot. 

  
  


Hiram growled in pain and cursed in Italian: “Figlio di puttana!”  

 

Jughead turned to Tommy, squeezed his shoulder encouragingly, saying: “He's all yours, brother. Take your final vengeance for your wife, so you can finally find some peace. I only ask, don't kill him.”

 

Tommy nodded and answered: “I wouldn't take such a pleasure from you Jughead.” 

 

Jughead gave him one last assuring look and backed in the corner to watch it from afar. He wanted to give Tommy a little bit of privacy, but he couldn't go to Betty either. He wasn't done for today.

 

“Does the name Luca Changretta sounds to you?” Tommy asked calmly.

 

“He's a friend of mine,” Hiram answered, sill wincing in pain.

 

Tommy walked around Hiram. Slowly... like he was prey that needed to be stained.

 

“You know I’d known his father. Funny. In his last minutes of life, he was tied up on a chair just like you,” Tommy told him, smirked a bit, and pointed to Hiram with the knife.

 

Jughead watched it and immediately felt sympathy for Tommy. He recognized himself in Tommy. He had the same desperation, the same brokenness as Jughead had multiple times when it came to Betty. He couldn't even imagine  how painful Tommy’s sorrow must have been and still had to be due to the loss of of his beloved wife, Grace.

 

“Unfortunately I got robbed of the chance for payback, because of my dear brother Arthur,” Tommy gestured at his brother with the blade. “He felt compassion and shot him in the back of the head, so I never got the chance to let him pay for his sins by my own hands. I didn't trust God enough to do that properly. Now... as fate almost repeated itself to my dear friend Jughead, who almost lost his wife due your hands, I will finally get my chance for revenge. It's not the same... but it's still satisfying.”

 

“Jughead, is anything of limits?” Tommy asked him.

 

Jughead looked at Tommy and then to Hiram: “Just don't kill him. Leave his eyes and tongue unharmed. I need him to confess and I need him to see me when I kill him,” Jughead demanded without a grimace.

 

Tommy slid Hiram’s shirt open and was confronted with his bare chest. 

 

Jughead could see Hiram’s heart pounding in chest, even from feet away. He was wondering if this man even  _ had _ a heart. 

 

“Since I can not torture you too much - I don't want to rob this incredible experience from my friend - I’ve decided to leave marks on you. Take it as a reminder of your sins that you and your friends have committed. When you're standing before God you won’t be able to hide anything and your family will see it, too.

 

Tommy came really close to his pounding heart and Hiram began to curse in Italian again.

 

“You know what. First I am gonna shut your mouth because I can't stand the language of you wops,” Tommy declared and pushed a piece of cloth into Hiram’s mouth.

 

Tommy carved slow and deep – but not too deep – into Hiram’s skin, the Romanian word for  _ sinner, _

_ păcătos.  _ Underneath that was the gaelic one:  _ peacach. _

 

Hiram screamed during the procedure, and Jughead had to admit that the sound satisfied him and a strange feeling of  peace washed over him.

 

Then the second word came, carved into his belly.  _ Evil _ . In Gaelic:  _ olc, _ and in Romanian:  _ rău. _

 

“You’re evil, Hiram, same as your friends. You have no soul. People like you attack or murder people who are innocent just to hurt us because they can.” He leaned forward and cupped Hiram’s face between his hands. “But I’ll tell you something, Hiram, the Evilness and Sorrow you and your dear companions brought to us and our loved ones ends today. My soul is forsaken. I am a broken man. Your friend broke me. He took everything I had. I am not gonna let that happen to Jughead and his wife. No good man or good woman deserves such an anguish and I am here to be the right hand of Jughead. Beyond that, we are God’s right hand,” Tommy spoke and Jughead could see that he was about to lose his temper.

 

Something changed in Tommy. The pain he felt through years now came to the surface and was written all over his face. Even Jughead could feel his pain and anger. He broke. Tommy Shelby was broken. 

 

Hiram’s laugh echoed through the room. It was the sardonic laughter of the Devil.  _ Great Mistake _ . Within a Second Tommy slammed his head into Hiram’s face and the chair with Hiram tied on it fell back onto the floor. Tommy hovered above him and raised the knife.

 

“For Grace!” He spoke. His eyes always black as the night from rage and grief and before Jughead could react, the cold blade of Justice slammed into Hiram’s shoulder.  

 

Hiram’s screams of pain mixed with Tommys heavy, desperate pants and created the tormenting sound of Purgatory. Jughead saw no mercy in Tommy's eyes, just the need of  revenge an equity, swinging his hand for his next hit, like God's hangman. 

 

“For Betty,” Tommy growled then and threw the knife into Hiram’s other shoulder. 

 

Hearing Betty's name dragged Jughead out of his current state of shock and he ran to Tommy.

 

“Enough! Tommy, Enough!” Jughead yelled and grabbed him from behind. Tommy fought against Jughead. 

 

“Calm down, Mate. Easy. He will get his Justice Tommy. Easy... calm down!” Jughead spoke and caught Tommy's wrist with an iron grip. Jughead’s knuckles turned white due to the force he had to use.

 

Then Tommy couldn't struggle against the grip anymore, the knife fell to the floor with him, like his shattered soul.

 

“It's alright Mate... it's alright. “ Jughead murmured and tried to bring these man's wits back.

 

The other Peaky’s just stood there like they were frozen, too shocked from their leader's breakdown. 

 

Jughead knew this state all too well. He'd been there often enough. They just sat there for a few moments. They were two gang leaders filled with vulnerability, fellows of misery, processing their pain through mutual understanding in silence.

 

When Jughead felt Tommy's body relaxing in his arm and he saw that  his facial expression changed, Jughead began to speak. 

 

“Brother. I know your pain. I know it. Tommy I need you to be fucking sane here, aye? I can't end this without you. I need you and your brain here with me, aye? You're my right hand.”

 

After a brief moment he noticed the slight nod of Tommy gave and he stood up. Vanished were the signs of his previous breakdown. They were replaced with the well-known calm coldness of Tommy Shelby. The archangel of war was reborn.

 

“Let's take this man down, Brother. Where do you need us?” Tommy asked, filled with new strength.

 

Jughead exhaled deeply to gather his own strength for his final act of revenge. He rolled his sleeves up and ordered: “Lift him up, Peaky’s.” 

 

As they did as they were told, Jughead stood in front of his enemy, who seemed unimpressed, though he’d been stabbed a few times and he knew that the death’s end was near.

 

“Here we are again. Before I send you to hell and hand you to the justice of God, I want to ask you some questions,” Jughead began and as he saw Hiram’s sleazy grin. He continued in a threatening voice: “If I were you, I would answer.” He went to the table with the torturing tools and choose a large rope. He handed it to Tommy. 

 

Then Jughead returned his attention to Hiram. “If you don’t I’m gonna choke you, just like you tried with my wife,” He told Hiram with a small smile, pulling the piece of cloth out of Hiram's mouth.

 

“Does the name Archie Andrews sounds familiar to you?” Jughead asked.

 

“I think I noticed his name in the newspaper once. Wasn't he the previous man of your lovely wife?”

 

“Huh. Interesting. I wonder how you know about that. He was mentioned only once in a newspaper included with an extremely high finder's fee. So if you know his name, you must have known about the article. A couple weeks later, my wife was attacked at your gala by Archie Andrews. Coincidence? I don't think so,” He said and gestured with the knife towards Hiram.

 

“So, Hiram. I am asking you this question once,” Jughead spoke and hovered above him with the knife, dangerously near the Devil's face and continued: “Did you tell Archie Andrews that my wife would be at your gala? Did you invite us to hand my wife to him?” 

 

Hiram remained silent and held Jughead’s gaze with a sinister grin playing on his lips.

 

“Alright,” Jughead said and looked over to Tommy, ordering: “Choke him.” 

 

Tommy took the rope and choked Hiram from behind, without a single expression written on his face.

 

Hiram fought against Tommy. His eyes bulged and were now bloodshot. When Hiram’s face turned from red to purple, Jughead ordered serenely: “Enough!”

 

“As I said, we aren't playing any games here,” Jughead repeated with the knife on Hiram’s cheek.

 

“Answer me!” He shouted. Jughead was about to lose his control. He felt it.

 

With every sleazy, ignorant grin, he felt his control slip further away. He couldn't let that happen.

 

Hiram laughed suddenly. It was an evil laugh that let get his bones go cold.

 

“You know what, Jughead? Even if you kill me, I'll die with a victory. I broke you multiple times... It was just so easy.  I only had to use your little Bella for it. I bet she was traumatized after the little incident. I figured that this was the best way to break you, and I was right. I manipulated you so easily and you didn't even notice it. You became my puppet, the one thing you never wanted to be. That's the greatest victory I could ever think of. I’m just a little sad that we didn't get to the second Gala, where I would have loved to get a taste of your little wildcat,” Hiram spoke with an even more devilish laugh.

 

Jughead was livid. He wanted to kill this man so bad, but he couldn't in an act of emotional outburst. He needed to look him in the face and kill him with steadiness. 

 

Jugheads nostrils flared from rage. 

 

“You didn't break me Hiram. I fell in love and that made me stronger. I found my greatest ally, the one thing you never had and never will have. I found happiness and we will finally find some peace,” Jughead said, thinking of his wife. She was the anchor keeping him sane. 

 

“Once a sinner, always a sinner. You can't shed your skin so easily,” Hiram answered. 

 

“That's your decision to make, luckily,” Jughead said dryly.

 

“Do you think you’re a better man than I am, Jughead? Don't fool yourself. You’re a Serpent.  _ A gang leader _ , the fucking King of an Irish mob gang. You’ve murdered people, just as I have... and you will continue to do so. We're carved by the same wood. I am just not as foolish as you. I am who I am,” Hiram told him.

 

Jughead was livid. Hiram’s words affected him more than he wanted to admit. He was right, wasn't he? Jughead didn't know what to believe anymore. He knew he wasn't as evil as Hiram. He was capable of love, of feeling love, of letting light into his soul. Hiram was only darkness.

 

Suddenly, Jughead’s mind acted on its own as he felt himself dragged further into the consuming darkness that surrounded him again. Old ghosts he knew once sneaked into his head again, poisoning his brain with those excruciating thoughts he’d banished a long time ago.

 

His hand reached for his colt and pointed it at Hiram. 

 

Hiram laughed again, saying: “I’m right and you know it. I can see it in your eyes, Jughead: the realization. You’re as bad as I am.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Hiram!” Jughead shouted and jumped forward, pushing the gun barrel against the Devil-incarnate’s forehead.

 

“Jughead, calm down.” He heard Tommy, but it was like a echo from afar. He wasn't able to listen. All he could hear were Hiram’s toxic words, which branded themselves into his brain, like a diabolic sign  repeating like reverse exorcism.

 

“Why? Because I’m right? I know. We all know it. Deep down in that pathetic little piece of soul you have, you know it too.”

 

“Shut up, Hiram. You're not gonna break me.” Jughead shouted, his whole body shaking from rage.

 

“I already did, Jughead. Even though you’re gonna shoot me, I still won,” Hiram said, insanely calm.

 

Jughead looked into the face of the psychopath. A victorious fearless smile was plastered on his face.

 

Jughead was about to lose his mind. Suddenly, the face of Hiram turned into his. 

 

His eyes widened, thinking: _ No! NO! NO! He's trying to break me... my mind is playing tricks. I am not like him. _

 

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Jughead yelled his lungs out. He didn't know if he screamed these words to Hiram or to the haunting voices in his head. The gun’s barrel was shaking furiously in his hand.

 

“It won't take long until your wife will see it, too. You can hide your real face forever, Jughead. You’re just like me, Jughead. You think this is my Purgatory? This is yours,” He said, laughing.

 

The devil’s laughter was interrupted by Jughead’s excruciating growls of rage and pain combined with the loud bang of the colt.

 

He pulled the trigger over and over again until there were no bullets left, and even then he didn't stop. The voices and laughter were still echoing in his head, not planning to giving him a rest. 

 

Jughead suddenly felt a hand around his on the colt.

 

“He's dead, Jughead. He’s dead.” He couldn't understand the words. He just wanted to blight those voices. 

 

“He's dead, brother,” Tommy said over and over again. He could hear him now, but the words still weren't reasonable. 

 

Jughead now felt a metallic taste on his tongue, and realized it was blood. The mortal taste brought his mind back to life and his legs became wobbly. He fell to his knees. The voiced in his head subsided and were replaced by an almost soothing numbness.

 

“Come on, Brother. We take you home to the only person that can help,” He heard Tommy say, but he couldn't answer. Too consuming was the allying numbness. 

 

He recognized that Tommy and the others had dragged him out of the barn. Jughead was no longer in  control of himself. It was like he’d watched it from the sidewalk.

 

“Everything is gonna be alright, man,” Tommy assured as he felt himself get dragged into the car, the metallic reminder still stuck on his tongue.

 

*

 

Betty heard the doors open and rushed down the stairs. It in the middle of the night but she couldn't catch a minute of sleep since Jughead had left.

 

When she saw them, she gasped. Her husband was covered in blood, hanging almost lifeless on the shoulders of Tommy and Arthur. “Juggie...” She murmured and ran to them. 

 

“Is this his blood?” She asked frantically and felt the panic rise in her chest, though she suppressed it.

 

_ Don't lose your head now! Stay focused, Betts. Your husband needs you,  _ She thought and tried to concentrate.

 

“No. It's just Hiram’s blood and brains on him. It's bad Betty... I’ve never seen him act like that. Hiram broke him before Jug sent him to hell,” Tommy explained. His eyes were filled with shock and sympathy.

 

_ “No one _ breaks my husband. I am not gonna let that happen. I'm not gonna let Hiram win and take Jughead with him into hell,” Betty declared fiercely.

 

Tommy nodded and answered: “I didn't expect anything less. Bring his soul back to life, Betts. If anyone can do it, it's you.”

 

Betty nodded firmly. 

 

Her heart ached bat the sight of the love of her life. He was like a dead man walking. She knew he was alive. His chest raised up and down. It was the only evidence of  him still taking air into his lungs. His eyes were open, but they were hollow, clouded with pain and capitulation.

 

“Tommy I'll need your help. I would ask Sweet Pea, but he's still too weak.” 

 

Tommy just nodded and she continued: “I need to undress and get him to the bathtub. We need to get this blood off of him.”

 

She came to Tommy’s other side and swung Jug’s arm over her shoulder.

 

Betty cupped his cheek, not caring about the blood on it and whispered: “I’ve got you Juggie. You'll be fine. You'll come back to me, aye?”

 

There was still no reaction, not even a blink.

 

She was worried sick, but refused to show it.

 

When they arrived in the bathroom, she asked: “Can you hold him while I undress him.”

 

“Come on, Bud. Let’s get you freshened up,” Tommy said and held him up under his armpits.

 

Betty undressed him slowly. She shed the remembrance off of him cloth by cloth.

 

When Jughead was completely undressed, Tommy helped Betty to get him into the bathtub and knelt beside her. “He is in there, Betty. He is coming back. I’ve seen this traumatic state in war a couple of times... I was there too. It's just too much pain for him. You can still bring him back Betts,” Tommy said and brushed her forehead with his lips.

 

“Thank you, Tommy,” She cracked out, desperately fighting against the tears that laid behind her eyes.

 

“You need to come back to your woman, aye,” Tommy said and squeezed Jughead’s shoulder.  

 

“I'll be waiting outside. Call me if you need me,” Tommy said, leaving them alone and closing the  door behind him.

 

Betty let the water in, took a washcloth, and began to gently wash the trauma from his skin.

 

“Juggie... I know you’re in there... please come back to me. Don't let him win. You're strong, aye...” She pleaded. There was still no reaction. 

 

She shut her eyes for a second to squeeze the burning tears out.

 

Betty couldn't hold her tears back any more as she washed the almost lifeless body of her husband.  _ He has to come back to me, he just has to _ ... she thought desperately.

 

“Come back to me, baby... I need you... we all need you...” Betty begged while she washed the dried blood out of his hair.

 

She saw a small flicker in his eyes. It was a flicker of pain, but it was a sign of life. 

 

“Go away, Betts,” He whispered quietly, his voice broken and exhausted.

 

“No. I'm not going anywhere. I am right where I belong, Jug,” Betty declared fervently and full of love.

 

“I’m like him...” He whispered with watery eyes. Betty could see his haunting ghosts lingering in his eyes, trying to tear his soul apart and drag him into the swallowing darkness. But, she swore to God she wouldn’t let that happen.

 

“Jug!” She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. 

 

“You're not like him, I swear to God, you aren’t. I am not gonna let him break you after you finally killed him,” Betty said through gritted teeth while her tears didn't stop falling.

 

“I killed him, Betts,” He cracked out.

 

“I know,” She answered and cupped his cheek softly.

 

“I saw me in his face,” Jughead answered, his eyes now dark with rage.

 

“But you aren't him!” Betty began to scream. She didn't know what else to do. 

 

“This was a mistake,” He whispered harshly.

 

“What?!” Betty asked dumbfounded. She felt like he'd hit her.

 

He got out of the water and redressed himself.

 

“You shouldn't have married me. All I bring is misery,” He said dryly and rushed out of the bathroom.

 

She followed, now boiling with anger, shutting the door behind her.

 

“Jug, don't you dare to do this. I know what you're doing! You’re pushing me away because your darkness is consuming you!” Betty shouted.

 

He looked at her. His eyes were so black from rage that it almost scared her.

 

Jughead walked towards her and backed her against the door. He hovered above her. His features were covered in rage and affliction.

 

“I am dark and evil, Betty. Don't you see it? This is me. I am a murderer, a gang leader. I had Hiram’s fucking brain on my face,” Jughead hissed.

 

“Aye and I washed it off. I love you, Jughead!” Betty declared, now breathing heavily.

 

“I didn't ask you to!” He screamed.

 

“It's not your decision to make, Jughead!” Betty yelled back. She was livid. She knew he wasn't himself now and that this was just another stupid act to protect her.

He was now breathing heavily, too. Their eyes were spitting fire. It was a thunderstorm of emotions, neither willing to surrender.

 

“Tell me that all we shared doesn't mean anything to you! We’ve been through so much and I am still here! Would I have let you do this if I thought you were evil?” She asked fervently, showing her hand and the scar where she let him cut her. 

 

Her vision got blurry because of the tears that streamed down her face, searing her skin, but she spoke further: “You saved me. I haven’t hurt myself once since we got married. I finally feel loved. Happy. Fulfilled. You gave me so much. What kind of man would save a woman, he barely knew?  An evil one? No.  _ A kind one _ . With a heart of gold,” She declared and looked up at him.

 

Betty was hurt. Her whole heart ached from Jughead’s words.

 

She exhaled deeply and swallowed the thick lump in her throat so she was able to breathe again.

 

“If you think this marriage was a mistake for you, I'll set you free. We're married by hand fasting, you’re free to go. I am not holding you back. But let’s be clear: I will  _ always _ love you and never think that you’re evil. Tell me that marrying me was a mistake and that you don't love me and I'll go,” She said. She couldn't hold back the small sob that escaped her while she looked up at him and waited for his answer.

 

*

 

Jughead just stood there, shocked by her statement.

 

As he looked into her green eyes, he was mesmerized by them. The love, the truth spoken shattered his soul every single time.

 

How could she think he didn't love her? He loved her more than anything.

 

“Jug, please say something...” She pleaded.

 

“As much I want to, I could never  _ not _ love you. I will always love you,” He said with a husky voice.

 

“As long as our love shall last...” Betty whispered and closed her eyes.

 

Jughead was confused. 

 

“That's what we vowed each other, aye. I am sticking around here, Jug. Until you won't say to me that you don't love me anymore. You're not scaring me away. I don't care that you murdered Hiram. I don't care that you have a tortured soul. I am your wife and I am not going anywhere unless you tell me that you don't--” 

 

The rest of her words were swallowed by Jughead’s lips devouring hers. She let out heart wrenching sob of relief against his lips and he caught it with the smoothness of his tongue. He backed her against the wall in a desperate need of proximity. He breathed her in like oxygen. Every touch and sigh of relief was a beam of light, vanishing the suffocating darkness, curing him.

 

Her sobs got caught in her throat, mixing with his desperate kisses. She clung on him and ripped off his clothes.

 

He parted from her lips and laid his forehead against hers.

 

“I love you. I am so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, Betts. It's just... I faced the darkness today. I was confronted by devil's hideous face and he broke me. All this pain you had to go through with Archie and Hiram was because of me. He hurt you because of me,” He cracked out.

 

“I know. He’s dead now and I’m still here. He didn't win. You did. He can't harm me--you--us anymore,” Betty declared hoarsely.

 

How was she always able to put his shattered soul back together?

 

“Thank you for not letting me push you away. Thank you for being patient. I don't deserve your gracious heart,”  Jughead said, his voice raspy with emotions.

 

“Tell me what you want, Betts,” He whispered against her lips.

 

“Just make love to me. I want to feel you. No teasing. I just want to feel and love you,” Betty pleaded.

 

He had hurt her, he could still see it clouding her eyes and he could kick his own ass for it.

 

Jughead took her face between his hands and held it as if it was the precious thing he'd ever had between his hands.

 

His eyes were burning into hers, trying to declare his love non-verbally, before he emphasized it with a  searing kiss, full of devotion. 

 

He grabbed the hem of her night gown and pulled it over her head. A lustful groan escaped him as soon as he saw that she was naked underneath it.

 

“You always take my breath away. It doesn't matter how many times I have seen you naked already,” He stated in awe and raked his eyes over her.

 

“My body is starting to change,” She said insecurely and blushed.

 

He noticed it and he found it beautiful. It was an evidence of their miracle she sheltered in her womb.

 

“You’re beautiful. I love to see your body change. You’re carrying our miracle and your body is getting ready to bring them into this world. I have never seen something more beautiful,” He said and caressed her little round bump in awe. 

 

“Besides that you’re getting more sensitive. I like that,” He said with a smug smirk, attaching his lips with her neck while he cupped her breast with one hand, brushing his thumb over her peeked nipple. Jughead grinned into her neck when he was rewarded with a small sigh of pleasure.

 

Jughead’s hand wandered between her legs and groaned as his fingers met the wetness of her folds.

 

“I think I am getting tired of not having you,” Jughead said hoarsely and lifted her into his arms.

 

He laid her down onto their bed and hovered above her. Their eyes locked. Gone was the previous conversation, and they were back to their loving routine.

 

“Jug. Please, I just need to feel you inside me.” She pleaded and he undressed as quickly as he could.

 

Usually he would pleasure her into oblivion, but he sensed that she needed the connection. He scared her today. He hurt her today...  _ again _ . This definitely had to end. Maybe this was their turning point.

 

He laid his forehead onto hers. Over time it really became their movement, their way to surrender to each other. To show their love, need, and vulnerability towards each other.

 

Their gazes fixed, emerald green met sapphire blue in a silent vow of love, a silent plea for forgiveness.

 

It was a moment so intense it sent a shiver through their spines.

 

As he sunk into her, his soul felt complete again. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the overwhelming feeling for a moment. Betty’s little sob dragged him out of his fog of pleasure.

 

“I love you. Marrying you was the best thing I could've done in my life, love,” Jughead spoke raspily and intertwined their hands above her head. As soon as he said it, a cry of relief escaped her lips, which let Jughead’s heart ache.

 

“Don't cry. I’m here. I’m never leaving you. I’m yours,” He whispered and emphasized his words with a longing, desperate thrust. She moaned against his mouth and pleaded: “Say that again, Jug!”

 

“I’m yours,” He thrusted long and controlled into her. “Always,” Jughead added between pants and increased his pace, wanting to bring them both to the land of oblivion. They were far from pain and only full of lust and pleasure. With every single thrust, he saw her pain fade further and further away, superseded by love and desire. 

 

Jughead felt walls began to flutter around him, massaging him instinctively in the exact way he needed.

 

“Fuck! Our bodies fit so perfectly. Can you feel it? We were made for each other,” He declared and kissing her longingly. He put his entire soul into the kiss.

 

“Come, love. Let me feel you. Take me,” He pleaded as his thrusts became more relentless.

 

“Touch me,” Betty pleaded, whimpering under his lips and he quickly followed her orders. 

 

Jughead reached between their moving bodies, finding her throbbing clit and rubbing it in fast circles.

 

She bucked her hips and met his needy thrusts as she whimpered into his mouth.

 

“Betts, I know you're almost there. Take my cock and fall with me,” He demanded softly, slapping her clit hard.

 

She bowed her back in pleasure and let out a guttural moan that transformed into cries of pleasure as she rode out her waves of ecstasy. She dragged him with her into the swirl of lust as their bodies moved in perfect sync.

 

“Fuck,” Jughead commented as he caught his breath again.

 

He stayed like this because he didn't want to disconnect with her.

 

Jughead looked at her post-coital face, a sight he was addicted to and realized that this was a new beginning for them. The day started as his purgatory, but it also opened the gates to their personal Eden; a life of peace and love.

 

“Betts?” Jughead spoke after thinking for a while.

 

“Move to Ireland with me,” Jughead said.

 

“I already said I would,” She answered with a smile and traced her fingers along his sharp jawline.

 

“I mean, like, permanently. Let’s start a new life there... with Jelly, the Serpents, maybe even Tommy. A life without crime. A life in peace. Where we can be a family without all the crime haunting behind our backs.”

 

Betty face lit up with the brightest smile he'd ever seen on her face since the day he married her.  _ Soon I will be the husband she deserves, _ he thought with a smile as he new the dark times were finally over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies
> 
> Thank you for every comment/Bookmark and Kudos I received on the latest chapter. it warmed my heart. this chapter really challenged me and i would love to know what you think. (Guest also, I appreciate your support and opinion very much too) 
> 
> A huge thank you to my Beta @Riverdalenerdlol . you are simply amazing:*
> 
> So please let me know what u think
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr and ask me anything or chat with me:) : LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy:)
> 
> Sending Love to you all:*


	33. Road to redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: descriptions of PTSD
> 
> Smut (Shower Sex)

Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one

Chapter 33

Road to redemption

 

Betty woke up when she heard whimpers, which were all too familiar to her now.

Her husband was having a nightmare again. Jughead had them every night since he’d killed Hiram. The memory haunted him with no mercy. She turned around and caressed his cheek in hope of calming him. Of course, she didn't succeed.

He tossed and turned frantically and murmured: “I am not you... I'm not you... she will believe me.”

Betty’s heart broke as she heard him murmur the words like a mantra...

In past few days she did everything she could to help him. Every time she saw his eyes clouded by hollowness and sorrow again, she reminded him that he wasn’t there anymore, that he was here with her, preparing for their new life in Dublin. By day she could help his mind to find some rest and peace, but by night, she couldn’t stop his tormenting dreams from chasing him.

She wished she could find a way to help him, to ease his pain permanently. Betty couldn't wake up him every time... she knew he would refuse to fall asleep again, like he always did. She couldn't blame him in the slightest: she wouldn't want to sleep either.

But his face was covered in a sheet of sweat and he looked tormented. His pleads got louder. No, no, no, no. 

Betty had to wake him up. She had no other choice. He was in pain – mental pain.

“Dúisigh, wake up, you're having a nightmare. I’m here, wake up love,” She repeated over and over again. After a while he startled and his eyes opened in shock. He panted uncontrollably and needed a minuted to realize where he was. A couple of seconds later the shock in eyes subsided to a look of relief, but also of guilt.

“It was just a nightmare, Juggie. You're here with me. Tomorrow evening we will be on the road to Ireland. Everything is over. Everything will be fine,” She said soothingly and pecked his lips softly. 

She laid her head onto his chest, listening to the sound of his racing heart, drawing small circles on his chest. She closed her eyes to blink the impending tears away.

“I'm sorry, Betts...” He whispered brokenly and played with her curls.

“No, Juggie. Don't be. It's alright. I get it. You're traumatized. There was a time where my ghosts were haunting me and you helped me. Now it's my turn to help you. I am your wife. We're married. We're united. Your battles are my battles. We're gonna get through this,” Betty said earnestly.

“I just love you so much,” He rasped, caressing her cheek. His eyes were glassy, varied emotions fighting within them like a raging sea.

“Go back to sleep Betts. You and the babies need rest,” Jughead murmured softly and kissed the crown of her head.

“Don't worry about me... Juggie, you barely slept for days...what can I do?” Betty asked and couldn't helped as her voice cracked.

“Nothing, love. I'll be fine. Don't worry,” Jughead said reassuringly.

She knew that he was lying to her. 

“Jug, you don't need to be strong for me...” Betty declared.

“I am your husband. I am supposed to take care of you, not the other way around,” Jughead said and she could hear anger lingering in his voice.

“You did. So many times. This marriage is not a one way street. We're equals. So I am gonna go to the kitchen now and make you some tea. That might help,” She stated, kissed him gently, jumped out of the bed and headed to the kitchen before he had the chance to complain.

*

When she arrived there, she saw Tommy sitting at the kitchen table, smoking cigarettes and drinking whiskey.

“Tommy? Why are you up this late?” Betty asked softly.

“I could ask you the same question, Betty. How is he?” Tommy asked her. She already knew that she couldn't hide anything from him. He seemed to have the same gift as her husband and could read her like an open book. 

No wonder Jughead and Tommy were much alike, Betty thought, so she just told him the truth: 

“It’s bad, Tommy. I can see his pain everyday. He's tormented and has nightmares. Hiram is haunting his soul and I don't know what to do. I feel so fucking useless,” She said and fought against her tears and the urge to curl up her fingers. Her hands twitched and she opened them forcefully. Tommy seemed to notice it and grabbed them gently to steady her.

She looked at him and said: “Thank you.” 

“You're welcome. I've noticed your scars before...” Tommy began softly.

She couldn't look at him for a moment, because she was embarrassed, but then she explained.

“I haven't done this since I got married to Jughead... it was a coping mechanism… I try to control it, but… seeing him like that is so hard,” She admitted and let her tears fall silently. Tommy didn't hug her. He just held her hands in his and looked at her with empathy.

“What can I do, Tommy?” She asked helplessly.

“Just be there for him,” Tommy began. “As I said before, I have seen such a state before and I've been there myself. In war it was called shell shocked. I bet it's the same kind of trauma that Jughead has... I am not gonna lie to you: it's gonna be tough. He needs time to heal. He’s gonna push you away. But Betty, don't let him. This man is crazy about you and loves you. Besides, since you two convinced me to come with you, I’m gonna talk some sense into that boy,” Tommy declared.

Betty chuckled sadly and said: “He already did, Tommy, he already did try to push me away on the day when you all came back. He wanted to end our marriage, and it hurt. I constantly brace myself for another fight like that because I know as long as he will be so tortured, it can come. I know he didn't mean it…” She exhaled deeply and squeezed her eyes shut.

“It would all be easier if he would talk to me,” Betty said. “I don't care if he’s broken or weak… He is the strongest man I've ever met, and showing weakness doesn't mean that you aren't strong. I just love him and I want to help him...” Betty continued desperately.

“Tell him exactly that. He's stubborn, but he is not dumb. You two will get through this,” Tommy assured her. 

“Thank you, Tommy. You're a good friend,” Betty said with a smile and he answered: “That's the least I can do after you saved my ass.” 

Betty stood up to finally make the passion flower tea for Jughead. When she was ready, she said to Tommy: “Try to go to sleep. Tomorrow starts a journey for us,” Tommy just gave her a nod and something that could be a smile.

*

As soon as Betty left their room, the memory of his nightmare came back. He didn't want to see these pictures again, he wanted to erase them forever. Jughead put his face into his hands and rubbed his temples almost violently.

It's over... it's over... it's over... He is dead... I'm not him... I'm not him... He repeated to himself to stay sane. What was wrong with him? He lived this gang life for years now and nothing had ever gotten under his skin like this had. His breathing quickened. He couldn't think anymore. For God’s sake. He has a wife and children – born and unborn – to take care of. He couldn't fucking lose his mind now.

“Get yourself together, God dammit,” He hissed angrily, got up, put his clothes on, grabbed his cigarettes, and was about to leave the room.

“Juggie, where are you going? I made you some passion flower tea, so you could fall asleep,” Betty said, looking confused and pleadingly up at him.

“I need to clear my head. I'll be back soon,” Jughead said and walked out of the door.

“Talk to me, Jug,” He heard Betty yelling pleadingly behind him. But he couldn't, not in this state of mind.

When he wanted to leave the bar, Tommy called from behind: “Jughead, where are you going? You should go back to bed, drink your lovely wife's tea.” Jughead didn't miss his scathing undertone.

“I need fresh air. Be right back,” Jughead answered and was about to leave.

“What you need is a lecture how to treat your wife properly,” Tommy called and Jughead turned around instantly. 

“Excuse me?” He said through gritted teeth.

“You heard me right, king. Your wife is standing by your side, caring about you, worrying about you, and what do you but disappear like a coward instead of talking to her.”

Jughead walked towards him a furious expression plastered on his face.

“Tommy fucking Shelby, who do you think you are to give me advice about my marriage?” Jughead challenged.

“I lost my wife, Jug. I've been as stubborn as you are. I've hidden my feelings... I’ve hidden my brokenness, and then within a blink of an eye, I lost her. I know what you're going through now. I've been there, too. It began in war and then many times after it. The nightmares. The flashbacks. I know them. I know how it consumes you,” Tommy said and stood right in front of Jughead. He grabbed his neck in a brotherly way and continued: “This woman wiped Hiram’s brain off of your face. She didn't judge you for any second. She is the strongest woman I've ever met. She can take care of your pain. Don't screw this up, man. Don't let Hiram win. Get yourself together and fight against the demons. If you don't want to fight for yourself, fight for her and your kids, Jug.”

“You think you're the smartest man in the world huh, Tommy? You’re the man that never shows any kind of feelings because he's to fucking broken, and now you want to give me lectures about how to treat my wife? Don't you think I know how fucking lucky I am? I’m going crazy here... I'm losing my damn mind, Tommy. I can't do this to her,” Jughead said angrily.

“You’re right. You can't. You can't just leave your wife alone in the middle of the night, worried sick about you. Don’t let her cry and go back to her old behavior,” Tommy said with the same amount of anger.

Jughead froze immediately and asked: “What do you mean by that?” 

“She curled her fingers up into her hands again when we talked earlier in the kitchen. She controlled herself, but she needs you. It doesn't matter if you are broken or you are going crazy. She needs you by her side. She needs you to tell her what's wrong. Your wife is a tough, smart ass lass. She can handle your pain. Be grateful that you have her. Let her in, because I think she is the person who'll be able to help you heal besides yourself. So now you get your ass up there, talk to your wife, and drink the fucking tea,” finished Tommy.

“I don't want her to get hurt. I just want to protect her,” Jughead said quietly.

“Go,” Tommy demanded.

Jughead simply nodded and went back to his wife.

When he went back to the room, Betty was sitting on the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest. Her eyes were red. Jughead didn't want to just apologize. I'm sorry had become a phrase that he had used way too often towards his wife. He was more than sorry, and he wanted to show her that. He sat beside her without a word, took her hand in his and kissed her inner palm in remorse and devotion, feeling tears prick in his eyes.

“All I can see is Hiram’s face laughing at me, changing into mine every time I'm asleep, every time I’m alone. I just want it to end. I think I am losing my mind and I’m not trusting myself anymore,” Jughead began quietly and felt an instant ease to share his burden with his beloved wife.

He looked into her eyes. His pain was on full display, but he was met with empathy and love.

She took his hand into hers and intertwined their fingers, then she started to speak: “I might have never killed anyone, but I know the suffocating feeling. That feeling when your thoughts and pain just consume you. That's why I began to cut myself. I wanted to be in control of myself again,” She started, her eyes got watery as she continued. “Let me help you Jug. I can help take away all of your pain, all your anger. I can even handle it when you lose your mind. Trust me, I can, but I cannot not handle you shutting me out,” She declared, her voice thick with emotions.

Jughead nodded, not able to put any of his emotions into words, but he didn't need to. Silent communication lingered between them. Two soulmates, who knew each other’s pain like it was their own, exchanging gazes of empathy and love. 

“Come on. Let’s go to bed, love.” Jughead broke the silence and leaned closer to kiss her forehead. 

“But first, I'll drink your tea,” He said and smiled lightly.

“It's cold now. I can get you a warm one.” She stood up, but he stopped her, before she could leave the room. “No. Stay. I don't care that it's cold. I just want to lay with my wife in bed and drink this tea.”

“Aye,” Betty answered, but her response was barely noticeable .

He stood up and undressed himself again and they went to bed. He drank his tea in bed with her head laying on his chest. 

“I love you, Jughead. We're gonna get through this.” She tangled her fingers with his again with a sigh of compassion, unity, and love.

When he finished the tea, he pulled her closer and nuzzled his cheek into her hair. She smelled like spring. The familiar smell and smoothness instantly calmed him deeply.

“I love you too,” He whispered in her hair and closed his eyes in the hope of finding some dreamless rest.

He slept peacefully, dreaming of a green island and his smiling wife walking towards him, smelling like spring and home. His Eden.

*  
The next night on the ship to Ireland...

Jughead stepped into the shower of their berth. He was a little confused by it, because he never had used a shower before. He’d always used a bathtub. 

He closed the door to it and let the water spray onto his skin. As soon as the warm water connected with his skin, he felt his tension ease. The last day was peaceful, all he ever dreamed of, filled with joyful plans of their marriage and future. They planned to start a new life. A life they deserved – or at least all his friends and his wife did, thought Jughead. 

With every hour they got further from Riverdale and closer to their Eden. A hometown filled with memories of kindness and innocence. A town where he was known as a good and decent man.

He should be happy and relieved, but he couldn't stop the haunting memories from chasing him or the old ghosts from poisoning his mind, dragging him out of his sanity.

Jughead started washing himself and tried to focus on the calming effect the water had on him.

The water poured down to the floor, sounding like soft rain on a summer day, suffused his soul with a feeling of peace. The soothing sound subsided and transformed into loud banging gunshots echoing in his head over and over again. 

No, not again… Jughead thought desperately and washed himself harder to escape those incoming thoughts. The act was only a reminder of his wife washing Hiram’s blood of off him.

The pictures and voices in his head got louder. He couldn't ignore them anymore. They consumed him. They brought him back to the place that he never wanted to go back to.

Hiram’s words were in his head: Once a sinner, always a sinner.

Jughead desperately tried to focus again, but he couldn't.

He saw Hiram’s features changing to his again and he just wanted it to end. He didn't want to see those pictures anymore, so he punched the face over and over again.

It hurt more than usual, but he didn't care. Then the sharp pain slowly overlapped his suffocating memories.

He hit and hit and hit...

Suddenly, he felt arms embracing him from behind. 

After a while he realized that it was his wife. She was murmuring soothing words into his back.

His whole body was shaking. His heart was racing. Jughead breathed heavily and his gaze fell to his hand, which was being held by his wife's. His knuckles were sore and covered in blood.

“It's alright, you're not there anymore,” Betty murmured, placing kisses on his shoulder blades.

He squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating at the secure feeling of his wife's embrace, feeling himself slowly come back to sanity.

“I’m losing my mind, Betts, and you’re the only person who's keeping me sane,” Jughead whispered quietly and rested his head on her shoulder. 

“You are sane. You’re just tortured. But it's gonna be fine, Jug,” She whispered into the crook of his neck. Then she continued: “Let me take care of your hand and wash you, Jug.” 

Jughead felt the water sprinkle down onto him, but it didn't trigger him anymore. He opened his eyes and suddenly realized that his wife still was fully dressed and soaking wet. 

“How about we take a shower together? You need to get out of these anyway, otherwise you're going to get a cold,” He said and turned around to face her.

She looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with love and concern, and not a glimpse of judgment.

Betty brushed a wet curl off his face and murmured: “Aye.” 

Jughead pulled her out of the water spray. She was slightly backed against the wall.

Their eyes locked and he heard the water fall down on the floor again, but now with his love in front of him, it reminded him of the day that changed his life. The one that changed him. The night he found her. Clothes soaking wet, just like now. The dark memories were replaced with moments he would never forget and would always be grateful for. 

He began to unbutton her blouse, while his eyes still were on hers. The act was filled with such awe and devotion that it brought tears to her eyes.

“What a coincidence that this situation here reminds me of the day I found you. It's like we’re coming full circle. My new life began with you soaking wet, me undressing you and now we're about to start our new life together... and you're soaking wet again and I’m undressing you... except now, I’m not gonna leave you in your underwear. You have always represented the good in my life. Because of you I was good... I felt good... you always bring me back to the light, Betts,” He said. His voice was raspy with emotion.

“Jug...” She whispered, but he put his forefinger onto her lips. “Shhh. I need to say this, Betts.”

“When we arrive in Ireland, I want to marry you as soon possible. Let’s send a telegram to Cheryl that she’ll have to pack her things and get her ass here with your dress, because I don't want to wait one day longer than I have to. I want to marry you because it is our choice in love. Our new beginning. Our new life. It’s my second chance to be the man that you deserve,” He declared.

She cupped his cheek tenderly. He took her hand and kissed her inner palm.

“You already are, Jug,” She said and captured his face between her hands. He undressed her bralette and his chest collided with her bare skin while he kissed her softly.

Her peak rubbed against his wet skin, making him shiver. As soon their bare skin connected, something switched in them. The entire desperation of the last few days transformed into passion. Their bodies were like furnaces, fueled and heated by every touch.

Jughead breathed her in. Every touch and stroke of her healed him, abandoning the darkness. It let him feel alive, like himself again. She whimpered against his mouth and almost cried in relief as she felt his familiar touch.

“I missed you. I missed you so much,” She whispered against his lips.

“Shh, mo ghaol. I am here. I’m back. You brought me back, Betts,” Jughead murmured huskily in her ear, while his hand slid between her legs, circling her clit lightly but determined.

Her lustful sighs mixed with cries of relief as it let his heart ache. He knew he hurt her because he refused to talk about his pain and she had been worried. He had jeopardized her feelings and their marriage so many times in the past and she still was here. She still was by his side.

“I am sorry, Betty. I am such a bastard sometimes,” Jughead said remorsefully.

She just looked at him and said: “Promise me that you will never push me away again, no matter how lost you feel. Please promise me,” She pleaded quietly between moans. 

When he didn't reply immediately, she took his face into her hands and begged almost furiously: “Jug, promise me!”

He took her face between his hands and the overwhelming feeling was replaced with his unconditional love for her for a moment. He rasped: “I promise. I can't live without you.”

She kissed him with such a despair, it made his heart stop for a second and his head spin.

Her hands wandered to his butt and pressed him against her center.

He groaned into her neck and said: “Betts, slow down.”

“No! I haven’t felt you the last couple of days. I need you right now. Consume me, make me feel that I am yours,” She pleaded.

How could I resist such a plea? He thought as another almost primal groan escaped his throat.

He wrapped her legs around him and wanted to carry her into their berth, but she stopped him. 

“No, take me here... against the wall. Give me everything,” She demanded, but it was more of a desperate plea.

“Holy fuck,” Jughead looked at her, not sure if it was the right thing to do. 

“Please, Jug,” She said, her pupils dark and dilated by lust.

He knew she hadn’t just demanded it. Betty knew that sex had always been a way of connection and healing between them. She’d done it many times to drag him out of his sorrow.

This time, it was a mixture of both. This time, she was lost too, she’d thought she lost him.

His eyes darkened and within a second, he grabbed her backside and pushed into her with one determined thrust. 

“You're always gonna be mine,” He said between pants and desperate thrusts, getting consumed by the sinful feeling of her pulsating core around him. This place was his personal heaven.

“Fuck, you feel so good. Take my cock. Let me feel how much you want me, love,” He demanded huskily, eliciting a lustful moan out of her. Betty’s walls clenched perfectly around him with every thrust.

“Oh fuck,” Betty moaned and bit in his shoulder to suppress her loud screams.

“Tell me I’m yours,” Betty begged.

“You’re mine,” Jughead answered hoarsely, almost obsessed with the thought of fucking her until she screams his name and he driving her into oblivion.

He supported her back with one arm while he pounded into her like a mad man. He was as addicted as his wife for the lustful, consuming feeling.

Jughead needed to slow, otherwise he wouldn't last long, but he couldn't stop. The pleasurable, easing feeling, controlled him.

He wasn't able to speak anymore, while her hips met his thrusts and her walls pulsed around him.

He reached between their bodies and rubbed her clit. 

It seemed that she didn't need to do much to get to her climax. As soon as his fingers rubbed her throbbing clit, she screamed his name and her walls clenched violently around his cock, drenching him forcefully.

He groaned her name into her shoulder and couldn't stop thrusting into her.

“Oh my god. I needed this. I needed you so much,” She sobbed into his shoulder.

His chest tightened with every one of her sobs and as she clung onto him desperately.

When Jughead’s heartbeat steadied and the aftermath didn’t cloud his mind anymore, he whispered: “Let me take care of you now. Come on. We’ll take a shower.” He grabbed the wash cloth, the soap and the shampoo, and carried her under the water spray without sliding out of her.

The warm sprinkling water eased their sore muscles and washed the previous despair away. Both were just happy to be connected now, feeling like themselves again.

He slid slowly out of her, but still held her close. She immediately whimpered at the lack of contact and complained quietly: “No. I don't want you to leave.”

“I'll never leave you,” He answered but saw the doubt in her eyes.

Jughead grabbed her chin gently and softly forced her to look at him.

“I promise you, no matter how hard it'll get, no matter what kind of dark place I'll ever be in, I'll never leave you and I will never push you away again,” He answered earnestly. He meant every word of it.

This was their new life and he would not get stuck by old habits. He wanted to change.

She nodded and he whispered: “I love you.” 

He grabbed the bottle of magnolia shampoo and positioned himself behind her. When he started to massage the shampoo into her hair, she complained quietly: “You don't have to do that...” 

“I want to. You took care of me the last couple of days, now let me take care of you, Betts. Just close your eyes and relax,” He said softly and kissed her shoulder.

Her breath was shaky. She still was a little overwhelmed. 

“Just close your eyes. Think of Dublin, our new life there, the chapel we’re gonna get married at as soon we arrive there. Maybe we’ll even buy a new house. Finn will play hide and and seek with Jellybean and me and you’ll just be watching us, fully pregnant, sitting in a rocker, smiling up on us, feeling our babies kick. You're just happy,” Jughead told her. He felt her body relax against his and her features softened.

“That's the life I am gonna give you and all of us,” added Jughead.

“That sounds wonderful,” Betty murmured, now fully relaxed.

His fingers massaged her scalp perfectly and raked through her blonde hair. 

When he was done he ordered softly: “Step forward so your hair is under the water.”

Now they were both fully standing under the shower spray. The water ran over their skin, washing their past away. It felt like a purification, and when he saw the expression of his wife, he knew she felt the same. 

Jughead rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, taking the washcloth and the soap.

He positioned himself in front of her and gently began to wash her face. He wiped the black streaks of her mascara away, the visible evidence of the sorrow he caused her, and leaned down after to kiss her cheeks, where the tears had streamed down before.

All moments were beautiful between them, but this moment was maybe the purest, most intimate and vulnerable moment Jughead had ever experienced so far. 

He washed her other parts over and was highly aware of every inch of skin he touched. When he reached her belly, he stopped there for a moment in full awe. He still couldn't believe that she was carrying his child. It overwhelmed him every time he thought about it. Jughead bent down onto his knees placed a kiss on her stomach without saying a word. The act itself spoke volumes. It was an act of retribution and devotion. Almost sacred, like the moment where Mary Magdalene washed the feet of Jesus Christ. He was declaring his devotion and asking for absolution in an act of surrender. 

He washed her long legs and her feet before standing up again.

She looked into his eyes, not able to form her emotions into coherent words, but he could see the mixture of feelings in it.

“Now it's my turn,” Betty whispered to Jughead, and he answered: “I already washed myself.” It was a half lie, he hadn’t gotten there, but he knew it was late and wife was exhausted.

“You're lying,” She said with smile, but dropped it. “Let me at least clean up your hand,” She added softly and grabbed his hand.

She dampened the washcloth, making sure that there was no more soap on it and gently washed his sore knuckles. 

When she was finished, she kissed his knuckles and he took her onto his arms. 

“I can walk, you know.” She said with a smirk.

“I know, but I want to carry you and indulge you. Please let me,” Jughead answered.

She was tired, he could see it. He laid her gently onto the bed and laid behind her, spooning her, not caring about the slight dampness of her skin. He pulled the thick blankets over them and pulled her closer to him.

“Go to sleep, love. Tomorrow is a new day and we're gonna be fine, I promise,” He whispered into her ear and kissed the crown of her head.

They both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

*

The next day in Dublin in their old house...

Betty couldn't believe that this was their home now. In one week they were getting married, Jellybean was going to help her to prepare. Everything was perfect. Even Tommy and the Peaky's seemed utterly happy and Tommy was kinda smitten around Jellybean, much to Jughead’s dislike, but he would just have to get used to it, she thought with a smile as she looked at Tommy, who was playing with Finn and his own son, Charlie, on the floor. He couldn't keep his eyes of Jellybean.

Suddenly, she felt her husband's strong arms surrounding her from behind and she laid her hands over his.

“I wanted to show you something with our son, can you come with us for a moment?” Jughead asked softly and kissed her neck.

“Aye,” She answered, wondering what it could be.

Jughead called then: “Hey Finny boy, come on, lets show mommy our secret present. It's time.” 

Finn's eyes lit up, and he stood and ran to Jughead.

“Really?” Finn asked and squealed happy. He had run so fast that he’d lost his newsboy cap.

“Hey young man, careful, you've lost your cap,” Jellybean stated and sat it back onto his untamed curls.

“Lets go,” Jughead said and led Finn and Betty into the storage room of the house.

When they arrived Jughead said: “Come on Finny help me to uncover it.”

His son and her husband were so excited that it warmed her heart. 

They stood by a item covered by a blanket. 

“Alright, are you ready son?” Jughead asked and gripped the blanket.

Finn mimicked his father and answered: “Aye, Daddy.”

Then they both took the blanket off and Betty gasped when she saw what was underneath it.

She slowly walked forward and traced her fingers in awe along the smooth wood of the crib.

“Jug... this is...” Her voice cracked and she couldn't hold back the impending tears.

Jughead came up to her, placing her face between his palms and kissing her tears away.

“Mommy, do you not like it? Why are you crying?” Finn asked.

Jughead lifted him up from the floor and Betty said: “I love it. These are happy tears, Finny.”

“When did you make it?” Betty asked curiously.

“Every time you worked in the bar. Finn was my little helper. The crib is large enough for the twins,” Jughead explained and smiled proudly at his son.

“Jughead Jones, I love you. I love both of my men. Thank you,” Betty said through tears and kissed her husband.

“Ewww....” Finn said. Betty and Jughead laughed.

“This is my first wedding present,” Jughead stated.

“First?” asked Betty.

Jughead nodded and said: “The others come next week when we get married.”

She smiled up at him and kissed him again.

Next week couldn't come fast enough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies,
> 
> Here is it. the second to last chapter of sometimes wrong side of the tracks can be the right one. I'm sorry that it took me so long but I hope you like it
> 
> Thank you for every, comment, bookmark and kudos on the last chapter. They really made my day!
> 
> Also thank you to my amazing beta @riverdalenerdlol . Love ya. She also writes amazing stuff check it out! 
> 
> Please leave me your thoughts on this chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Sending love:*


	34. Return to Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut and fluff

Sometimes the wrong side of the tracks can be the right one

Chapter 34

Return to Eden

2 weeks later...

“Jughead, can I speak to you for a second?” Tommy asked him.

“Sure. What can I do for you, mate?” Jughead asked him with a smile.

Tommy scratched his neck and took his glasses off. 

Jughead saw Tommy Shelby nervous for the first time since he’d met him.

“The last time I did this was quite a long time ago actually...” Tommy began, searching for words. After a brief moment he continued.

“As you know, I left my old life behind. I'm trying to be a different man... a good man...” Tommy explained.

“I know... it’s good we’re happy and that you and some of your family are here with us,” Jughead said encouragingly.

“You might have noticed that I get along well with your sister. She is beautiful, inspiring, and a remarkable woman,” Tommy explained.

“I am well aware Tommy. What are you trying to ask me?” Jughead pushed further.

“I know you might not approve of this, but I am really gonna be an honorable man...” Tommy said.

“Jesus Christ, brother. Spit it out,” Jughead said, beginning to get impatient.

“I love Jellybean and I want to ask for your permission to marry her,” He finally blurted out.

Jughead could only stare at him in shock.

“What? When the hell did you spend enough time with my sister to make such a choice? We've only been here for, like, 2 fucking weeks,” Jughead said and felt rage rise in his chest.

“Jug,” He heard Betty try to calm him.

“No Betts, she's my sister! How can he tell that he loves her and wants to marry her in such a brief period of time?” Jughead asked, glancing furiously at Tommy.

“I'm sure Jughead. How can you say that I am not? How could you make this decision for me?” Tommy defended himself and walked towards Jughead.

“Jughead, I know that you want to protect her, but I am gonna be an honorable, good man for her. When you know that you’re in love, then you just know it. Love doesn't have a time range. It just hits sometimes and you just know that it's right, aye. It's been no different for you and Betts. You should know what I am talking about,” He explained.

Jughead definitely knew what Tommy Shelby was talking about. He fell in love with Betty the first time he was with her.... But he just didn't want her sister to be confronted with a mob life...

“He has a point, Jug,” Betty interrupted his train of thought.

He turned around and complained: “You’re supposed to be on my side, Betts.”

“I am... But I am also on the side of love… Tommy is willing to change, and besides that... I also married a leader of an Irish mob gang and it was the best decision I've ever made in my life,” Betty answered and cupped his cheek.

Jughead turned to Tommy and spoke again: “Alright, besides the fact that you're a former mob leader… What makes you sure that this is not just a fling to overcome mourning your wife? My sister doesn’t deserve to play the second fiddle.” 

He could see that this question hit Tommy, but Jughead had to be sure of it. He thought and waited for Tommy’s response.

“I understand that you're coming up with that question, but with due all respect, I will never get over the death of Grace. She is the mother of my child and I loved her with my heart and soul. I still do. That doesn't mean that I am not able to fall in love with someone else with the same intensity, but in a different and uncomparable way that I was with Grace. It wouldn't be fair to Jellybean if I would compare our love to my previous one, don't you think?” Tommy answered him earnestly.

Jughead had to admit that he was impressed by Tommy's response and hadn't expected it. 

Tommy was right... maybe he should give him a chance.

“If I give you my blessing... you have to promise me not to rush things, and let her be as independent as she is. She not the puppy of a man. She is different,” Jughead stated. Tommy nodded firmly. Then Jughead added: “No touching until you two are married, besides kissing... argh, you know what, I don't wanna think about it.”

Jughead heard his wife chuckle and said: “What is there to laugh about?... I haven't done it either.”

“Aye. That’s why you married me after you knew me for like one week…” Betty countered with a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

“Don't worry, Jug. I’m going to be the gentleman she deserves. Does that mean I have your blessing?” Tommy asked and Jughead saw another thing he haven't seen in Tommy’s eyes before: happiness. So Jughead nodded after a moment and added: “But if you hurt her, I’ll cut your balls off ,Tommy.”

Tommy took Jughead into a warm hug and answered: “Thank you.” 

“I'm happy for the both of you, Tommy.” Betty said and pulled him into a warm hug as well.

“Thank you, Jughead... Now that I have your blessing, can I ask for one more thing?”

Jughead froze a bit, but nodded and listened.

“Would you two be fine with it if I proposed at your wedding?” Tommy asked.

Jugheads eyes widened in shock. “You're fucking kidding me, aye?”

“No, I am serious. I want it to be special and this is a special and beautiful day for all of us. It kind of symbolizes a new beginning for all of us, the end of misery... the return to Eden. I just thought, why not start this period of our life with something beautiful. A fairytale for Jelly... for all of us. She would never forget it,” Tommy declared.

“You really love her?” Jughead asked him, holding his gaze.

“Honestly... I never thought I could love someone else after Grace...But yes, I do with all my heart,” Tommy answered.

Jughead patted his shoulder brotherly and said: “Alright then. Make this moment unforgettable for her and welcome our new lives.” 

Tommy simply hugged him back, and Betty stood beside them and cried tears of joy. They were all just happy.

*  
The day of the wedding...

 

Betty couldn't believe that was really happening. She was gonna marry the love of her life for the second time... this time by the choice of love... well, she loved him already back then, but the choice was made in a rush to help her. This time they made the choice together to tie the knot in front of God. This time for eternity, even though the preparation seemed familiar to her, her heart was beating like crazy and her hands were sweaty. It was different. This day wasn't clouded by fear of evil, by a time limit and the unsteadiness of their future. This time it is a new beginning, a start of a new love... 

“You look so so beautiful. You're glowing. Jughead won’t be able to speak. That dress fits perfectly, even with your gorgeous pregnancy belly.” She smiled warm and laid her palm on Betty’s belly. 

“Thank you. I am so happy that you are here, helping me... I don't know why I’m so nervous. It's not that I’m doing this for the first time...” Betty declared and exhaled deeply.

“I understand. You two have been through a lot. We’ve all been... as a family and as humans. It's a fresh start... and that feels good but scary at the same time because we all have to learn how to just... I dunno... live and be happy, I guess,” Jellybean explained.

“How did you know that?” Betty asked a little surprised.

“Tommy told me a bit,” Jellybean admitted.

“You two really make a nice couple,” Betty stated.

Jellybean froze and blushed. “You know?” 

“Of course. I have eyes, Jelly. I know when a man is looking at a woman he loves,” Betty said with a smile.

Jellybean smiled back and grabbed for Betty’s veil, while she answered: “I don't know. It happened so fast. We just looked at each other and simply couldn't stay away. He told me everything. Everything he did. What kind of man he was. But I don't care... if you belong together, you just do, aye?” Jellybean asked and Betty could only smile.

“It's funny because I was always making fun of Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet and now I am the one who's fallen for a former leader of a mob gang… a man from the wrong side of the tracks,” Jellybean said.

“But it can be the right one, Jelly. I mean, look at me. I was in the same shoes as you. A woman from the Northside, falling in love with the king of the Southside Serpents, even if we went through and back. It was definitely the right side of the tracks for me,” Betty declared with a bright smile.

Jellybean returned her smile thankfully. As she placed the veil on Betty’s hair and unfolded it, she said: “Look at how beautiful you are. Here’s your flower bouquet, which is something blue. She held out the bouquet with cornflowers and roses. “Then something old and borrowed...” She took her bracelet off, put it on Bettys wrist and explained: “My mother gave it to me when I was young.”

“Oh my God, Jelly, thank you,” Betty gasped and blinked away the impending tears of sentiment.

“...and of course something new,” Jellybean finished and grinned widely as she waved the garter tentatively in her hand. “Come on, raise your leg sister in law.” She demanded.

As Betty did as Jelly told her, Jellybean said “ For God’s sake, why do pictures pop into my head of how my brother will take this off? Jesus Christ, no.” She slid it over Betty’s leg and both laughed happily.

Their laughter got interrupted by a light knock. 

“Come in,” Betty answered and a bunch of people were entering the room, lead by a squealing child.

“Mommy! We’re coming to take you to church to daddy!” Finn said and ran into her arms.

Jellybean knelt down and lifted Finn into her arm because Betty couldn't carry him anymore: “Well hello, handsome boy. How pretty you look in that suit with the small tie and your newsboy cap,” Jellybean said and gave him a nose boop. 

“Mr. Tommy helped to put it on. I’ve never worn a tie before,” Finn told her proudly.

“He did, huh? That's very nice of Mr. Tommy,” Jellybean said and smiled at Tommy, who came up to them with Charlie.

“They’re the next handsome comes,” Jellybean said and Tommy smiled. It was a rare image and it just warmed Betty’s heart to see Tommy finally be happy.

“Who? Me or my son?” Tommy asked with a smile and kissed Jellybean lightly.

“All my three men look pretty handsome, am I right, Betts?” She asked.

“Damn right,” Betty answered with a laugh.

“Where’s Sweet Pea and Ethel?” Betty asked them.

“They are in the church, calming Jughead’s nerves. Boy, this is a mess, and he’s nervous like hell. I don't blame him in the slightest. I couldn't just leave him alone there... and he's definitely gonna faint when he sees you. You're gorgeous Betts,” He explained and brought the back of her hand to his lips. 

“Thank you Tommy,” Betty said and smiled. 

“So let’s get you to your husband before he is loses his marbles, shall we?” He offered his arm to Betty and one arm to Jellybean.

“What a great new life... two beautiful women on each of my arms,” Tommy stated and chuckled as they headed to the church.

*

Meanwhile at the St. Patrick Church in Dublin...

Jughead was so nervous. Even if a great burden got away, because he confessed that he'd murdered Hiram Lodge and got absolution, at least of God, and luckily, Father Murphy had taken a vow of silence.

But nevertheless, he felt reverence to be able to stand here and tie the knot, to vow his love to his wife again, in front of the long known Priest and God. This time for an eternity, until death would tear them apart.

It was different because he wanted to change. He wanted to be the man she deserved, to give her the life she finally deserved. That’s why he moved here. Today they were reborn. A circle ended; a new one begins. They went through hell and returned to their Eden now, far away from snakes and the temptation of evil.

Then, as if it would be a assuring sign of God, the gate of the church opened and there she stood, his beloved wife, ready to start the new circle of their lives, his sister on her right side. She looked amazing. She literally was glowing. The long dress was beautiful and this time he really hadn't seen it before. It was perfect for her, floor length and covered with a layer of lace. Her face and hair were covered by the long veil, but he could tell that she was on the verge of crying. He couldn't look away for a second. He was too mesmerized by the situation, so familiar yet so different to the last time. This time they were sure of each other’s feelings. This time they both chose to do this.

As Jellybean and Betty reached the aisle, Jellybean kissed her cheek through the translucent material of the veil and put Betty’s hand into Jughead’s. They looked at Father Murphy in anticipation and the Father began to speak: “I am honored to be a part of this beautiful gathering here today. Two souls that had already decided to bind themselves for year and one day, now have decided to renew their vows in front of God and for eternity. With this red cloth I will tie your hands together as a symbol of your union and your free will to bond your lives together.” 

Just like the last time, Jughead asked Father Murphy if they could change the tradition quite a bit and to just use a red cloth instead of cutting themselves. It's not that he didn't trust Betty. He just didn't want to go through it again. If it mattered to her, they could do the blood exchange in privacy, thought Jughead. When Betty and Jughead had tied their hands, Father Murphy continued: “You may now speak your vows.” and nodded encouragingly towards Jughead.

“Betty, my beautiful wife. A halfa year ago, my life changed in a way I thought it never could. Meeting you and marrying you was the best thing that could ever happen to me. You changed me… for good... you brought the good out of me and the light back to my life. I never thought I could love someone so unconditionally, but I do. You went with me and for me through hell and back. You never judged me. You never left me. You always stood by my side as my soulmate and greatest ally. You never stopped loving me, even though I had given you so many reasons to do so. Instead, you embraced me even more with your kindness and blessed me with not only the gift of your love, but also with the miracle of children. This is our eternity and I couldn't be prouder to be your husband. In health and sickness, let me shelter your soul until death tears us apart and beyond... because that's how long I will last for you,” Jughead spoke, his voice raspy with emotions, trying constantly to fight against the impending tears that threatened to burst out any second.

Father Murphy smiled and spoke: “You may now speak your vows, my daughter.”

She inhaled deeply because in contrary to Jughead, she couldn't hold her tears back. They were streaming down her cheeks and she wasn't able to stop them.

But after a brief moment she managed to get the control over her voice back and began to speak:

“Juggie, the moment you saved me, you changed my life for good. You always fought my battles with me, willing to give everything for me. I never thought that love would be like this: intense, unconditional, consuming. But at the same time, it was tender, calming and fulfilling... I fell irrevocably and completely in love with you. I don’t think I could ever stop loving you. We went through hell and back, but that only showed that I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else. It made us even stronger and showed us every single time that we were simply made for each other. You not only brought love and light into my life. You made my life livable. You are good man. I said it then and I’ll say it now. I dreamt of this moment since we got married for the first time, because deep down I already knew back then that I didn't want our life spent together for just one year... I wanted it for a lifetime... and I am so grateful that we are standing here and you've chosen me again,this time to spend our eternity together... I am so honored and grateful to be your wife and the mother of our children. Let me shelter your soul until death tears us apart and beyond... because that's how long lasts for yo,.” She spoke and repeated Jughead’s last word as true words to unite their vows together as a sign of bonding. 

The entire time she was speaking, hot tears were falling down her cheeks. Jughead was so mesmerized by her beautiful words and body that he didn't even realize that he was crying as well.

Father Murphy cleared his throat now, clearly not unaffected by the scenery he was blessed to witness and said: “Bring the rings, please.” 

They saw Tommy stand up from the bench. By the expression Betty made, Jughead could guess that she had no idea what Jughead had planned silently. Small steps echoed through the whole church and Betty gasped as soon as she realized from whom the steps were coming from.

Finn walked slowly and carefully with a small velvety pillow in his hand down the aisle. He walked cautiously so that the rings wouldn’t fall. 

Betty cried fresh tears and a small, happy sob escaped her lips. Jughead smiled and her and his heart was warmed by how happy his beloved looked.

It took a while until he reached them because Finn was very careful, but they didn't care.

Finn let out a deep breath and Jughead looked proudly at his son, and took Betty’s ring from the pillow. Finn was silent the whole time, just like Jughead had told him, but he could see the excitement twinkle in his little blue eyes. 

Jughead heard Betty’s breath hitch as soon as she saw the ring. It was a huge gold ring with a large oval formed diamond in the middle, surrounded by emeralds and sapphires, formed like flower flower petals captured by tiny twinkling diamonds.

Jughead took her shaking hand in his and spoke: "Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is unbreakable, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring I take you to be my trusted partner for life.” He slid the ring slowly onto her finger, his eyes locking with hers.

Then Betty took Jughead's ring. It was simpler golden one but on the inside were two snakes engraved, entwined in a infinity symbol. She took Jughead’s hand in hers, looked at him, and spoke slowly: "Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is unbreakable, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring I take you to be my trusted partner for life." She slid the ring onto his finger, her eyes not leaving his for a second. Their eyes filled with unconditional love and devotion for each other.

As soon as the ring vows were spoken, Father Murphy continued: “The bible states that “two are better than one; they receive a good reward for their toil, because, if one fails, the other can help the companion up again.” In my presence and in the presence of your family and friends, you have exchanged vows and made promises. You have opened your hearts to one another, declared your love and friendship, and have united yourself with the exchanging of rings. Therefore, with the blessing of God, it is my pleasure to now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!” Father Murphy finished with a smile. 

Jughead slowly stepped forward and gently lifted her veil with such a dedication it made both of them shiver and hold their breaths.

When he was finally confronted with her beautiful face and eyes he loved so much, he captured her face tenderly between his hands like it was the most precious treasure he had ever held, and leaned forward to seal this holy union with a longing kiss. He breathed her in and let himself drown in the feeling of the kiss: a non-verbal exchange of promises and devotion for one another. They were dragged into reality as they heard the cheering people behind them, including a happy, squealing Finn.

Jughead parted from Betty's lips with a smile but instantly felt the lack of contact. He lifted Finn up and said: “You did great, son.”

“I walked extra slow and careful,” Finn stated.

“Aye, you did,” Betty said, smiling through tears.

“ Are these happy tears again, mommy?” Finn asked and cupped her face gently with his tiny hands.

“Aye. Happy tears, Finny. I am very happy,” Betty responded and gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

Then the crowd came to them, first Sweet Pea, then Jellybean.

“Come here, my favorite newlyweds and oldieweds, haha,” Sweet Pea said enthusiastically and hugged them both tight, kissing their foreheads.

“Juggie, my big brother and my beautiful sister in law, I am so happy for you,” She said through tears.

“Thank you, little sister.” He said and brushed her forehead with his lips, Then he added: “You look really like you could choose a dress that is less exposed.” 

She slapped his arm in response: “Stop it, I am grown woman.” Jughead chuckled and said: “Can't help it, you're still my little sister, Jelly.”

He felt a hand onto his shoulder. It was Father Murphy. “My son. I am so happy for you both.” Father Murphy hugged him tight and added quietly into his ear: “God gave you a second chance. God has forgiven you, son. Take the chance and don't lose the track again. You have a good heart, we all see that and He sees it too.” He said smiling and gestured with his eyes above him.

“I promise, Father,” Jughead assured and smiled at the priest.

“God bless you both. Hope I will see you at the service on Sunday?” The Father asked.

They all nodded and headed home to their house for their small after party.

*  
Back at their home in Dublin...

They celebrated in a garden. Betty had never been so happy and carefree, she thought, while she just stood there for a moment and watched the scenery. All were happy and carefree. She suddenly felt her husband’s soft arms embracing her from behind.

“How are feeling, love?” Jughead asked and kissed her temple tenderly.

“Happy,” She answered with a smile.

She felt Jughead smile against her neck, his chin resting lazily on her shoulder.

Then they heard Tommy clearing his throat.

She could see Jughead’s shocked face as he whispered: “Fuck, he’s really gonna propose, isn't he?”

“Juggie... relax. He is a good man and he makes Jelly happy,” Betty answered with a small chuckle.

“May I have your attention please? I would like to say a few words,” Tommy announced.

When all of them – including Betty and Jughead – gathered around Tommy, Tommy started to speak:

“Jughead and Betty, I am so honored to be able to share this moment with you today. I think I've never met two people who are so devoted to one another and so unconditionally in love. It’s what love should be... selfless, unconditional, intense. You two taught me a lot. You two taught me that no matter how broken and forsaken you are, that you can heal again. That you can open your heart again, if your destiny is standing right in front of you.” As he spoke those words, he brushed the knuckles of Jellybean’s hands tenderly with his lips. After a longing look, he continued: “I am so grateful that you two gave me and my family the chance to come with you. This is a new beginning, our new life, our second chance. If God blesses you with so many beautiful things... you dare to take them for granted. You worship them and won't let them go ever again.” With these words, he bent on one knee. Jellybean gasped in surprise and immediately started to cry.

“Jellybean Jones, I didn't think it would happen to me, falling in love again. But... I did... so irrevocably and unconditionally. It’s just as intense, but at the same time different. I fell in love the first time I saw you. I told you who I was, who I am, and who I want to be and if you’re willing to have me, I would be the luckiest man on earth to become your husband. Jellybean Jones, will you marry me?” Tommy finished as he opened the small velvet box. 

“Yes, yes yes, fucking yes!” She said, fell down onto her knees, and kissed him. 

“Hey, not so impatient. First comes the ring,” Tommy said with a chuckle, took her hand in his and slid the golden diamond ring onto her finger.

Betty watched her husband and knew he was utterly happy.

Jellybean squealed and Tommy twirled her around. Then she ran to Jughead and asked: “Did you know about this?” 

“Who do you think gave him the permission to marry you?” He just answered with a grin. She responded to his grin with an even wider grin, kissed his cheek and whispered: “Thank you.”

He cupped her cheek and answered: “I just want you to be happy Jelly.”

“I am. So, so happy,” She answered with tears in her eyes.

*

In the evening... the wedding night...

Jughead guided his wife to their bedroom. She had a blindfold around her eyes to make sure she would not peek, until they were in the room. He instantly thought to himself about their night, were she was tied up on their bed, with a blindfold on and couldn't help the smugly grin that appeared on his face, happy that she couldn't see it in the moment. This night wasn't about sensual teasing play. This night was about the declaration of their about a new beginning. About finally making things right and he would start with the one thing he screwed up in the first place: their wedding night.

“Juggie... take this stupid blindfold of” She complained, giggling. 

Jughead closed the door behind him and locked it. He gently took the silky blindfold of off her and as soon as she saw what he had prepared, she gasped in awe.

The entire room was lit up with burning candles and there were rose petals placed on the floor and bed.

“Jug, when did you even prepare this?” Betty asked in disbelief.

“When you had a long talk with Tommy and Jelly. Do you like it?” He asked her.

“Yes,” she said and her voice cracked.

“This is the day we are reborn. The day I finally to do things right. To be the husband you deserve.”

“Juggie...” She tried to interrupt.

“No. Betts, please let me say this. Let me do this,” He plead against her neck. He felt her shiver as his breath grazed the delicate skin of her neck.

“You deserve everything... you deserve a proper wedding night with a man who is completely stunned by you, just wants to love and worship you. You deserve a man that devours you with himself and makes you quiver in anticipation with every single touch and word… just like you do to me. My wife deserves a man who is completely in awe of her and can't wait to reunited with her physically. Two souls finally unite again in every sense of meaning.” He spoke while he started to pull the zipper of her dress down tormentingly slow. His fingertips were like feathers caressing her spine. 

“This is how it should have been on our wedding and I am going to show you what your wedding night should have looked like. He slowly shoved her dress over shoulders and placed small, hot, but tender, kisses over the exposed skin.

“God, you’re beautiful. I still cannot believe that you have really chosen me. Twice. I'm the luckiest bastard in the world. I can't believe that you've chosen me to be first one to kiss you.” He now stood in front of her, took her hand between his palms and kissed her gently. She melted against him as soon as their lips connected and a small whimper of relief escaped her as he deepened the kiss.

He kissed her like his life depended on it. He devoured with such a dedication, that it made her knees wobbly. Their tongues met and melted against each other. Nobody could tell where one’s mouth began and where it ended. When Betty raked her fingers through his rebellious hair, he took the opportunity to let go of her face and shove her dress further down her shoulders, so it fell from her body like liquid silk. Jughead parted from her just far enough to admire her completely.

A slight proud and primal groan escaped his lips as soon as he took her vision in. She had a white negligee on, slightly see through, giving a peek of the sinful temptation that was hidden underneath the translucent material. But just the tiny peek made his mouth water. She wore white stockings and a white garter that was placed above her knee and on her left thigh. Instead of undressing her negligee first, he knelt down and lifted her leg lightly over his shoulder. Jughead moved his hands slowly to her thigh, watching her, letting her see his want and lust. He placed soft kisses along her thigh and shoved the garter down her leg tormentingly slow, followed by a trail of hot kisses. When he felt her tremble against his lips, he couldn't help but smirk against her skin. 

“Still as responsive to my touch as at the first time.”

“Well, were made for each other and you're an excellent lover.”

“Indeed, were made for each other. You put so much trust in me and this marriage. You showed me who you are and I love all of it. Every imperfection is perfect for me…” he declared huskily while his fingers were caressing her scars in utter devotion. “I'll never take your trust for granted, Betty.” He stood, grabbing the hem of her negligee while he continued to talk.

“You trusted me enough to marry me, to shelter your tortured body and soul. You've let me see you and touch you, as no one else could before, and I will cherish that trust forever.”

He saw fresh tears twinkle in her emerald eyes. He cupped her cheeks with his palms, barely capable of keeping his own emotions at bay. Memories flashed through his head. Memories of what they had been through. Memories of all the times he'd hurt her. Memories of their first wedding night. His eyes   
spoke a silent apology for all those times as he closed the gap and leaned in to kiss her. 

Jughead felt her naked skin shoving against his which fueled his want for her even more, but he didn't let himself get carried away by it. He slowly grabbed her thighs. She got the hint and wrapped her legs around him. He lifted her up onto his waist without disconnecting their lips.

They got lost, breathing each other in, like their kisses and touches were a cure for their souls. 

He let themselves fall into their bed, his lips still attached on hers, devouring her with his eager mouth and tongue, making her sigh under his mouth.

She began to writhe under him, getting impatient, in the need of more.

“God, let me feel you, please. I need you,” She whimpered and rubbed her hips against him.

“Shh, baby. Calm down. I’m here, and we have the whole night. Just let me love you,” He whispered and brushed a loose tendril behind her ear. When he looked at her, he saw the lust and love in it, but also glimpses of fright, and it hit his soul like a thousand daggers.

“Betty... I swear to you, I will not leave you until I die... there is no life threatening business anymore... it's just us and our family... this is the life you deserve and it begins today,” He said.

She cupped his cheek and whispered: “I love you, Jughead Jones. I wouldn't change a thing.”

He looked at her in complete surrender. He didn't deserve her in the slightest. He was so grateful that she stayed by his side and blessed him with her love. 

Jughead laid his forehead onto hers and closed his eyes to control his inner brewing storm of overwhelming emotions.

“Tell me what you want baby. I'll do anything,” Jughead rasped out.

She stayed silent for a moment, but her eyes began to smile as she traced his jawline with her fingers.

“I want my husband naked. Now. Above me. I want you to touch me. I want you touch me. I want you inside me and I want to look into your eyes when we come together. I want to get drown in this beautiful blue ocean. Just love me with no regrets. Let’s just welcome this new life. Our personal Eden.”

He couldn't put into words what her declaration meant to him, how much it shattered his soul, but in a good way. He kissed her and put all his feelings for her into that kiss. He planned it to be slow, to take his time with her. But as their lips connected, all emotion came to the surface, overwhelming them, hitting them almost painfully, like a swirling hurricane. 

Suddenly, it felt like they couldn't get close enough to one another, craving desperately for the curing touch of their soulmate. Jughead undressed his shirt and pants within seconds, trying to stay as close as possible to her.

He broke the kiss, breathing heavily, as he laid his forehead onto hers. This position would always be a calming anchor for him.

“Baby, we need to slow down... I got you. Please let me control this... let me make this good and worth it,” He pleaded. He wanted to be close. He wanted to be inside of her... his throbbing cock was a painful evidence for that. He wanted them both to soak in the moment. As a sign that he didn’t plan to tease her anymore, Jughead undressed her panties and finally reached for the place that craved his touch.

Holy shit, she was so wet. She was practically dripping onto his fingers.

“Jesus Christ, how can you always be so fucking wet for me? I am never getting tired of it,” He asked in a raspy voice and spread her wetness over her hot clit and core.

Her hips jerked against him as he touched her.

She whimpered and he tenderly slid one of his fingers inside. After some movements, he added another.

Betty moaned under him and bucked her hips against his hand.

“Just feel my fingers inside of you. Just concentrate on how good it feels.” He quickened his pace while he spoke to her and rubbed her clit with his thumb.

She was close. He could feel that because of the way her walls began to flutter around her fingers. The pregnancy made her even more sensitive to his touch, and Jughead couldn’t complain at that. He loved to see her face in pleasure. It was a view he'd cherish like a holy sacrament and couldn't witness often enough.

“I know you’re close. I can feel it. Come for me, baby, and I’ll make you come again around my cock.”

“Jug!” His name was caught in her throat and transformed into a moan as the waves of her first climax washed over her.

He didn't gave her much time to recover, he just couldn't. He just needed to feel her around him.

Jughead hovered above her, his painfully hard length nudging her entrance, eagerly begging for permission to sink into her wet warmth. His cock slid along her folds, teasing her and spreading her juices all over his length and her core. 

He grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. Their eyes locked. Ocean met meadow green. Jughead was twitching against her folds again and when she closed her eyes; He whispered pleadingly: “Look at me love. I want to look into your eyes... I want to see how you feel.” She obeyed immediately and he sunk slowly into her. She felt every stretch and inch of the movement and so did he. It was phenomenal – it always was – but the intense feeling of her walls stretching around him, still pulsating from the aftermath of her last orgasm, combined with the mixture of longing eyes, darkened by lust and pleasure, made it even more intense. He leaned his forehead on hers, not leaving her pleasureful gaze. Their breaths mingled and grazed their skin. 

Jughead tried to capture this moment, the first moment where they were married before God, consummating its sacredness, without any shadows chasing behind them, and without any fear or uncertainty for their future. 

“This is how our wedding was supposed to be. Our first physical union. You under me, slightly panting, covered in a sheen of sweat which let you glisten in the reflection of the candlelight. Every thrust of mine is accompanied with a moan of pleasure of yours. Your eyes clouded by desire, getting darker with lust by every further thrust. Your mouth half agape... fuck, babe, I could just come by watching you. I want you to take my cock, drench me out completely, ride with me into our future.” She cried in pleasure as his thrusts become more relentless and desperate. She met his rhythm with the same same desperation and moved in sync, creating the perfect symbiosis.

“I love you, Jug. Oh my God, I love so much,” She cracked out. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. 

He slowed his pace immediately and asked her: “Betts, baby... look at me,” and when she looked at him, he saw it. Her beautiful eyes weren't clouded with pain. They were filled with joy and realization. Relief. The expression made his heart swell and all emotions burst out at once. 

His own tears were streaming down his cheeks and mixed with hers. Their moans of love and pleasure coalesced with sobs of joy and relief. It was the most beautiful melody and harmony he’d ever heard.

“I know, babe. Shh. This is our new life. Now, feel me, let me make you come. Fall with me., He whispered hoarsely and kissed her longingly. He reached between their bodies and found her sensitive clit, rubbing and pinching the exact way she liked it. 

“Come, love. Come and take me with you,” Jughead pleaded, barely able to suppress his own climax anymore.

She cried and panted into his mouth, in need to fall with him.

“Jug, please,” She whimpered pleadingly.

He let go of her hand - just for a second - to caress and pinch her sensitive nipple, because he knew she needed the multiple stimulation. 

As soon as he did it, she let out a load moan. He felt her walls clenching around him, drenching him out almost painfully but he loved it. Jughead joined their hands again as they rode together in the land of pure ecstasy, knowing that the war was finally over. Their love conquered Hell and returned to Eden.

*  
A few days later...

Betty still couldn't believe that this was their life now. She was resting in a rocking chair because her back hurt a bit. Being almost seven months pregnant with twins wasn't easy, but she loved it. She sun was warming her face, while her hands were resting on her belly and watching their family, including the Shelby brothers, play tag. Laughter and giggles echoed through the air. Betty’s heart swelled at their levity and she couldn't help as a wide smile lit up her features.

A memory flashed through her mind and she remembered the words her husband told her in the shower of the ship on their road to Ireland: 

“Just close your eyes. Think of Dublin, our new life there, the chapel we’re gonna get married at as soon we arrive there. Maybe we’ll even buy a new house. Finn will play hide and and seek with Jellybean and me and you’ll just be watching us, fully pregnant, sitting in a rocker, smiling up on us, feeling our babies kick. You're just happy,” 

That was what he promised her that day and it was exactly what was happening. Betty thought and laughed happily. 

As if the twins could hear her thought, she felt them kicking.

“Your daddy always keeps his promise,.” She whispered in awe and laid back into her rocking chair, utterly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,  
>  Holy shit I am emotional here. THIS IS IT! This is the last chapter of the first story i've ever written for this beautiful fandom. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who supported me and this story. this was a hell of a ride. a rollercoaster of emotions. i am so glad you all were my companions on this journey. I hope you'll stick with me and my other stories, because you are all awesome and i love you!
> 
> There's a coda coming in few weeks; too
> 
> A HUGE thank you and many kisses to my old BETA and my lovely new one @Riverdalenerdlol. love you both so much. 
> 
> So jump on this track of this story one last time:) I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think and feel free to hit a comment!:)
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr and ask me anything or for being updated for my other stories:): LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Love you all:*
> 
> LeandraDeRaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovely folks! So... this is my first fanfic for the Bughead Fandom. I hope you'll like it. Comments are Highly appreciated. If you want you can also find me on Tumblr as LeandraDeRaven:)
> 
> XOXO


End file.
